Shake My Hand
by Kitty Smith
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN DIFFERENTLY IN SHAKE MY HAND: THE REWRITE
1. Chapter 1

**CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN IN **

**"SHAKE MY HAND: THE REWRITE"**

**Disclaimer: I hope I'm protected by the Fair Use act? Anyway, I do not own Harry Potter or any associated materials.**

"Wake up, boy!" A voice growled roughly and a pounding sound could be heard as dust fell down on the face of an adolescent boy whose startlingly green eyes flew open. He sat up quickly, hitting his head, and groaned.

"I'm up, Uncle Vernon!" He called back, running a hand through the shock of messy jet-black hair on his head. He was thin for his age, soon-to-be-eleven, and rather short. He was generally seen in clothes many sizes too big for him, hanging off his thin frame like a bed sheet off a broom.

"BOY!"

"I'm coming!" The boy shoved himself into clean clothes, impatiently shaking a spider off his trousers. As he exited the cramped room, it can be seen it is not a room at all, but a cupboard located under a staircase. The staircase itself was of little interest, painted white and covered with a once cream carpet. The boy brushed some of the unruly hair out of his face, revealing his most interesting feature yet- a scar shaped distinctly like a lightening bolt. This boy was named Harry Potter.

Harry sighed as he prepared breakfast for his Uncle, Aunt, and pig of a cousin. He had been with the Dursleys (as they were named) since he was about one year old. His Aunt Petunia was the sister of his mother, Lily Potter, and when she and Harry's father, James Potter, died in a car crash, she had been given the _unfortunate_ task of raising young Harry. Vernon and Petunia did not, however, accept and enjoy the new addition to their household, no, instead they had him clean, cook, and take the blame while they doted on their ever growing son, Dudley. Harry flipped a pancake before it could burn and Aunt Petunia sneered at him. Aunt Petunia was rather like a stork, long and thin, with a nice long neck so she could "catch sight of" the neighbors over the fence. Her face was always rather pinched looking and she often wore an apron, although she rarely was in the kitchen. Vernon was pudgy, with a fat mustache and a face that changed color with his moods. Both he and Petunia were very, very odd when it came to fantasy or the "M" word. An "M" word? I have no doubt at least a few of you are searching your minds, trying to think of some cuss word that starts with "m" and I have even less doubt that you will not find it. _Magic_ was this word, and to be heard saying it would be a one-way ticket to a long stay in your cupboard without meals.

Dudley seemed to cry, "I'm so hungry, Mum! Make him stop day-dreaming and get on with it!" Big, fat, _fake_ tears rolled down little "Dudder's" cheeks. Petunia fussed over him while Vernon grunted for Harry to go faster. Harry sighed and plated the food, bringing three plates to the table with the ease of practice. Only then did Harry get food for himself, before cautiously attempting to sit at the table.

"Not here!" Vernon barked. "Outside with you!" Petunia laughed, a cold, angry kind of sound. "Your sort doesn't need to be inside!" Harry said nothing and exited the modest house on Four Privet Drive to sit in the backyard and eat his breakfast. As he was chewing his meager serving of bacon, he heard a voice.

"Kicked out again, isssn't he?"

Harry whirled around, eyes wide, and saw no one. _Breathe, Harry, you're just hearing things because of…_Harry searched his mind but could come up with nothing that had happened that could explain the auditory hallucinations. He shook his head and took a deep breath.

"Ssssso sssstrange. The Furlessss normally like each other."

This time Harry was sure it was not his imagination. This voice seemed higher; a soprano to the other's alto, but both seemed feminine.

"He'ssss an odd one. Almosssst asss if he could hear ussss."

"I can," Harry blurted, "I can hear you- where are you?"

The voices remained silent for a few moments before speaking up. "Look down, Furlessss," it was the soprano who said this.

Harry frowned, but looked down, and nearly ran back into the house. Sitting (or rather, laying) at his feet were two snakes- one a green garden snake, the other an unknown, longer and fatter and deep black that seemed tinted with purple. "…You can talk?" The excitement in his voice was hard to miss.

"Yessss, we did not know _you_ could, too." Harry immediately connected the alto voice with the darker snake, and assumed the garden snake was the soprano.

"Yessss, how sssstrange." The snakes began to slither off.

"Wait!" Harry watched helplessly as his sudden source of companionship disappeared into the grasses. For a few moments he simply sat and stared, awed and confused. _Snakes that… Talk? And what did they mean by saying they didn't know _we_ could talk? They were speaking _English_! _Harry sat in his excitement for a moment before stark realism stamped it out. _Snakes don't talk. Nothing magical or wondrous happens. At least,_ He conceded, _not to me. It just isn't the way my life goes._

"BOY!" Harry winced at the strength of Vernon's lungs and scurried back into the household. It was July 25th.

(INSERT LINE!)

Draco Malfoy yawned and rolled over in his large bed, and sunlight streamed in through the curtains. He smiled drowsily and pushed his platinum blond hair out of his face. He sat up slowly, and stretched.

CRACK! A house elf, with floppy ears and a large nose, dressed in something like a dirty potato sack, appeared and bowed deeply, its ears flopping with the bow. "What would Young Master wants for breakfast?" Its high-pitched and rather squeaky voice seemed to irritate the silver-eyed boy and he glared down at the elf.

After a few seconds he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Waffles. With syrup and orange juice."

"Yes, sir, coming right away, sir, Master Draco." The house elf punctuated his/her words with bows and disappeared with a crack.

Draco nearly smiled again before leaning back against the fluffy pillows. _I can't wait to get to Hogwarts!_

(INSERT LINE!)

Harry frowned. Another letter straight into the trash without further inspection other than checking the front. Vernon was going through the mail and muttering under his breath. Now and then, Harry caught words such as, "…_ever_ give up?" and "…won't let them…" Every time he tried to see the letters that caused so much fury, Vernon grew redder in the face and waved him off. It was July 31. Harry's birthday. That morning he had nearly forgotten, so used to it being like every other day, but then he had had to check the calender for Petunia to see if she had time for a tea party on Saturday, and lo and behold, he noticed the date. Harry no longer felt that birthday glow that would only be torn to pieces throughout the day as the Dursleys' intentional ignorance was made clear. Or that's what he told himself. _Eleven…_ He thought proudly, before quenching the thought. That only allowed a new one to spring up though, _Seven more years and no more Dursleys- ever!_ He laughed bitterly at himself, though not out loud, no- never out loud. _As if I would have the money to go anywhere, to escape. As if they wouldn't kick me out anyway. As if I have a choice in whether I'd stay or go. If, if, if, if. I hate that word, almost as much as "Dursley."_ Harry let a sad smirk grace his face for all of a few seconds before wiping it off. Sitting back on his heels, he wiped the sweat from his forehead before continuing his scrubbing of the floor.

Suddenly, a splintering sound followed by a crash broke the relative silence. Harry rushed towards the sound in time to see a giant man with wild, untamable brown hair and fingers like sausages step over the threshhold and put the door back in place. "Don' know me own strength." He chuckled.

"_What_ did you _do?_ Why did you _break down_ the _door?_" Vernon began turning a beautiful shade of red.

"S'nothin' importan'. Better t'ings ta take care o' eh?" The man's voice was deep and rough, sort of like a rumbling sound. "Like 'Arry 'ere." He looked down at the only boy in the room, as Dudley was hiding, with an expression that looked both warm and caring. "'Ere now, what they been feedin' ye? Yer as thin's a bean pole!" He shook his head, "Ne'ermin' we'll 'ave ye plumped right up a' 'Ogwarts." He beamed and handed Harry a letter.

"Er… No offense meant, but, who are you? What's…" He tried out the unfamiliar word, "Hogwarts?"

The giant responded, "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Gatekeeper a' 'Ogwarts." A look of surprise and puzzlement passed over his face, "Now surely you know where that is. I knew ye were raised wit' Muggles but surely you wondered where they learned it all?"

"Learned _what-_"

"THAT WILL BE QUITE ENOUGH OF THAT!" Vernon seemed to have snapped out of his shock and the red was steadily turning purple. "YOU WILL NOT TELL HIM ANY MORE!"

"'Ogwarts," Hagrid went on, ignoring Harry's shrieking relatives, "is a boardin' school for witches an' wizards."

Harry's brows drew down into a "v." "Witches and wizards? But-"

"Yer a wizard, 'Arry." Hagrid's eyes seemed to twinkle with an inner light.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is dedicated to njferrel. Even though all anyone had to do to have it dedicated to them was review first, this reviewer fed my plot bunny until it was fat and thoroughly earned the dedication. WOOT.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, his father would be Snape and he'd be married to Draco at a young age. *throws disclaimer at lawyers* I DON'T OWN IT!**

* * *

"Yer a wizard, 'Arry." Hagrid's eyes seemed to twinkle with an inner light.

"THAT'S IT! GET OUT! YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIM TO BE TAUGHT BY A FREAK MAGICIAN TO PULL RABBITS FROM A HAT! NOT LIKE- LIKE _HER_!" The unlikely source for the explosion caught everyone off-guard, and Harry and Vernon blinked at the heavily breathing Petunia.

"You… Knew?" Harry's voice didn't seem to be working correctly, and it came out as a croak. He cleared his throat.

Petunia turned on him, and hissed, "Yes. Yes, I knew. God, you're just like your mother. A _freak_ through and through. But did my parents see that? No, they were _delighted_ to have a witch in the family. But _I_ knew better- she was getting stranger and stranger every year, until one time, she went off and married another of _her_ kind and managed to get themselves blown up by _another _of her kind!" Petunia took a deep breath and glared at Harry with eyes filled with loathing, "You will _not_ be like _her_. You will _not_ be another LILLY!" Vernon hesitantly laid a hand on her shoulder.

"They… You said they died in a car crash! They were- they were _murdered_!" Harry stared disbelievingly at his aunt and uncle.

"YE TWO!" Hagrid roared, and everyone jumped, "YE DI'IN'T TELL HIM NOTHIN' DID YE? MOS' IMPOR'ANT BOY IN WIZARDIN' 'ISTORY AN' HE DI'IN'T KNOW MAGIC EXISTED!"

"IT WAS FOR HIS OWN GOOD! HE WILL _NOT_ GO TO THAT SCHOOL!" Petunia shrieked back.

"C'mon, 'Arry!" Harry jumped as Hagrid addressed him, "Yer goin' ta 'Ogwarts. Imagine, _'Arry Potter_ not goin' ta 'Ogwarts." He snorted, "Yer name's been down afore ye were born."

"What?" Harry was already following Hagrid out the door- regardless of his status as an unknown. "Why?"

Hagrid looked back at the two older Dursleys, "'E'll be back la'er, and then 'e'll go ta school on September 1st, so don' ye ferget it." Vernon nodded, seeming like a bobblehead in his eagerness and fear. Petunia jerked her head down, and then back up. Hagrid seemed to register Harry's question, "Er, 'm'not the best person ta 'splain it, but'll try." Hagrid opened a pink umbrella Harry hadn't noticed before, and Hagrid looked nervously down at Harry. "M'not s'posed ta use magic 'cept to get to ye, but it'll go faster, if ye don' tell." Harry nodded eagerly, grinning in excitement, and Hagrid positioned the umbrella over their heads and said, "Leaky Cauldren."

(INSERT LINE HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Draco almost bounced up and down with glee but- being a Malfoy- he did not. No, anyone looking at the Malfoy heir would have believed he was merely reading an uninteresting book. Draco and his father, Lucius Malfoy, were entering Diagon Alley a way he had not gone before- through the Leaky Cauldren. As he and his father entered the pub, they noticed a small mob of people surrounding a mountain of pockets and a barely visible tuft of black hair. Suddenly the owner of said hair broke out of the crowd, landing on Draco. Draco found himself looking into a pair of almost electric green eyes that reminded him of rainforest jungles and forests. He pushed the person off him and ignored the stammered apologies.

"It doesn't matter," He dusted himself off and walked towards his father, who was leaving the Leaky Cauldren for Diagon Alley, "Good day."


	3. Chapter 3

**This is dedicated to njferrel.**

**Disclaimer: I TOTALLY OWN IT! *rabid lawyers lunge forward* OKAY I TAKE IT BACK! SHOO LAWYERS! *runs for fanfic-writing life***

**I am earning nothing but reviews. I am a review vampire and need them to live.**

Lucius nodded approvingly at his son, who tried to suppress a beaming grin, and managed to calmly nod back. "Shall we go onward to Flourish and Blotts, then, son?"

"Please, Father." They continued on to the book shop, unaware that a certain black haired, green eyed boy was not as far behind them as they'd think.

(INSERT LINE OF LINEYNESS HERE)

_I'm famous because some guy killed my parents and then accidentally offed himself by bouncing a spell off me. Right. Okay. Yeah. WHAT THE HELL?! _Harry's mouth snapped shut from its previous fishlike position and he almost glared at the gigantic man across from him before regaining his composure. _It's not _his_ fault…_ Harry thought guiltily while pushing up his glasses and flashing Hagrid a worried smile to try and make up for the glare.

"'Arry, we 'ere thinkin' 'bout puttin' ya wit' a wizard fam'ly fer the res' o' the summer, so ya can get used ter magic." Hagrid continued, as if Harry had asked him, "Yer choice, o' course, an' we'll be meetin' lo's o' folks who'll be wan'in' ter take ya 'ome wit' them. (Your choice, of course, and we'll be meeting lots of folks who'll be wanting to take you home with them.)"

Harry blinked at the change in subject, then smiled at the giant, recognizing the attempt to shake him from his gloomy thoughts, "That sounds great!"

"Oh yeah, I almos' fergot!" Hagrid began digging around in his many pockets before pulling out a slightly squashed box. "'Appy Birthday. 'Arry." As Harry accepted and opened the box Hagrid rambled on nervously, "I might'n'a sat on it on some point, but it should be fine."

Harry grinned, first at the chocolate icing and lightening bolt on the cake, then up at Hagrid's face. "Brilliant! Thank you so much!" He carefully reclosed the box and stowed it away on top of the bag of his possessions. Refusing to be encumbered by the topics of their last conversation, Harry forced it to the back of his mind. "Where are we going to get all the stuff in this letter?" Harry gestured at the acceptance letter Hagrid had given him- that he had not let go of for fear of it disappearing or having all been a dream.

Hagrid smiled, or at least, his hair moved in a way that seemed to be smiling, and a twinkle appeared in his muddy brown eyes, "Oh, I think yer gonna enjoy this." He led Harry towards a door he hadn't seen before, and into a courtyard…

(INSERT LINE OF LINEYNESS HERE)

Draco would have been humming and bouncing as he and his father left Flourish and Blotts if he had not been a Malfoy, but, as it was, he was gliding serenely alongside his father, doing any unseemly "bouncing" only on the inside.

Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh, do tone down the enthusiasm, Madam Malkin's is not the finest place in the world." Okay, maybe he was walking just a little more energetically than normal.

"Of course, Father." They stopped at Madam Malkin's and Lucius turned to his son.

"The only reason I am in Diagon Alley with you now is to… 'run some errands' so I expect you to behave as a Malfoy should when I am not with you. Good day." He left without another word, and Draco, despite the icy tone, just _knew_ his father was _actually_ saying, "Do me proud." _Of course, what _else_ could it be? _Some part of him commented snarkily, but he ignored it and managed to trip and fall onto someone in the proccess of "ignoring." He immediately rolled off and jumped to his feet. The shorter person was a bit slower to follow, groaning as they stood. When they turned to face him, he recognized the black hair and green eyes with a jolt.

"YOU!" They both jumped back and pointed dramatically, and the shorter boy snapped out of his shock and began laughing.

Draco smirked, the most he would allow himself, and asked, "So is Madam Malkin busy?"

The boy nodded, "Yeah, she said to wait here."

Draco nodded back, and took in the boy's clothes. The smirk left his face as he asked in contempt, "Are you a _Mudblood_?" The boy looked at him, confused, and Draco sighed in exasperation, "Are your mother and father Muggles?"

Comprehension dawned, and the boy shook his head, "No, my parents were a witch and a wizard, but they died when I was young, so I had to live with Muggles growing up. I thought they were called Muggleborns?"

Draco ignored the question and asked, in horror, "You had to live with _Muggles?_"

The brunette seemed to find his question funny and snorted, "It was awful. My so-called 'caretakers' are the biggest prats there are. Not all Muggles are bad, though."

"Another Muggle lover," Draco groaned, then cringed before remembering his father had left and he did not _need_ to live up to the Malfoy standard.

The boy cocked his head, "Do you not like Muggles?"

Draco looked at the boy with an "Are-you-really-as-stupid-as-that-just-sounded" expression before stopping to think about what was asked. "I don't personally dislike Muggles, but… They are a threat to the wizarding world- why do you think it's been in hiding for so long?"

The boy paused before groaning and plopping to the floor dramatically, "I don't want to have to think deeply right now. I don't know anything about the wizarding world."

Draco smirked and sat beside him on the light wood floor, "Are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm going to Hogwarts, too! I could teach you!" Draco was pleased. He might be able to help the Dark Lord's cause if he would sway this boy, and through that, please his father.

"Er… It's not really necessary since I'm supposed to stay with a wizarding family for the rest of the summer, and by then they'll have filled me in on the important things." The boy looked sheepish and guilty, as if it would be a problem to turn Draco down. Which, to Draco, it actually was.

"Let me guess, Dumbledore's placing you."

The green-eyed wizard-in-training's brows furrowed in thought, "The headmaster! No, I'm supposed to choose from some candidates."

"Choose ours!" _Every Death Eater counts,_ the part of him he _thought_ he had silenced remarked sullenly.

"Which is?"

Draco successfully killed the urge to slap himself in the forehead. "I didn't introduce myself. I'm Draco Malfoy." He held out a hand.

The boy took it and smiled, "I'm Harry Potter."

Far off in a certain headmaster's office, many silver devices stopped moving for the first time since they had been built.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dedicated to njferrel. YAY CHAPPIE FOUR IS FINALLY TYPED UP. *hits procastinating center of brain for good measure***

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. Draco does.**

* * *

Far off in a certain Headmaster's office, many silver devices stopped moving for the first time since they'd been built.

Dumbledore looked up suddenly, not sure what had broken his focus on paperwork. It took only seconds to realize what it was. Or rather wasn't. The humming had stopped. The eternal humming of the many devices on his shelves had silenced. Slightly alarmed, the ancient Headmaster slowly turned around- and froze. _How is this possible? They can't have all broken at once! They move in sync with the-_ His eyes widened, _Unless it changed! Something has happened! Something that was not meant to and could change the whole-_ Albus Dumbledore's familiar, a pheonix named Fawkes, burst into flame far ahead of schedule. Albus gripped his head in his hands as the crackling of Fawkes's flame dominated as the only noise in the still office.

(IN IN INSERT A LIIIINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Draco froze and deadpanned, "You can't be serious." He looked at the boy's overlarge and raggedy, gray clothing, scrawny frame, and black, thick rimmed owl eye glasses.

Harry grimaced at Draco's reaction, "I am…"

"_The_ Harry _Potter_ was raised by _Muggles_…" Draco's brain was working overtime, _Recuits are all well and good but if I could get _Harry Potter_ on our side…_

Harry slipped his hand out of Draco's tight grip, "_Please_ just call me Harry!" Draco looked up, surprised at the pleading tone in the Boy-Who-Lived's voice. He had expected Harry Potter to be an arrogant, spoiled, prat. Some may think he was being a hypocrite but he firmly believed there was a difference between pride and arrogance.

He smirked, both at the bo- _Harry_ and his plan. "Only if you call me Draco." _Maybe if I get close to him I can get him under my influence…_

Harry smiled in relief, "Deal." The boys shook hands again; one smiling, one smirking.

"NEXT!" A voice called from the next room and Draco shot up into a standing position while the shorter brunnette next to him got up a bit slower.

As they both walked into the fitting room, Madam Malkin, a stern-looking gray-haired witch, eyed them irritably, "'Ogwarts?"

"Of course," Draco drawled. Harry gave a somewhat curt nod with his eyes fixed warily on the woman. Draco frowned mentally at the semi-submissive behavior and the flash of fear he thought he saw in Harry's emerald eyes before stepping onto one of the two podiums the witch had summoned. Harry followed his lead and Draco turned his head to look at him as Madam Malkin began taking his measurements. "What House do you think you'll be in?" Harry's brows crunched together in confusion, though he seemed to pick up on the fact that Draco was not questioning the house he'd stay in for the summer as Draco had already volunteered his own.

"House? What do you mean?"

Draco cast an assessing eye over the pale boy beside him, "What exactly do you know about the wizarding world?"

"Well… I know there's a school called Hog Warts with a Headmaster named Dum Badore… and that Hagrid works there!" For a moment his face brightened from the distinct wariness but his eyes fell on Madam Malkin and it returned to its original expression before darkening further. "I also know someone who calls themselves 'Lord Voldemort-'" Draco winced. "-killed my parents and couldn't kill me." He glared at the air for several moments before his expression turned rueful and embarrassed, "Sorry. I know people don't like to hear Vo- You-Know-Who's name. I really don't know much more at all…"

Draco sighed, "Might as well start with Houses. See, Hogwarts is divided into four Houses, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and-" He sneered, "-Gryffindor. Slytherin is the House _I_ want to get into. It stands for cunning and ambition." Draco smirked to himself at these words. "Ravenclaw's okay, it stands for intelligence and love of knowledge for knowledge's sake, but tends to be all plan and no action. Hufflepuff is all about loyalty, but they're a bunch of lilies and give their loyalty rather blindly. _Gryffindor_ is _supposed_ to be for those who are 'brave and noble' but not backing down because you're afraid of what your friends will say is _also _a form of cowardice. Bloody hotheads." Madam Malkin looked at him reproachfully but held her tongue. "On every Hogwarts student's first day of school, we're Sorted into our Houses and our Houses are the ones that we bunk with and have classes with all through our school years. We'll also have a point system for each House where we earn points for academic success and such and lose points for misdemeanors. We'll all have a Head of House and House colors. Slytherin has gren and silver, Hufflepuff has yellow and black, Ravenclaw is blue and bronze, and Gryffindor is red and gold."

"You said Hufflepuff is for lilies? …I better get used to yellow and black, then," Harry commented glumly.

"Why's that?" Draco asked before he could stop himself, with genuine curiousity.

Harry laughed somewhat bitterly, "I never _could_ stand up to D- anyone." As Madam Malkin finished up (magic is wonderful) and handed over their school robes, a loud,

"'Arry! Ye done?" could be heard.

Harry brightened and grabbed his new friend's hand, "Wanna meet Hagrid, Draco?"


	5. Chapter 5 added onto

**Dedicated to njferrel.**

**Disclaimer: Claim not. Own not. Sue not.**

**SINCE THERE HAVE NOW BEEN 1,504 HITS, I AM ADDING ON TO THIS CHAPTER...**

**ALSOOOOOO! There was a...... TYPo.... early on, I said Harry turned twelve.... He's eleven... I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!**

**POLL: Okay, people, as of this moment, I am preoccupied deciding where Harry should go at Hogwarts... Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or... *shudders* Gryffindor... If any of you people have an opinion about it, click the little reviewy button at the bottom. Come on, TELL MEEEEEE! Please? I would prefer NOT to have Harry in Gryffindor, even though I love the whole House rivalry thing going on, and I would also like to know who you think Harry should be friends with...? I have a vague idea, but I want to avoid any of the "Silver Trio" or whatever trio cliches, so Harry has to branch out. **

**_I will release the next chapter when the total review thing says "20."_**

**Thankee, toodles!**

Okay, there's more chappie down near the bottom that I forgot to type in, not actually just for the hits...

* * *

Harry brightened and grabbed his new friend's hand, "Wanna meet Hagrid, Draco?"

Draco nearly flinched at the sudden movement, but thought better of it and nodded, "Sure." Harry grinned blindingly, _My first friend and my new friend! I have TWO friends now- and maybe they'll like each other and we can _all_ be friends!_ Automatically, Harry berated himself for wishful thinking before almost dragging Draco out of the shop with barely suppressed enthusiasm.

"Hagrid!" Harry called as they exited the building, waving the hand not gripping Draco's above his head. Hagrid turned towards the sound- and the smile (beard crinkle!) slid off his face. Harry frowned in confusion, and stopped walking. Draco used the pause to his advantage and slipped his hand out of Harry's death grip. Harry looked startled for a moment before smiling sheepishly, "Sorry." Draco waved the apology off.

Aftera few seconds, Draco made a show of motioning Harry closer and whispered dramatically, "I think your friend just saw an acromantula behind us."

"What?"

Draco smirked, "A really. Big. Spider."

Harry laughed and Hagrid seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in. He marched towards them, carrying some large, brown sheet-draped object in his left hand. "Er, 'Arry, want ter intrer'duce me ter yer… friend?"

Harry blinked, "Okay, Hagrid, this is Draco Malfoy, Draco, this is Rubeus Hagrid, the Gamekeeper of Hogwarts." He smiled proudly up at his giant friend.

"'Arry… Can I talk ter yeh alone fer a minit?" Harry glanced at Draco, who shrugged.

"Er, sorry, could you wait here for a second?" Harry asked nervously of Draco, not wanting to push any boundaries.

Oddly, Draco smirked, "Sure."

(INSERT A LINE THAT WILL SEPARATE SPACE AND TIME!)

Harry followed Hagrid a little ways away, and Hagridglanced around furtively before fixing his gaze on Harry. "'Arry, there's sum'tin yeh got ter know 'bout the Malfoys." His eyes flicked to Draco, waiting (im)patiently near Madam Malkin's door. "They're a bad lot, through an' through, they sided wit' Yeh-Know-Who in the las' war. They're a dark fam'ly, mark my words."

Harry's brows furrowed, and he looked behind him at Draco, who gave a small wave, before responding. "But Draco's my age, he would've been around one year old when the war ended. And- what if they were forced to?"

"Oh, 'Arry. Yer jus' like Lily, always wan'in' ter believe the bes' o' people…" His eyes grew misty for a moment and he continued, "But, sum'times, it's no' such a good idea. The Malfoys er pas' savin' from their ways. They wan'ed-" Hagrid lowered his voice to a whisper, "They wan'ed to get rid o' Muggles an' Muggleborns."

Harry relaxed visiblyand raised one eyebrow, hooking a thumb over his shoulder at Draco, "Draco already told me he believed that Muggles were a threat to the Wizarding World, and I guess Muggleborns would be a threat in that they'd want to tell their families. I don't have to share his political views to be friends with him, but I understand his stance."

Hagrid blinked, surprised at this line of reasoning from a freshly eleven year old wizard. "Alrigh' then, s'long as yeh know what yer gettin' inter." He and Harry began walking back to Draco.

(INSERT A LINE SIGNIFYING THE CHANGE OF PERSPECTIVE AND TIME)

Draco leaned against the light brown wooden wall and tapped his foot impatiently against the cobblestone street. He glanced over at Hagrid and Harry and wondered if this was a mistake. Maybe he should go over and drag Harry away, if Hagrid poisoned his mind against him, it could ruin his plans to get Harry to adopt the Dark's views. His mother always went on and on about the Dark Lord returning and the Malfoy family being the first to welcome back his Lordship- and with new recruits. He mentally sighed and stood up straight, as was befitting the Malfoy heir. Hagridglanced at Draco somewhat warily before resuming conversation with Harry.

Draco groaned inwardly. _Am I going to remember this day as The Day A Bumbling _Oaf_ Destroyed Everything?_Harry turned around and Draco caught his gaze, giving the small, Malfoy wave of acknowledgement. Harry turned back to Hagridand his posture became stiff and a bit defensive. Hagrid looked like he had a mini fit of nostalgia before becoming sterner. Harry suddenly completelyrelaxed and pointed his thumb over his shoulder in Draco's general direction. Hagridseemed to give in and the two of them walked back, Harry with a small smile on his face.

Draco strolled towards them and met them halfway. "So, Mr. Hagrid-"

Hagrid winced, "Jus' 'Agrid, please."

"_Hagrid_, you work at Hogwarts, correct?"

Hagrid looked at him warily, reminding Draco of the time he had cornered a cat with a hose when he was four. "Yes…"

"So, how do we sign up as Harry's host family?"

Hagrid lost all pretense of cheerfulness, "Wha' der yeh mean?"

"Well," Draco drawled, "Harry gets to choose from the willing families who he stays with for the summer and- look at that! We're willing, and he chose us!"

Harry frowned slightly, _Well, I _sort of _agreed. And Draco _is_ my first friend my age... It'd be fun! Especially since Dudley couldn't mess it up for me!_Harry turned bright green puppy dog eyes on Hagrid, "I did ! It's true! Please let me go!"

Draco smirked as Hagrid avoided Harry's eyes nervously, _Dumbledore would'n be 'appy 'bout this but..._Hagrid looked down at Harry's pleading gaze. _But 'Arry already spent 'is 'ole life wit' those 'orrible Muggles tha' wouldn' e'en tell 'im about magic..._"Er, I'll tell the 'Eadmaster yeh chose."

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed, hugging Draco swiftly and tightlybefore transferring his embrace happily to Hagrid. Draco froze for a moment, before a small smile that Hagrid doubted Draco was aware of spread across his face. _Mebbe,_Hagrid thought, _this i'int such a bad ider af'er all..._

(INSERT A LINE OF SUCH MASSIVE PROPORTIONS TO RIVAL THE BLUE WHALE :D)

_I was _wrong... Hagrid thought in horror. After giving Harry his birthday present, the snowy owl (that Harry promptly dubbed Hedwig) who had been in the cage under the brown sheet, Hagrid had had the bright idea to bring the two boys to Fortescue's(sp?) Ice Cream Parlor. Diagon Alley had never had to face such a terrible opponent as the united front of a sugar high Potter and Malfoy.

"Don't you _know_ who this _is?_" Said Malfoywas exclaiming to a store owner while waving his hands dramatically at Harry- who was pretending to be... "Gilderoy Lockhart's son!" Draco eyed the frumpy middle-aged women with amusement as she gasped, "That's right! So cease your infernal rudeness!" Harry was facing away from the shopkeeper and pretending to examine his nails, stifling giggles the whole time. "Come, young master Lockhart, we'll find your cauldren _elsewhere_!" Draco linked arms with the brunette and as they strode off into the crowd, Harry burst into laughter. A smile tugged at Draco's face as he shushed his new friend, looking around furtively, "Come on, let's loose Hagrid and go get our wands!"

Harry took a few moments to stop laughing, but managed to frown a bit, "But-"

"It'll be fun! And I want to go get my wand with my _friend_!"

That did it. "O- Okay..."

Draco grinned, "Let's go!" They wove their way through the throng towards Ollivander's and heard the enraged voice of the shopkeeper they had duped. They shut the door hastily behind them, clutching their stomachs as they laughed.

"I've been expecting you, Misters Potter and Malfoy," A wavery voice interrupted their fits and the speaker smiled, "Though, admittedly, not at the same time." He had silvery gray eyes that seemed to shine with an internal light, and his medium length hair was pure white, adding to his pale visage. "I remember all four of your parents like it was yesterday..." He looked off into the distance dreamily.

Draco rolled his eyes and curtly broke the man out of his daze, "We're here for our first wands."

"Ah, yes of course, hold out your wand arms."

Harry looked at Draco in confusion and Draco whispered with his left arm already out, "Whichever arm you write with."

Harry nodded and held up his right arm. Ollivander (for who else could this strange man be?) began taking measurements of their arms, hands, and fingers.

"Perhaps this one?" Startled, Harry turned and realized Ollivander had left to look through the many stacks of long, thin, restangular boxes, and the tape ruler was measuring random distances on its own: eyebrow to eyebrow, hand to ear, finger to finger... Ollivander waved his hand dismissively at the tape rulers that suddenly fell to the floor, lifeless. He held out a wand to Draco, "Thirteen inches, yew, veela hair core." Draco took it and waved it to have it snatched back almost instantly. This process was repeated with various wands for both Harry and Draco. Instead of getting frustrated, Ollivander seemed to become more and more excited with each failed wand. "I wonder..." He handed a wand cautiously to Draco, "Ten inches, holly, pheonix feather." Draco waved it, and a grand total of two purple sparks flew out the end. Ollivander stopped the nervous movements that had seemed invisible before their halting. "A partial acceptance..." He muttered, snatching the wand from Draco and holding it out solemnly to Harry. Harry waved it cautiously, watching as a large amount of the same purple sparks appeared.

Draco turned to look at Ollivander, "What's a partial acceptance?"

Ollivander stopped staring at the wand to look at Draco, his eyes twinkling in such a way to rival Dumbledore, "Suffice it to say it is very rare, and Mr. Potter will probably have the same reaction with the wand that chooses you. You both should know that using someone else's wand is ver detrimental to your magical control, yes? It will not be so with the two of you. I dare say you may even be able to use each other's wands at the same time as your own."

Draco nodded slowly while Harry just looked lost.

"But anyway, we still must find the wand for you, Mr. Malfoy." He attacked the task with increased enthusiasm, before finally- "Twelve inches, dog wood, Thestral scale core." Draco waved the wand, and a repeat performance of Harry's acceptance occurred. "Now if you would hand the wand to Mr. Potter...?" When Harry touched the wand, a purple flash momentarily blinded them all, and Harry withdrew his hand quickly. "Well. I was right."

Harry took out the bag of galleons from his and Hagrid's visit to Gringotts. "How much?"

Ollivander smiled, "As the Muggles would say, these two are, 'on the roof.'"

Harry refrained from correcting him and merely nodded, "Thank you." He leaned towards Draco and muttered, "He means we don't have to pay..."

The frazzled blond nodded and regained his composure, "Yes, thank you."

After they walked out side by side, Ollivander suddenly lost the twinkle and swore. "Dear Merlin, I never told Mr. Potter about the pheonix feather like Dumbledore instructed!"

* * *

Hagrid scowled furiously, _Where did those lil scoundrels run off'ta? _He turned towards Ollivander's with a contemplative expressive, _Mebbe..._

"Come on, Draco, let's go find Hagrid and tell him about the-"

_Yup._ Hagrid headed off towards the sound of Harry's overexcited voice, paying no attention to what he was saying but merely the direction it was coming from. Draco's wary voice could be heard as Hagrid got closer to the shop."I don't think we should, Harry..."

"Why not?"

"Just- How about we don't tell _anyone_? That way it'll be just our secret! It'll be really helpful if someone attacks us and they don't know."

Hagrid had finally come close enough to see Harry frown, "Why would people attack?"

"'Arry!" Hagrid waved a hand over his head and Harry grinned, running towards the half-giant.

"Hagrid! We got our wands! And Mr. Ollivander said we could have them for free!"

Hagrid held off on the scolding he wasn't to keen on anyway to glance bewilderedly at the shop, "Really? 'Vander doesn' norm'ly do tha'..."

"Well you see, Ollivander-" Draco elbowed Harry discreetly, who continued on as if the interruption had never occurred, "-said he was celebrating the friendship between a Malfoy and a Potter."

Hagrid smiled at the two, "Alrigh' le's go ge'the res' o' yer stuff."

(INSERTING A LINE HERE WOULD TAKE UP THREE MG ON MY HARDDRIVE o.0)

"But Draco!" Harry pouted at the Malfoy heir, "It sounds like fun, and I've never done it before!"

"NO!" Draco backed away very un-Malfoyishly, _Even if you _would_ be a nice addition to our cause, that just- that-_ "NO WAY IN HELL!"

Hagrid's reminder of, "Language," was lost on the two boys.

"Please? I'll be the princess!" Harry was caught up in the spirit of the magical world and would spend time regretting that later. Draco sighed in defeat and nodded mutely, his face a mask of pain and suppressed horror. Harry grabbed his new friend by the hand and dragged him off to a fairy-tale themed photo booth. Hagrid waited outside, watching as the "prince's" expression in the pictures grew less and less suffering and more enthusiastic picture by picture. In the last picture, Draco gave a small smile as the two twirled around the frame in a waltz. Hagrid had to admit Harry made a good princess, and was probably an even better actress. _Ac_tor_,_ Hagrid corrected himself, chuckling. In each frame, Harry managed to convey exactly the right expression and mood. Hagrid sighed, another student to confuse teachers. He remembered James' skillful lying capability and mentally groaned. _THE Harry Potter on his own would have rocked the school's foundations, what will happen when he's teamed up with Draco Malfoy?_


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: If I were the owner of this... *floats off into heaven***

**Draco: But you're not, you never will be, and you never were, so stop daydreaming and shut up!**

**Harry: Then who owns me?**

**Draco: ME!**

**Me: Ahem, this is J.K. Rowling's world, I am just corrupting it.**

**Dedicated to njferrel. Who almost single-handedly brought me up from 13 to 20 reviews.**

**LAZY READERS!!!! But you're my lazy readers.... Still. There are around 1,800 of you, and I have only 20 reviews........... I will post the next chapter as soon as the little review thingy says 30.**

* * *

After the shopping was complete, the sun was already merely a crescent on the horizon. (Mostly due to Draco over-explaining every store and object they came across.) Hagrid looked up at the sky and sighed.  
"Well, s too late fer yeh teh go back ter the Dursleys, Arry, so yeh can just stay at the Leaky Cauldren ternight, alrigh?"

Harry s face lit up, "Okay!"

Hagrid turned to Draco, "An what about yer parents, shouldn yeh be getting back ter them?"

Draco's expression darkened briefly before he carefully kept his face blank and shook his head. "No. They told me I ha- could stay in the Leaky Cauldren, too." He jangled his money pouch, "I've got enough Sickles."

"We can share a room!" Harry said excitedly, linking arms with the surprised blonde, "It'll be like a sleepover!"

Hagrid smiled, "Excited ter be in a magical town o'ernigh?"

Harry shook his head, "Nope! I've never had a sleepover before!" As Harry dragged the confused Draco off to get their room, Hagrid s smile slid from his face, _Even I ad at leas one sleepo er by the age o eleven, _Hagrid's brow creased._ Were the Dursleys jus o erprotective? That Petunia did say she di nt tell im bout magic fer his own good._ Hagrid sighed. He'd better go get a room so the boys had someone friendly in the Leaky to go to- just in case anything happened.

(INSERT LINE Inserting a line here would anger Dumbly-Bore and infuriate Mold-a-wart... Good reasons but not enough! INSERT LINE)

Draco followed Harry with a mix of amusement and confusion at Harry's utter joy. As they neared the Leaky Cauldren, Draco straightened and blanked his face. Harry glanced at him, bewildered, and Draco muttered, "It's a pureblood thing."

Harry appeared to mull it over and a grin split his face before he carefully wiped any emotion away. "I do hope you will behave as a pureblood _must_." Harry drawled. Draco had discussed the blood hierarchy with him and Harry'd found it ridiculous. Harry continued, "For our blood is pure of that horrid..." Here he added a shudder, and Draco's lips twitched, "_non-magicical-ness_, and therefore, we are far above those ignoble and lowly peasants! We shall rule supreme!" Harry threw back his head and laughed maniacally, causing Draco to fight back both his humour and annoyance. "FOR WE HAVE A LACK OF A LACK!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Draco burst out laughing, unable to hold back any longer. Harry looked extremely pleased with himself, but suddenly a wariness crossed his features and he lost all signs of happiness. Draco stopped laughing and noticed that they had entered the Leaky Cauldren. He drew himself up and affected his mask of pureblood arrogance.

Draco fairly swaggered up to the bar, unhindered by the linked nature of his and Harry's arms. Harry stayed next to and slightly behind him as they approached Tom, the bartender. "We'd like a room, one night- we have no need of dinner. We've already eaten." He drawled, "And obviously, price is not an issue."

Tom looked rather put off by his almost tangible vanity and pride, but customers are customers. Checking the keys he had, Tom stated, "I'm sorry sirs, but the only rooms left have one bed each."

Draco rolled his eyes, "As you can see, we are both thin and probably won't have any trouble."

"Of course, sirs, my apologies." Tom handed over the keys (which had the room number on it, #11) and Draco left the proper amount of Sickles on the counter. As they left the crowded area, Harry's shoulders slowly retreated from their meeting with his ears. When Draco raised an eyebrow at this, Harry shrugged and smiled weakly.

"I have problems with crowds. People seemed to be giving us some room in the street."

Draco snorted, "Probably because they're all afraid of my father."

Harry looked at Draco curiously but decided not to pry. "Which side of the bed do you want?"

Draco tapped his chin, "The middle."

Harry poked him in the arm, "Not gonna happen! Left or right?"

"Alright fine, the side nearest the window."

Harry's still-tense muscles relaxed even more and he smiled, "I'm fine with that!" Unlinking their arms, he sprinted up the last few steps- "Race ya!"

"Cheater!"

"Slow poke!"

(INSERT A B-E-A-UTIFUL LINE HERE TO SIGNIFY THE INVISIBLE SHIFTING OF TIIIIIIME!)

Draco woke up suddenly to the sound of... whimpering? Draco turned to see where the sound was coming from and noticed Harry thrashing around on the bed. "Harry?" Draco grabbed his arms and held them down so his subconscious flailing wouldn't throw him off the bed. "Harry, wake up! It's just a dream!"

Harry suddenly shot up into a sitting position, "I'm sorry, Aunt Petunia!"

Draco frowned at this and put his hands on Harry's shaking shoulders, "It's me, it's Draco, you're in Diagon Alley, that was just a dream." Harry turned to look at him with tear-filled eyes and suddenly- fell back against the pillow, sound asleep(1). _How... Disturbing..._ Draco sighed, softly so Harry wouldn't wake up. Now he looked as peaceful as an eleven-year-old should. Before, his brows had remained furrowed, and a slight frown had played about his lips. Draco lay back down beside the now faintly-smiling boy. _Strange. Is it because he realized he was in Diagon Alley? Or because he was with me?_ For some reason, sleep-dazed Draco knew which he wanted- and decided he didn't need an ulterior motive to be this boy's friend.

(INSERT A LINE OF TEMPTATION! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO READ FURTHER AND SEE THE AMAZING SHIFT IN TIME AND SPACE!)

Harry opened his eyes to an un-folded ceiling(2). Blinking, he realized he was not in his cupboard and looked around the small (large by his standards) modestly furnished room. There was a chest, two trunks (one green, one black), a bed, and two doors. One of these doors had a peep hole and Harry deduced the other must be a bathroom. His gaze wandered to the weight on his stomach and realized the taller, pointy-faced blonde who was sprawled across the bed must have thrown his arm over Harry in his sleep. Harry stared down at the pale appendage as if willing it to move off him of its own accord. _It's really... Different to wake up and not be... Alone._ Harry nodded to himself and decided that "sleepovers=good, and friends=better." Carefully, so as not to wake the sleeping boy next to him, Harry slipped out from under Draco's arm and went into the bathroom to change- as he had done for his pijamas, as well. _We might both be boys, but I won't _ever_ feel comfortable changing in front of someone else._ Unlike Draco, who had slipped out of his day clothes and into his pijamas so quickly he had seen nothing but a blur of color before plopping himself down on the bed with a grunt and a "Don't talk to me until I've had two cups of tea tomorrow." Harry, like most eleven-year-old boys, did not like tea. Even if merely for the reason that he had never tasted it. After changing, he took a few coins from the sack in his trunk and sneaked silently out of the room and down the steps to get two cups of tea, a cup of orange juice, and two bowls of cereal. Using his best manners he cautiously bought the food and almost _dashed_ up the stairs. It was a wonder he didn't drop the tray. When he arrived, Draco greeted him with a snore.

Harry sat down on the bed and Draco jolted upright. "I'm up, I'm up, don't hex-" Draco blinked, reminiscent of Harry's own awakening and did a double-take on Harry's face. "Leaky Cauldren. Right." His eyes traveled to the tray in Harry's hands and his eyes lit up, "Tea!" He looked up at Harry eagerly, "What kind?"

Harry responded, "Earl Grey..."

Draco bounced up and down twice before snatching the cups and downing them one after the other, "They're my favorite!"

Harry smiled and shrugged awkwardly, "They were just the only kind of tea I know, other than chamomile..." _Strange, he doesn't _seem_ crabby..._

Catching a glance of Harry's confused look, Draco explained, "You bypassed the grumpiness by bringing me tea."

Harry sighed wearily and handed Draco a bowl of cereal, "Is there a way to bypass the hyperness?"

Draco whacked the laughing brunette over the head with his spoon.

* * *

**I will post the next chapter as soon as the little review thingy says 30.**

**(1) It is possible. My mum tells me I used to do that a lot, but I don't remember it at all.**

**(2) I wasn't sure how to describe waking up and seeing the underside of a staircase every morning and if it were me, I'd see it and think in my sleep-fuddled state, "Folds?"**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Harry Potter, or J.K. Rowling's world. I do, however, own this author's note.**

**Two votes for Slytherin. None for aaaaaaanything else.**

**Dedicated to the wonderful njferrel!**

**Right now, the review total is 29! Yay! I know I said I'd post at review 30, but I can't wait! When the review total is 40, I will post the next one! (Just 11 out of the average 200 that read on the day I post a chappie!)**

**

* * *

**

Harry hovered nervously behind Draco- they were leaving Diagon Alley through something called "Flu Powder" and Harry was almost as frightened of the means of transportation as he was of going to Draco's home for the first time. _What if his family hates me and says it was all a mistake and I have to go back to the Dursleys?_ Hagrid had assured them that he would inform the Headmaster of Harry's decision, and Harry was unsure he would get to go to a different wizarding home if the first one made him leave. Harry shook his head to clear it of the negative thoughts. _No! I'm not a freak here! Everyone has magic, everyone can do the same frea- magical things I can!_ With a sinking heart, Harry viewed the curious glances and out right stares before covering his scar with his fringe. _But I'm _not_ normal _here_ either! Everyone is always looking at me- no, not at me, everyone is always _staring_ at my scar!_ Draco seemed to catch onto Harry's nerves as the Floo Station became more crowded with the morning rush.

"You alright, Harry?" He asked curiously.

"F-fine." Harry wanted to swallow the word as soon as it had left his mouth, stupid stutter!

Draco raised a pale eyebrow and linked arms with Harry, affecting a pompous and arrogant tone, "But _dear_ Harry, only something of _immense_ importance and priviledge would cause a pureblood to _stutter_."

It produced the desired result and Harry giggled for a moment before glancing about warily, "I told you before I don't like crowds."

"You weren't _this_ nervous in Diagon Alley." Draco pointed out, "Nervous about traveling the Floo for the first time?"

"A little..." Harry replied reluctantly. Draco motioned for him to continue, as if sensing he wanted to say more. "Well," Harry hesitated, then went on in a small voice, "I'm afraid your family won't like me."

Hearing this, Draco relaxed mentally, and shrugged to Harry, "They probably won't even remember that they agreed, or know you're there. They're never home." While they had been shopping in Diagon Alley, Draco had gone to the Post Owlery and sent an owl to his parents proposing Harry stay at their house (with his plan in invisible ink on the back, of course), and they had sent back the owl almost immediately with an affirmative.

Harry nodded slowly at this, then asked the question that had been festering in the back of his mind since Draco had mentioned the subject. "What exactly _is '_Flu travel?'"

Draco blinked, "Didn't I tell you?" Draco inwardly scowled at himself when Harry shook his head shyly. "Flooing is when a wizard or witch uses fire to travel from place to place on something called a 'Floo Network' -which is basically a series of magical passageways opened by tossing powdered Snorkack and snake scales onto a flame." Draco inhaled deeply, as he had said the entire sentence in one breath- causing Harry to smother a laugh. "The passageways were not invented but discovered when a witch's pet Snorkack fell into the fireplace while eating a snake it had caught."

Curiousity awakened, Harry queried, "Does it matter what kind of snake it is?" Draco shook his head and Harry looked to be in awe. "How do you _know_ all this?"

Surprisingly, a sprinkling of pink became visible on Draco's cheeks. "I-" He stopped and cleared his throat. "My father and mother wanted me to be 'properly educated' in wizarding history because the teacher at Hogwarts is a complete flop."

Harry scrunched up his nose, "So I'll _still _have to memorize dates and times at Hogwarts."

Draco laughed and the blush faded from his face. As they neared the terminal (fireplace!!!), Draco said, "Just keep your arm linked with mine, we'll go together this time- so you know what it's like." Draco blanked out his expression and threw some green powder from a pouch hung beside the terminal into the fire, stating clearly, "Malfoy Manor!" The two of them stepped into the now-green flames, Harry hoping he would not burn, and suddenly they were thrown forward. Or perhaps up, or down, or even backwards. All Harry could tell was that they were _moving_. Green flames and open fireplaces rushed by, and random, meaningless snippets of conversation could be heard. Just as quickly as it had began, they came to a halt with a sudden jerk. It was only the fact that their arms were still linked that kept Harry from falling to the ground. Draco calmly put down his trunk and brushed the soot off his trousers with his free hand; Harry mimicked him- except for some reason he seemed to have gotten the brunt of the soot.

"Welcome to your home for the summer, Mr. Potter." A tall, blonde, aristocratic-looking man who could only be Draco's father held out his hand. He seemed to have been waiting.

Harry shook it warily, "Thank you very much, Mr. Malfoy."

"Narcissa is out having tea in the rose garden, and I must get back to business. I trust you and Draco can entertain yourselves while we are away." With that, Mr. Malfoy left the room, his black and silver cane clacking against the tile floor.

Draco's blank expression melted and he turned to Harry in excitement, "I saw you looking at the dragon statues in that gift shop in Diagon Alley, so I know you'll like _this_!" He forcibly tilted Harry's head back so he could see the ceiling of the room. Harry's mouth dropped. Dragons of every color and origin flew across the bright blue ceiling, ranging from sparkling and shimmering like they were made of gems, to looking like an imitation of some odd new multi-colored bird. The light in the center was styled to look like the sun, and clouds floated peacefully about the "sky." Every once in a while, a dragon would fly off the edge of the ceiling. Spotting an emerald green Chinese dragon about to do this very action, Harry watched its progress from ceiling to wall. The walls themselves were one humongous mural. The room seemed like a clearing in a forest near a lake due to the realistic paintings. The emerald dragon weaved through the trees and slashed at the lake as it passed, causing rivulets of water to sparkle in the "sunlight."

Shaking himself out of his trance, Harry turned to Draco, "They move!"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "You don't expect them to sit around all day, do you?"

Harry laughed, causing Draco to be even more confused. "Pictures and paintings don't move in the muggle world, and none of them are as beautiful as this!"

Draco preened, "I painted that emerald one, you know. The one you were watching?"

Harry turned to him with his eyes wide and full of awe. "That's brilliant! You could be the next Van Gogh! You could paint a dragon Mona Lisa!"

Draco smiled, genuinely, and Harry just had to smile back. "Wait 'til you see your room!"

(INserTION oF a LinE IS Not pOssIBLe duE tO lAZiNEsS On aUThoR's pArt)

Harry fell back on his bed. _His _bed. _I could get used to this "having possessions" thing._ Harry laughed quietly to himself. The rest of the day had been a whirlwind tour of Draco's favorite spots in the manor- all of which had at least one creature painted by Draco flitting, crawling, swimming, running, scampering across the ceiling, walls, and floor. The first (and eventually last) room they visited was the one next to Draco's. Draco had decided that one would perfect for Harry- and he'd been right. The room was a navy blue, and the light seemed as if it was being filtered through water. Strange and beautiful creatures swam through the mural: mermaids, selkies, water nymphs, seals, whales, tropical fish, arctic fish, polar bears, penguins, water dragons (Harry especially liked these), birds bobbing on the surface alongside boats, animals Harry could not identify, and the occasional scuba diver who looked suspiciously like Draco himself. Draco said that after the room "got used to" him, it would display his favorites, and the "shy" one that Draco had created would show itself. The furniture was themed to match the room- the bed was an enormous "oyster," the desk looked to be somehow made of compressed coral, the closet resembled a seaweed draped cave, the bookcase was built as a sideways, open treasure chest with shelves, and the chair was a short, stout and orange sea sponge. Harry had told Draco he could happily stay in that room forever and Draco had rolled up his sleeves menacingly, nothing would mess with _his_ tour.

After Draco dragged Harry away from the underwater paradise, he ran them through the odd, multi-colored hallways and stopped at a wall that looked like a human-sized, open book. Draco tapped the words, "Knowledge" "Is" and "Power," respectively, and the book closed- revealing the acre-large library. Harry's eyes would have popped out of his head if 'twere that physically possible when he saw the books up to the ceiling and the desks and tables for studying.

"Why do you need all this if there's only three of you in the house?" Harry gazed longingly at a section labeled, "Magical Theory and Practice."

Draco first traced where Harry's eyes were going- and laughed- before answering the question. "Well, the Malfoy family goes back to Merlin's days, and so it kind of... Accumulated. Also, the library is open to the town of Shankston from 9 AM to 1 PM everyday. My father says we earn a _lot_ from late fees."

Harry snorted, snapped out of his train of thought. "Heh. Didn't you say Shankston is _four kilometers _from your home?"

Draco gave the Malfoy equivalent of shrug (which looked like a shoulder twitch to Harry) and replied, "Yeah, but Shankston is an all wizarding town, so they just Floo in."

"This is bloody wicked," Harry breathed, "Now I might not be so far behind the other students when school starts."

Draco slung an arm over his shoulders and began directing them to the kitchen for lunch, "Trust me, we'll be _ahead_."

After viewing the kitchen, the intimidating formal dining room, the _more_ intimidating "Woken Narcissa," the bathing room ("Your bath is my pool." Harry explained to Draco after he had gone into ((and been revived from)) shock over the size), the dueling/practice room (Harry had smiled upon opening the door, "I like this room. It's not out to blind me with awe."), the hedge maze ("Do _all_ mansions have a hedge maze?!" Harry had exclaimed as Draco fell victem to a laughing fit), the old, unadorned shrine to some forgotten diety, and Draco's room (which was nearly the same as Harry's, but themed to be _above _the waves), Harry had tiredly bidden Draco goodnight and returned to his room.

Harry smiled up at the waves undulating across the ceiling, and the gently bobbing seagull preening its feathers. As Harry pulled the "sea weed" blanket up to his chin, he thought about Draco, the tour, and the house itself. The size and obvious opulence cowed him a bit, but for some reason, it felt like it could eventually be "home." Draco's image flashed in his mind before he closed his eyes, and the sound of waves lulled him to sleep.

* * *

**Next chappie when the total review thingy says 40! Harry goes to Hogwarts chappie 9!**


	8. Chapter 8 added onto

**I want to try to finish more than a page or two before I post, so I'm not going to do a review quota (quotia?) but remember- I'm a review vampire and need them to live! They also motivate me to actually _write_the chapters, so... Read and review please! Turns out readers are very active if threatened with the post-ponement of a chapter! :D Thank you my wonderful, lovely, none-lazy, perfect-in-every-way, dmhp-loving, great, brilliant, wicked, awesome readers!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE PURPLE SPARKS IN THE FIRST OR SECOND... OR POSSIBLY THIRD CHAPTER!**

**...PURPLE MINE!**

**Okay, this is dedicated, as always, to njferrel.**

**Three votes for Slytherin! C'mon people, Hogwarts is next chapter, do you want it to win with a paltry three votes? {:O**

* * *

The two boys soon fell into a routine. Nearly every morning would start off with breakfast in Draco's room- unless Harry forgot to tell Winky, Draco's house elf, to bring enough tea. Harry's first reaction upon seeing Winky was to hold Draco in front of him as a human shield- it took five minutes of explanation before he even _thought_of releasing Draco from his death grip on his arms. After breakfast, they would spend the morning reading, playing board games and eventually Quidditch, or just talking. Harry took to flying like he'd been trained and only required minor pointers from Draco. ("You might actually be almost as good as I am," Draco grudgingly admitted, "But if we get into the same House, I am _so _getting a Chaser position.") Lunch was eaten in the kitchen and then Draco and Harry would work on getting Harry up to speed on wizarding customs, slang, and history, as well as studying the theory, incantations, and wand movement of some first year spells. They also worked out of the textbooks they had bought in Diagon Alley for Hogwarts. This would continue until one of their stomachs complained loudly enough to be heard by the both of them and they took dinner in Harry's room.

By the time the first week and a half ended, Draco was _sure_something was up between Harry and his Muggle relatives. He also had his suspicions that he was Harry's only friend- _All the better for my plan- _Draco shook the thought away somewhat guiltily. _I know I should be happy that my plan is going well but-_Draco stopped the train of thought. Harry never asked for a way to contact anyone outside the Manor and his owl was growing fat and spoiled in the owlery from lack of use and an overabundance of pampering and attention. And although Harry generally treated Draco as any other of his close friends would, every once in a while, he would act very careful and wary around him- as if he was afraid that at any moment, Draco would say, "It's all a trick! No one like you! Go home!" It was in the middle of one of these periods that Draco got some answers.

After putting up with Harry treating him like glass for an _hour_, Draco finally exploded. "Why do you do this kind of thing?" He shouted, "It's not like I'm going to suddenly decide I hate you! Why don't you just tell me what's going on?"

Harry's own temper kicked in, shattering the careful subservance. "Well, _I'm_ sorry that this all like a dream to me! _I'm _sorry it's so unreal that it seems like it'll fade away if I even blink! _I'm_ sorry Dudley never let-" Harry froze, then clapped his hands over his mouth as his eyes widened.

Draco's anger shriveled up and died. "What? What didn't he let you do? You can tell _me_. Don't you trust me?" Harry flinched as if slapped and something in Draco's mind shivered at the amount of subconscious devotion Harry had for him... And how much he, himself, returned. "I want to know how those Muggles," He spat the word, "treated you. Harry..." Draco put a hand on Harry's shoulder and pushed him down into the chair across from his own. "My father has a lot of pull with the Ministry, if you tell us what was going on there, we might be able to stop you from _ever_ having to go back there."

Harry shot out of the chair, eyes wide, "Oh, no. No, no, no. I don't- I don't want my life story to be plastered all over the newspapers. I don't want the Ministry to know."

"Then just tell _me,_ and I swear not a word about it will escape my lips until death and beyond it." Harry caught Draco's gaze and seemed to search his eyes for a deception, a false sentiment- but couldn't find anything except determination.

Harry nodded and sat back down into the chair, defeated. "You're like a terrier." Draco chuckled, understanding the reference as saying that once Draco got his teeth into something he didn't let go. "I... Don't know where to start."

Draco didn't have a clue either, but latched onto what started the discussion, "How about you finish that sentence about 'Dudley'...?"

Harry jerked his head stiffly in affirmation. "Dudley... My cousin and his parents hate anything strange, so they hate me. And Dudley decided that a _freak _like me shouldn't have friends, so he and his henchmen- gits all three of them, beat up anything they don't like-" Draco shifted uncomfortably, reminded of Crabbe and Goyle, but Harry didn't seem to notice and continued, "scared away anyone who said as much as 'Hi' to me. So you and Hagrid are... My only friends... Which sort of makes you my best friend... No offense meant to Hagrid..." Draco chuckled and Harry gave a weak smile before his expression darkened. "The three of them have a favorite sport, 'Harry Hunting.' My aunt and uncle knew about it, and they weren't even indifferent to it, they _encourage _it. So this all seems so... Surreal compared to being beaten up and thrown in my cupboard."

Draco raised an eyebrow and his somewhat angry aura became an "I-will-kill-everything-in-my-path" kind of expression. "Cupboard?"

Harry's ears turned red and he scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah, er, my erm- it was sort of my... room...?" Harry cringed and shut his eyes tightly. After a few seconds of silence, he cracked an eye open. The sight that met his gaze made him want to close his eyes again. Draco was gripping the arms of his chair so hard his knuckles were white- even compared to his normally pale skin. _He may be part of one of my plans, but he's _my_ friend!_His blonde brows were furrowed and his teeth were grit together in a silent snarl. Without speaking, he stood from his chair and stalked out of the room. Harry hesitantly followed him. After a couple of minutes passed, Harry tried to figure out if he'd done anything that could make the blonde this angry. "D-Draco?"

Draco whirled around and clutched one of Harry's hands, growling, "I'm not _letting_you go back there. I will keep my promise, but I will see if my father can gain magical guardianship of you." Without letting go of his hand, Draco dragged a befuddled Harry after him as he furiously stomped towards the owlery. _Sure my father's cruel and my mother's rather... Indifferent, but at least they treated me correctly and didn't actually get _joy_ out of my suffering!_

Up in the owlery, Draco scrawled a letter, shielding it carefully from Harry's view as Harry shifted back and forth nervously, wringing his hands. "Honestly, you don't need t-to go to all this trouble for me, I-"

Draco whipped towards the brunette, "It's unhealthy, no one should be harmed by their own flesh and blood- especially purebloods by- _Muggles_." Draco scrunched up his face in disgust. "Besides, it's no trouble at all, we have more than enough money to support both you and us." He tied the letter to a dark brown eagle-owl's leg and shooed it out of the Manor. The eagle-owl hissed in displeasure but flew off all the same.

"I- I don't want to be a bother-"

Draco frowned in anger, _What did those Muggles _do_ to his self-esteem? I knew he was rather shy, but this is just... _"Listen here! I _like _being around you, I _enjoy_ your company, and I _want_to be your friend!" The words seemed to surprise both of them, and they stood in tense silence. After around three minutes had passed, Draco stomped out of the owlery and nearly ran off to his room.

Harry slid down into a seated position on the owlery floor and pet Hedwig. _Did he mean what he said?_ Another, rather sarcastic part of him answered, _No, or course not, he said all that because he had too much air in his lungs and needed to use some up!_Harry scowled and muttered, "Shut up." As he mused over Draco's words, a warm feeling took up occupence in his chest and a soft smile danced along his lips.

Draco snarled at the cheery waves and bright sun which turned to an ominous storm as he slammed the door. _What in the world made me say _that_? He _is _my friend, though. Should I really be trying to manipulate him into joining our cause? Shouldn't I let him decide for himself?_ A part of him whispered, _But what if he chooses the _other_ side? You know that Light cannot stand the Dark, and Dark cannot abide in the Light... What would you do if your father asked you to _kill him_? _This was too much for Draco's poor eleven-year-old mind to handle and he sank down to his knees, _No! I won't let it happen. I can't let that happen to a friend. I'll keep trying to get him to our side, so he'll be safe from my father, and the Dark Lord when he comes back._ That same treacherous part of his mind hissed, _And me._

(IF NO LINE IS INSERTED HERE, THE DANGER TO READERS' MINDS WILL BE MULTIPLIED TENFOLD)

For the rest of the day, Draco sulked about the mansion. Nothing Harry said or did could snap him out of his funk. The more time that passed, the more irritable Draco got. Eventually, Harry retreated to the library to let Draco marinate in his own evil aura. This continued for a good three days, and Draco left his chair in the owlery only to eat, sleep, go to the bathroom, and check with his mother that his father had not yet returned. Harry began to take his books up to the owlery and read them out loud, in the hopes that at least he'd have company and background noise other than the owls. Every few hours, Harry would try some way to shock Draco out of his grumbling, but all he received for his efforts was a glare and an eye-roll. On the third day, Harry had but one option left. He had already pretended there were tornadoes, fires, _and_floods. He had already pleaded with Narcissa and gotten her to screech at poor Draco (against his better judgement). He had dumped a bucket of water over Draco's head. Harry had avoided this last option for the simple reason that it reminded him of his aunt and uncle. Sighing, he plopped down sideways on Draco's lap, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck so he didn't fall off.

Just as he predicted, Draco jumped, startled. "W_hat-_ What are you _doing_?"

Harry smiled in delight, "It worked!" Draco scowled and Harry frowned, "Or maybe it didn't..." He shrugged, "Oh, well." Shifting his weight, Harry decided that Draco was, in fact, quite comfortable, and he may as well sleep seeing as he was already here, tired, and wondering if the amount of time would add to the shock factor. Harry yawned and leaned his head against Draco's shoulder, "I guess I'll just go to sleep."

"Don't go to sleep!" Draco growled, irritated that Harry was trying to distract him from "The Letter" when he had sent it _for Harry_. Harry did not respond and Draco raised an eyebrow in confusion. The walls between their rooms were very thin, and he knew for a fact that Harry tossed and turned for hours before he fell asleep. He angled his head to see Harry's face, _Maybe he's just ignoring me?_ Nope, Harry's eyes were closed and his breathing even. _How the bloody hell did he fall asleep so fast?!_ Draco did not notice that he was falling into Harry's trap and allowing his mind to wander from "The Letter." _And how exactly did he get _this_ idea? _Suddenly, his head shot up. _MOTHER._ Under his breath, he cursed his mother's timing. _She chooses _now_ to meddle? When all I want is for Father to send back a bloody reply?_ Harry started to slip and Draco unthinkingly put his arms around his waist. _Well, he hasn't been sleeping..._ Draco refused to acknowledge that he might like being able to help his friend fall asleep.(1) That would be a weakness. He should not be glad that Harry trusted him enough to fall asleep with him so easily. Reasoning with himself, he thought, _It _would_ help the plan..._ He nodded before settling himself in for an awkward wait.

(INSERT A LINE OF POWAH HERE! ((I GOT DA POWAH! DUN, DUN, DUN!)) )

Harry woke up slowly. _I feel... Warm?_Harry felt two... things holding him in place and looked up to come face to face with Draco. He frowned for a few seconds, causing Draco to look quite confused. "Oh right. Fell asleep. Are you un-sulk-ified?"

Draco's lips twitched, as did the vein in his forehead. "Sure. How exactly did you get _this_ idea?"

Harry shrugged, nearly clipping Draco's ears with his arms, "Mrs. Malfoy said that she and her friends did this kind of thing all the time, but I thought it might shock or at least confuse you out of your sulk 'cause it's more a girl thing. But we're friends, too, right?" Harry put his head back against Draco's shoulder and yawned, "And you're comfy, and I haven't slept this well in... Well, a long time, so I think I'm going back to sleep."

"WHAT!" Draco exclaimed, "DON'T GO BACK TO SLEEP!"

Harry sleepily looked up at Draco and slurred, "But I'm tired."

The vein in Draco's forehead throbbed, "But while _you_ were sleeping, my _legs _fell asleep."

"Oh. Okay." Harry stood up and fixed invisible wrinkles in his shirt before looking up to see Draco wincing as he walked back and forth. "You know... You could've just pushed me off when they started to tingle."

Draco replied, "Yeah, well," before trailing off into irritated mutters.

Harry blinked, and shook his head, his brow furrowed. "There was something..." His expression brightened, "Mrs. Malfoy wanted to see you when you were alive again!"

Draco stopped pacing, "Alive?"

"Yeah, you were like the undead."

Draco blinked rapidly until the first part sunk in, "She wants to see me?"

"Yup, are going to ask if she told me that too?"

Draco scowled, "Prat."

Harry grinned and put his hands in his pockets, "Git." With that he turned to walk out of the room. "Nice nap. Going to the library."

Draco stared after him. "Pronouns, anyone?" He shook his head and rubbed his temples. "My friend... Is... Off the deep end..." A tawny owl swooped down onto Draco's shoulder and pecked the top of his head. "Ow." Rubbing the sore spot, he untied the letter from its leg and the owl flew off to roost. When he noticed it was from his father, he tore into it. His eyes flickered from word to word so quickly he finished the letter in two seconds flat- just enough time for him to become furious once more. Turning towards the door, he said two words.

"Bloody Dumbledore..."

(Insertion of a line here is expected, but not required.)

Draco fumed. In fact, he sat and fumed. Actually, he sat, fumed, _and_ ignored Harry. In Harry's room. Tied to a chair.

"Tell me why you relapsed! You were doing so well!" Harry pleaded.

Draco growled, "Untie me and I'll tell you!"

"You'll run away!" Harry pouted. You see, upon seeing Draco storming through the hall, Harry had pointed at Draco and shouted, "Code Red Apple, Winky, CODE RED APPLE!" -resulting in all the house elves in the building attacking their "Poor, crazy Young Master," and tying him to the afore-mentioned chair and apparating him away to Harry's room.

Draco sighed in defeat. _Who taught him how to interact with other people?! _"I _promise_, no, I _swear_ I will not run away! Just untie me and I'll tell you!" Harry thought it over but eventually gave in. As Draco rubbed his wrists to try and restore feeling to his hands he said, "The letter from my father came."

Harry froze. He sat down on the oyster bed numbly. "What did it say?"

Draco sighed and sat next to him, "It said that he tried, and failed. Dumbledore is your magical guardian already, _he_put you with the Muggle _scum_ who raised you!" Draco spat the last words out through his teeth.

Harry started, "They weren't-" Draco cut him off with a glare. "Fine." Harry let himself fall backwards onto the bed with his feet securely on the floor. Draco mimicked him a moment later. "It won't be so bad. Going back."

Draco turned his head to stare at him. "And what's so different now that you won't mind it when you didn't want to go back for even a _night_ two weeks ago?"

Harry looked at him and grinned, "I've got you and Hogwarts to look forward to!"

Draco smiled back, and they talked until they fell asleep, both of them unsure what the morning would bring.

(INSERT A BEAUTIFUL LINE OF NIGHT PASSING BECAUSE IT WOULD BE BORING TO DOCUMENT THEIR EVERY SLEEPING MOVE)

Draco blearily opened his eyes when the sun hit his face. Looking around, he noticed he wasn't in _his_ room. He sat bolt upright. _Where-_ Draco caught sight of Harry asleep next to him and relaxed. _Right, Harry's room. When did we fall asleep, though?_Draco shrugged, it didn't truly matter. Snapping his fingers as quietly as he could, he called softly, "Winky." She appeared with a crack, and Draco glanced nervously over towards Harry- but he remained undisturbed.

"You is calling for Winky, Young Master?" Winky curtsied as she spoke.

"We'll be having breakfast in Harry's room, today, so please bring us our normal choices here," Draco whispered.

Winky glanced at Harry and lowered her voice as well, beaming at the positive influence the black-haired boy had on her young Master. "Yes, sir, happily, sir!" When she disappeared, the cracking noise was absent- though the dust was not. Draco's eyebrows shot up. _I did _not_ know they could do that._ Shrugging it off as another house elf mystery he'd never understand, Draco pondered whether to wake Harry now, when breakfast arrived, or just let Harry wake up on his own. Thinking it over, he chose the third option- knowing how hard it was for Harry to sleep, and grimaced at both the wrinkles in his own clothing, and the wardrobe of Harry's that he still hadn't remedied due to the boy's protestations.

(LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELIENLIENLEINLEINELNIEILINIENLENLENIENIELEINEILINELINELIEN)

"Want some jam, Harry?"

"No, today's a-"

"Week day, right." Harry nodded his affirmation to Draco's statement and ate his toast plain. Over the month, the two boys learned each other's idiosyncracies, perhaps, a bit too well. Draco knew to avoid the words freak, nuisance, or monster and Harry knew not to bring up Draco's father. Draco knew on just what scale Harry would react to certain phrases, and that during one of Harry's meltdowns, it was best to keep him restrained. Harry, on the other hand, knew how to calm Draco down with words alone- from a safe distance, of course. The two had a comfortable routine, and both had realized their excitement to go to Hogwarts was also tainted slightly. With reluctance.

* * *

**I want to try to finish more than a page or two before I post, so I'm not going to do a review quota (quotia?) but remember- I'm a review vampire and need them to live! They also motivate me to actually _write _the chapters, so... Read and review please! :D Thank you my wonderful, lovely, none-lazy, perfect-in-every-way, dmhp-loving, great, brilliant, wicked, awesome readers!**

**(1) I had a blurb here but a wonderful reviewer pointed out that it wasn't neccessarily true. Thankee!**

**Next chapter: HOGWARTS! *gasp***


	9. Chapter 9

**Remember! The more reviews I get the faster I write! They feed my plot bunny! Also, I will NOT be writing any lemon scenes, but if anyone wants to write a oneshot lemon scene for this story, go ahead, just be sure to put "Inspired by 'Shake My Hand' by Kitty Smith" somewhere on it please! Also, I'll include a link to it on my profile, or just type in the name of the author in a chapter...**

**Thank you to all who reviewed!!!!! *throws digital platters of magic cookies to reviewers***

**Dedicated to njferrel.**

**DISCLAIMER: Own not. Claim not. Sue not.**

**5,937 words! This is my longest yet! I want to try longer but.... Would you, the readers, like shorter, faster updates, or longer, much slower updates? Review please!**

* * *

Harry walked nervously next to Draco, close enough that they would probably bump into each other and cause a domino effect if Draco stopped suddenly. He edged closer still as they neared the crimson and gold train and the crowd thickened. They were on Platform 9 3/4, and heading for the train. Draco's father strode aloofly ahead of them, sneering at passerby without a care in the world, and occasionally nodding to a select few. Draco emanated an uncaring and cold arrogance, but Harry stuck to him all the same- well aware that it was just a mask, and Draco was nearly jumping up and down with excitement on the inside. Hedwig seemed to feel as Draco did and bobbed her head up and down in her cage. The snowy owl made up the whole of the conversation by hooting excitedly every few minutes. Draco remained silent. His father remained silent. Harry remained silent. And Hedwig hooted. Silent. Silent. Silent. Hoot. Silent. Silent. Sil-

"Draco dear!" A blonde flash threw itself at Draco. "I haven't seen you all summer! I know your father doesn't like to have people in the..." The girl trailed off, looking questioningly between Harry and Draco, her ponytail whipping furiously as her head turned. "And _who_ is this?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and drawled, "My friend."

Harry nervously held out a hand and offered a weak smile, "I'm Harry." The girl looked at Harry's hand for a moment before snatching him up in a bone-breaking hug.

"Any friend of Draco's is a friend of mine!" She trilled happily, "I'm Pansy. Pansy Parkinson!" Pansy smiled and relaxed the hug so she was simply resting her arms around his neck.

Harry shifted uneasily. "Er..."

Draco let a small smile cross his face before leaning in to whisper in Harry's ear, "I guess you're her new hanger, you know, to hold up her big hea-"

Pansy whacked him with her purse before he could finish the sentence, "Draco Francine Malfoy!" Harry sniggered at the look of absolute fury on Draco's face, but quailed when Draco sent a quick glare his way.

"I _told_ you not to call me that, you-"

"What's wrong, man-whore? Not enough man to override the-"

Draco took out his wand. "Shut up you slut!"

Pansy returned the gesture and the tension in the air was nearly visible when Pansy smiled. "No hard feelings, Draco, darling."

Draco grinned and clapped her on the back, "Of course not, Pansy."

Poor Harry glanced between them, and you could almost _see_his head spinning. Pansy caught onto Harry's distress and giggled, "Oh, Harry, it's just a little game Draco and I play! Oh, look there's Theo! THEOOOOO!" Pansy whipped off into the crowd waving her purse violently above her head.

Draco's father had disappeared once they got within ten feet of the Hogwarts Express and Harry wondered if there was some kind of Anti-Lucius charm on the train- or maybe he just needed to get back to his "work." Harry doubted that a man could work for as long as Draco's father seemed to, after all, four days and nights without coming home or sending a note _surely_ wasn't normal. Harry had asked Draco about it once- but Draco had clammed up, and gotten a sad sort of sparkle in his eyes. Harry never brought it up again.

Harry sighed as they put their luggage in the cargo car and Draco glanced at him concernedly, "Is something wrong?"

Harry sighed yet again. "No. I just realized that I would truly fit in with the Hufflepuffs."

"Just argue with the Hat, Harry, just argue with the Hat." In their studies, they had come across how the students were Sorted- turns out it wasn't _nearly_ as secret as some wanted to believe.

Harry slowly turned to follow Draco onto the train, and gestured wildly with his hands, "But I'm not a bookworm, or underhanded, or noble. All I've got going for me is loyalty. And _that_ is in small amounts for a smaller amount of people." Harry grew quiet and began muttering to himself about looking something up.

A shiver ran up Draco's spine at the mention of loyalty. Harry had been getting more and more dependent on him. Not needy- but still. They finally found an empty compartment and sat down. Draco was loath to admit it to himself, but he found that he too, was... Growing to be anxious and worried (he refused to classify it as "dependent") when apart from the brunette for any period of time he judged as "too long." (Five minutes and up when he was bored- no one ever said Malfoys were patient.) It scared him, especially since Harry seemed to be unaware of both developments. When Harry wasn't around it seemed like he was missing an arm or a leg. He silently pleaded with whatever was listening that they wouldn't be in separate Houses. Draco knew this kind of relationship _had_to be unnatural; no one could get that close in just a month. And yet... Draco glanced away from the window and at the green-eyed boy reading quietly next to him. It wasn't truly closeness- it was more like... Insta-trust-and-familiarity. _Just add water!_ He thought bitterly.

Harry looked up from his book and turned so he was facing Draco completely. "Are you alright?"

Draco whipped his head up and around, nearly clipping Harry's nose. "I'm fine. Why?"

Harry eyed him with a look that just screamed, 'I know that you're lying to me and I _will_ find out _why_.' "You've been muttering under your breath to yourself for the past five minutes and just now you began strangling the air." Draco pursed his lips. "Fine. I know that look." Harry turned back to his book, leaving Draco to stare blankly at the boy.

"What look?"

Harry sighed and closed his book, sticking a blank piece of paper between the pages. Harry caught Draco's gaze. "Whenever we're talking, when we get to a topic you won't or can't talk about, you get this look on your face and you purse your lips."  
Draco blinked. "What?"

Harry smirked, "You mean you don't even realize you're doing it?" He laughed at the befuddled look on Draco's face, which turned to a glare when the laughter didn't stop. "I- I can't help it. You just look so- so- un-Malfoyish!"  
A red-headed boy paused, about to open the compartment door, _No, he couldn't have said that. Dumbledore just sent Fawkes, and _Harry Potter_ is supposed to be in this compartment with the child of whatever family he stayed with..._You see, when Hagrid informed Albus Dumbledore that Harry had made a decision, he refused to tell the Headmaster which family Harry chose, saying it was "none o' yer beeswax, Albus." This would both help and harm Harry in the future.

The red-head scrunched up his nose, causing his freckles to dance across his cheeks. _Here I go._

The boy slid open the door and poked a nervous head in, "Er, all the other compartments are full, can I sit here?"

Harry answered, cutting off whatever Draco was about to say. "Sure."

The boy sat down and held out a hand, "I'm Ron. Ron Weasley."

Harry shook it. "I'm Harry."

Ron decided that he couldn't say the rehearsed words, since Harry did not actually reveal his fame. "Er, right. Nice to meet ya, mate. And, er, who are you?" He nodded towards Draco, praying and hoping and begging in his mind that this was not in fact-

"Draco Malfoy." Draco spat, before leaning in closer to Harry and hissing in his ear, "_Weasel_ here is a _blood traitor_. He actually _likes_Muggles. Even ones like that shit bag-" Harry whacked him on the shoulder but Draco continued, "-of a relative you've got. He believes that even Muggles like that-" Harry looked at him meaningfully and Draco changed his wording, "-_uncle_ of yours deserve to live out their lives _peacefully _and beyond fear of retribution. Of _justice_."

"Well," Harry replied in a normal tone of voice, "I don't agree completely with your political views, and I don't agree completely with his. So we'll all just have to agree to disagree, right? Besides, my _mum_had Muggle parents, I'm only a first-generation pureblood. So, if you think of it the way I do, technically I'm a halfblood, and I don't have any problems with Muggles." Draco raised and brow and Harry amended, "Most Muggles." Draco scowled and crossed his arms, huffing as he leaned violently against the back of the seat. "Now, just don't-" Harry yawned, "-Just don't start a- Oh wow that was a big yawn- Just don't fight- I'm- I'm going to sleep." Harry let loose another humongous yawn and Draco thought he felt his own jaw ache sympathetically. Harry, however, was out like a light. Draco frowned, the purply-black circles around Harry's eyes were getting larger and darker every day. Harry only seemed to sleep peacefully around Draco. Harry slumped over, falling against Draco, and he absentmindedly put his arm over Harry's shoulders. _Now what to do about Mr. Weasel here..._

"Weasley."

Ron's head shot up, and Draco thought he could see the gears in Ron's small, little, pea-sized mind working. "What?"

Draco sneered and later on Ron would swear the temperature dropped several degees. "I know for a fact that there are indeed compartments open other than this one, and I suggest you get your little blood traitor self into one before Harry wakes up or so help me I will hex you until you can't follow one train of thought for longer than five seconds." Draco jerked his head towards the door and his grip on Harry's shoulders tightened convulsively.

Ron flushed as red as his hair and he snarled angrily, "I have just as much right to be here as you do!"

Draco drawled quietly, but forcefully, "Oh yes, because _you_ are the one who sat down in this compartment hoping to find some peace and quiet only to be disturbed by a filthy red head?"

Ron lept to his feet, "I have _more _right than you to be here! Dumbledore told me to do this-" Ron blanched as he realized just what had slipped out of his mouth, "I- I mean-"

Draco's eyes flashed and all of a sudden his wand was out and pointing at Ron's throat. "Out. _Now._" Harry shifted- subconsciously picking up the tension in the air, and Draco growled at the frozen red head, "_Go._"

In his hurry, Ron pushed past a bushy-haired witch, who exclaimed, "How rude!" and woke Harry from his slumber.

Harry slowly pried open his eyes- he felt warm and comfortable, and was loath to move, so he buried his face in his pillow. _Pillow? Aren't I on the Hogwarts Express?_ Harry looked up, and silvery gray eyes met his. "Draco?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

The look of confusion on Harry's face passed, and he said simply, "Oh." Harry snuggled back down beside Draco, reasoning that if the blonde had wanted him to move he would've shoved him off the seat already. Draco was like that. "Where's that boy? The... Er... The red head?"

"Excuse me," The very same bushy-haired witch as before began politely, saving Draco from responding, "But has anyone seen a toad?" Noticing the book open on Harry's lap (he had been reading before he fell asleep), she exclaimed, "You read _Hogwarts: A History_, too?" She entered the compartment and sat down across from Harry, who had become very awake at the mention of books about magic.

"Of course! I just find it all so interesting, because I grew up not knowing magic existed." Harry explained.

"Me, too!" The two of them put their heads close together and began an earnest discussion of magic, books, catching up with the pure-bloods, and the history of the wizarding world.

The brunette witch confided, "I'm so worried I'll be behind, so I memorized all the textbooks and read a few extracurricular books as well. I have a feeling I'll be dreadful at Potions- I'm horried at cooking and Potions seems to be the same way."

Harry tilted his hands from side to side in a "so-so" gesture. "I'm pretty good with cooking, but with Potions if you add something at the wrong time it could explode, so I think I'll be just as bad, or probably worse than you. I don't even understand the different between cutting and chopping."

While the brown-eyed witch dove into the intricacies of cutting, slicing, chopping, and dicing with her (most likely first) rapt audience, Draco stared out the window, Harry still firmly attatched to his side, and his arm likewise to Harry's shoulders. _I wonder if Harry even realizes how odd we look. It's not like he's had all that much experience with friends yet. _Draco glanced at the starry-eyed wizard, intently listening and absorbing everything the brown-haired girl said. Draco quickly wiped the soft smile dancing on his lips off his face and turned back to the window. _Maybe he thinks this is completely normal for friends. Most likely my mother's work, that._ Draco sneered absentmindedly at the scenery. _'Mother,' yeah right. More like, 'Meddling-Mum-when-convenient.' It's not like she's even been there for the parties I throw for _their _birthdays. Or mine... _Draco squeezed his eyes shut and willed the thought topic to change. Harry, surprisingly, considering his devotion to hearing out the witch's lecture, noticed this.

"Headache?" Harry asked sympathetically, cutting off the witch's flow. She blinked, and seemed to realize there was someone other than Harry in the compartment.

"I'm fine, it passed," Draco assured him.

A loud smack was heard throughout the train as the witch whacked herself in the forehead, "I can't _believe_ I forgot to _introduce_ myself! My name is Hermione Granger, and it's nice to meet you...?"

"Harry. I'm Harry." Harry reached out and shook her hand firmly, smiling. Hermione smiled, then turned to look expectantly at Draco.

Draco sighed, "I'm Draco Malfoy." Hermione smiled and held out her hand, only to have Draco sneer and look away. She tentatively began to bring it back, more than a bit put out.

Harry elbowed Draco, who sighed and grabbed the retreating hand, "Pleasure." Hermione smiled, a bit confused.

"L-likewise."

Harry grinned at Hermione as Draco pulled back his hand as swiftly as humanly possible. "Don't mind him. He's a purist, but he's a nice guy under all that sneering, snarling, grumpiness, and..." He trailed off under Draco's glare, "Well you get my point."

"Of course," Hermione nodded, then clasped her hands together, "Which House do you think you'll end up in? I think I'll be in Ravenclaw, or possibly Gryffindor. Hufflepuff seems okay, but Slytherin looks a little tetchy, I mean, nearly every successful Dark Lord came out of that House..."

Harry knew that trouble always followed that pinched, fury-harbinging look on Draco's face, and he slumped knowingly in Draco's grip and groaned. "I... Am _so_ tired, _please_don't get all pissy..."

Draco snapped out of his fury and sniffed disdainfully, putting his nose in the air. "_Malfoys_ do _not_ act... _Pissy_." Hermione laughed as Harry groaned again and Draco bopped him on the head. Draco turned to Hermione and stated matter-of-factly, "I _know_I will be in Slytherin, and just because cunning and ambition make successful leaders does _not_ mean we're 'tetchy.'"

Ignoring the second part of his statement, Hermione turned to Harry, "What about you, Harry, where do you think you'll be Sorted?"

Harry sighed, "Hoping for Slytherin. Probably Hufflepuff." He seemed to deflate even further into Draco's arm and the depressed aura around him could be cut with a knife. Draco stared unblinkingly at the brunette wizard for several moments, until Harry snapped, "What?"

"I'm waiting for the ghostly noises that will signify you've passed on."

"Why you-"

Hermione winced for the blonde git, and tried not to watch Harry's fury take the form of physical vengeance.

"Ow! What the-"

"AND WHY WOULD I BE DYING, HUH?"

Hermione rubbed her own head sympathetically; Draco, however, was undeterred, and laughed.

"Of despair, of course!"

Draco's maniacal laughter coupled with the steam whistling out of Harry's noise and ears caused Hermione to develop a splitting headache.

Draco continued to laugh at Harry's fury. "OW! Harry- OUCH! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!"

Harry stopped whacking Draco on the chest mid-hit. "Okay." At some point during Harry's rampage, Draco had fallen onto the floor and Harry had straddled his stomach- so Harry stood and helped Draco up before calmly taking a seat next to Hermione and coaxing her into another lecture on a book. Harry appeared just as fascinated as before with Hermione's opinions and cross-referencing and Draco eyed him with complete disbelief. _What is_ wrong_ with this kid?_

(o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o)

Eventually, Hermione excused herself to continue aiding the search for another wizard's toad, and Harry and Draco changed into their simple, black school robes. Harry had unabashedly taken Hermione's last suggestion as soon as she shut the door, and although Draco had protested at first (Malfoys do not change in the prescence of another), Harry had countered with the fact that not only were they both boys, but they weren't even taking everything off. Draco had flushed almost bright red at that, and spent the next few minutes pondering his own reaction before Harry distracted him...

"Draco?"

"Yes?" Draco turned, buttoning up his black vest, and felt like screaming when he saw the horrible scene set before him. Harry had managed to get the tie around his shoulder, the vest buttoned wrong, the robe inside out, and somehow had developed angry red hives up the side of his neck.

"Can I have help with the tie?"

Draco nearly fainted.

(o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o)

After sorting out Harry's dressing disaster and discovering Harry had an allergy to whatever material the tie was made of, the rest of their trip was passed in reviewing information on their class subjects and different Wizarding traditions and customs. (Draco insisted Qudditch was a ceritifiable tradition of the Wizarding world.) When the Hogwarts Express screeched to a halt, Harry was up and out in the hall before Draco could register the movement. Draco joined the slightly bouncing Harry in the hallway, and as soon as Harry knew Draco was next to him he took off again. Draco widened his stride and sped his steps, calling, "Wait up, Harry!"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and rolled his eyes, shifting from foot to foot in his excitement. The other students would have made it impossible to see him if it were not for his eternally messy hair sticking up like a black flag and guiding Draco in a style reminiscent to boat and light house. Not eager to repeat his mistake, Draco linked arms with Harry before he could escape, causing the green-eyed boy to trip due to the unexpected interference. Luckily(?), the cause of Harry's downfall also happened to keep his face from becoming close friends with the carpet. Harry glared momentarily at Draco before a grin stretched across his features, "I'm going to a school for magic. _Magic_!"

Draco grinned in response- he just couldn't help it, "Just realized this, eh?"

Harry scowled at him and promptly dragged Draco off the train to get their trunks from the luggage car. Just as Harry was about to open the door to the luggage car, Draco managed to get Harry to listen to him.

"HARRY! LISTEN! As you so eloquently put before, this is a school for _magic_, and our trunks are now _magically_ in a room in Hogwarts, where they will stay until we are Sorted!" (1)

Harry paused, before he gave Draco a smile so large Draco swore he could see Harry's molars, "Wicked!"

"Firs' years o'er 'ere! Firs' years!" A familiar voice called over the crowd, "Firs' years 'ere!"

Harry's grin, if possible, widened further as he turned and ran through the crowd, hugging the waist of a certain half-giant. "Hagrid!"

"'Arry!" Hagrid smiled down at the boy fondly, and nodded kindly at Draco- who had followed at a more leisurely pace, "Malfoy."

Draco nodded curtly, "Hagrid."

Hagrid gently disentangled the brunette preteen from himself and bellowed, "Firs' years in the boats! Four studen's ter a boat! No more, no less!" The smaller students gravitated towards Hagrid's voice before scurrying into the wooden rowboats on the lake's edge. Harry caught sight of a brown, moving bush and pulled Draco swiftly through the crowd.

"Hermione! Can we join you?" Harry asked excitedly. Hermione was in the proccess of sitting in a boat with a plump, nervous-looking brunette who was throwing concerned glances (concentrated on Draco) at the two boys.

Hermione beamed, "You actua- I mean, sure!"

Draco rolled his eyes and began to mutter something to Harry, but Harry pushed Draco into the boat -where he sprawled gracelessly in the bottom- before getting in a bit more cautiously himself. Ignoring Draco's homicidal growlings, Harry learned that the sandy-haired boy's name was Neville Longbottom, and once again introduced himself as simply Harry. After a bit of confusion on Hermione's part about the lack of oars and the boats beginning their journey across the lake, Harry attempted to find some common ground with Neville. Eventually he drew the shy boy into a discussion of the different plays in Quidditch, which Hermione endured good-naturedly, and after a few minutes Draco reservedly joined the conversation.

Suddenly, Hagrid's voice rang out over the water, "Bit o' an o'erhang here, so- duck!" Three of the four immediately followed Hagrid's advice, while Draco was yanked down by Harry at the last minute. When the four righted themselves, the majestic view of Hogwarts met their eyes. All the students immediately hushed at their first sight of the castle. It towered over the lake on a slight hill and random windows were lit and darkened, creating puddles of light as the first years' boats silently made their way across the water. The stone building had several tall towers that would have overshadowed the rest of the school were it not for the intricate seal on the flags flying at equal intervals along the terraces. Despite himself, Draco kept finding his gaze straying towards the black-haired wizard in front of him, and the look of absolute awe and happiness on his face. _I wish _I_ could make him look like that._ Draco frowned, where had that thought come from? Ignoring the twinge in his heart, Draco focused solely on the castle, his concentration so high, he didn't notice the minutes ticking by until the boat came to an abrupt stop. Looking around, he realized they had landed and hopped easily out of the rowboat. Harry, however, could not take his eyes off Hogwarts and Draco ended up making another record dash-and-catch when Harry tripped out of the boat. Hermione teased Harry about it for half the walk up the slope to the school and Neville snickered at Harry's vehement insistence that it was on purpose. Draco had slung an arm around Harry's shoulders and reassured him that Harry could always count on Draco to catch him when he fell... Until the thirteenth time because that was just unlucky.

Draco held the side of his head gingerly for the rest of the walk up to the school.

An elderly witch in an emerald-green dress robe with a no-nonsense attitude met them at the door of the castle. "Thank you Hagrid, I'll take it from here. Now then. The Sorting will commence shortly in the Great Hall and I expect every one of you to on your best behavior. Anyone caught misbehaving willl be assigned a suitable punishment by myself, regardless of whether or not you are Sorted into my House or not." With that out of the way she began a short lecture on rules that most students ignored.

"The Sorting? My brothers told me you have to fight a troll!" A nearby red-head exclaimed, just as Harry fell heavily onto his back due to the jostling nature of the crowd. Draco held out a hand to help Harry up just as the red-head turned around and Draco recognized the boy as the latest Weasley spawn to irritate him.

Ron turned when he heard a thump from behind him, and realized it was Harry Potter who had just fallen. "Harry, right?" Seeing Draco hold out a hand, he quickly held out his own, "Here. You shouldn't have to accept help from Death Eater scum like _Malfoy_ here. See, some families are really Dark and evil, and you shouldn't be forced to be 'friends' with them. I can help you with that."

Harry, who had at first been pleased to see the heavily freckled boy, scowled darkly, "I think I can decide who my friends are for myself," Reaching up, he clasped Draco's hand and stood, "But thanks for stopping me from making a big mistake and being friendly with someone like _you_."

Ron's smirk turned to a shocked and angry expression. "YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU BLOODY GIT-"

"Mr. Weasley!" The female teacher began making her way through the crowd, "You will be docked five points from whichever House you are placed in for such disrespectful behavior amongst your peers." She shook her head and sighed wearily, "What are children coming to these days?" With that she strode back up the steps and turned to face the small crowd, "The Sorting will soon begin! Please walk calmly and orderly into the Great Hall!" The veritable wave of students flowed through the doors after the witch. The excitable chatter of the first years suddenly ceased when one of the young witches shrieked shrilly. Several pearly white people in clothing from several different time periods were floating through the air and walls of the entry chamber in front of the Great Hall.

"Those are ghosts?" Harry whispered to Draco, tickling his ear. Draco merely nodded, a light dusting of pink adorning his normally pale cheeks. _What's wrong with _me_?_ The entry hall had many portraits and two large staircases that intersected but did not join halfway up between the first and second floor.

The emerald-clad witch leading the students paused and spoke clearly, "You would do well to take note of the fact that theses staircases are the only ones in the entire school that will not move around on you." Hermione took the statement literally and whipped out a notebook and Ever-Ink quill out of some concealed pocket in her robes and scribbled down the teacher's sentence.

The elderly witch then turned and opened the doors into the Grand Hall. Harry felt his breath catch in his throat at the beauty of it. The walls were a shade between gold and cream and had white marble pillars up the length of it to the arched ceiling- the prominant part of the Hall. It appeared as if there was actually no ceiling at all and was simply open to the cloud-speckled, bright blue sky.

Hermione whispered to Neville in the same tone of voice one would use in a sacred building or place, "It's an incredibly complicated enchantment to mirror the sky above it. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_." Neville nodded earnestly.

There were five tables in total, four were perpendicular to the door, while the furthest, and smallest, table was parallel with it. The four large tables had green, yellow, blue and red tablecloths, respectively from left to right. The head table had a crisp white tablecloth, as if to signify the unity of the other four. Sitting on a plain three-footed stool between the four student tables and the staff table (as Harry believed them to be) was a ragged brownish-gray witch hat. When a tear on the brim of the hat opened wide and a song issued from it, Harry was too startled to catch more than the aspects of the different Houses. He had realized they'd be Sorted by a hat but hadn't made the connection that the hat would haveto have the sentience and intelligence to Sort them. The same witch that led them into the Great Hall stood up and introduced herself as McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor. Professor McGonagall directed them to walk up and place the Sorting Hat on their heads when she called their name and began listing off students alphabetically by last name. In a short time, Hermione's name was called, and she shot a nervous grin at Harry and Neville (Draco was just _there_) before running eagerly up and almost shoving the Hat on her head.

After a moment's pause, the Hat shouted, "GRYFF-" And stopped with a puzzled expression that was mirrored by the entire staff. "RAVENCLAW!" For a moment there was silence as Hermione placed the Hat back down on the stool, but eventually the Ravenclaw table burst into applause as theyhad done for all the other students they had received. The other three tables clapped politely, Gryffindor a bit grudgingly.

Harry grinned at Hermione, and sank back into a stupor that lasted throughout most of the alphabet and surfaced from his daze when, "Longbottom, Neville!" was called. Neville tentatively put the Hat on his head, his cheeks flaming at being the center of attention. This time, the Hat opened its mouth to speak and promptly shut it several times before shouting, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Neville nearly forgot to take the Hat off as he rushed in relief to his new table.

"Malfoy, Draco!" Harry wanted to bash his head against the wall. Now he'd be alone.

Draco seemed to sense where his train of thought was going and squeezed his shoulder, "It's just two more letters." He strode confidently to the stool and the Hat shrieked out the House before it even touched his blonde hair, "SLYTHERIN!"

Harry noticed only two more of the Sortings before his own, his self-confidence and happiness disappearing now that he didn't have Draco as support.

"Nott, Theodore!" was sorted into Slytherin with only a few seconds of deliberation, as was, "Parkinson, Pansy!" There were twins that were split up into Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, and then...

"Potter, Harry!" Murmurs broke out all over the Great Hall. Harry took a deep breath and focused on walking, but he couldn't help seeking out what his new friends' expressions would be. Neville gave him a grin right away, not seeming to care. Hermione looked shocked for a few seconds before smiling encouragingly. Surprisingly, Draco was leaning forward, so intent on watching Harry be Sorted, that he didn't notice Pansy and Theo badgering him for not saying exactly _which_ Harry he was.

Harry felt his hands break out in a sweat and surreptitiously wiped them off on his pants before taking a seat on the wooden stool and placing the hat on his head.

_Oh, _you've _got quite a bit of potential here..._ Harry jumped at the voice in his head, before recognizing the dusty tone as the Hat. _Good brains, but not enough book-love for Ravenclaw... Gryffindor... Could work, but you would not truly fit in all that well... Hufflepuff, would be in line with your obvious loyalty to that Malfoy boy, and your self-sacrificing- wait, what's this? _Harry fought the urge to squirm as the Hat delved deeper into his memories. _Your cunning... Surpasses that of some of the more successful Slytherins... But your work ethic points towards Hufflepuff and your ambition is just lying beneath the surface- there's a need to prove yourself, and yet- I... You are evenly divided, yet both Houses could cause you just as much harm as help and..._ Suddenly the Hat spoke aloud. "Dumbledore? Trust me on this one." The entire Hall fell silent, before erupting in excited whispers and even a few shouts. "You, my boy, are a SLYTHERPUFF!"

* * *

**Don't kill me! I really think the way I've written him, he belongs in both Hufflepuff _and_ Slytherin. Also, I've always wondered what would happen if a student was evenly divided between two Houses....**

**Please review! If anyone has any ideas about the crest on his robe, you can pm me or just put it in a review!**

**(1) They never retrieved their trunks from the train in the books... And even if they did, where did they go in the boats and the Great Hall? So I made this part up.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Own not. Claim not. Sue not. *throws disclaimer to the snarling lawyers beneath her tree***

**Dedicated to njferrel. And parts of this chapter to Miyako Suou. In thanks for feeding the plot bunny.**

**The trouble and plot will start next chapter, and I know it's REALLY short, but I have been flooded with cousins out my arse. First cousins, second cousins, third cousins twice removed, HONORARY COUSINS! Honestly, I've also had writer's block on the filler. So yeah, this is alllll filler, and next chappie is when the fun (and the end to my writer's block) begins.**

* * *

"-SLYTHERPUFF!" Harry went rigid, before stiffly standing and placing the Hat on the stool. Draco had grinned at first, but became confused by the last syllable. For a few moments there was silence, then-

"WHAT!" The Hufflepuff and Slytherin tables rose to their feet, both mortified at being associated with the other. The Hufflepuffs seemed almost murderous, a first for the normally gentle House, while the Slytherins seemed so shocked they could hardly _remain_ standing- an abrupt turnabout from their usual cool demeanor.

One Slytherin sank down into his seat and groaned. "Oh, the _shame_." This set off a chain reaction of angry, ashamed, and confused conversations.

Harry shifted his weight uncomfortably, highly aware of all eyes on him and unsure which table to sit at. Dumbledore stood and put up his hands for silence, which was prompty gven. He cleared his throat, "As this is the first occurence of the Sorting Hat being unable to choose between two Houses, Harry will be given access to both dorms and tables, but for now, Mr. Potter, why don't you sit over with the Slytherins." Harry nodded nervously and Draco patted the seat next to him which he had saved- believing Harry would be in his House from the beginning. Harry fled from the stool and nearly jumped into the seat between Draco and Pansy. Draco put a hand on his shoulder a bit dazedly and Pansy murmured soothingly, still a bit confused. Two bulking giants across the table from them glanced at Draco questioningly and pounded their fists into their hands but Draco sent them a quick glare before returning his attention to Harry. Hermione flashed an encouraging smile from the Ravenclaw table and Neville, after the shock wore off, caught Harry's and gave a quick thumbs-up before quailing under the glares of his (_and mine, too,_ Harry mused) Housemates and giving one last nervous smile. Harry relaxed, his friends weren't going to abandon him for being even more... Freakish than he was.

As McGonagall cleared her throat loudly and continued the Sorting, Harry sank back into his previous daze, awakening only to hear Dumbledore say loudly, "-itwit!" And the room break into applause.

"Is he _mad_?" Harry wondered aloud.

"As barmy as can be," Draco replied, as the clapping tapered down. Dumbledore snapped his fingers, and food appeared on the golden platters. Harry jumped, despite having read this would occur before-hand.

He frowned at the plates and cutlery. "Don't you think it's a little extravagent for it all to be gold?"

Pansy put a hand on his arm and whispered, as if sharing a sacred secret, "I hear McGonagall transfigures them from stones everyday- supposedly so the House Elves don't get swamped with more work than they can handle, but _I_ think it's because she wants her House colors on every table, and red would be too obvious."

Harry laughed out loud. "That's brilliant! We should get your- our, I guess, head of house to make all the spoons silver so they can be-" Harry paused and raised his spoon adoringly as if worshipping it with his eyes, "The spoons... Of Slytherin!" He grinned wickedly, "And then feed the Gryffindors soup for dinner and ice cream for pudding!"

"Hah. I'd like to see some of the more gluttonous lions' faces. I had to see the Weasley boy at some of the pure-blood balls, and God, it's like a garbage disposal on juice." Pansy scrunched up her somewhat pig-like nose. "Stupid blood traitor."

Harry pointed and calmly put down his spoon, placed his hands over his ears, and sang, "LALALALA!"

As Harry continued ("LALALALALALA!") Draco leaned over him to be within eyesight of Pansy. "Harry has this thing about 'politics.' He thinks of pure-bloodists as... ("LAlaLALAAAAAAAALALALA!") Well not _wrong_ but as something he doesn't want to hear about." Draco rolled his eyes, "He will do _that,_" He pointed at Harry ("LALALALALALALA!"), "Whenever anyone even _mentions_ politics or what he calls, 'political and racial slurs.'" Draco bonked the brunette boy on the head ("LALAL-") "STOP IT I EXPLAINED!" Harry blinked at Draco and then Pansy before smiling briefly and grabbing a few servings of vegetables, roast chicken, and mashed potatoes with gravy.

"So, he's done this before?" Pansy smirked.

Draco groaned, "You have no idea. Harry's got the _best_ hearing and the _LARGEST_ lungs of anyone I've ever known."

Harry grinned evilly and turned to Pansy, "You know how long it took him to figure out the first time?"

Pansy latched onto the possible gossip-fodder and asked eagerly, "How long?"

Harry lowered his voice conspiratorily, "Three... And a half... Hou-" Draco slapped his hands over Harry's mouth and dragged his head back so his ear was against Draco's lips.

"I... Will kill you in your sleep..." Draco hissed, his cheeks a pale pink.

Harry paused and pondered the best way to escape without being eaten. Leaning back further, he pecked Draco's cheek and fled to the other end of the table when Draco froze, bringing his plate along with him. He plopped down next to the boy Pansy had been with at Platform 9 3/4. He held out his hand for the other boy to shake, "Hello again, I'm Harry and I'm terribly sorry but I've forgotten your name...?"

The dark-skinned boy grinned, "Theo. Or Theodore Nott, in full."

"Can I ask you a question?" Harry _asked_, staring at the top of Theo's head.

The Slytherin boy's grin widened. "Only if I can ask you one that you promise to be truthful to."

Harry nodded, "Of course, right after you answer. Is that natural?" He ruffled the boy's pure white hair for a moment, oblivious to any social faux paus he may or may not have been committing.

Theo nodded, "I woudn't dye it, mate. The doctor said it was just premature graying, but at the time I pointed up at my head and said, 'This?! This is WHITE!' I think that me mum just swallowed some bleach while she was pregnant. You know how women get those strange cravings when they're 'with child.'"

Harry laughed, "I wouldn't know. My cousin was born before I moved in with my aunt and uncle."

"Right then. My question..." Theo pretended to think for a second before leaning forward and staring Harry in the eyes. "Are you and Draco a couple, then?"

Harry tilted his head, completely lost. "No, why?"

Theo cocked a brow. _Must be a Slytherin thing,_ Harry thought as Theo spelled it out like he was speaking with a two year old. "You bloody kissed him, mate."

Harry shrugged, somewhat uncomfortably, "Mrs. Malfoy told me that that's what friends do. But she also told me Draco didn't expect me to know that so it'd be a good tactic to confuse him with." _Is that wrong? Maybe it was only for really, really, close friends... Am I going to scare Draco off?_

Theo twitched. _What is that icy mother of Draco's up to?_ "Er, sure, mate. It's just, she was pro'lly talking about _girls_ who are friends."

Harry shrugged again, a little less shakily, "I don't think that should matter, do you?"

Theo smirked, _Draco is _not_ going to know what hit him._ "Well, since you seem to be confused about what close wizard friends like you and Draco do, I'll help you out."

Draco snapped out of his daze of denying and somewhat odd thoughts to notice Harry deep in conversation with Theo at the other end of the table. He glanced at the empty seat next to him and Harry's position three times each before turning to Pansy, "When did he get over there?"

Pansy chuckled and returned to her treacle tart, _These are really quite good, I wonder if Harry's noticed pudding's arrived, yet?_

**Review please! Even if it's to yell at me about the length! I just like seeing the little blue number go up! Flames shall be given to my brother to use in his pies. I hate pie.**

**So far, one person wants short chappies, short wait. No one else has any opinions. D: ZOMBIES! ZOMBIES SMASHING RANDOM KEYS AND UPPING MY HITS!**

**OVER 4,000 HITS NOW! YAY! KEEP MAKING THAT NUMBER GO UP TOO! (Oh deja vu.)**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Own not. Claim not. Sue not. (runs from unsatisfied J.)**

**Dedicated to njferrel, as is the usual!**

**This chapter finally shows some hints of a plot near the ending! YAYYYY! I should have the next chappie out today, tomorrow, or the next day. Depending if I find the textbook on math and the Unofficial Lexicon on Harry in the library that I need.**

Harry shrank in on himself as Draco pulled him along with the rest of the first year Slytherins. _But now I don't even have a proper _House! _I wouldn't fit in because of stupid Voldy-Mart and now I'm even odder! I'll always be the freakish one. _Harry gazed at Draco's hand on his wrist. _But I'll work hard to make sure I'll always have Draco. I'll never _ever_ do anything to make him hate me._ Draco glanced behind him and nearly cried in exasperation. Harry was going into one of his 'moods.' _NOOOOO! He actually has reason to! I better start thinking of my arguments _now_... _Draco sighed as the prefect gave them the password to the common room, then took Harry aside and whispered the password and location of the Hufflepuff common room.

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

After a lengthy period of time in which Draco talked Harry down, rather successfully, they walked up the steps to the first year boys' dorm.

Harry paused on the last step and Draco turned confused, "What?"

Harry tapped his chin, "Do you think my trunk is here, or in the Hufflepuff dorm?"

Draco stopped walking as well. "That's... A good question..." Suddenly he waved dismissively at the air, "But Dumbledore said to 'go with the Slytherins' for now, so it's _probably_ here. Or the castle could have moved it here when it realized where you were staying tonight."

Harry blinked, and turned to Draco with a grin on his face, "That's wicked! Maybe we could get the castle to help us prank Ron since he was so rude to you!"

Draco unsuccessfully battled the amusement with his dwindling exasperation, and let out a soft sigh before drawling, "Or the whole of Gryffindor, after all, you aren't part Gryff, _too, _right? Oh great, now you're a halfbreed in _Houses_ too!" He grinned evilly, "Maybe I should go paint your trunk yellow and green for you?"

Harry's eyes bulged, "You wouldn't! You know how horrible those colors are together! Regardless of the many lemon-lime drinks that think otherwise!" Suddenly his expression became blank. "I will use any means necessary to stop you." With that he tackled the taller boy onto the floor outside the dorm and tickled him mercilessly.

"Alright! Alright! I give! I won't... paint... your trunk!" Draco forced out through his laughter.

Harry stopped mid-tickle, "You promise?"

"...Promise."

"Okay!" Harry rolled off the boy, "I'm gonna go see if I even _have _a bed here!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "You could sleep on the floor, Hufflepuffs like that sort of thing."

Harry stuck his tongue out at the blonde before slipping through the door. A few seconds later, Draco heard, "WHAT?!" echo through the dorms. Getting to his feet, he dashed after Harry.

"What? What is it?" Draco asked anxiously. Harry waved him off, holding his stomach and laughing. "Harry, what is it?" This time, Harry pointed to the silver plaque on an empty bed that would name the occupent. It said:

_Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter_

"The castle... Played a joke on us..." Harry gasped out, laughing, "I think... It was _revenge_!" Harry sat down on the floor and continued to laugh.

"Harry... It's not that funny, mate..." Came a voice from the bed next to theirs, labeled,

_Theodore Nott._

Draco looked down at Harry, understanding dawning on his young face, _He seems to be blowing off all that tension he had before..._ "It's okay, Theo, he's just blowing off steam."

Theo shrugged and closed his curtains, "Whatever, then. Just get him to shut it before nine, alright, mate?"

Draco nodded, before realizing Theo couldn't see him, "Sure, Theo. I don't think he'd last an hour, though."

"'Night Draco, Harry."

"'Night Theo."

Harry continued to laugh for a few minutes before it trickled down to silence. "Draco?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Are you upset?"

"No, why?"

"No reason." Harry noticed that instead of either trunk that Harry or Draco bought, there was a deep black wooden chest at the bottom of the bed. Opening it, he laughed. "This is a divided trunk, it looks like everything on the right is yours, and everything on the left is mine. I wonder how the castle fit all your clothing in there."

Draco growled. "I didn't bring my _whole_ wardrobe..."

"No?" Harry rifled through his own side, pausing when his hand touched the portkey and monitoring necklace Draco had gotten him as a late birthday present.

_Draco looked so nervous about it, even though he _tried_ to hide it under his "I'm an arrogant prat" mask... I remember he told me it was because not only was I the 'boy-who-lived,' but I also was staying with his family, and therefore, "Your enemy count just tripled." _Harry smothered a laugh and he put on the necklace. It was a black chain with a silver rendition of the creature Draco had painted in the room Harry used over the summer. _I was _so_ shocked when I saw it for the first time. I mean, she's amazing and beautiful, but I never saw _anything _like _her_ before. _The pendant had the head of a Welsh Green dragon, but had a long, trailing finned tail and dorsal fin. Instead of scales, it had smooth gray-blue skin and the fins on its arms and legs, (like the other fins on the body) changed color with the water dragon's mood. In the case of the necklace, however, it changed colors with Harry's mood. Harry smiled when he remembered the chart Draco had drawn up. (1) _Draco was so matter-of-fact about that. "It's not just for fun. It helps with sorting out how you feel about different things. Also, MY pendant corresponds to the colors in yours, so I have an extra safeguard in place in case the charms that tell me your whereabouts and condition are destroyed." _Harry shook his head sadly, _Are there really that many people who want me dead? _He berated himself for the obvious and pathetic thought. _Of course there are, you numb-skull! It's not like all the Death Eaters are going to forgive you for being in the wrong place at the wrong time!_ Harry pulled out his black pajamas and started changing.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Have you no modesty?"

Harry paused, his head halfway through his shirt, "I'm not even taking off my boxers. And everyone's got their curtain closed."

Draco sighed and took his light green pajamas into the bathroom to change, "Nevermind."

Harry looked around after he finished changing and sat down on the bed. He hadn't really taken it in due to his laughing fit when he saw Hogwarts' prank. There were five beds in total, but the prefect had said that there were three other dorms for first years and said they were sorted by last name. The three beds across from the loo were labeled, "Blaise Zabini," "Theodore Nott," and "Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter." Respectively, from nearest to furthest from the dorm door. On the other side there were two beds and the bathroom door where the third bed would have been. The one next to the dorm door said, "Sterling Lennox," and the one next to the bathroom said, "Tobey MacGuire." The beds were made of some dark brown wood and had curtains that were dark green on the outside and a medium gray on the inside. The floor was carpeted due to the chilly dungeon atmosphere, and the walls were made of solid stone, as if the room had just been scooped out of the rock. Every so often there were small alcoves in the walls that imitated different windows throughout the school, allowing the Slytherins to have a view of the grounds from under them. There were no portraits at all, a fact Harry thought a bit disconcerting- due to the overflow of portraits coating the walls in the rest of Hogwarts. Draco seemed to be taking the normal half-an-hour he normally took when preparing for _anything_so Harry slipped from bed and went down the black carpeted stairs. The common room had larger enchanted alcoves, green plush couches, and a roaring fireplace that was not just for display. The one and only portrait in the Slytherin area hung above the mantle-piece. It was of a man in the uncertain grip of middle age with black and silver hair and dark green clothing snoring against the side of the frame. This was obviously Salazar Slytherin and Harry wondered if the rest of Slytherin knew their founder was so loud and ungainly when he slept. Shrugging, Harry made his way back up the stairs, more than a little tired out by the day's events.

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

Harry woke slowly and contentedly. Exhausting himself emotionally seemed to really defeat his insomnia. Harry snorted at that and froze when his nose brushed something warm. All at once it came to him that not only was he nuzzled up against Draco's collarbone, but his arms were around Draco's neck and Draco's arms were returning the favor to his waist. Harry at first tried to extricate himself gently but Draco tightened his grip in his sleep. A stray sentence from his and Theo's conversation floated through his mind and he relaxed. _That's right, wizard friends do this sort of thing all the time. I'm surprised there's so much Mrs. Malfoy and Draco didn't tell me about wizarding customs. _Harry pinched Draco's nose, hoping to at least stop the slight snoring if he was going to be stuck there. Within a few seconds, Draco came to life- shaking his head to dislodge Harry's hand. A myriad of expressions crossed Draco's face before he fully woke up, several of which blended, and Harry had no idea what was going through his head. At last, Draco settled on an emotion and turned a light pink. Harry, of course, misinterpreted this. "Oh no! Did I cut off your air? I just meant to stop you from snoring! Are you okay?"

Draco's eyebrow twitched on his pink face. "Yeah. I'll be fine." He swiftly, if reluctantly, withdrew his arms from around Harry's waist and sat up, forcing Harry to release him. _What is wrong with me what is wrong with me what is wrong with me?! I'm sick! That's it! I'm sick, so it's making me feel funny all the time, whenever Harry- no! No. I'm just sick. It's probably a cold. Yeah, a cold. A head cold. Messing with my brain. _

Harry sat up as well and stretched before slapping Draco on the back and hopping out of bed, "I'm gonna go take a shower before any one else gets up."

Draco nodded and distantly heard Harry rummaging in his chest before the bathroom door shut and the water started. _I should take a shower, too. _His mind conjured up images before he could stop and rephrase the thought. He groaned and laid back on the bed, _I'm sick. I'm very sick. I think I have the flu. _

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

When Harry and Draco had finished getting ready ("Finally!" Harry had exclaimed) and had finally gotten to the Grand Hall for breakfast and their time tables, Harry turned to Draco hesitantly. "I- I think I should go sit with the Hufflepuffs, since I sat with the Slytherins yesterday, although I'm not sure which Head of House I'll be getting my time table from..." Draco paused and nodded, a bit slower to agree than necessary.

"I'm sure that's what Dumbledore would have you do..."

"Yeah... But the tables are right next to each other, we can sit... Er, behind each other!"

Draco smiled at Harry's nervous hope, and was surprised to feel the relief he got from the idea, "Sounds like a plan." They walked together to the ends of the Hufflepuff and Slytherin table and sat backwards on the benches to face each other, talking about what classes they were looking forward to while waiting for eight o'clock, when breakfast was said to start. Some of the earlier students shot them odd looks, but no one approached them.

In the middle of Harry's worrying over the dates in History of Magic class and his excitement over having a ghost as a teacher, Dumbledore swept into the Great Hall and sat at his seat at the staff table, snapping his fingers and digging in. Harry and Draco reluctantly turned to their own tables and started to load their plates. Students intermittedly began to file in, and a few Hufflepuffs from higher years introduced themselves, but none sat near Harry or tried to make conversation. Harry sighed and picked at his waffles, _I may have friends in Slytherin, but I don't think anyone but Neville will like me in Hufflepuff. _Neville seemed to be summoned at Harry's thought.

"Hey, Harry, you're up early." Neville sat down across from him hesitantly.

The big grin Harry gave him seemed to relax him a bit, "Yeah, Draco woke me up with his snoring, I pinched his nose shut to stop it so I could go back to sleep, but then he woke up and turned red from lack of air."

Neville spit his pumpkin juice back into the cup. "I see... That's odd..."

Harry nodded, "It was very strange, because I've done that to him before, and he was always fine afterwards." Harry suddenly remembered a plant that had looked like a person he had seen floating in the lake, and asked Neville about it- starting a long spiel about the possible plant and its properties that Harry intently listened to. Draco, on the other hand, was soon joined by Pansy and was drawn into conversation.

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

Dumbledore ate his breakfast quietly, appearing to be watching the sparce students, but in reality, thinking furiously of the many different things going wrong. Not only did all his instruments for measuring the... Dumbledore glanced around him furtively careful not to give away their purpose even within his own thoughts. Anyway, all his instruments had stopped, frozen, and on top of that, his old friend Nicholas had tricked him into guarding the Philosopher's Stone for him. Harry was also proving to be hard to separate from the Malfoy boy as well, even when they were sitting at different House tables it seemed as if they were still together. Mr. Weasley had been of little help in the matter. Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his temples. It was going to be a long year.

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

Justin Fitch-Finnley looked over to the Hufflepuff table and froze midstep. That snake was there, _Harry Potter_, the boy-who-lived. _Looks like living with Malfoy really _did _turn him evil. _The night before, Justin had been speaking with his friend, Hannah Abbott about whether Potter was turning Dark, and that pudgy little Longbottom had gotten up in his face about it, saying that Potter didn't care about politics and living with Malfoy for a little while did _not_ make him bad. Justin snorted under his breath. With such wimpy friends, Potter needed to be shown who was boss in the Hufflepuff first year hierarchy. Who was top badger, so to say. Now at this point, some of you may be wondering how such an ambitious boy had made his way into Hufflepuff- well his work ethic and unwavering loyalty to his family had smothered any ambition he'd had for the past 11 years of his life, and was just now coming out as he was away from all of his siblings. Passing Professor Sprout on his way in, she handed him his time table and Justin grinned.

_Let's see how powerful Potter really is in DADA..._

* * *

**(1) Draco's chart: **

**Blue- Sad**

**Yellow- Excited**

**Orange- Confused**

**Red- Angry**

**Green- Content/Happy**

**Pink- Passion/Lust**

**Purple- Love/Protective**

**White- Fear**

**Black- Hate/Pain**

**Gray- Hunger/Thirst/Need**

**Let me know if there's an emotion I haven't covered. I will not be disclosing Harry's schedule, though it _should_ remain constant.**

**And please review!**

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**

* * *

**

YAY! A muse inspired me! It was the muse of evil, destruction, obsessions, and mental disorders, but- inspiration is inspiration!

**Dedicated to njferrel, whose name reminds me simultaneously of a ferret, a ferris wheel, and for some reason, Artemis Fowl.**

**Disclaimer: Own not. Claim not. Sue not. ...Please?**

**WARNING: Hurt Harry + Assailant in sight = Pissed off Draco**

Harry flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up just in time for a fist to smack him in the face. The crunching of cartilage was the only sound, Harry was used to bullies and would _not _give them the satisfaction of a scream- even when he fell off the bench onto his back. Draco whirled around, and for few seconds the world seemed to still as he took in the scene. Suddenly, a fire blazed in his eyes and, foregoing his wand, the blonde lept out of his seat and punched the offender smack dab in the stomach and then kneed him in the face when the boy bent over. Neville was frozen, too shocked to move as he stared wide-eyed at the fight. The dark brown haired boy fell to his hands and knees and Draco stomped viciously on his back before walking towards Harry, the cold and biting aura dissolving.

"Are you okay?" He asked, kneeling next to the shocked wizard.

"Draco, what- what did you just do?!" Harry's voice was climbing up by decibels and octaves and he clutched his temples tightly, ready for a full-blown panic attack, "All he did was punch me, you didn't have to- to hurt him!" His voice sounded odd due to the current disconfiguration of his nose.

Draco pried the now harmfully tight fingers from Harry's scalp, and helped the boy up, dragging Harry after him. "We'll go to see Madam Pomphrey for that nose, did you see stars? Are you dizzy? Are you nauseous?"

Harry stared at the obviously mentally ill blonde. How had he not seen the signs before? "You- you just beat up a boy and possibly- possibly _snapped_ his spine because he gave me a _nose bleed?!" _

"Don't be ridiculous," Draco snapped, "He obviously broke your nose." Herding Harry through the infirmary doors, Draco elaborated, "And he could have given you a concussion. That's bleeding in your _brain_, Harry, he could have given brain damage!"

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a little?! It was just a punch to the nose! Besides, it's not as if it happened to you, so why were you so angry?!"

Draco's temper flared, "WHY WAS I ANGRY?! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND, AM I SUPPOSED TO JUST NOT CARE? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!" Harry winced and began to shrink in on himself, but Draco suddenly came up to him, "Don't- please don't do that. I'm not angry at _you._" Draco took a deep breath. Madam Pomphrey chose that moment to bustle in and Draco realized just how close they had gotten during their argument. Draco had forced him into sitting on one of the hospital beds and had his hands on either side of Harry's legs- their faces mere inches apart. He jerked backwards and sat next to Harry on the bed, his head in his hands.

"Well, what seems to be the problem here? Were you in a fight, Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomphrey efficiently and gently examined the nose.

Harry flinched at the contact anyway, "No. I don't know what happened. I was just sitting with Neville when someone touched my shoulder. When I looked up, they punched me. I don't even know who they are." Harry paused and added quietly, looking down, "I saw the Hufflepuff badge on their clothes, though."

Draco's head shot up. "I didn't notice that. I'll be right back, Harry." Before he could get up, Harry grabbed his sleeve.

"Please don't." Draco knew exactly what he was saying and- sighing- sat back down. Madam Pomphrey watched the exchange between the two curiously, and Harry turned to her and said softly, "Er, also there's... There's probably a boy who needs-" Here Harry glanced at Draco's shadowed face involuntarily, "-medical assistance. I think."

Madam Pomphrey's graying eyebrows rose almost imperceptably and her gaze flickered to and from Draco before whe responded. "I... think I see. I'll go fetch him after I fix your nose." Harry nodded miserably, fully aware of the dark aura emanating from the Malfoy beside him. "Vigoratusiam!"(1) With that she bustled from the room. In a part of his mind not occupied with Draco, Harry wondered vaguely if she bustled everywhere.

Harry turned to Draco, dreading the confrontation he just _knew_ was to come. Draco surprised him by suddenly hugging the shorter boy. Harry hesitantly returned the hug, and Draco said softly, "I don't know what causes you to think that everyone else's problems are so much worse than yours, so I guess I'll just have to have to worry about you enough for the both of us." Draco drew back to see Harry's face and frowned, the bags beneath Harry's eyes were just a bit more visible. "Speaking of worrying, you need more sleep."

Harry groaned and let his head drop onto Draco's shoulder. "It's not something I control!"

Draco felt a faint blush coming on, and was glad Harry couldn't see him. "Nevertheless-"

"Nevertheless? Who says nevertheless under the age of thirty?"

Well, at least now he had a different reason to blush.

"Shut up, Harry."

Madam Pomphrey bustled back into the room and Draco jumped back from Harry as if electrically shocked. Harry frowned, _Theo said it's perfectly normal for wizard friends to act this way so why... _Harry nodded, drawing odd looks from Madam Pomphrey and Draco, _Theo also said Draco doesn't like public acts of friendship, and he _does_ seem like he'd be a very private person... _Harry frowned again. _But he isn't all private and 'none of your business' with me, so does that mean... _Suddenly, Harry registered something Draco had said a while back and turned to the blonde, nearly bouncing. "I'm your best friend?"

Draco looked heavenward briefly, begging for assistance. "This just sank in now? Yes, you're my best friend. After all, as a 'future Slytherin' my father wanted me to make allies, not _friends_. So you're pretty much it besides Theo and Pansy."

Harry paused, his smile downgrading, "Was I just an ally?"

Draco winced inwardly, remembering his plan. _No! He'd be safer on the side of You-Know_who when he returns! Don't think of it like a manipulation!_ Draco stoutly ignored the fact that he would have had no trouble manipulating Harry just a month ago. "No. Remember? I wanted to be your friend even _before _I knew your name."

Harry smiled before sticking his tongue out, "And after you knew my parents were a witch and wizard, you pure-blood prat."

"Ahem." Madam Pomphrey cleared her throat and the two boys snapped to attention. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I believe attacker and attackee should not be in the same room, so you two should leave." Harry was unsure if she was referring to the boy or Draco as the attacker. "Mr. Potter, I thought you'd like to know that Mr. Fitch-Finley(2) has been banned from afterschool activities for a month for an unprovoked attack on a fellow student. And although Mr. Fitch-Finley has a few more severe injuries than a broken nose," She glanced at Draco, "No one is speaking up and Dumbledore had dozed off in his porridge- so no one can be punished until Mr. Fitch-Finley wakes up- and perhaps not even then." Harry cringed at the slightly accusatory tone, but suddenly the nurse, well, twinkled at them. "Whoever took this into their own hands must care for you very much, Mr. Potter. No visitors will be allowed however, in case this friend of yours decides Mr. Fitch-Finley was not punished enough by losing the use of his legs." Here her tone hardened, and Harry was sure she was speaking only to Draco at this point, "Anyone trying to sneak in will be given a month's detention and will lose 50 points." Draco did not acknowledge her threat and pulled Harry to his feet.

"C'mon, Harry, let's go. Our first class is Slytherin-Hufflepuff, so it's not really an issue which you go with." Harry had, in fact, gotten conflicting schedules from both his heads of House, and told them so. Both seemed to be trying to put Harry in the other's House's classes. Eventually, for the sake of simplicity, they tossed a coin, tails, he would go with the Hufflepuffs, heads, with the Slytherins. It had come up as heads.

"Actually, Draco, they flipped a coin and I'm to have classes with the Slytherins, but switch off eating and sleeping between the two Houses." Harry left out the fact that Sprout had won. It might have hurt a little, but his enthusiasm at being in the same classes with Draco could not be conquered. Not by a broken nose, not by hurtful teachers, and not by Draco beating- Harry pushed the thought to the back of his mind, tied it up, gagged it, locked it in a box, shoved it in a closet, and slammed the door. _I'm fine. Draco's fine. Everything is fine. Yay. La, la, la._

Draco grinned, "Wicked."

Harry laughed nervously, still unsure what brought on Draco's sudden violence. He had seen him throw a chair once because of his father, but that had been the worst of it. Harry lost himself in his thoughts, relying on Draco to guide him through the halls. However, neither boy noticed the malevolent aura closing in.

* * *

**1. It's actually two words that mean "Heal" and then "Now" in Latin, so essentially, "Heal now!"**

**2. I couldn't remember the name last chapter, so I put what I thought it was. And I looked it up. I was wrong. So very very wrong.**

**I hope none of you are put off by my sudden veer into exploration of obsessions! I enjoy writing obsessed characters. But for now, here comes the plot! YAY! **

**Review pretty please! (Flames will probably be used to power my computer.)**


	13. Chapter 13 fixed

**TWO IMPORTANT UPDATES! Chappie 8 has been added onto for clarification and I started another dmhp story. Check it out!**

**Dedicated to njferrel, the bestest dedicatee of this entire story ever! XD (er...)**

**Disclaimer: Owning this story is a state of mind. Like Zen, I can't achieve it.**

"Potter!" Harry looked up at the voice and saw a tall blonde first year with the Hufflepuff crest.

"Er, yes?"

"We know you two beat up poor Justin, and we won't stand for it! I know the rest of the school thinks Hufflepuffs are weak, but we stick together, at least!" She spat. "Not that _you_ would know anything about loyalty if it slapped you in the face, you slimy snake."

"There's a reason the Sorting Hat did what it did," Draco pointed out, "And what do you mean, 'we?'"

"Ernie, Susan!" Two figures stepped out of the shadows flanking the blonde girl. The girl, Susan, was short and stocky, with black hair down to her hips. The other, Ernie, was a twitchy-looking boy with stick thin arms and a permanently queasy look about him.

"Ah, hello." Harry said weakly. "The more the merrier and whatnot."

The three Hufflepuffs stared at the brunette as if he were insane and Draco cut in. "Look, I don't know what you've seen or what you've heard, but Fitch-Finley attacked _Harry,_ not the other way around, and _I'm_ the one who attacked Fitch-Finley, so just leave Harry alone."

The blonde girl seemed about to say something when Harry interrupted, "But he didn't just hurt him for no reason, he only did it because of me! Because Fitch-Fin- Justin punched me and- well, Draco got- ... upset."

She snarled, rather weakly in Harry's opinion, but then again, he was used to Draco's. "I don't care why! He may not ever walk again! Ever! He dreamed of being a professional Quidditch player and now it will never come true! And _you_ took that away from him!" Tears were flowing openly at this point, "YOU MONSTERS!" Harry stepped back, as if physically harmed by the words. All of a sudden, he gripped his own shoulders, shaking his head so quickly it was a blur. Draco swiftly restrained his hands with one arm and covered his mouth with the other, pulling Harry to the floor as he sat. Harry had sometimes woken up like that, and a magical and physical outburst had always followed, along with mutters about not being a freak, or a nuisance, or- a monster.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the blonde girl. "If Harry didn't need me right now, you'd be joining your boyfriend in the Hospital Wing." He leaned in to be able to speak directly into Harry's ear and murmured soothingly, "It's alright, Harry, calm down." _Sooner or later I'll get it out of you. _Exactly_ what happened to do this to you._ "Leave." Ernie immediately fled, but the other two hesitated. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!" The girls disappeared, and Harry froze in his arms. "Oh God, Harry, I'm sorry, it's okay- you're fine, I'm fine, everything is fine." Draco repeated this until it became almost mantra-like, and the bell signalling one minute until class rang. Harry snapped out of the fit almost as suddenly as it came upon him.

Harry glanced around him bewilderedly, a tiny crease between his eyebrows. "What happened?"

"Nothing important, let's go, we're going to be late. Luckily, we don't need books for herbology on the first day." Draco hoisted Harry up (something he seemed to be doing a lot lately, Hogwarts must be bad for Harry's health or something) and the two hurried to Green House One, and a long hour of tension building in the air with Pansy, Theo, Draco, and Harry on one side of the Green House, and the rest of Slytherin and Hufflepuff on the other. Neville, unfortunately, had to work with Ernie due to the uneven numbers, and couldn't persuade his partner to work anywhere _near_ Harry. They were all to replant a Mandragoria into a different pot as practice for the Mandrakes they'd be repotting the next day- seeing as they were similar in size.

The next class was not any better, it was Gryffindor and Slytherin for DADA, where the teacher was a... Well, a bloody idiot. The man couldn't string two words together without stuttering. He had none of the passion Professor Sprout had for Herbology- in fact he seemed to be terrified of his own subject. The purple turban on Professor Quirrel's head was possibly the most interesting part of the lesson- besides the absolutely _wonderful_ little notes that Ron was leaving Harry- and that Draco was setting fire to before Harry could read them. Professor Quirrel let out a sigh of relief as the bell rang before tensing up as he remembered he had another class coming just after that one.

Lunch was horrible, Harry drew in on himself next to Draco, trying not to draw attention when nearly everyone was glancing at and whispering about him. And Draco, of course, was glaring at everyone who even _thought_ about Harry- how he knew this, no one would ever know. Pansy had attatched herself to Harry's side and was murmuring soothingly at the traumatized and preoccupied brunette. Theo had made some sordid joke about Harry and Draco and he somehow disappeared for the rest of the day. Nobody had any idea of where he could be- but Harry noticed the increase of murderous aura around Draco and hoped Theo wasn't found in a ditch somewhere.

Double potions took up two thirds of the afternoon and the look on Snape's face when Harry answered all his questions correctly was a mixture of shock, disgust, rage, hate, and suspicion- a funny mix that looked like he had just been whacked in the face with a rotten egg the size of a bulldozer. The potion was a Cheering Potion and Draco commented on different people who looked like they _really_ needed it. The combination was Ravenclaw-Slytherin, so there wasn't too much dissension and Harry was able to see Hermione. Only three pairs of students ended up with an exploded cauldren, and Snape snapped only at Harry, as if trying to make up for the fact that he was part Hufflepuff by yelling it out of him. Luckily, Draco restricted Harry to preparations, knowing that although Harry was good with cooking, Potions and Potters _never_ mixed.

The last class of the day was Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. Harry grabbed a seat next to Hermione and Draco reluctantly sat on his other side. Professor McGonagall had one thing in common with Snape, they both did not need to lift a finger (or a decibel) to control a classroom. _However, _Harry thought,_ Professor_ _McGonagall gets respect from _all _the Houses. _Despite the fact that Snape was Draco's godfather, Harry had fostered an immediate dislike towards the man and, funnily enough, the feeling seemed to be mutual. In Transfiguration, though, Hermione, Harry, and then grudgingly Draco, all managed to turn the match silvery and pointed on the ends- with Hermione's coaching. For some reason, though, Hermione seemed down as the three of them walked towards dinner, a complete turn-around from her happy lecturing earlier in DADA.

Harry thought about putting a hand on her shoulder, but decided against it, so far he could put up with physical contact quite well, but only initiated it with Draco and, once or twice, Hagrid. "Hermione, you okay?"

Hermione shook her head, then nodded, then shook her head again. "Ron was an absolute prat after Ravenclaw-Gryffindor Charms. All I did was correct his pronunciation. I was just trying to help!"

Harry looked to Draco pleadingly, but although Draco wavered for a bit, he turned away and ignored the scene in the end. Harry turned uneasily to Hermione, "What happened?"

"After class, I was on my way to- to History of Magic, and I overheard Ron- calling me a know-it-all and bossy and saying it was no wonder I didn't have any friends!"

"Well," Harry stated- suddenly calm, "Perhaps I should follow Draco's example when someone was cruel to me." He was about to walk away when Draco grabbed his arm.

"By comforting your friend like I did, _right Harry?_" Harry was unsure if Draco didn't want him in trouble or for some reason was trying to hide the incident from Hermione, she had been _there_ for heaven's sake! Hermione just looked between them, confused, as if she didn't understand the reference.

"Er, yeah, of course. Hermione, just what Draco said right there _proves _that stupid git was wrong. I mean, you've got me and Neville and Draco. And I saw you talking with that Ravenclaw girl, Patil right?" Although Draco bristled when his name was mentioned, he did nothing but let go of Harry's arm. "C'mon, Hermione, let's go to dinner. You can sit with me at the Hufflepuff table! You and Neville can be my shields from food attacks!" Hermione chuckled softly and Harry smiled, "That's what you should be doing a lot more of. C'mon, Hermy, food!" Harry seemed to hold a special reference for food and those who gave it to him- that list included: Hagrid, Draco, and the house elves- with whom Harry had many long conversations. Draco shook his head, the first time it happened, Draco had been shell-shocked. Who knew that house elves were so well-read? I mean, _Great Expectations_?! Harry knew every house elf in the Malfoy Manor by name and how their family was doing. Draco was sure that by that time next Harry would know every Hogwarts house elf and their brother.

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione sniffed and smiled. The two of them almost set off, but Harry- on reflex- grabbed Draco before he could be 'left behind.'

"C'mon, Draco!" Harry chirped cheerfully.

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

Meanwhile, in a certain Hospital Wing, Ronald Weasley was risking detention for a month because of a message from the Hufflepuffs.

Ron crossed his arms, "So tell me, mate. What's so urgent that you have to have me sneaking in- during _dinner_?"

Justin would have rolled his eyes, but he needed the red head. "I have a proposition for you," he croaked, "Join us, and help to bring down Potter and his pet snake."

Ron snorted, "Join the _Hufflepuffs_? And how will that help?"

Justin narrowed his eyes, "You have the strategies, but _we_ have the numbers. A whole lot of Hufflepuffs are _very_ upset with Potter. _Murderously _mad_,_ even."

Ron's eyes widened before he adopted a clumsy smirk (Probably imitating Draco), "You have yourself a deal, mate."

And they shook on it.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I have absolutely no rights about anything in this story except for the plot. And even the plot has parts that aren't mine. *sobs***

**Dedicated to njferrel of the Ferrels.**

**I have plot here! Harry meets a new character and makes an important discovery! FUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA**

Harry cringed at every sound in the empty hallways as he walked to the Hufflepuff dorm. He had refused Draco's offer to walk him (several times) and was now deeply regretting it. He had planned on walking with Neville but the pudgy boy had been mysteriously absent from dinner. He sighed, remembering the password as he neared the still life portrait.

Miserably, he whispered to the bowl of fruit, "Badgers Stick Together." The portrait whacked him in the side when it swung open and he glared at it.

An older boy with the prefect's badge came over as he entered. "Harry Potter. I figured it would be you since the rest of the House was already in." The cheery common room was bright and warm, and used yellow only as accents. Despite the fact that it was technically belowground, the room was airy and lacked the constant chill of the dungeons. And yet, danger seemed to lurk in every corner to Harry. The boy held out his hand, "I'm Cedric Diggory, Prefect." When Harry hesitated, he smiled, "I know that Justin attacked you without provocation, and that no matter how mysteriously those wounds appeared, you most likely aren't to blame." He scowled briefly, "Some of the younger years forget that _you're_ a part of our House, too." Cedric clapped his hands together, "But let's leave that behind us. Now, since each dorm is sorted by year and has a total of six people in it, and we happen to have exactly thirteen new badgers, you," He patted Harry on the head, "are the odd one out since you weren't here yesterday to sign up for a room. We have a bed open in the second year dorms, and two solitary rooms, is there one you would prefer?" Harry didn't even _know_ most of these students, and they _still_ didn't like him.

"I'd like one of the solitary ones, if it isn't too much trouble," Harry said softly, already sure that the room contained only the cheeriness of a girl who just murdered her past tormentors and got away scot-free. Oh, the irony. _Maybe I shouldn't be worrying about Theo..._

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

Draco turned over in his bed and checked the simple black clock on the wall. He scowled, _3:00 AM. I am _too_ used to Harry. -Waking me up,_ Draco amended,_ I am too used to Harry waking me up. Because of his nightmares._ Draco's prescence had always seemed to sooth the other boy and Draco had never realized just how much he was affected in return. Scowling, Draco turned over in his bed, _I should be thrilled and be sleeping soundly as a baby._ Although they hadn't normally slept in the same bed, they had almost always ended up in the same room. _I bet Harry's fast asleep right now, little bugger probably _gave_ me his insomnia for a night. _Despite the thought, Draco knew it probably wasn't true- Harry was most likely wide awake, afraid for his life. The mental image made Draco groan and sit up. _Might as well do my Potions work... Since I'm up..._ Draco smirked fondly, _Only my godfather's enough of a git to assign homework on the first day of classes. _That brought him right back to wondering whether Harry was finished with the work or putting it off, and Draco shook his head. _So what if it's the first time we've actually been apart and unable to reach each other in a month... I can't have gotten used to him being around _that _quickly!_ Draco whacked himself in the forehead and went to the chest at the end of the bed for his textbooks.

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

Harry marveled at the ingeniousness of the castle and wondered if there was a way to express his thanks. As soon as he had closed the door behind the oddly mothering prefect, four different kinds of locks had appeared, including a dead bolt, and the room had changed from lemon yellow to a warm gold-ish, cream. Not only this, but the trunk at the foot of the bed grew extra locks and opened. Inside, surprisingly, were the other half of the clothing he and Draco had packed, although the books were still in the Snake Pit. Harry frowned at both the odd mixture of his and Draco's belongings and the flowing script on the bed that read, "Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter." Fingering his pendant, he looked over the room more closely. He ran his fingers along the wall and felt them catch on something, a little dent in the wall. Examining it, he saw a straight, spider-web thin crack that ran vertically above and below the dent, forming a large, door-sized rectangle. The flowing script in the same hand appeared in small font just above Harry's fingers, "Push, then pull." The words faded as soon as Harry read them. _Push, then pull? What?_ Harry remembered a door that had worked much the same way and pushed the rectangle into the wall before using the dent to pull it sideways, opening the oddly concealed sliding door to see a desk on its end. _I've heard of beds like this, but desks? A fold-out desk? Should I take it out?_ One could almost see the devil and angel on his shoulders shrugging in unison and pumping their fists into the air as encouragement. Harry carefully pulled at the 'top' of the desk while pushing at the 'bottom' and jumped out of the way when it fell to the ground with a surprisingly muffled crash. Glancing over the dark wooden desk, it didn't seem to have suffered any damage at all, and looked as if it had just been made. The desk had three drawers underneath the writing surface on the left side but otherwise was very plain and simple. No ornamentation could be seen. Harry glanced into the 'secret desk closet' and noticed that there was a ladder inside it. _Boxes within boxes..._ Harry thought in wonder. The angel and devil had linked hands and were dancing in circles on top of his head, obviously content to let him go on without any need to tempt or warn him. Sparing a look at the odd room that seemed to have conformed itself to fit him- and strangely Draco- he put a foot on the first rung.

* * *

**Evil cliffy of doom! I'm sorry! I already know vaguely what I'm going to put up there, but if anyone wants to tell me their opinion on what should be up there, I'll consider it and probably either include it, or something like it. Unless it seems so very convenient that the room I created looks downright hard to live in. XD**

**Review, please! .**

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Part of Chapter 13 is now dedicated to Captain Shanks for his help in pointing out that Hermione is in RAVENCLAW and NOT in Gryffindor! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: ownnotclaimnotsuenotownnotclaimnotsuenotownnotclaimnotsuenotownnotclaimnotsuenotownnotclaimnotsuenot**

**Dedicated to njferrel, the one I think of with complete guilt if I forget to update! :D**

Draco was ready to scream in frustration, he had finished his homework, written notes on the first five chapters of all his textbooks, and probably pulled out most of his hair. _And all in three hours..._ It was six AM, two hours before breakfast began. Sitting down on his bed, he sighed forlornly and muttered to himself, "I have nothing to_ do_." Hands gripped his arms, and he found himself being pulled into a light.

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

Draco whipped around and grabbed his attacker in a chokehold before realizing it was Harry and hugging him out of relief. He stepped back from the brunette, "Don't do that ever again! That freaked me out! God!"

Harry smiled apologetically, "Sorry, I had to test it out."

"Test what-" Draco stopped and took in his surroundings. He was at the top of a tower by the looks of the ceiling and walls. The walls were interestingly colored in a way that faded from lightest blue to black, from top to bottom. There was a couch, a fridge, a table, a large map that took up half the circular wall, a well filled with- light?-, and a desk and chair with an open book on top of it. There was also a perfectly round hole near one edge of the room. "Okay, Harry, what's going on?"

Harry grinned, "Well, obviously, I found this room."

"Harry..."

Harry gave in and told Draco how he had made his discovery.

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

Harry heaved himself over the edge, pushing off the ladder with his foot. The ladder promptly fell out the 'door' with a thump. _Well,_ Harry mused, _There's no turning back now._ Surely whoever built this place had another way out...? _Might as well get going. No time like the present._ Harry chuckled, feeling in much better spirits than before. He found himself in an empty room about the size of his own with round walls and a staircase that spiraled along them, up to the next floor. All that was there was a Badger plaque the size of Harry's torso. Shrugging, Harry made his way up the stairs. Most of the rooms Harry passed on his way up were empty, but a few were filled with sheet-covered objects, as if someone knew the rooms would be unoccupied for a long time- yet there wasn't any dust. _One hundred and thirteen house elves knowing where this place is wouldn't make it very secret... _For some reason, Harry could just tell this had been someone's hideaway, and when he reached the fourteenth floor, there were no more steps, but there _were_ several sheet-covered objects- which he uncovered eagerly.

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

Harry explained about writing in the (empty) book and having the castle write back.

Here Draco stopped him, "And you believe what that journal told you without any proof?"

"I just _know_ it's Hogwarts writing back. See, Hogwarts writes the inscriptions on the beds, right? Well, this is _in Hogwarts's handwriting_!" Harry explained enthusiastically, "I'd recognize it _anywhere_ from that shock it gave me the day before last!"

"So... _Hogwarts_ told you what?"

"She told me that this was Helga Hufflepuff's secret hideaway and that all the founders had had their own, secret rooms. She said this one was called the Tower of Hope. She won't tell me the other three though, and there's parts missing on the map. Hogwarts said that to get the other pieces, we have to find the other hideaways!"  
"Harry... Shouldn't we be focusing on schoolwork?"

"You sound like Hermione. And besides, it's way too easy from all that extra studying we did over the summer! And I haven't even told you everything yet! The well can be used to get _anything _that's in the castle! That's how I got you here! And also, besides the ladder in my closet, there's only one other entry way- and we can 'program' who can be let in! Not only that, but if you _jump_ into the well, it can bring you anywhere in Hogwarts that you've already been before! It's brilliant! Completely wicked! Oh, yeah, and the other half of your clothing is in my Hufflepuff trunk downstairs."

Draco twitched.

"Aw, c'mon, Draco, this is _so_ cool! Oh, let me introduce you to Hogwarts, see, she can hear us even though we can't hear her." Harry dragged Draco over to the table and held up the book so they both could see it. "Hello, Hogwarts, this is Draco. You know, the guy I was telling you about before." Draco twitched again. He somehow knew there had been more than Harry was telling him.

Words seemed to bleed onto the paper in flowing cursive. "Hello, Harry. Yes, I know who you're talking about. Hello, Draco. We've met before."

Draco froze, "And how is that?"

"Your father brought you here when he first became a Director on the Board, didn't he? _I_ still remember, you seemed thrilled to be here."

Draco let it sink in that he was talking to a building. "Er, no offence, but, er, how are you sentient? I've just never met any sentient castles before..."

A deep rumbling echoed through the room and the words came a bit slower than before. Draco just knew Hogwarts was laughing at him. "The founders connected me to their souls, allowing me a mind of my own. The magic used in me has since soaked into even my decor. Like those horrid suits of armor."

Horror dawned on Draco's face. "You're a Horcrux!" Harry looked in confusion at the blonde and the castle answered swiftly.

"No, Draco. They did not use any form of bloodshed to affix their souls to me. It was a soulbind, mine to theirs. Even buildings have a soul. But _how_ did you _learn_ of that Dark magic, young man?"

Harry had a feeling Hogwarts was the mothering type and Draco blushed. "I- er, my father mentioned it once and I looked it up... I'd never use it, but I just sort of remembered it because it was so..."

"Horrible." The castle wrote, and Draco nodded meekly.

Harry stared in wonder at the room, "You made Draco mild-mannered, you're my hero."

Draco bopped him on the head and Harry laughed.

Black ink splattered suddenly on the page, "I must return my attention elsewhere, the Headmaster is checking the wards. Off to breakfast with you two." The sentence was blotty, as if she was writing with haste. "See you later."

The words faded and Harry put the book down on the table. "It'll be another hour and a half until breakfast. She needs to get her time frames straightened out. Having centuries ahead of and behind you sure gives you a skewed view on time." Harry shook his head, then turned to Draco, "Let's go find the other hideaways! Hogwarts said that besides completing the map, each one has certain surprises." Harry frowned, "She also said that the other three are better protected." Harry smiled again, "But let's start!"  
Unwilllingly, Draco began to give in to Harry's enthusiasm. "Well... One of them could be in the third floor corridor, if the protections are dangerous."

Harry tilted his head and began to go down the stairs, "Why do you say that?"

Draco's jaw dropped as he followed the shorter wizard, "You honestly don't know?"

"Yes."

Draco sighed, "Probably because you zoned out during Dumbledore's announcements at the first feast. Dumbledore said that the third floor was out of bounds to 'anyone who did not wish to die a slow and painful death.'" Draco glanced at Harry, who looked bewildered. "You didn't even notice the almost absolute silence after he said that?" Harry shrugged. "Anyway... That's probably our best bet at the moment." When they reached the bottom, Harry poked the badger's nose, and the wall around the badger swung outwards- they were on the first floor, coming out of a simple rectangular mirror in a corridor just off the Entry Hall. Before making their way towards the staircases, Harry placed Draco's hand against the mirror, and the print seemed to be sucked into the glass. Draco decided not to ask.

More students were up than there had been half an hour ago, but they all made their way straight to the Great Hall, or the corridor that led to the library on the fourth floor. As Harry jumped over a trick step, something floated to the top of his mind.

"Draco?"

Draco jumped over the same trip step. "Yes?"

"Why does no one seem to remember exactly how Justin got his injuries?"

"Why do you call everyone by their first name?"

"Come off it, I want to know!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "If you really must know, I cast a charm that blurred the memory. Unfortunately, if someone _really_ wants to remember- they can. And if they were told second-hand before I cast the charm, then they'll still remember perfectly what they were told."

Harry paused and looked back at Draco, "Is that why you were so unconcerned about it?"

Draco contemplated telling Harry that at that moment, he really hadn't given a damn if they'd thrown him out- so long as he hurt Fitch-Finley at _least_ ten times worse than he had hurt Harry, but Draco had seen the horror on Harry's face after he had finished with that absolute git and thought better of it. "Yes."

Harry nodded hesitantly, then stopped walking altogether and turned to face the blonde, "Draco... Please- please, will you promise you won't do that ever again?" Harry looked at Draco, and Draco saw deep concern shining out of those emerald eyes- before realizing it was for himself. "Please?"

"Harry, I-" Draco tore his gaze from Harry's and fixed it on a point over Harry's shoulder. "I can't promise that." Harry nodded, as if he knew what Draco would say but had to try anyway. Draco sighed, "How about, I just promise not to overreact if anything like... that... happened again?"

Harry gave a small smile, "Okay." He suddenly grinned, "And now we're off to see if the hideaway's where we think it is."  
Draco stifled a groan and followed the energetic brunette. _Of course I won't have to overreact because I won't _let _that happen again. That's something I _can_ promise._

**Whoa. Creepy. Review!**

* * *

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**Dedicated to njferrel, because, because, because, because! Because of the wonderful things he does!**

**Disclaimer: Own not. Claim not. Sue not.**

**Yay! Here's chappie 16!**

* * *

Harry bolted the door shut and the two boys leaned against it, panting.

"What the bloody hell was _that_?" Draco exclaimed.

"A three headed dog on a trap door. You were right Draco, this has _got _to be it!" Harry clapped his hands in celebration and managed to get Draco's arm in a death grip. "To the library- before Filch gets here!"

You see, the two boys had finally found a staircase floating towards the third floor and it had been neccessary to climb over the banister of the one they were on to get to the other. Luckily, no one had been around, but when they entered the third floor corridor, the first door was locked. While Draco tried to remember the unlocking charm, Harry simply kicked it in- just as Mrs. Norris appeared. The two wizards had dashed into the room, coming face-to-face with a large, gray-brown, three-headed dog. Deciding Filch was a better alternative, Draco had yanked Harry out of the room just as the dog snapped its jaws closed on the air where Harry had been.

"Harry, this seems a bit much to get through for a _hideaway_, and besides- wouldn't the dog have died if it was placed there by a founder?"

Harry paused to consider this. "Maybe... Dumbledore put it there to discourage people from entering because it was _more_ dangerous than the dog!"

"Oh, _that's_ reassuring."  
"Well, it's the best lead we've got... Hagrid might know what kind of dog it is, let's ask him sometime."

"Oh, yes, _let's_."

However, the first flying practice that afternoon quite distracted them.

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

Harry stood next to Draco and shifted his weight back and forth as Pansy paced in front of them. "I can't fly, darlings! I just can't! It's _so_ unladylike!"

Ron remarked, "I don't see any ladies around here!"

Pansy, Draco and Harry shot him a collective glare. Theo was in the Hospital Wing with an "upset stomach." Pansy began pacing again and Draco grabbed her arms and forced her to sit. "Your pacing is making me nauseous, and your nervousness is transferring along the telepathic link you seem to have with Harry."

Pansy glanced over- and realized it was true. Immediately she latched onto the distraction, "Oh, you poor baby."

Harry gave a long suffering sigh and glared at Draco.

Draco shrugged, "At least she's not pacing."

The glare did not let up and Draco turned away, whistling.

"Alright, children! Stand to the left of a broom!" Madam Hooch's bellow brought each and every student 'to attention.' "Now extend your right hand over the broom and say. 'Up!'"

Harry's jumped into his hand immediately, but his was one of the few that did. Draco's had imitated Harry's and lept right into his hand, but Pansy's broom had given a weak wobble due to her half-hearted command. Ron's had just sort of rolled before he shouted at it and it- in its eagerness- whacked him in the nose. Harry smothered his snort but Draco let his derisive laughter ring. Ron's ears turned red and he just snatched the broom from the ground. Pansy was still saying 'up,' but the way she said it made you think she was hoping for 'down.' Nervously, she rubbed the golden pocket watch her father had given her when she received her Hogwarts letter. Hooch came over and began talking her through it, but eventually she too gave up and let Pansy pick it up.

"Now! Straddle your brooms!" Madam Hooch swiftly corrected everyone's hold and continued, "On three, give a _gentle_ push-off into the air- go no higher than three feet off the ground! One... Two... Three!"

Everyone pushed off, and a couple overbalanced and fell, but Pansy- she simply couldn't do it. Even though she had pushed off, the broom had simply fallen to the grass with a graceless 'THUMP!' Standing back up, she tried two more times, but by that point, Madam Hooch gently pried the broom from her fingers and instructed her to go to Madam Pomphrey for her knees- which had started to bleed. Sniffling, Pansy trudged off the field. Harry and Draco had already dropped their brooms and walked over, but Madam Hooch refused to let them go with her- as a bloody knee was not exactly a life-threatening injury. Ron walked over as wel, just as Madam Hooch went to help another Gryffindor who was half off thee broom and flying in a small, fast circle.

"So Parkinson can't fly at all, huh? Maybe she's a squib- that would explain why she's so horrible at _everything."_

"Shut up, Weasel." Draco began to walk back towards his broom, pulling Harry with him.

"What's this?" Ron was holding the pocket watch, spinning it on its chain. "Must have fallen out of Parkinson's pocket on her _third _failure."

"Give it back, Ron." Harry demanded, pushing past Draco.

"Why should I? I just want to look at it." Ron gave a sad attempt at a sneer.

"Now, Ronnie-kins," Draco drawled, "I know it would feed your family for a month, but it isn't right to take other people's belongings. You need to be a good little Gryffindor and give it back, now."

Ron's ears flamed and he snarled, "Maybe I'll leave it somewhere for Parkinson to find, like, on the roof?" As he spoke he grabbed his broom and took off, flying straight up.

Harry growled and snatched his broom, but Draco put a hand on his shoulder. "Wait for it."

Suddenly, Ron's broom began to falter, wobbling and jumping before falling straight down. He landed on his arm and there was a sickening crunch. Draco stepped over the boy's legs and calmly took the watch from his hands.

"What just happened?" Harry asked when Draco returned.

"Kharma." Draco replied coolly.

"No, really."

"These brooms are _training_ brooms, they aren't meant for that speed or that altitude, so it died."

"_Died?_"

"Yup."

Meanwhile, Madam Hooch was threatening anyone who even _touched_ their broom while she was walking Ron to the infirmary. Harry made a mental note to talk to Hagrid, but due to increasing schoolwork, Draco's reluctance, and some foul and anonymous tricks, the next time they would remember to ask would be a month later- on the second Friday of October.

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

Harry's jaw dropped when Hedwig swooped down and landed on the lunch table, sticking her foot out for Harry to take the note.

"So very shocked, Harry?" Theo teased from across the table,

Harry nodded mutely and Draco, seeing Harry was not about to do it himself, took the note and read it. In scrawling and blotted handwriting, it said:

Dear Harry, Hope you're enjoying school. Want to come by with Draco and your friends for a bit of tea after your classes? I know you visited last week and you're probably busy, so you can just stop by anytime you want, but I got something I think you'd like to see. -From Hagrid

Draco flipped it over and pulled out a pen- seemingly from the air. He wrote neatly and concisely:

To Hagrid, Harry is too shocked anyone has written him to respond, so on his behalf, I am accepting your invitation. Harry will be thrilled to see you. -Draco Malfoy

Attatching it to Hedwig's leg he very nearly shooed the bird away. Harry snapped out of it. "Hey! I didn't get to read it!"

"Hagrid's got something to show you, blah blah blah, he'd like to see you- and he invited me, since he knows I wouldn't let you that far from the school by yourself, blah blah blah, and I told him you'd be thrilled once you exited la-la-land." Harry scowled at the last part and flicked Draco on the shoulder but then he grinned and turned to Pansy, on his left.

"Want to come with?"

Pansy (who had refused to say anything about the 'broom' incident) was about to nod, then paused, "Are you inviting Granger, darling?"  
Harry lied smoothly, "Of course not."

Pansy narrowed her eyes and examined Harry's expression. A bit of guilt slipped through. "A-ha! You lied to me!"

Harry let go of the mask and sighed, "Oh, come on, don't you think it's even a bit ridiculous to judge someone on their _blood_? My mum was a muggleborn, you know! Being a first generation pure-blood is just a fancy term for half-blood. Does that make you want to stop being friends with me?"

Pansy groaned and draped herself over the brunette- the ultimate sign of weariness for the girl, "But Harry, sweetie..."

"Oh come on. It's not different at all. You could at least give her a chance."

Pansy pouted, and it made her pig-like nose a bit more prominent. She wasn't very pretty, but she couldn't be classified as ugly either. "Alright, fine. Force me into your tolerant and open ways." She turned to Theo. "Theo, darling, don't you see the absolute torture this boy puts me through? The things I do for friendship..."

In the end, Harry, Draco, Pansy, Hermione, and Neville made their way down the slope to Hagrid's house right after lunch.

Hagrid had to pull back Fang, a huge boar hound, before the five could get in. "Would anyone like some tea or rock cakes?" Little did Hagrid himself know, but the name rock cakes was unintentionally literal.

Everyone politely the declined the cakes, but Draco and Neville accepted the tea.

"Hey, Hagrid?" Harry asked, "What do you know about three-headed dogs?"

Hagrid began to look nervous- and a bit suspicious, "Why de yeh want ter know?"

"Well," Harry explained, "There's a very very large one in the school." Neville spit out his tea as Hermione and Pansy choked on air. Draco took another sip of his tea.

"How de yer know about Fluffy!"

"Fluffy?" Draco asked incredulously, "Is it yours?!"

Harry ignored Draco's ourburst and answered Hagrid's. "Well, we were searching for a certain secret chamber, and we thought that if Dumbledore ("Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid corrected absent-mindedly.) warned us away from there, that _must_ be it."

Pansy poked him in the shoulder and pouted, "Why didn't you tell _me_?"

"Technically, I just did," Harry pointed out and Pansy's pout turned into a huffy frown.

"Trus' me," Hagrid said, "Don' go there, wha's down there is between Dumbledore an' Nicholas Flamel- Oh crud." Hagrid scrunched up his brows, furious with himself, "Now yeh all shoul' go 'fore I give anything _else_ away."

Harry hopped off his chair, "But who's Nicholas-"

"None o' yer beeswax, jus' ferget I said anything." Hagrid shooed them all out the door and slammed it behind them.

Harry shrugged, and said, "Anyone know who Nicholas Flamel is?"

* * *

**Will they discover the Philosopher's Stone? Or will they be blindsided by Voldemort's host if they even make it into the rooms? Find out... LATER! FUAHAHAHAHA! Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is dedicated to njferrel. If nj is initials or name, I shall never know! :D**

**Disclaimer: I doubt J.K. Rowling would be surrendering her blanket to a beagle while typing up fanfictions about her own book. Own not. Claim not. Sue not.**

**Dis-don't-kill-me-excuses: The Nargles did it. They ate up my ideas, but luckily I managed to ward them off with a purple two leaf clover.**

Two weeks of relentless searching for any reference to Nicholas Flamel left the five eleven-year-olds without a single clue.

Hermione, surprisingly, was the first to lose her temper. She threw down her book, the resulting thump causing Harry, Pansy, Draco, and Neville to direct their collective shocked gaze to the Ravenclaw.

"Hermione?" Harry asked- rubbing his temples, "What's wrong?"

Hermione's brow was furrowed with frustration. "I just don't understand! I've gone through so many books! I read the entirety of _Modern Wizarding Icons_! It's as if Nicholas Flamel doesn't exist!"

Draco frowned, "I _know_ I've heard his name before. And if he's worked with Dumbledore, he must be somewhat powerful."

Hermione scowled, "Maybe he's a muggleborn. _That _would explain his lack of recognition."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Don't talk that way to your betters."

Hermione glared at the blonde and Harry intervened, with no small amount of exasperation, "Draco, Hermione beats your scores in nearly every class, except Potions," Hermione looked smug and stuck her tongue out at Draco, "-and Hermione, if Draco truly wanted to insult you, he would've been a lot worse." Draco returned the expression.

Pansy suddenly jumped to her feet, "Classes! In three minutes!" Neville jumped, startled at the outburst and quickly began gathering his things- an action everyone mimicked.

Draco seemed to sweep his books into an orderly stack in his arms with one wave of his hand. Harry raised an eyebrow as he continued to pack, _I have _got_ to learn how to do that. _"Har-ry," Draco whined, "Hurry up!"

"Sheesh, you're like a little kid sometimes." Harry snarked, irritable due to his lack of sleep.

Draco scrunched his nose up at the boy but said nothing. _Those must have been some _bad_ nightmares. Harry doesn't normally let this side show. Although, it's not too smart of him to keep that all bottled up. Something _really_ has to mess with Harry to get _him _to let loose._

Neville shifted his weight nervously, "We're going to be late!"

Pansy shrugged, "It doesn't matter to _us_, darling, we've got Binns with the Gryffindors next."

Hermione snorted, "Yeah, Binns wouldn't notice an elephant walking through him." Harry glanced at the girl, concealing his shock with the ease of practice. _I though Hermione revered authority figures? Maybe we're rubbing off on her..._ Or it could be her current exasperation. "Unfortunately for _us_, there's a Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw DADA class, and even though it's completely useless, Professor Quirrel could still take points." Hermione grabbed Neville's arm and dragged him off, refusing to allow the kind-hearted boy to wait for their Slytherin (and Slytherpuff) friends.

Harry groaned at the weight of his books, before commenting wearily, "These feel like a hundred pounds..."

Draco was at his side in a second, "Are you okay? I _told _you the lack of sleep would catch up with you! Just ask Sev for a Dreamless Sleep potion already! Do you need me to carry your books?"

Harry crinkled his nose, "I'm fine!"

"Are you sure you don't want me to? I don't know why you carry all those around with you! At least let me take half!" Draco was alternating between concerned and annoyed with nearly every sentence.

"Well..." Harry pretended to think it over before dumping his books into Draco's arms and taking off, "See you in class!"

"HARRY!"

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

Harry hesitantly put a hand on Draco's arm, "I'm sorry? You were just _asking_ for it, though..."

Draco humphed and turned further away.

Binns rambled on about the Goblin Rebellion of 1884, which was supposed to be the bloodiest, briefest, most violent rebellion there was- and half the class was asleep.

"I really _am_ sorry that the charms on the books activated..." Harry had put anti-theft charms on the books, that screamed out vile and creative curses whenever transported by anyone other than him. "I'm so sorry I forgot to include you as an 'owner' in the charm! Please just don't ignore me..."

Draco could feel his anger crumbling but desperately grasped at the ruins. "You know what they called me."

Harry winced. Draco had a- bad experience once with a certain type of magical creature, and since then, he had loathed and feared any reference to them in any medium. "Draco, I could never have known they would have called you... That."

Draco turned back to Harry, "You didn't know they'd call me an arrogant, b*tchy, FLOBBERWORM?!"

A total of two Gryffindors roused from their slumber before drifting off to Theo and Pansy's giggling.

Harry cringed, "How could I?"

"THOSE THINGS ALMOST ATE MY HAND HARRY! _ATE MY HAND!_"

"I'm sorry!"

Draco muttered about annoying black-haired boys who mess with charms that they shouldn't.

"God, Draco."

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

By the end of DOUBLE HISTORY OF MAGIC, Draco had just about forgiven Harry, and Ronald Weasley decided things were going too well for our little Boy-Who-Lived.

_I know the plan isn't ready to be put into action just yet,_ Ron thought, walking towards Harry, _But this should help a little bit in weakening the two of them..._ "So, Potter, decided to forgive Malfoy there?"

Harry tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

Draco just rolled his eyes, _This'll be interesting..._

_"_Oh, you don't know? Malfoy just told me that he only pretended to be your friend because of your title, and why else would he hang around the son of a _mudblood_?"

Harry's confusion took on new depths before clearing completely. "Draco would never say or do anything like that- to me. I can't believe you even _thought_ I could buy such a horribly misplanned _lie!"_

Harry turned and walked straight for Zabini, across the room, his face suddenly becoming nervous and close to tears. Both Ron _and _Draco seemed utterly confused by this turn of events. "Blaise?" Harry shifted his weight nervously.

"What is it, Potter?" Zabini asked, somewhat curious about the double-Housed boy. Sure, he rather hated Draco, but perhaps Potter was a bit more Puff than snake.

"Well... I don't know if I should tell you. Draco said not to, because you might get mad and overreact, and that could get you in trouble. Promise you won't overrreact?" Harry looked up, catching the dark-haired boy's gaze, and Zabini smirked inwardly. _Potter is such a Puff. At least I'll know what he says is the truth._

"Sure. What happened?"

"Weasley said something really... nasty about- about your mother..."

Zabini felt anger flare in him and he quickly pushed it down, unwilling to lose his composure just yet. "What did he say, Potter? Tell me."

Harry hesitated. "He- he said your mum was just a- a glorified, a glorified whore who slept with men until they married her and then killed them off..." Harry wrung his hands, "I can't say the rest, it's too foul."

Zabini, however, was past hearing, and had flung himself at Ron- forgetting his wand in his fury. Harry smirked and sidled over to Draco, tugging his arm. Draco followed without resistance.

"IT'S NOT TRUE, ZABINI! I NEVER SAID THOSE THINGS!"

"AND WHY WOULD I BELIEVE YOU?! YOU STUPID GRYFFINDOR!"

A crack resounded through the classroom and into the hall. Harry shook his head. _And so soon after his wrist broke as well..._

"Harry, exactly how little sleep have you been getting?" Draco asked, a bit amused.

Harry shrugged. "I don't sleep at _all _in the Hufflepuff dorm. I keep thinking someone's going to burst in through the door and kill me."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Rhetorical question, but have the 'pranks' and such cleared up any?"

"Yeah, I think they've given up," Harry lied. Lots of little things, like an opened ink bottle in his bag with a badger drawn on it, or an essay shredded or covered with little "h's" had been happening for the last month. _But it's not _really _a lie. _Harry reasoned guiltily, _They have given up on the small things_. Harry often woke up to find a bucket with the remains of hot tar surreptitiously hidden in the Tower, where Hogwarts tried to hide that it had ever been over his door, or someone would try to trip him down a particularly long flight of stairs, or unsigned and hateful notes left in his books. He made sure Draco never caught drift of any of this- and it took nearly all of his cunning to do so.

Draco, however, was not about to give up on finding out exactly what was happening with Harry and the Hufflepuffs. At the moment, though, he put it aside. "So are we happy or sad about today?"

"What?" Harry stopped walking towrds Charms.

"Well, I know today is the anniversary of your parents' deaths, but it's also a major holiday for both the Wizarding _and_ muggle world." Draco seemed to smell something unpleasant as the word 'muggle' forced itself out of his mouth- but he shook it off quickly enough.

"What?" Harry repeated, at a tota loss.

"It's Halloween," Draco deadpanned.

Harry blinked, and then grinned, "I like Halloween." With that, he turned and continued on his merry way to Professor Flitwick's Ravenclaw-Slytherin class.

_He remembers every bit of gossip about nearly every student in our grade, the names of all the House Elves and ghosts in the castle, and yet forgets the _date?! Shrugging it off, Draco followed, smiling softly at the smaller boy's oddly selective memory.

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

"TROLL! In the dungeons! Thought you ought to know." Quirrel collapsed face first onto the floor of the Great Hall, a fact which had nearly all of Slytherin, and Harry at the Hufflepuff table for dinner, narrowing their eyes suspiciously.

"Everyone!" Dumbledore called, effectively silencing the milling and panicked Houses of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw and Slytherin had merely sat patiently waiting for instructions or at least some sign of an actual threat. Regardless of its size and brute strength, Trolls were quite lacking in the mental department, and could be handled by just one adult wizard or witch easily. "Please calmly return to your Houses with the Prefects! Your Head of House will inform you when it is safe to continue dinner!"

"Is he barmy?" Pansy shrieked, clearly audible from the next table, "The Troll is in the dungeons! We can't go there!"

Millicent Bulstrode, a bulldozer of a female, scratched the back of her head. "Where else would we go?"

Harry ignored them and Neville's increasingly loud calling of his name in favor of watching a suddenly recovered Quirrel sweep out the side door. He broke away from the group and used the confusion to escape out the very same door without detection- or so he thought.

"Harry, where are we going?" Draco asked pleasantly, an odd, metallic glint in his eye.

Harry jumped and hushed him, "_I'm_ going to follow creepy teacher who fake-faints and probably let the troll in the castle. I didn't even know you were _here. _Do you always have to sneak up on me?_"_

Draco frowned, "Too dangerous. If he let the troll in, then he's hiding something. And he was a decent wizard before his incident. And probably still is under the fake stuttering."

Harry bit back his retort, this was his best friend- not Hermione, Neville, or any of of the others. "The stuttering's fake?"

"Didn't notice? Too absorbed in the search for the Founder's secrets and Nicholas Flamel?"

"Shh!"

Draco stuck out his tongue, missing Harry by centimeters.

"What is he _doing_?"

Quirrel appeared to be checking left, right, up, down, and even in his own cloak.

"Looks like not all the paranoia is faked, huh, Harry?"

"Oh be quiet." Silently, they followed the turbaned teacher down the halls and up the stairs to-

"The third floor corridor! What if he's after the map piece in the Founder's room like us?"

"Harry, I'm starting to think something _else_ is in that place."

"I guess it _is_ rather odd to distract someone with a troll if all you want is to find a map of Hogwarts... But what about the 'surprises' she told us about? Maybe they're some powerful artifacts?"

"It's possible," Draco admitted quietly.

Quirrel suddenly whipped around halfway down the corridor, and Draco shoved Harry behind a statue, where there was barely enough space for _one_ person.

The Professor squinted, but turned back towards his detination.

"Good thing I'm skinny, huh?"

Draco frowned, "Despite our House Elves's efforts." '_And my worries'_ was left unsaid, but Harry picked up on it anyway.

"Let's go, I think it's safe," Harry whispered.

Draco mentally shook himself from the pleasant haze he seemed to enter when in close proximity to Harry and moved out from behind the statue silently- freeing Harry.

"C'mon, Draco, we'll see if he gets past Fluffy."

Draco shook his head at Harry's enthusiasm, but quickly pushed Harry behind the statue yet again when they heard swiftly approaching footsteps.

Harry peeked over Draco's shoulder, unintentionally smooshing them even closer together in his curiousity. "It's Snape!" He hissed in surprise.

Harry could feel Draco shrug, something Draco had picked up from _him_ actually. "Harry, Sev is probably the first person who would notice if something was up, and he's probably just trying to see what Turban-Head's up to."

Harry scrunched up his nose, "You're right... But I don't have to like it."

Rushed footsteps, this time preceding Quirrel, echoed in the nearly empty corridor. "Quirrel's walking past. He looks murderous," Harry remarked quietly.

A door, presumably Fluffy's, slammed, and an odd combination of steps and shuffles could be heard. "It's Snape again, but this time he's limping..." Both Harry and Draco frowned. "Does that mean he tried to get past Fluffy? Or that he just got in the way by following Quirrel?"

Draco attempted to shake his head, but there wasn't enough room. "I don't know, Harry. But I _do _know we need to figure out what's down there, and soon. I trust Sev; I do. He's not doing this for any material gain, if anything it would be for potion ingrediants or Dumbles or something..."

Harry nodded, his chin uncomfortably jarring into Draco's shoulder. When the footsteps faded, the two boys left for the Slytherin dorm, and they found comfort in being together, even thought they were back at square one, with no clue what could be down there- and hoping it wasn't something over their heads.

* * *

**I hope Harry displayed his Slytherin side enough to satisfy you all, but I had completely neglected it and it deserved more time to shine! :D So Harry should be more equally balanced now, instead of just all warm and fuzzy or just manipulative and cunning. But Harry is warm and fuzzy a lot, because Draco is around a lot, so... SORRY! D:**

**XD Review please! ^.^**

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**Dedicated to njferrel, you awesome reviewer, you.**

**Disclaimer: Owning this story would cause a rip in the time/space continuum.**

**I hope I haven't lost all my readers due to my unexpected lateness on the last chappie, and hope this quick update makes up for it a little!**

Draco's arms had fallen asleep, but he was quite reluctant to move them. It was December 25th, and Harry was actually sleeping, and _peacefully_. The clock showed it was 4 AM, an unearthly hour to be up at, but Draco was reluctant to drift off to the land of nod- he was far too content with Harry snuggled up against his collar bone. Draco had by now admitted that he did enjoy and find comfort in both Harry's touch and just being near the brunette- but denied anything further, mostly to himself as no one pressed the issue. In November Pansy had refused to go to the first Slytherin Quidditch match of the year, resulting in Harry, Draco, Theo, Neville, and even Hermione's absences from the game. They had spent the time in the library, as was becoming the norm. Harry had found something about a Chamber of Secrets made by Salazar Slytherin, but the reference was dissapointingly short and vague. Draco and Harry had shared their new information on the area guarded by Fluffy and the group had come to the conclusion that although it probably wasn't a Founder's room, it was still important. Neville had made an interesting connection between a break-in at Gringotts and the vault Hagrid had visited with Harry after gathering enough money from the Potter's. However, no progress had been made since then, and Hagrid had been frustratingly close-lipped during their visits. Draco's train of thought derailed for a moment when Harry sighed deeply, the breath raising goose bumps on Draco's skin. He inwardly shook his head to rid himself of the haze. Not one of their friends had signed up to stay over Christmas, but neither had anyone else from their year except a bunch of Ravenclaws they didn't know and a few Gryffindors that stayed mostly to themselves. During the two week break, meals were eaten together at one table, due to the severely decreased student population. Cedric had also stayed over the break and insisted on Harry and Draco finishing their homework within the first two days. The boys had been upset at the time but were grateful to the Prefect later on. Cedric fussed over both boy's health and always seemed to catch them if they attempted to leave the castle without scarves, hats, and mittens. It finally snowed on the 24th and someone charmed a seemingly never-ending supply of snowballs to follow Quirrel around and throw themselves furiously at his turban. The sight of Quirrel running and stuttering hexes at the snowballs would keep Harry and Draco amused for almost half the day. They spent their time having snowball fights, visiting Hagrid, Cedric, Fang, the House Elves, and Hogwarts herself, and, of course, researching Nicholas Flamel and the Founders.

Draco suddenly heard the door to their dorm squeak open. The curtains around their bed were drawn, as usual, but Draco _knew_ it wasn't one of their friends back early.

"Hurry up! I don't like staying in the Snake Pit for any longer than we have to!" It was that girl, from before, probably Fitch-Finley's girlfriend. From the footsteps, there seemed to be three of them.

"Don't worry, I paid off Bulstrode the elder."

"You mean 'uglier' right?" There was some snickers from the other one, but the girl interrupted them.

"That's just mean! And you remember why we're here right? To stop someone from doing mean things, to avenge our House mate?" There was a stomp, "Just put it under Nott's bed."

"Whoa."

"What?"

"Look at the nameplate, it says the bed is Malfoy's _and_ Potter's. Funny, I didn't peg them as queers."

"That _is_ weird. But it doesn't mean they're together."

"No?"

"I think it's Hogwarts punishing them for being so cruel to a student!"

"I guess, since they weren't punished by the Headmaster, Hogwarts decided to?"

"Meh, I still think they're frigging poufs."

"We are Hufflepuffs! Just because these are our enemies does not mean we should discriminate in that way!"

"Sheesh, sorry. I got nothing against their kind, just pointing out my opinion."

"Well, I don't think it would be a good idea to let your opinion get around, because it might make the other Houses think that we're not fighting for Justin, but because of their sexual preferences."

Draco reluctantly slid his arms out from around Harry and got out of bed, "Big words for a little Hufflepuff." He glared at the three- _Yup, same from before._

MacMillan looked decidedly ill at ease now as the two girls bristled.

Bones stepped forward, "Don't think we don't know what you two did! You put a memory charm on everyone who saw it for themselves! Well, we wrote down what happened! We were prepared! We still know!"

Draco turned cold, the mocking tone gone. A sense of danger permeated the room and the three Hufflepuffs shivered. "If you so much as _touch_ Harry I will personally drop you off the Astronomy Tower, and make it so Professor Sprout will be there to help me push." MacMillan looked undecided, but one glance at his House mates made his decision for him- he knew who would be more of a danger to him.

"Of course we wouldn't do anything to hurt Potter, right Susan? Hannah?" MacMillan began sidling from the room.

Abbott scowled, "Where's your sense of loyalty, Ernie?"

Ernie grimaced, and paused in the doorway. "Any loyalty the Hat saw was probably to myself." He admitted before fleeing the room.

Bones sneered, "There goes another traitor. Justin will _not_ be pleased." Draco rolled his eyes- loyalty is all well and good, but fanaticism was another thing entirely.

"We'll be leaving now." Abbott spat, stalking out the door- obviously unaware Draco was awake to hear her comment about whatever was now under Theo's bed.

Bones fell into step, not quite at her side, and they dissappeared down the steps. Cautiously, Draco turned to the bed beside his and Harry's. Dropping to his hands and knees, what he saw shocked him. _A Magom. I can't believe it._ Magoms were types of bombs that exploded only when the setter was out-of-range, a good 900 feet away. Despite his shock, Draco managed to use a transport charm to dump the bomb in the lake._They mean _business_, placing a Magom..._ Draco seethed as he climbed back into bed, placing his arms around Harry once more. _When Harry finally sees the benefits of being Dark... I'll destroy the entire Hufflepuff House._ Rationally, Draco knew he wouldn't do so, and that it was not all of Hufflepuff that was to blame, but really, sometimes the idiots placed their truat and nearly fanatic loyalty in the wrong person- and Fitch-Finley was about as bad as you could get. For as long as Voldemort was gone, anyway.

Draco closed his eyes in confusion. _When did I start thinking of the Dark Lord as a bad thing? My entire _family_ swore allegiance to him before I was born... And he'll definately win the war. If Harry and I were on his side, Harry'd be much safer than under the thumb of Dumbledore... _Draco began to drift off to sleep. _Right?_

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

"Harry, Draco, wake up! It's Christmas!" Cedric called from the door of the boy's dormitory.

Draco shot straight up into a sitting position; Harry bending awkwardly sideways, seeing as his head was against Draco's chest. Draco poked his head out of the curtains and hissed, "Be quiet, Harry's asleep!" Draco's gaze became wary, "And how did you even get in here?"

Cedric pointed to his badge, "Prefect, remember? Now, where's Harry's bed? I want to cover it with presents so he freaks out..." Cedric grinned and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Draco rolled his eyes and pointed at the name plate before retreating to lay down and 'unbend' Harry.

There was moment of silence before Cedric spoke again, "Did they run out of beds or did you two ask for this?"

Draco groaned, his voice carrying clearly through the curtains, "Hogwarts decides who sleeps where in the Slytherin dorms..."

Cedric laughed, "And neither of you complained, I'm guessing?"

Draco blushed, but ignored the question. _Thank God Harry's asleep._ The gods rejected his prayer.

"Mnnnn... Draco?" Draco patted Harry's shoulder, hoping he might be able to sleep a bit more.

"Harry!" _Damn you, Cedric._

Cedric threw open the dark green curtains, "Merry Christmas!"

Harry turned blearily to Draco, "Is Ced crazy?"

"Well, it really is Christmas," Draco drawled.

Cedric dumped two armfuls of presents on the bed. "C'mon, open them now! Wait-" Cedric fished two yellow presents out of the pile and placed them on the heads of the two boys, "Open these first!" Cedric sat cross legged at the end of the bed and gestured impatiently. He was wearing the "Prefect" shirt with fire-, water-, and stain-proofing spells, as well as heating and cooling charms that Harry had owl-ordered for his gift.

Draco muttered something about stubborn third years, but opened his anyway. Harry smiled at the two of them, still too sleepy to be shocked about all the gifts. "Harry... Do you need me to force you to open it?" Draco asked, smirking.

Harry stuck his tongue out and unwrapped the box. The two boys took the lids off at the same time, through unspoken consent. Inside both were four simple silver rings that were just bands, and one silver ring with a gem. The one in Draco's box had a clear and deep green emerald. Draco fought down a blush and shot a glare at Cedric before murmuring his thanks. Cedric grinned. Harry's ring was a beautiful silvery-blue, that seemed like a chip of ice. Harry held it up to Draco's face and smirked.

"It matches your eyes, _Drakie_."

Draco sneered. "As if a piece of rock could be as beautiful as my eyes."

Harry cracked up and Cedric explained that the rings were communication devices, but only the two with gems could have a conversation that the other ring-bearers couldn't hear or access. Harry promptly gave a silver band to Cedric and said third year forced another present into both of their hands. Hermione gave Harry a book on the histories of the different magical creatures and Draco a self-help book- about self-confidence. Harry snickered, _Looks like Hermione and Draco _still _rub each other the wrong way..._ Neville sent them both plants, but none of them could identify them and decided to ask when Neville returned. Pansy sent them black dress robes with silver spirals at the hem, and a note that hinted there might be a reason behind them. Cedric rolled his eyes at the young girl's mysterious wording. Theo's gifts were candy, of course, Chocolate Frogs for Draco and Sugar Quills for Harry. Despite Cedric's objections, Draco still opened a Chocolate Frog, grabbing it and biting it's head off before it could escape. But the highlight of the morning came just when-

"NICHOLAS FLAMEL!" Draco cried in surprise, snatching the card out of the little box. Harry leaned over, and sure enough, the card displayed the very man they had been looking for. Flipping it over, Draco read aloud, "Life: _1300's through now?!_ Flamel was known for his work with Dumbledore in Alchemy and is the _only known make of the Philosopher's Stone!_" Draco looked up in awe, as if Harry was supposed to understand the meaning of that.

Cedric, although he knew what the Philosopher's Stone was, was still utterly lost. "You were looking up Nicholas Flamel?"

The two boys exchanged a glance, and Harry answered, "Extra credit in History of Magic."

Cedric narrowed his eyes suspiciously, yet didn't refute their reply.

"Anyway, Harry, the Philosopher's Stone is an almost mythical stone, even the _muggles_ know something of it! It can turn lead into gold, and creates the Elixir of Life as a by-product!" Draco exclaimed, "You know what this means, right?"

Harry nodded, then let his gaze slip over to Cedric and back to Draco, "We'll definately get the credit now!"

Draco smirked and Cedric had the expression of one who had just heard something they _knew_ was important, but couldn't understand why.

"Let's get food!" Harry whined at Draco, he hadn't been all that hungry that night and had just played with his soup.

Draco looked down at Harry with amusement. "I'm not stopping you, _you're_ the one on _me._"

Cedric laughed and Harry colored slightly. Cedric left the room and the two of them dressed, before joining Cedric in the common room.

"It's all so... Green..." Cedric remarked.

"Now you know how I felt when I first stepped into my room," Harry said, "It was completely YELLOW."

"Speaking of that, how could you _not_ know we shared a bed if you've seen the nameplate in Harry's Hufflepuff room?" Draco asked, genuinely curious,

Harry whacked his forehead against the history book Hermione got him. Cedric replied, "I've never seen Harry's room except for when I first gave it to him. How did _you_ see it?"

Harry cut in, "Did you know that House Elves are actually distant cousins of the Fae?"

Cedric turned to the younger boy, "Not gonna work. You let a Slytherin in our Den?"

Harry tapped his chin, "Alright, here's the truth, and you probably won't figure it out, but this way you have a chance. Draco has been in my Hufflepuff room several times, but he's never come in through the door, and has never seen the common room."

Cedric raised one eyebrow. "And what reason does he have to be there?"

"Well, you see," Harry elaborated, twisting the icy ring, "Hogwarts mixed up our stuff, and now half of my stuff is in his trunk, and half of his is in mine, and we _did_ try to fix it, but she keeps putting it back overnight!" Harry finished, somewhat frustrated.

"She?"

Draco stepped in this time, "We think of the castle as another person, because- _you_ know how much personality Hogwarts has."

Cedric nodded. "Now then, food is necessary to survival, and this interrogation needs to end sometime, so right outside the Grand Hall should work, right?" Cedric smiled and Harry jumped, just now realizing how far they'd walked. They walked in together and Cedric surreptitiously put a hand on Draco's shoulder, forcing them to slow down a bit and let Harry get ahead. Cedric leaned down so he was face-to-face with the blonde, "Is there anything I need to know about you two that might hurt Harry?" _Mother Cedric,_ Draco mused, _Protective of his brood as all get out._

"Trust me," Draco said, watching Harry pause, confused, "Harming Harry is the last thing I'd ever do."

* * *

**Does anyone have any ideas for what Neville's plants should be? If no one answers I'll just make something up, but remember, reviews feed the ever-growing plot bunny!**

* * *


	19. Chapter 19 Part 1

**Dedicated to njferrel, just like every chapter before this! XD By the by, WOO! Almost 200 reviews! C'mon, let's get there!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! All of you help my plot-bunnies get fatter and fatter, so keep up the great responses!**

**And although I love all of you (3), I just want to send out a special thanks to NK for dilligently reviewing nearly every chapter, even though they don't have an account. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Haven't you heard? J.K. Rowling is sitting in my Den, writing fanfictions on my computer! Really! Yeah, Really! No. I'm lying. I own none of this.**

**This is a VERY short chapter, but I just got to the _perfect _place to end it, so I'm going to add a part 2. :D**

"Stop stealing my bacon!" Harry snapped.

Draco swallowed, "No. It's Christmas, get in the sharing spirit."

"You have your own!"

"But it's better from your plate," Draco teased.

Harry's eyes narrowed, before his face went suspiciously blank. "Fine. Take it." He gestured at the remaining bacon on his plate and Draco hesitated.

"Er... No. You've probably done something to it."

Harry fluttered his eyes innocently, "And what makes you think that?" Harry bit off a piece of bacon. "See? Nothing."

Draco turned away warily and began eating his own food. Harry smirked, and returned to his breakfast. For a few moments, only the chatter of the teachers and the few students that had come back early or had stayed for the break held back silence, when-

"Draco!" Harry hissed, staring off into nothing before turning to whisper in said Slytherin's ear, "Remember when I went to Gringotts with Hagrid and he emptied a vault that was snuck into the next day?" Draco nodded and Harry continued, "It _must_ have been the Philosopher's Stone! So Hagrid must know what protections are on it, if Dumbledore trusted him enough to transport it here!"

Draco's eyes widened minutely before he smirked at his best friend. "Harry, you are definately the most logical Hufflepuff there ever was." Harry smacked him on the head- but he was smiling.

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

"Harry, you go ahead, I need to speak to one of the teachers about something." Harry, Cedric, and Draco had been heading for the Slytherin common room ('For the best Christmas yet!' Harry had exclaimed), when Draco suddenly realized something he could do.

"Er, okay, Draco." Harry waved awkwardly and Cedric saw that Harry seemed to lose more than half his self-confidence as Draco disappeared around the corner. Harry faltered unnoticably, _Is whatever it is my fault?_

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

Draco waited until he could no longer hear their footsteps before walking to the portrait of Silvet Gaunt that they had been passing. "Draught of Living Death," He whispered, and the portrait nodded before swinging open to allow him in. The room it admitted him to was decorated in dark blues and blacks. A similarly garbed big-nosed man suddenly came through one of the doorways.

"Uncle Severus?"

Snape looked up, obviously jolted out of his train of thought. "Draco? What's wrong?"

Draco got right to the point. "Some Hufflepuffs tried to kill Harry today."

Snape froze, and then sat down on the deep blue couch. "Surely you're exaggerating, I know Potters tend to get themselves into trouble, but-"

"They tried to use a Magom on him, Sev, a Magom!" Draco ground out.

Snape rolled his eyes, "And _where_ would these _Hufflepuffs_ have gotten such a Dark and harmful object? I'm sure you just saw some sort of prank object shaped like a Magom and overreacted. We all know what happens when you _overreact_."

Draco's eyes narrowed. Now he was sure Snape knew Occlumency, only a strongly Occluded mind would be able to not only remember, but talk casually about... Draco's overreaction. "I know what I saw."

Snape sneered, "Maybe hanging around that Potter boy isn't as good an influence as your father thought if you can't differentiate between a Dark bomb and a prank object. I would _hate_ to have to inform your father of this."

Draco jerked back, "You- Do you actually believe-" Draco fell silent, his mask recomposing itself. "Well. I apologize. This was a waste of _both_ our time, Professor." Draco turned and stalked out of Snape's quarters, the portrait slaming behind him.

Snape put his head in his hands. "What else, Albus? What more must I give up?"

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

Draco stormed over to the Green Houses. _If one of his Heads of House won't listen, then perhaps the other _will_. _Sprout had to be there, her sister and parents were deceased, and her brother-in-law was a muggle that hated magic for taking away his wife- so she never visited her nephew. Draco threw open the door to Green House Three. "Professor Sprout!"

The plump women stood up, and seemed to appear behind a plant. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Three Hufflepuffs- Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, and Ernie MacMillan- just attempted to _murder_ Harry with a Magom, which I managed to spell out over the lake before it exploded!"

Sprout paused, "That is a serious accusation, Malfoy, do you have any evidence?"

Draco grit his teeth, "I'll take Veritaserum, I'll give my memories to be looked at, but something _needs_ to be done, or Harry could be _killed._"

"I'm sorry, Malfoy, but memories can be altered, and Veritaserum is illegal to use on minors," Sprout continued, "So if there is no solid evidence, I'm afraid nothing can be done in the ways of punishment." Sprout sighed and shook her head, "I understand there's some bad blood between you and the Hufflepuffs due to the incident, but that does not mean I will tolerate this level of revenge. You are taking things too far, Mr. Malfoy. No matter how upset you are with them, I ask you not come to me with these lies again."

Draco stared, in utter fascination, as she denied everything he'd said, and even provided logic and a motive behind his so-called, 'lies,' after barely considering that it might be the truth. Draco snarled, "Of course, Professor, please accept my apologies." Draco had known there was open prejudice against the Slytherin House, especially in inter-House quarrels, but he hadn't known it'd be quite so bad. _If the teachers won't do anything, I'll have to take it into my _own_ hands..._ A sense of peace descended over Draco as he knew exactly what to do.

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

Harry and Cedric looked up from their game of Exploding Snap as Draco entered the Snake Pit. Harry abandoned the game to run over and squeeze the blonde before returning to his cards as if nothing had happened. The corners of Draco's mouth twitched upward and Cedric shook his head before greeting the younger wizard.

Draco sat down next to Harry, looking over his cards. "Oo, that's not a good hand, Harry." Harry glared up at him.

Sighing, Harry put down his cards. "Snap." They exploded, and Cedric raised his arms into the air in victory.

The rest of the day was spent playing different games, talking, and generally having fun. Since Draco knew there were only three homicidal Hufflepuffs in the Badger Den, when Harry made to leave, Draco dragged him into the First Year dorm and onto the bed.

Harry shot him a reproachful look over his shoulder, but Draco missed it- pretending to be asleep. Harry smiled and turned over in Draco's arms, "You really are my best friend ever, you know that, right?"

Draco didn't answer, but the small smile on his face was all the reply Harry needed.

* * *

* * *


	20. Chapter 19 Part 2

**Dedicated and devoted to njferrel. :D**

**Disclaimer: Own not. Claim not. Sue not.**

**Thankee to all who reviewed! I love all of you with all of my hard drive! :D**

Harry smiled sleepily, _Draco _isn't_ upset that he's my friend._ Harry opened his eyes to see black, black, black, black. Harry's smile turned upside-down. _What the- _The black expanse moved and Harry connected the black pajama shirt Draco wore last night to the blackness that now spread before him. Harry sat up, the arms around his waist coming with him. Harry grinned at the stubbornness Draco showed even in sleep, and wriggled out of the tight grip. He paused, about to open his trunk, and reached for the two objects under the bed. One was a brown paper package, addressed to him, and the other was a green and yellow package addressed to both him and Draco. Harry put the gifts down on the bed and hurriedly watered the two mystery plants. _They won't be mysteries when Neville gets back!_ Harry reminded himself, but felt the name would stick. Harry jumped on the bed and blew a stream of cold air at Draco's neck. No response. Harry ran his fingers across Draco's sides- his most ticklish spots- and- nothing. Harry attempted nearly every gentle wake-up technique there was and ended up with absolutely no results. Bored, he lay down on top of Draco and poked the boy's nose repeatedly.

As he continued poking poor Draco, he rambled on, as if the boy were awake, "You know, if you don't get up soon I will be forced to either: A, use that Aguamenti spell on you, or B, open the gifts by myself. Sometimes I wonder if you ever actually sleep at night, so that you're faking all night, so you're _really_ sleeping in the morning. Like a vampire or something." Harry stopped poking the boy beneath him and propped his chin up on his hands, elbows to either side of Draco. A small snore escaped the sleeping blonde. Harry crinkled up his nose and stuck his tongue out. "But you're not a vampire, you walk around in the sunlight, unless that's a myth..." Harry sighed and put his forehead down on Draco's collarbone. "Well... Maybe you're a... Werewolf!" Harry looked considerably enthused by his search for Draco's species, "Was it the full moon last night...?" Harry blew out in exasperation, "No, that's still a couple days from now. Maybe you're... Er..." Harry paused, they hadn't gone over nocturnal animals in Care of Magical Creatures yet. "I bet you're some kind of nocturnal humanoid. Or you sleepwalk. Hey, that's probably it! If you sleepwalk, your body isn't resting, so you're still tired in the morning, so it takes forever for me to wake you up!" Harry smiled, but then frowned. "No, because I'd wake up if you got out of bed in the middle of the night..."

Cedric walked into the dorm in the middle of this sentence and froze, torn between amusement and concern at the scene in front of him.

Harry looked up and glared at Draco's face, "Or you're just faking!" Harry eyed the wizard, "I'll bite your nose off if you don't wake up soon." Was that a twitch? ...Nope. "Dang. Either you're a really good faker, or you actually sleep this heavilly. Then... Why are you always waking up when I don't want you to, but when I _do_ want you to, it's nearly impossible? Bloody hell, Draco."

Cedric cleared his throat and Harry's head whipped towards the sound, eyes wide with... Fright? The flash Cedric had seen was gone in a moment, and he shook his head to rid it of such silly ideas. "_What_ are you doing, Harry?" Draco twitched at Cedric's voice.

Harry seemed to deflate in weariness, "Giving up." Draco's eyes suddenly snapped open, and one arm went around Harry's waist, while the other pointed his wand between Cedric's eyes before he even fully woke up.

Blinking, he lowered the wand and voiced the question the other two were thinking, "What did I do that for?"

Harry groaned and covered his face with his hands, "I spend _all_ this time trying to wake you up, and all it took was someone else's voice?" Harry began muttering about, "Evil Slytherins," and "Awake the whole time, weren't you?"

Draco ignored this, now that he was fully aware of the compromising situation they were in and blushed a light crimson. Quickly he pushed Harry off to his side, though his arm remained stubbornly attatched to Harry's waist. Harry glared at the displacement, but continued his rampage under his breath.

Cedric watched this with interest, _Why is only Draco embarassed? Harry seems more the type to be... _An idea occurred to him, _Unless, he thinks these kinds of things are normal in the wizarding world- he _was_ raised by Muggles..._ Cedric made a mental note to take Draco to the side and have a nice, long conversation with him at some point today.

"Anyway, Draco," Harry surfaced from his muttered ranting, "I was trying to wake you up, because there are two gifts that haven't been opened, and one is for the both of us."

Draco had begun to stop blushing and sat up in interest, allowing Harry to escape his hold. Harry mimicked the action and reached to get the two presents. He handed the one that was for both of them to Draco.

"This one says it was my father's, so you open that one, and I'll open this one." Harry tore into his with an excitement neither had seen before.

Draco, however, was reading the card for the other gift, "It's from Hagrid, it says it's for the summer..."

As Harry examined the silvery material in the package, Draco took out two blue books from the green and yellow wrapping paper. They both looked to the other to see what each had unwrapped, and Draco gasped, just after Cedric.

Draco exclaimed, "It's an invisibility cloak!" Just as Cedric said, "Those are the Partner Journals!"

They glanced at each other in confusion, and Draco continued, "Harry, that's an invisibility cloak, they're very rare and _very _old... Well, go on, put it on!"

Harry stood up and wrapped the cloak around himself, "I don't feel any different..." Draco reached hesitantly for his shoulders(firmly gripping them once he found them), and directed him to the bathroom. Harry looked in the mirror and saw a floating head and Draco with his hands hovering over nothing. It was a very disconcerting feeling to know your body was there, but be unable to see it.

"Try putting the hood up," Cedric suggested. Draco looked a bit nervous at the thought of an entirely invisible Harry and the death grip on Harry's shoulders tightened. Harry winced, and Draco immediately loosened his hold, but refused to let go. Harry tentatively put up the hood, and dissappeared altogether. He watched as Draco shut his eyes tightly, obviously unhappy about the current situation. Cedric was deeply amused, in fact, he was laughing out loud at the picture the two- or one- of them made. Draco had his eyes squeezed shut, and was gripping thin air with a bit of desperation. Harry smothered a laugh, but took off the cloak.

Draco folded the cloak almost violently and shoved it into the trunk.

Harry couldn't hold back the laugh that burst out of him at that, and Cedric joined him.

Draco glared for a full minute. "So if you're done laughing, do either of you know exactly why Hagrid would give us two blank books?"

Harry tackled Draco to the bed and tickled him unmercillessly before rolling off and asking Cedric about the books.

Cedric's eyebrows rose, "And what was all that for?"

"Draco listens better if he's tired." Harry stated matter-of-factly.

Draco shot a weak glare at the boy, still breathing heavily from the laughter.

"Oh." Cedric, at a loss for words, switched back tot he previous topic, "These are Partner Journals, while they aren't _rare_ exactly- there's rumoured to be twice as many as there are wizards and witches- they are _exceedingly_ hard to find. Hagrid must have had these since they were made- you see, they were all created around forty years ago- but that's not what you need to know. These two journals are somewhat like... Instant messaging with paper."

Harry snapped his fingers in understanding and whispered something with the word "Hogwarts" used into Draco's ear. Draco glanced incredulously at the books.

Cedric cleared his throat and the two returned their attention to him. "Anyway, since it appears you understand the meaning of that, these books only work with certain types of relationships. You both have to be the most important person in the other's life- whether through positive or negative means- for them to work."

Harry blinked, then his eyes darted to Draco nervously.

Cedric took out two quills and an ink pot from the boys' trunk and smirked, "Let's see if it'll work for Harry and I." Cedric could tell that Draco-baiting would become his new hobby- even though he still needed to have that long talk...

Harry shrugged, "I'm pretty sure it won't work."

Cedric ignored the twinge in his heart as his nearly adopted little brother attempted to write on the pages. Nothing appeared in either book, it was as if the ink was repulsed by the page. Cedric made a scribbling motion on the page and nothing happened. Attempting nonchalance, he said, "Alright, how about Draco and I?" Grinning at the look on Draco's face, Cedric shook his head, "Just joking, you two try."

Harry's eyes flickered from the other book to Draco and back again so many times that Cedric would have laughed if it wasn't so tense.

Draco wrote something down, and Harry waited... A look of resignation began to creep onto the brunette's face- when words seemed to write themselves on the pages in Draco's concise, sharp handwriting, 'You're going to hug me when it comes across. I just know it.'

Harry leaned over the two journals and squeezed the blonde excitedly, Draco rolled his eyes and patted Harry on the back.

Cedric reconsidered the necessity of a long talk in a dark alley with Draco, and decided the previous warning would be all he truly had to do. He grinned, "Oh yeah, _no one_ saw _that_ coming."

Draco closed his eyes, not lowering himself to responding, but a smirk flashed across his face.

Harry scowled, "That better not have been sarcasm."

Cedric's eyes shone, "And what would you do if it was?"

Harry smiled predatorally, "This." He pointed the wand that never left his person at Cedric, "Rectusempra!" Cedric collapsed on a nearby bed, laughing hysterically under the Tickling Curse.

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

The rest of the day was spent in exploration of the castle. Draco and Harry could easily fit under the invisibility cloak together, and Cedric's Prefect status meant he could go almost anywhere in the castle and say he was, "On his rounds." They followed several Gryffindors, trying to find out where their Tower was, and eventually discovered it was behind a painting of a woman in a pink dress, and the password was, surprisingly, "Slytherin." Harry mimed cheering for their ingenuity, even though nearly every Gryffindor's face twisted faintly in disgust as they entered their common room. Harry and Draco snuck off to (Hufflepuff Tower to) talk to Hogwarts after lunch and Cedric hung out with his crush, an older Hufflepuff girl named Nymphadora Tonks with short black hair and amber eyes- most of the time. She was a Metamorphagus, but everyone assumed that that was her original body. Hogwarts was delighted when Harry presented her the gift he had owl-ordered for her- even if it _was_ a day late and she had known both when and what he ordered, but it was still a nice thought. They stayed in the Tower until dinner, when they had to leave if they wanted to eat something other than sandwiches. Draco left through the mirror passage, and Harry, tucking his cloak into his trunk, left through the common room- much to Draco's displeasure. Harry was about half-way across when Abbott and Bones blocked the portait passage. "Hello, Hannah. Susan."

Bones snarled soundlessly at him and Abbott took control. "So, Potter, I see the Magom failed."

Harry tilted his head, "I'm sorry, Hannah, but I have no idea what you mean."

Abbott rolled her eyes and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "What, did you leave the room and not notice the loud 'boom?'"

Harry felt a bit of fear wriggle its way into his chest, _Maybe Draco was right, this _wasn't_ such a good idea..._ "Is a Magom some sort of prank bomb or something?" Harry asked weakly, hoping against hope that it wasn't what he thought it was.

Abbott seemed genuinely surprised, but it passed and she sneered, "I should have known that such an obviously Dark wizard would try to hide his knowledge. We don't want you to _ever_ come back to the Hufflepuff dorms, you slimy snake." Harry's heart sank at the word 'Dark.' Bones, who Harry hadn't been paying attention to, suddenly kicked his legs out from under him and held down his arms, as MacMillan appeared out of no where to hold down his legs, twitching at every sound. Abbott looked down at him in disgust, "I bet Malfoy offered you his protection and you just jumped at the chance, you weak scum. It's so sad when good wizards are corrupted by such evil, manipulative Death Eater spawn. You do know he doesn't even care about you, right?"

Harry's temper flared and he fought against the two Hufflepuffs wildly, snarling, "You take that back! Draco isn't like that! You-" Suddenly, he fell silent, baring his teeth ferally, but not struggling any longer. He grinned, "Hannah dear, didn't you know you can't just hold _me_ down?" Water gushed down from the ceiling onto the three Hufflepuffs. Hogwarts was a bit pissed at the children attempting to belittle the first people to discover her sentience in over a hundred years- however she couldn't do anything harsher to help due to the first Oath she had taken. Abbot growled, looking like a drowned cat.

"You bloody git!" She cried, "I hope your stupid Snake trips off a staircase from the seventh floor!"

Harry's short amusement vanished and the entire room grew cold. "Don't. _Ever_. Threaten. Draco!" Once again he was struggling to be freed, trying to lunge forward and attack that smug witch. A flash of fear appeared on her face but was banished in the next moment. "_You're _the evil one! I've never done _anything_ to _you_!"

Her face turned stony, "And that's where we differ. _I_ have the loyalty of a Hufflepuff. You hurt my friend _so _much, that he's _just _recovering _today_!" She gave a little sob.

"I didn't even _touch_ him!" Harry snapped, "All that happened was he came up out of no where and punched me in the face, and then Draco got pissed!"

Her eyes snapped open, "So you're saying that you didn't tell your little Death-Eater-in-training to attack my poor poor Justin? IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!"

"Er... Sure. I'm also saying _I _didn't attack him. That's all. I can honestly say I did not have a hand in it, and that Draco is legally innocent." _Because no one else really remembers first hand what happened... Innocent until proven guilty..._ Harry's anger had turned cold, and he was left with a faint sense of exasperation. "It won't really matter what I say and it's not like I'm unused to pain, so go ahead, do whatever. Just- hurry up please- I'm supposed to meet Draco at dinner." Abbott opened her mouth to say something, but Harry continued over her, "Oh, and can you only do things that show in places I can cover up? Otherwise Draco will come after you three." MacMillan cringed and Bones gave him a sort of frowning sneer. Harry gave a half-shrug, "Then again, it's truly not my problem if you end up in the Hospital Wing to keep Justin company. Or did you say he was released today? Oh well, it's not something I truly need to know, is it? Get on with it, why don't you?" Abbott was literally steaming now, and her eyes were bright with fury.

"YOU... YOU DON'T DESERVE TO CALL HIM BY HIS FIRST NAME!" She kicked him viciously in the side, "IF THAT MAGOM HAD GONE OFF, IT'D BE BETTER FOR YOU!" The portrait-door exploded inward.

Draco glanced around the soaked room, eyes coming to rest on Harry and narrowing, "Harry!" He jumped through the hole in the portrait and rushed over to the boy on the ground. MacMillan hastily backed up, releasing Harry's feet. Draco merely had to glare at Bones before she too, retreated. Draco was about to tackle Abbott- despite the fact that she was a girl- and pummel her into the ground when Harry threw his arms around Draco to restrain him, grabbing Draco's wand from his hand and hissing something, which made the wand shoot a bright purple beam at the girl. She swiftly left the room, but was still hit by the light on the way out. MacMillan and Bones followed after, leaving the common room and shouting, "Intruders! Intruders in the Hufflepuff common room!"

Draco swore. "We have to get out of here, what did they do to you? Are you alright? Can you stand?"

Harry pushed himself to his feet before Draco could help him up, ignoring the pain in his side, and said, "Hey, Hogwarts, is it possible for you to-" His words were cut off as a golden glow enveloped them, and when Professor Sprout arrived on the scene, she was momentarily blinded by the after-flash; but in the end, nothing was there, except for the water damage and the suspicious hole in the portrait.

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

Draco sat next to the bed Harry was asleep in. They were up in the Hufflepuff Tower once more, but in one of the rooms they hadn't looked through. It was a mini-infirmary complete with a bed, a cabinet of potions and medical supplies, a chair, and a spotlessly clean atmosphere. There were odd speakers in the corners, but Draco paid them no mind.

Suddenly a soothing, feminine voice echoed out of them, "Professor Sprout is searching for whoever it could be that ruined their common room. She assumes it isn't a Hufflepuff due to the damage to the still-life."

Harry stirred slightly and Draco looked about in confusion, "Is that you, Hogwarts?"

A chuckle preceeded the response, "Yes. You know, I've always disliked that name."

Draco blinked, absently allowing Harry to grip his hand in his sleep. "Er..."

"Yes, I know it's what the Founders called me, but my real name is Starwa, and for some reason, Godric believed naming me after the warts on a hog would somehow inspire respect." She chuckled again.

Draco nodded slowly, "I'll tell Harry when he wakes up." He hesitated, "Is- is there anyway I can help him that you know of?"

"One moment, let me scan him." A blue light ran up and down Harry's body, "He doesn't have any _major_ injuries, I think he's just exhausted. But he _does_ have a large bruise forming on the side you're sitting next to. The light blue potion should be sufficient to take care of that." A vial floated over to them.

Draco was about to take the vial and paused, "Why didn't you just get Harry out of there beforehand, Starwa? Or defend him or something?"

The vial set down on the bed. "My power is much greater in the Founder's chambers, and it's been so long since I've been active, that it's harder than it should be. It was only when Harry began to ask me something that I remembered I even _could_ use the Floo to bring you here."

"The Floo? But Floo networks link fireplaces and doesn't create golden light...?"

Starwa sighed, "The well up higher in the Tower is the natural Floo- originally a wishing well until magic built up in it and it wished itself differently. It was the idea that _your_ modern Floo was based on."

Draco's eyebrows rose at that information, but he shrugged. "How much of the..." He examined the liquid, "Thistle-Miron potion should I give him?"

A spoon floated to him, "Just a spoonful. Quite advanced in Potions, are we?"

"Advanced in _everything_, Starwa." Draco smirked, "We studied for a full month before school started- and Harry's a quick learner."

"Oh? How far along are you two?"

Draco thought back. "We're up to Fourth Year potions and spells, but Harry's gotten to Fifth Year defensive spells and I've gotten to Fifth Year offensive and er..." Draco eyed the room, "-spells not covered generally in the curriculum."

The tone in Starwa's voice made Draco swear she had risen an eyebrow. "You're into Dark spells, aren't you?" Draco tried to deny it but Starwa continued, "Just remember, it's not whether the spell is Light or Dark, it's the intention behind it."

Harry sat up, breathing heavily. "I- Draco?" He looked around, utterly confused.

"We're in Hufflepuff Tower. Nightmare?"

Harry nodded, still observing their surroundings.

"Hello, Harry, it's nice to see you up." Starwa said with a smile in her voice.

Harry jumped. "Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

Draco patted Harry's hand, "She says her real name is Starwa."

"And she told _you_?" Harry asked, amazed, "I would've thought she'd rather tell Professor _Dumbledore_ than let _you_ have any pestering material..."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Well, you have this pestering thing whenever you find out something new about someone, and I told her about it once or twice..."

"Exactly how many times do you visit the Tower to complain about me?"

"Every Hufflepuff nigh- wait, I'm not _complaining_ about _you_."

"No? Then what do you two talk about?"

"Our days, mostly, and since you're there for nearly every second of it, you happen to come up a lot."

Starwa broke in, "For example, I know that you snore slightly and send Theo to the Hopital Wing every other day- and not from spying on you, either."

Draco started, "Wait, wait, wait, you spy on people?"

"What else am I supposed to do all day?"

Harry and Draco nodded- Draco somewhat reluctantly. "What areas do you watch?"

"Well, I watch all the common rooms and the Great Hall... I also watch the Hospital Wing, the professor's offices and classrooms, and all the Founder's rooms."

Draco asked hesitantly, "What about the Slytherin dorms?"

"Oh, heavens no, watching someone sleep could be misconstrued as creepy."

"And watching people eat and work couldn't?" Draco drawled.

"Well, that's for people's safety as well as my own amusement. That reminds me, Fitch-Finley and Weasley the youngest keep meeting up and whispering about something- so if I were you two, I would watch your backs. Also, I, um, happened to notice something odd..."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Um, I don't mean to be nosy, but I really must know... Why were you two sharing a bed the other day?"

Harry frowned, "Because you only gave us one bed, and labeled it, 'Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.'"

Starwa paused. "_I _didn't do that. I thought you two might've asked for it."

Harry blinked, "Cedric said the same thing. Why does everyone think we chose to have one bed between us?"

Draco sent an exasperated glance at Harry and Starwa answered hesitantly, "Because you two are so-" Draco lifted an eyebrow, "-close?"

Harry's stomach growled, and Starwa continued,"Oh you poor dears! I nearly forgot it was time for dinner! Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time. Let me just start up the Floo..."

Draco's eyes widened. If they suddenly appeared in a flash of golden light, the entire hall would go berserk. "Starwa, please do _not_-" A flash of light obscured their vision and they were suddenly outside the doors of the Great Hall. "-do that." Draco finished lamely. The few older years walking by paused, but dismissed the sudden appearance of the young First Years.

"Well," Harry stated cheerfully, "Let's have dinner."

* * *

**Not my usual ending, no? I realized I kept ending with them going to sleep, so I changed it! Now they were just _talking _about sleep! :D**

**D:**

**Review please! They feed the plot bunny! Do you think I should include Hagrid's dragon egg at all?**

* * *


	21. Chapter 20

***singing* Hopelessly devoted to- Er... njferrel!**

**Disclaimer: Me- Harry! How much of your world do I own?**

**Harry- Er, none of it.**

**Me- WHAT?! BRING ME WORMTAIL!**

**Harry- Er, okay.**

**Wormtail- W-what do you want from me?**

**Me- AVADA KEDAVRA!**

**Harry- Ignore them. My world belongs to J.K. Rowling and whoever she sells rights to.**

The winter holidays flew by and soon the Hogwarts Express came chugging up to the school, bringing back the populace of the nearly empty school. Draco immediately expressed his dismay at their return. That day, lessons resumed, and life went back to normal for a few months, except-

"I just don't understand it!" Harry said, glancing around.

"You don't have to understand it, darling, you just need to be happy and accept the Hufflepuffs have moved on!" Pansy whinged, half-annoyed and half-confused by Harry's attitude.

"I agree with Pansy," Neville stated, "You shouldn't go looking for a cause and just be happy that Hannah and them aren't pranking you every minute of the day."

It was April, and Harry was still hung up on the sudden stop to the tripping, shredding, poking, shoving, and general annoying he had been enduring. They were in the middle of a Hufflepuff-Slytherin DADA and Quirrel- who seemed to shakilly dislike Harry- had refused to allow Draco and Harry to sit at the same table, so Harry was with Pansy and Neville, while Draco was behind them with Theo and Zabini. Neville had become something of an outcast among his year by proving his Gryffindor parentage and courageously sticking by Harry- though he admitted to almost fleeing afterward. So, he constantly sat with the other House in his classes, Hermione when with Ravenclaw, and a girl named Lavender Brown when his class was put with the Gryffindors.

"But even Ron has stopped harassing me! He smiled and waved at Draco and me in the hallway the other day! Smiled and waved!" Harry wrung his hands.

"It's true, you know," Draco put in from behind them, "It was downright disturbing."

"M-M-Mr. Potter!" Quirrel stuttered, "Five p-points from Slyther-Slytherpuff for dis-disrupting the c-c-c-classroom!"

Harry rolled his eyes, As if the rest of the class isn't chatting away. Abbott caught his eye and gave him a sympathetic look. He shuddered. "Did you see that?" He hissed to Pansy.

"W-would you like t-t-to make it t-t-ten?" Quirrel seemed terrified of the thought himself.

"No, sir." Harry groused. Draco shot a glare at the turbaned Professor and they were silent for the rest of the class.

At the end of the day, Harry cringed and glanced around nervously all through dinner and afterward, Draco suggested quietly that he stay in the Tower that night, so he wouldn't have to go through the common room.

"Yeah," Harry affirmed miserably, "Why did it have to be a Hufflepuff night?"

Theo laughed, only catching Harry's last sentence, "You've said that every other day for a month!"

Hermione, who had just caught up to them as they left, said, "Honestly, Harry, must you be so paranoid? All they're doing is being friendly. It's not as if they're trying to kill you!" Harry winced- Draco had been forced into explaining the Magom to him in December of the year before, and it had made Harry awfully depressed for a while. "Besides, if they did try anything more, I'm sure the teachers could stop it."

Harry groaned, "Hermione, the teachers are not all-knowing. And you know what? Just a few days ago, Draco started taunting Ron about his family and his money, and Ron laughed and patted him on the back! I also happen to know that he and Justin have been talking even more lately!"

Hermione shook her head in frustration, "And how do you know this Harry? How is it that you just keep getting all this information about different things that no one was there for? I think you're just making things up now, Harry. Besides, why would Justin be mad at you? Just because he happened to hurt himself badly after he randomly punched you?"

Harry let out a bitter laugh, "Yeah, after he punched me."

Hermione sighed, "Yes, but has he done anything else? He's been out of the Hospital Wing since December."

"Hey, let's not talk about it. Harry, how's your Aius Ryfio doing?" Theo asked.

"It's fine. It's starting to attack people that annoy me in the dorms." The plant Neville had gotten Harry was a type of Guardian Grass, it was rather spidery and liked to 'hug' people who came too near. "Draco's Nymphus Ratima is doing pretty well, too."

Theo snickered, "Doesn't that thing feed on 'pleasu-'" Draco jabbed him in the gut with an elbow, ("Not funny, Theo, not funny.") "'-pleasant feelings?'"

Harry blinked, "Really? I guess everyone in our dorm has been feeling pretty good lately." Harry smirked inwardly, knowing that that would set Theo off. _However, _Harry mused, _I wonder why it amuses him when I act like I don't get the innuendos about Draco, but if I pretend I don't get one about some other person, he just pesters Draco..._ Men, so oblivious in their own little ways.**(1) **

Theo laughed and drawled, "Interesting that it's placed next to your bed..."

Harry rolled his eyes and Draco groaned. Hermione huffed.

"That's just disgusting for you to even mention that Theodore."

Theo shrugged, "I didn't _mention_ anything, I just said its placement is interesting."

Hermione scowled, "You know what you were implying."

Draco began to feel a slight unease at Hermione's attitude, "And what, exactly, do you believe he was implying?"

"_You_ know!" Hermione said, but when Draco raised an eyebrow, she blushed and continued a bit angrily, "That two eleven-year-olds were doing- well, doing _that!_" **(2) **

Surprisingly, Draco felt some of his tension dissipate. _O-kay. Why should I care if she's a homophobe? One, I'm straight, even if I haven't had my first crush yet, and two, she's not my friend. Her- Granger is a _Mudblood_ for crying out loud._ "Whatever."

Hermione stopped walking, "Well if _no one_ cares what I say or think, I might as well just _leave_!"

Harry took a step toward her, "Hermione-"

"No! You're at fault, too, Harry! No matter how many times I try to warn you against something or reassure you something's okay, you just brush it off! Only _Draco _ever has _any _effect on you at all! I'm sick of being treated as- as- as a pet!" Hermione rushed off, eyes wet with tears, but when Harry rushed after her, Hermione shot a levitating charm at him. Draco and Theo grabbed Harry's feet before he could float out of reach.

"Finite Incantatum," Draco intoned, flicking his wand with his free hand. Harry fell into Draco's arms, but Theo refused to let go of his foot.

"It's the precious," He explained calmly, and Harry gave a small smile at the Lord of the Rings reference. "The precious says you are upset about Granger, and that I need to tickle you now." Draco got an odd glint in his eye and Harry's gaze flickered from one to the other.

"Draco, you're going to let me down now, aren't you?" Harry's voice wavered a bit, and then suddenly Draco put Harry down. Draco just as quickly trapped Harry with his back against Draco's chest and grinned.

"Have at it."

Shrieks of laughter could be heard several hallways away.

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

Harry sighed. Starwa was great and all, but in the end she _was_ a building. Telling her about his day was pretty much useless, and hers was so boring she had put herself to sleep talking about it. Harry whacked himself in the forehead repeatedly with a pillow, until a pale hand ripped it out of his grip.

"Now, was it the pillow or your forehead that irritated you?"

"Draco!" Harry jumped up and hugged him. "I'm saved!"

Draco puffed out his chest a bit, "Ah, yes. I am your hero now and you owe me for saving you from..." Draco trailed off questioningly.

Harry drew back and stuck out his tongue, "Boredom!"

Draco rolled his eyes and sat on the bed, pulling Harry down with him. "So you took my suggestion. But why the infirmary?"

Harry looked at him exasperatedly. "It is the only room in the Tower with a _bed_."

Draco paused, "Huh. I guess you're right."

Harry put a hand to his heart, "Did Draco Malfoy just admit someone else was right about something?" Draco twitched. "I thought this day would never come!" The twitching became progressively augmented. (It got worse.) "_What_ would your father say!"

"That's it!" Draco tackled the laughing brunette.

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

Two figures were deep in conversation up in the Astronomy tower. One was in a wheel chair while the other stood next to them.

"He seems to be rather paranoid about us, but the others, especially the teachers, accept our 'changes,'" The sitting figure commented, their voice vaguely masculine, and quite young, "Shouldn't we strike now?"  
"No, we need some way to separate him from his friends, or at least from his Death Eater pet. I overheard Hagrid talking about investigating something in the Forest with Professor McGonagall."

"So?"

"_So_, the next people to get detention will go into the Forbidden Forest, and be off-grounds where the Headmaster can't sense magic."

"Ah, I understand now-"

"OH, CED!" A voice moaned loudly.

"I love you so much Nymph, I really do!" Another voice gasped out, panting.

"Gross!" The standing figure exclaimed, although the two teens did not pause their... Activities at the noise.

"C'mon Ron, let's get out of here."

"I'm right behind you, Justin."

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

Pansy fluffed Harry and Draco's pillow in the boy's dorm almost violently. Turning to Theo, she whined, "Why isn't Draco here? He has to help me with my Potions homework!"

Zabini snickered at Theo's predicament and said boy sighed. "Listen, I know about as much as you, and-" He paused, "Wait, Draco whispered something to Harry as they were leaving dinner- when Harry was talking about how much he wished it wasn't a Hufflepuff night. Do you think they're having a secret true-love reundevous?" Theo looked about ready to squeal.

Zabini smirked, "You're such a girl, Nott."

"Oh shove it up your arse, Zabini."

Pansy sat on the vacant bed. "I don't think so, darling. Harry seems to be under the impression that they act like normal wizard friends. I wonder where he got _that_ impression from..." She glared pointedly at the dreamy-eyed wizard.

He snapped out of his day-dreaming, "But- but- I didn't do it!"

"Do what?" Pansy raised an eyebrow.

"Erm... Nothing. I didn't do anything."

"Right." Pansy sighed and lay back on the bed, "Did you know Daphne Greengrass snores terribly loudly? And that Sarie Anne Jones sleepwalks?"

Theo rolled his eyes, "Why does it matter?"

"Well, toots, if my theory is correct, Draco won't be back tonight because he's keeping Harry company somewhere that probably connects to the Hufflepuff common room so it seems like Harry's in the Badger Den, but they don't have to be separated."

Theo sighed, "I repeat my previous question."

Pansy rolled over so she was facing Theo's bed. "Good lord, darling, I don't like to sleep in the girl's dorm and there's an empty bed here. _Use_ that mush between your ears!"

A lightbulb floated over Theo's head and lit up with a 'ping!' Theo glared at Zabini.

"What?" Grinning, he flicked his wand and the bulb disappeared. "I thought I was helping!"

Theo groaned and thrrew himself back on his bed, "Without Harry here, the whole dorm's against me!"

A pillow thwacked his side. "The whole dorm is sleeping!" The boy in the bed next to his said emphatically.

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

Neville knocked hesitantly on Harry's door. "Harry?" When there was no response, he continued, "I just wanted to let you know that if you wanted, you could talk to me about Hermione. O- or I could just keep you company, if you don't want to talk, since I know you're used to having Draco around..." The silence was deafening, but suddenly the sounds of a multitude of locks turning broke it, and a tousled and heavily breathing Harry opened the door.

He smiled, red in the face, "Neville! Hi! Come in, I just realized I have something to tell you. And show you."

Neville tentatively stepped through the doorway, glancing around the room. His eyes inevitably found the plaque on the bed. "'Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter?' What?"

"Er, I don't know myself, but come on, I want to show you something!" The passage to Hufflepuff Tower was still open, and Harry excitedly dragged his befuddled House mate towards it. C'mon, up you go!" Neville threw an, "Are you fricking kidding me?" look at the brunette, but begrudgingly clmbed the ladder. When he reached the top, Draco was sitting cross-legged and appeared to be disappointed at who had just made it up.

"Is Harry coming up behind you?" He asked before Neville could even register who was there.

"Um, yeah."

Harry's black tufts of hair became visible and the rest of him swiftly followed, "Hi Draco!"

Neville poked the Hufflepuff crest on the wall, "What is this place?"

Harry grinned, "It's Hufflepuff Tower!" With that he launched into the story of how he'd found it, and Draco rolled his eyes, remembering Harry's reluctance to tell Neville just moments before...

(oooo000oooo)

_Harry pushed Draco off him, laughing still, "I forfeit! Starwa's saying something!" Draco smirked triumphantly._

_Starwa chuckled, "Boys. Now then, that Neville child is at your door, Harry. And he's about to say something."_

_Harry smacked his fist into the palm of his hand, "That's right! We haven't told anyone _else_ about the Founder's rooms yet! But- I don't know if we actually _should_..."_

_Draco shrugged, "You can decide. But if we told our allies, we'd have more people to help research."_

_Harry cringed, "More research. And after we already figured out what Fluffy was guarding too."_

_Draco laughed at Harry's reaction and Starwa butted in. "Harry, you're keeping your friend waiting, and there's something I need to-"_

_Harry scurried down the stairs and out of sight._

(oooo000oooo)

Draco shook his head to fight off the wisps of memory and focused on Harry's little speech.

"...And so now we're searching for the other rooms, so, do you want to help?" Harry finished in a rush.

Neville opened his mouth but Starwa interrupted, "I'm sorry, Harry, Neville. Neville won't be remembering any of this when he leaves this room."

Harry frowned. "What?"  
"It's a safety mechanism that I have no control over. The Tower's fail-safes activates seven days after it's found." Starwa continued apologetically, "He'll remember doing whatever he came here to do, but not the Tower. I tried to tell you..."

There was silence for a few moments.

"Darn it." Harry said. "Sorry, Neville."

Neville shrugged, "At least I won't miss knowing about it. And it's not like I've known for even a full five minutes." He stretched a bit, "But it does sort of make my reason for coming here null and void. After all, you've got Draco here, so I don't have to try and comfort you when everyone knows you're stubborn as Hermione." Neville grinned for a second, then winced, "Right, sorry Harry."

Harry sighed, "It's nothing. I suppose I'll try and apologize tomorrow. It _is _sort of my fault."

Neville began to make his way towards the ladder, but turned on his foot thoughtfully. "Oh, before I go..."

"Yeah?"

"Why are the two of you so red?" Neville raised one eyebrow.

Draco understood the hidden question and started, "It's not what-"

Harry cut him off with the ease of practice. "You see, Draco actually _admitted _of his own _free will_ that _I_ was right, and when I simply pointed it out, he attacked me." Harry sent a mock-withering glance in Draco's direction. "And we merely paused when you knocked on my door."

"Oh no, we didn't pause, you _forfeited_, Harry, there's no squirming out of that one." Draco drawled, a smirk forming on his face.

"Ah hush it, ferret face," Harry teased, jumping onto the staircase for ease of escape.

Draco's smirk seemed to set in and he replied, "You better run, Scar head."

"Wait!" Harry jumped down from the stairs and gave Neville a hug. "Bye, Nev." He then leaped away up the stairs, Draco hot on his heels.

_It's too bad, _Neville thought as he descended the ladder, _that I won't remember the look on Draco's face while Harry was hugging me. _Neville grinned.

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

"'Arry!" Harry turned around at the familiar voice, and grinned.

"Hagrid!" Draco's shoulders drooped in resignation and he trudged after Harry. They had been discussing what had happened yesterday with Neville- trying toget Harry's mind off of Hermione's refusal to hear out his apology. It was just after dinner yet again,

"'Ello to you as well, Draco. Anyway, thar's sum'thin' yeh've got ter see, 'Arry, an' Draco's welcome to come, too. So, if thar's nuthin' yeh've got planned..." Hagrid trailed off in clear invitation, and Harry smiled.

"Of course we'd love to come!" Harry said, ignoring Draco's mumbled, "We? When did you get _my _opinion?"

Hagrid beamed. "C'mon, then, yeh'll not regret it!"

"I already do." Draco groaned.

"Shut up, Draco," Harry quipped lightly, throwing an arm over Draco's shoulders, "and just enjoy the moment."

"What's there to enjoy?" He complained, but Harry could tell it was half-hearted, at best.

After the trek to Hagrid's hut, he whispered mysteriously, "Now, don' go tellin' anyone abou' this." With that, he opened the door and the two boys followed his in. On the table was a large greenish white egg. "This," Hagrid breathed proudly, "is the egg of a Norwegian Ridgeback."

"What's that again?" Harry asked, drawing closer to the egg.

Draco had paled. "It's a dragon."

* * *

**(1) Yes, this is sexist, but... I don't care.**

**(2) Did I have you guys going or what? *laughs maniacally* Of course, there are going to be some homophobes later on when the boys figure out their feelings, but *sing-song voice* I'm not saying wh-o! :D Mostly because I don't know yet. ^^"**

**All reviews are read and appreciated, and if I don't respond, it's because I get confused over what I've replied to and what I haven't. . Just send me an angry pm and I'll fix it immediately!**

**Read and review please!**

**So what're everyone's thoughts on the Mirror of Erised? Add it or no?**

* * *


	22. Chapter 21

**Dedicated to njferrel. Thanks to those who reviewed!!!! Disclaimer: Own not. Claim not. Sue not.**

**This one is really long and happens to have almost 10,00 words- it goes to the end of the school year. There's a scene near the end that should make a lot of impatient fans very happy.**

Harry seemed to Apparate over to the egg, "Wicked."

While Hagrid eyed Harry's hovering over the egg with unease, Draco questioned, eyes slightly widened, "Where did you get this?"

Hagrid issued a gruff, "Shoo, shoo," to Harry before beaming, "I won 'im in a poker game."

Draco promptly fainted, and Harry caught him quickly, having sidled over to the blonde after being shooed from the dragon egg. "Draco?" Struggling a bit with the taller boy's weight, Harry looked up at Hagrid, "Do you think something's wrong with him?"

Hagrid tapped where his chin might be under his beard. "S'nothin' a big kiss from Fang wouldn' cure, 'is spit's an ingrediant in some o' the healin' potions."

"Should we pour Fang spit on him?"

Draco suddenly and miraculously came to. "What's going on?"

"You fainted when Hagrid told you that he won Eggy in a poker game." Harry deadpanned.

Draco sent a pleading look at Harry, "Please tell me Eggy is not a dragon's egg, tell me it was just a dream."

"Eggy is not a dragon's egg, it was just a dream," Harry repeated firmly. For a second, Draco would've believed him- if Harry wasn't slightly twitching.

"Liar."

Harry shrugged, "I admit that."

Draco glared at Harry and Hagrid cleared his throat, "Now, then, I need ter put 'im the fire, an' it's pas' curfew, so yeh two shoul' be on up ter the castle about now."

Harry yawned, the still-visible circles under his eyes standing out more in the fire light. Draco nodded, "We should be going." His eyes fixed on the egg, "And Hagrid, breeding dragons is _illegal_, you need to get rid of that thing."

Hagrid scowled and carefully transferred the large egg from table to fire.

Harry waved goodbye and Hagrid returned the gesture. Draco and Harry opened the door to the hut just in time to see a flash of red dash up towards the castle. "Oh, dammit," Harry summed up the present situation.

Draco growled under his breath. "I swear I'm going to kill that Weasel and use his hair to mop up the blood."

"Maybe we can beat him there!" Harry called, already running. Draco swore at both Harry and Ron simultaneously before sprinting to catch up.

However, they were met in the Entry Hall by a frosty McGonagall and a smug Weasley. "Mr. Potter! I must say I am supremely surprised at you for being out-of-bounds, after curfew no less! And Mr. Malfoy, I am disappointed in you, all the same." Harry and Draco bristled at the implied insult, but Professor McGonagall continued on obliviously and sternly, "Your Heads of House will be here in a moment to determine proper punishment."

As if her words had summoned them, Snape and Sprout burst into the room. "What appears to be the problem, Minerva?" Snape drawled. McGonagall motioned them towards her and they seemed to confer on the appropriate punishments. They turned towards the students and Professor McGonagall took the lead, much to Snape's disgust.

"Twenty points will be taken from Slytherin, Slytherpuff, and Gryffindor, and the three of you will be meeting Mr. Filch here tomorrow night for your detention."

"WHAT?" Ron exploded, "Why the three of us?! All I did was tell you what they were doing!"

"Regardless," McGonagall sniffed, "You were still out of bed after curfew, and nearly off the grounds as well!"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR, I-"

McGonagall raised her hand firmly for a silence that was immediately given. "Do _not _make me take any more points from my own House, Mr. Weasley, or I shall be _very_ displeased."

"When should we show up, Professor?" Harry asked stoically.

"Around eight o'clock should do, Mr. Potter. Now then, if I'm not mistaken, it _is_a 'Slytherin night' as you call it, so you two must be off to bed- I'm sure Severus can escort you two.. Mr. Weasley, I'll be accompanying you."

As soon as Professors Sprout and McGonagall disappeared in their journeys toward their respective rooms, Harry's mask fell and his brows furrowed. "At least Gryffindor lost points too."

Draco let a half-hearted smirk flash across his face, "Well, it's only thirty points in total from Slytherin, Pansy lost twice that much when she set the Gryffindor banner on fire a few weeks ago."

"True, but people really like Pansy. She's just- impossible to hate." Harry paused and scrunched up his nose, "If you get to know her, that is."

"Mr. Potter, I believe the time for idle chatter is over. I trust, Mr. Malfoy, the two of you can make it to your own beds without screwing it up?" With that, Snape was gone in a swirl of black robes.

Draco ground his teeth together. "I don't get what's up with him! He's my _godfather_for crying out loud! Lately, he's been acting as if I was one of his least favorite Gryffindors!"

Harry patted his shoulder sympathetically, even though he could see no change in the behavior of the greasy haired git. "Maybe he's missed a feeding."

Draco turned to fix an inquiring gaze on Harry. "What?"

Harry gestured somewhat randomly with his hands to his neck, "A feeding, you know, _I vant to suck your blood, fuahaha,_ that sort of thing."

Draco continued staring at Harry as if he'd just announced that he wanted to eat Draco's shoes.

"Earth to Draco, come in, Draco."

Draco shook his head slowly, the pieces coming together. "You think my godfather is a... vampire?"

Harry blinked, "You see, he's never gone into the sunlight, and he's all pale and pasty and I've never seen him _eat_ at meal times, he just glares at me, and he's always sweeping off to somewhere, so he's just sort of a vampire type. Of course, he has always reminded me of a bat..." Harry trailed off in thought. "But I guess that supports my theory... Unless he's a human-bat hybrid!"

"Harry," Draco sighed and put an arm over Harry's shoulders, moving the two of them towards the Slytherin Dorms, "Not everyone is a magical creature. In fact, I can safely say Severus is just a normal wizard."

"What is your proof?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"His favorite food is pineapple-garlic pizza."

Harry blinked rapidly to digest this fact and groaned, "He can't be human! It's not natural to be able to stare at someone for an hour without blinking! Or looking away!"

Draco shook his head but gave it up. "Alright, anyway, do you think Weasley heard about the you-know-what?"

Harry bit his lip, "I don't think so. And even if he did, I don't think he'd tell, he likes Hagrid too. I heard him saying this long speech about the equality of half-breeds and muggleborns and purebloods and all that stuff."

Draco's eyebrow rose of its own accord. "Isn't that _your _belief?"

"Well, yes," Harry worried his poor chapped lip a bit more, "But he also started ranting about how all muggles should know about the magical world and how all people who had belief in the hierarchy of blood were Death Eaters in training and I don't agree with that."

Draco very nearly flinched as he was forcibly reminded of his original agenda, and his current tweaked one. "Yeah..." They walked the rest of the way to the Snake Pit in silence.

Later that night both Harry and Draco stayed up long past the point where Draco's arms snaked around Harry's waist and snores were heard from all the other beds in the First Year Boy's Dormitory- but both for very different reasons.

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

The next day seemed to fly by, and all too soon it was time for their detention.

Filch led the three of them out to Hagrid's cabin, muttering about corporeal punishment and the good ol' days. When he saw Harry's face brighten slightly at the sight of the half-giant, he cackled, "Don't be thinkin' you'll be getting off easy. boy, you're going into the Forbidden Forest."

Draco seemed to squeak, "But aren't there... Werewolves and things out there? This _can't_ be safe."

Filch grinned nastily, showing his yellow teeth, "Oh, that's the least of your worries." Laughing madly, the elderly caretaker strode away.

Ron had paled dramatically and was murmuring brokenly about spiders.

Harry distractedly linked arms with Draco, "It won't matter Draco, it won't be the full moon for a few days yet. Besides, we'll be with Hagrid."

Draco nodded shakilly, "Right."

"Alrigh', see this?" Hagrid held up a finger, upon which was a thick silvery fluid, "This's unicorn blood. It's what we're lookin' fer, somethin's been injurin' the poor things and we reckon there's one in there tha's hurt bad. If yeh find it, yeh'll need ter send up green sparks, and if yer unlucky enough ter stumble on whatever's doin' this teh them, send up red sparks and run like hell." He fixed each of them with a serious glare in turn, as if to pound the gravity of the situation into their heads with his very gaze. "Now then, we might's well split up inter two groups, cover more ground, see? Alrigh' fer the sake of coop'ration, Harry, Draco, yeh two are ter be a group an' I'll be wit' young Weasley 'ere." He slapped the red head companionably on the back and Ron jumped.

"Then we get Fang!" Draco interjected.

Hagrid looked dubiously at the boarhound. "Alrigh' but I'll have yeh know 'e's a bloody coward."

Harry accepted the out-held leash and the two of them set off into the forest, Ron and Hagrid walking the opposite direction into the trees.

Harry flinched at every sound and Draco seemed just as spooked as he was, "This is not right, I should tell my father about this, the Forbidden Forest is named that for a _reason, _dammit!"

Harry drew closer to the blonde. "And we don't have Hagrid."

Draco nodded reluctantly and the boys continued onward randomly, following where Fang led. Suddenly, Harry spotted a puddle of the silvery liquid from before. "Look!" He breathed, unable to point because both hands were occupied squeezing the blood out of Draco's arm by force alone.

"Ow, ow, ow, pain, Harry!" Draco exclaimed quietly, and Harry apologized, loosening his grip.

"I think Fang can smell out the unicorn!"

Draco eyed the sniffing beast, "Let's see..." He pried the leash out from between Harry's hand and his arm and led Fang over the the unicorn blood. Fang sniffed the liquid suspiciously and Draco commanded, "Lead us to it."

Fang appeared to understand it and set off determinedly with his nose to the ground, but before they could get much farther, someone shouted, "Stupefy!" and red light flew past them, barely missing Harry's head. Draco had pushed Harry to the ground instinctively upon hearing the shout.

Another shout and another beam of light shot towards them and Draco muttered, "Protego Maximus." A white shield surrounded the two of them from all sides and Draco helped Harry to his feet. Suddenly three spells shot at them at the same time, from three different spots around them, and Harry and Draco returned fire quickly, so their opponents would not be able to escape.

Ron ran up to them, "Come on, this way!" Harry was about to follow him and step outside of the shield Draco had created when Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him back, shooting a Bat Bogey hex at the redhead. Immediately, bats made of the boy's own mucus forced themselves painfully from his nose and began attacking him- forcing him away.

"Your plan appears to have failed, Ronnie, so we'll take over!" A familiar female voice called and three Hufflepuffs emerged from the shadows, surrounding the white light of the Protego Maximus shield that was still standing strong. Harry got off a curse that made your hair grow and cocoon you until you could no longer move, and in a fluid movement that Ron would later report was 'cool' to Justin, Bones pushed the speaker out of the way, taking the curse for her.

Abbott, for that was indeed who she happened to be, stood up and shouted angrily, "Poena Porro Nex Tardus!" It shattered the shield on impact but dissipated before it could reach Harry.

Draco saw red, and pointed his wand at the girl, "Cruci-"

Harry's eyes widened and he clapped a hand over Draco's mouth, the other hand pried the wand out of Draco's fingers. "Er, Petrificus Totalus!" Abbott went down easily, stunned without a spell necessary.

MacMillan and Ron hightailed it out of there and Draco ripped Harry's hand from his mouth, snatching back his wand.

"Draco, why would you-"

"I don't really know." Draco looked away. "And I didn't. So let's not talk about it."

"Draco, we learned about what the Unforgiveables are already, and-"

"Do you know what that curse she was about to hit you with would have done to you?" Draco asked, turning to glare at the smaller boy, "Do you?"

Harry hesitated, "Not exactly, but-"

"Suffice it to say it would be horrible for everyone, do you know what the translation of that spell is? It's 'Long Pain Slow Death!' And it lives up to its name! It was banned years and years ago and is not legal to use even on rapists or murderers! They'd rather be submitted to the Dementor's Kiss! Only the Unforgiveables are worse!"

Harry winced, "But it wasn't going to hit you-"

"But it was about to hit _you_!" Draco exclaimed. Draco sighed, forcing away his anger. "Look, Harry, I was just... Upset that she would do something so horrible to you, and it was the first thing that popped into my head as retaliation."

Harry's eyebrows rose.

"Harry, that curse is designed to extend suffering so it takes weeks for you to die. Weeks of pain!" Draco groaned at Harry's unconvinced expression. "Never mind, let's just go find dead unicorns."

"What about Hannah and Susan?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Draco muttered a spell and the two girls vanished. "There, they're in the infirmary, happy? Now, let's go."

Harry huffed. "Fine!" The two followed a shaken Fang in tense silence. Despite this fact, they still were pressed shoulder-to-shoulder, though they would not look at each other. It was a sad scene indeed, as the two boys were both the source of the other's anger and comfort simultaneously.

As they strode along, the forest became quieter and quieter, and the amount of puddles of unicorn blood increased. They turned a corner- and stopped dead in their tracks. There, in front of them, was an obviously dead unicorn and a wraith-like figure dressed entirely in black. Harry clutched his forehead as his scar began to throb sharply and Draco sent up red sparks quickly. The figure turned, and began walking toward them, when a crossbow bolt nearly hit it, thwanging into the nearest tree, and the figure fled from the scene. Hagrid walked out of the trees holding a large crossbow, "There yeh are, 's'Ronald with ye?"

Draco shook his head grimly, "He attacked us, but didn't have the guts to continue when we began winning, so he took off."

"Well then, ye should tell one o' the profess'rs!" Hagrid began.

"No," Draco interrupted, since Harry was still holding his forehead, "They wouldn't believe us if we did, there's no 'proof.'" He said the last with a sneer worse than Snape after a whole week of Gryffindors with perfect potions. Worriedly, and with his previous frustration forgotten, he kneeled down beside Harry as Hagrid checked the unicorn for any sign of life. "You alright, Harry?"

Harry shook off the hand Draco had placed on his shoulder. "I'm still upset with what you did."

"I didn't." Draco pointed out, putting his hand back in its previous position.

Harry let his head droop wearily but didn't recoil from the contact.

"'Ere now, boys, what's wrong?" Hagrid had confirmed the death of the unicorn and was grimly wiping off his hands on his trousers.

"Nothing." They replied at the same time, without any following humour at their timings.

Harry finally stood up, Draco following him, and messed with his ring, avoiding Draco's eyes. When Christmas break had ended so many months before, he had given his remaining three rings to Pansy, Hermione, and Neville, while Draco had begrudgingly given one to Theo at Harry's 'request.' _Draco's almost always trying to be as kind as he possibly can to me, even though I _still_don't know everything about the wizarding customs and the wizarding world in general... And he _was_ just trying to protect me, it's not like he was trying to hurt her for the sake of hurting her. _The thought of someone being in pain because of him made his stomach twist, and he gratefully matched Hagrid's quick pace, if only because it would get them out of the forest faster. Draco could not be so easily avoided, however, and his hand remained clamped on Harry's shoulder like an accusation- unescapable and resistant even in the face of logic. Rationally (or irrationally, depending on your viewpoint), he understood that Draco had been angry that someone tried to hurt his friend so badly. He shuddered inwardly at the description of the curse Hannah had fired at him. Emotionally, however, he couldn't get over the fact that Draco had almost used an Unforgiveable on someone who had tried to curse him. Eventually and inevitably, the side supporting Draco won out, shouting mentally in victory before both sides faded away, "And he didn't actually use an Unforgiveable anyway!" The sound of a twig snapping had Harry leaping closer to Draco and gripping his arm once more, and Draco let a small smile flicker on his face before he, too, gave into the nervousness the Forbidden Forest seemed to inspire in its visitors.

A red-headed boy sprawled onto the ground in front of them. Hagrid blanched when he recognized the missing boy.

"It's Ron," Harry pointed out unnecessarally.

Draco rolled his eyes, "No really, Harry?"

Hagrid hefted up the unconscious wizard and said, "C'mon then, boys, we've got ter get 'im back ter the castle! E'en if 'e attacked yeh, 'e shouldn' be lef' 'ere!"

_Who _was _that person in the forest? They were _drinking _the blood! Didn't we read something about that over the summer? _Harry's nervousness was replaced by a blank look as he sank into his thoughts. _Something about it keeping you alive no matter what, but at a cost... What did the book call it? 'A cursed life, a half-life," who would want that? Who would do anything to stay alive? And why would my scar hurt? _Harry stopped dead in his tracks, stopping Draco as well.

"What is it, Harry?"

"Voldemort." Harry whispered, shocked beyond all measure. _All the books say Hogwarts is the safest place in Britain! And bloody _Voldemort _is right next to it?! _

Draco flinched at the name before asking, "What are you talking about Harry?" Harry continued his mental spiral downward. _And Dumbledore doesn't realize this?! How could he not?! But why would Voldemort want to be dependent on unicorn blood? And why _here_?! _Harry's eyes widened minutely. "Harry? Blimey Harry, have you gone barmy? Still awake in there? Harry?" _Because _here_is where the Philosopher's Stone is! And didn't both Quirrel and Snape try to get past Fluffy on Halloween? What if they're serving Voldemort, and want to bring the Philosopher's Stone out here to him?! _Harry turned to Draco and grabbed both his hands. Hagrid had paused, further along the trail, confused.

"Voldemort, Draco, Voldemort! It's all so simple! How did I not see it before?"

"See _what _before? Harry, you're sounding more and more unstable. what the bloody hell is wrong?!"

"Voldemort is trying to get the Philosopher's Stone and he doesn't know how to get past Fluffy! And either Snape or Quirrel is trying to get it _for_ him! Don't you _see_? That figure drinking unicorn blood- it was Voldemort! And that dragon egg!" Harry groaned, "Who walks around gambling dragon's eggs?! That must have been him too! But the Stone should be safe as long as he doesn't know how to get past Fluffy and if Dumbledore is in the building!"

_Safe from the Dark Lord? Looks like my plans weren't working as well as I'd hoped. _"Harry-"

"No, I know you'll want me to stay out of it, and I will but-" Harry's stopped and turned to Hagrid, "That night, the night you were playing poker with the person who gave you the dragon egg, what did they look like? What did you tell them?"

Hagrid answered hesitantly, "They 'ad a 'ood on, I ne'er saw their face... An' I 'ad a coupler drinks tha' nigh,'" Here he blushed crimson, "So I don' remember too much o' the conversation."

"Think, Hagrid, think! Did you mention Fluffy?"

Hagrid thought for a moment. "Well, yes."

"Did he seem interested?"

Hagrid chuckled, "Who wouldna been int'rested by a three-'eaded dog?"

"What did you tell them?"

"Well, they were tellin' me it musta been 'ard ter raise Fluffy, but I jus' tol' 'um tha' there ain' nothin' better to control a wild animal than a spot o' music, it'll put any beast righ' teh sleep, I says, an-" Hagrid blanched, "Oh, blimey."

Harry had turned the same color. "You're telling me." Quickly, he ran towards the school, Draco dragged after him and Hagrid just a bit behind due to Harry's sprint. When he reached the castle he jogged inside, and cornered the first teacher he saw- Professor Sinatra. "Is Dumbledore in the school?" He asked quickly between pants.

Professor Sinatra was a sharp-looking woman, as if touching her would leave a cut you wouldn't feel until later. "That's _Headmaster _Dumbledore, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, well-"

"He's here, may I ask why you need to know?"

Harry let out an enormous sigh of relief, "Nothing important, nothing at all."

Draco waved in farewell to the Professor as Harry dashed away, Draco being pulled behind him. Hagrid had run first to the infirmary to drop off Ron, then to Dumbledore's office- to inform him of what had happened.

Harry was about to head for the Slytherin dorms when a familiar meow caught his attention. "Oh, not you, kitty, not now!" Mrs. Norris's glowing yellow eyes locked onto the muddy trail behind him, and Harry leaped into the nearest room, casting an Illusion Charm on the both of them. The room was empty save for one tall mirror. Filch's shuffling footsteps had them both stepping back unintentionally, but he shuffled right past, muttering about mud and hooligans and chains and thumbs.

Draco and Harry let out a collective sigh as they had been holding their breaths. "Alright, Draco, let's get out of here-"

"Hold on," Draco said, holding up a hand Harry couldn't see, (1) "You've moved away from the mirror, right?"

"Yeah?"

"It's still reflecting both of us."

"Even though we're under Illusion charms?" Harry's tones conveyed his disbelief.

"Yup!"

"What is my reflection doing?"

"It's got an arm over my reflection's shoulders."

"Well, _that's_ obviously not right. I'm _behind _the mirror, here, move and let me have a look, I don't want to bang into you."

Draco walked a bit away from the mirror. "Alright, have a go."

Harry positioned himself in front of the mirror, and he was shocked at what met his eyes, "I don't believe it!"

"What?"

"It's- well, you're there, got an arm over my shoulders like yours did, but Pansy and Theo and Neville and- Hermione's there too! Hagrid and Cedric as well, I don't understand it!"

"Maybe it shows our true friends?"

Harry snorted, "Are you saying you're not friends with even Pansy? At _least_? Besides, it shows all of Starwa, too."

"Well... Shouldn't we be going to tell everyone about what we've learned about the Philosopher's Stone?"

"Hang on, there's some sort of inscription." Harry studied the odd writing, "I can't figure it out!"

Draco sighed, "I'm going to try something different with the rings!"

"Alright," Harry responded distractedly.

Draco rolled his eyes, _Give the boy a puzzle... Why wasn't he a Ravenclaw again? _Harry stomped his foot audibly and groaned. _Right. _At this point in time, Draco and Harry had only sent words back and forth between their rings and the others', but Draco had a sneaking suspicion it could do more. Focusing on the ring and on his memory of Harry explaining, he tried to force himself into the 'sending' feeling that came over him when he used the ring. It took a couple tries, but after a few moments, five disconcerted, "WHAT?!"'s rang in his head. From Harry's cry of surprise, he got them too.

What's going on? Pansy's voice trilled in concern through the link. Similar questions came from the other three followed quickly, while Hermione eventually gave in as well and asked for an explanation.

I just got this odd feeling in my head, Malfoy, what did you do?

Just concentrate on the feeling you get when you receive something from me, Granger, I _think_ I just sent you a memory.

The link went silent, thankfully, and Harry cried out, "I've got it!"

"Got what?"

"Well, it's a mirror, right? So it stands to reason that the words would be backwards! They are, just with odd spacings, and it says, 'I show not your face, but your heart's desire.'"

Draco nodded, "That would make sense, what with you never having an acceptable family before, so you're saying _we're _your family. Awwww."

Harry Disillusioned them and scowled at the smirking blonde, "Whatever. But yours only has me in it, what, am _I_ your heart's desire?" Harry asked teasingly, batting his eyelashes and clasping his hands under his chin.

Draco actually blushed a bit, but responded stoically, "I have no idea why it would just show you."

"Cheer up, Draco, I was just joking. You probably see me as your family, too, since your mum and dad are never _around_ long enough to do more than talk about their childhood." Harry clapped a hand on Draco's back, "But what did you do to everyone who's got a ring? That bloody _hurt_!"

Suddenly, exclamations of dissent rang through their heads.

Darlings, you better not be going after the Stone without me or so help me God-

Blimey, mates, one detention makes you realize _that_? You two are-

Draco, is Harry okay? Because if he's not I'm going to wring your-

Malfoy, Harry, I'm still mad at you but you better not be risking your lives and worse, _breaking the rules _to-

Well, darn it all. (2)

Shut UP! Draco looked at Harry in shock, and then Harry blanched. I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that it's just you were all talking at once and it was really hurting Draco and me and I-

Oh, shut up, Harry, it's okay. Pansy sent soothingly.

The color returned to Harry's face but his shoulders remained firmly glued to his ears.

He's in shock, Draco said, answering the unspoken question after several minutes of silence. I think he surprised himself. He threw Harry over his shoulder, But he's fine. I'll get him back to his room.

But it's a Hufflepuff night, Cedric and Theo responded at the same time.

Er, let's just say I can get him there and leave it at that.

Does that mean I get your bed again tonight? Pansy asked, Because really darling, you can't expect me to put up with those unladylike snorers and sleepwalkers forever.

Draco rolled his eyes, heading for the mirror on the second floor that opened into Hufflepuff Tower, Why is it that everyone always expects me to end up in Harry's bed? He froze, That came out wrong-

Nonsense, mate, it's good to admit it! Theo laughed, and Draco just knew he was smirking.

It better have come out wrong, Draco.Cedric responded matter-of-factly.

Hermione actually laughed, despite her anger towards the Slytherin and Slytherpuff. Always comes out wrong, doesn't it? She sighed, I'm sorry for what I said to you and Harry, Draco. I- I was just really upset and I'd had a bad day on top of it.

Doesn't matter, Draco responded, Besides, you're Harry's friend, so you'll be forgiven all and given chocolate when he wakes up.

He really doesn't seem very Slytherin, but I can definately see his Hufflepuff side, Hermione responded.

You should've seen him in the Hufflepuff-Slytherin classes when the Hufflepuffs were still harassing him, Neville put in, He'd take their insults, twist it into a compliment, then shoot back a barb based on what they had said. Everyone could tell Neville had snorted, and it was, might I say, a very disconcerting experience for all of them. And he'd get me out of some tight spots just by talking. He'd have them so distracted that we could've handcuffed them to a desk without them noticing!

Draco smiled, he did so enjoy watching Harry rip someone up one side and down the other- especially if Harry was in a bad mood.

A mental shudder came through from Pansy's ring. Draco, you are positively sadistic.

What? Four voices asked at once.

Did you not catch his evil mental grin? It was like having thick slime trickle over my entire body...

Draco blinked and tried to repair the situation, I have no idea what you're talking about.

Well, I didn't know you cared, Draco. Neville teased.

I don't. He snapped curtly.

Then what-

Pansy cut over his sending, Draco's such a sadist, darling, when he was three, he liked to pull the legs off ants and line them up to watch them squirm.

A collective mental shudder and a faint recoiling met her words. Mate, you're one messed up bastard. Theo observed.

Draco rolled his eyes, She's being dramatic. I didn't know that it hurt them at all, and I thought it was like cutting hair. Besides, I only gathered them to dump them on her head.

You _do_seem to enjoy watching people get hurt... When Weasley broke his arm, you were positively glowing and you couldn't seem to look away... Neville put in hesitantly.

Don't be silly, Hermione put in briskly, He never laughs at anyone else's pain but people he truly doesn't like! Besides, he's never hurt any of us, Harry would bash his head in.

Draco bristled at the implication that Harry 'held the reins,' but Cedric seemed to take her sentence another direction, Draco, remember our little chat? About Harry?

Draco nodded, then realized his mistake, Yeah...

You break it, I break you.

Oh for heaven's sake! I am _not _a sadist and I am _not '_secretly torturing Harry' for my own sick and twisted 'amusement!' A vein was pulsing in Draco's forehead, as he placed a hand on the mirror to Hufflepuff Tower, ducking inside when it disappeared, and turning to make sure it reappeared to block the entrance, Do you really think Harry would stay with me if I was diong that?! Draco ignored the fact that it sounded like something other than a platonic relationship and waited for a response.

I don't know, he _is _part Hufflepuff... Someone responded, disguising their identity.

He's also part _Slytherin_! And we value _self-preservation_! Draco exclaimed, gently lowering Harry onto the infirmary bed in the Hufflepuff Tower.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Starwa asked worriedly through the speakers.

"Nothing, he's just-" Glancing down at the boy, he realized that at some point during the trip, Harry's shock had turned to sleep. "-asleep."

"Oh, alright, just checking in, I have to turn back to the wards though, some teacher's trying to get back in..."

Draco nodded absently, sitting next to Harry on the bed. He's asleep, and if that isn't proof in itself that he trusts me, and that I'm not bloody _torturing_ him, I don't know what is. How many of _you_ can he fall asleep with, without me there?

Silence answered his question, and Draco got the impression they were all fidgeting guiltily.

That's right, now _stop_ bloody accusing me of hurting Harry every other day! Draco shot off, annoyed, and removed both his and Harry's rings, conjuring two strings and tying them around their necks.

Harry stirred faintly, and one hand reached out, "Draco..."

Draco smiled, and took the hand, lying next to Harry, still fully clothed in his robes. "I'm here, Harry."

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

Two weeks later, Dumbledore was no where to be seen at breakfast, and when Harry asked Professor Sprout where he was, she told him he was going to a very important meeting with a Ministry official.

"It's _got_ to be today! He knows how to get past Fluffy, _and _Dumbledore isn't here!" Harry explained in an impassioned whisper to Draco.

Draco sighed irritably, "And what are we-" He broke off when he noticed the curious glances around the Slytherin table, and he slipped his ring back on, prompting Harry to do the same. Twist it counter-clockwise to keep the other rings from hearing you, Draco explained.

Wait, what are you two-

Harry smirked, Looks like it blocks _them_ out too.

Anyway, Harry, what exactly do you want _us_ to do about it? What use is there in wondering what's going on when we can't do anything to change it?

What if...Draco leaned in closer abesntly, as Harry's ring-voice had fallen below a whisper, What if we stole it first?

Draco's eyes widened and he jerked back, Are you kidding me?! Steal the _Philosopher's Stone_ from _Hogwarts?!_

But, isn't Starwa on _our_ side?

Draco crossed his arms. No, absolutely not. What about the teacher's protections? We're not going. No. We're not, and that's final.

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

Why are we doing this again? Draco asked for the third time as they crept towards the off-limits third floor corridor.

Draco, you're my best friend, but still- _shut_ up.

"Here you are." Hermione stepped out from behind a statue with Pansy by her side. "Didn't think you were going without _us,_ did you?"

Draco groaned and Harry just whacked himself on the forehead. Draco and Harry were under the Invisibility Cloak, and Draco was holding it over their heads easily. Thus, they were invisible, and thus, Hermione and Pansy didn't know they were facing the wrong way.

Harry manoeuvred the Cloak so it was wrapped around the two of them, but showed their heads. "Hermione!" He hissed, and she spun around, eyes wide- her action was mimicked by Pansy without a moment's delay.

"Harry!" She breathed, as Pansy said, "Draco!"

"I was trying to reach you two through the rings, but it was like I was blocked! So I knew you two _must_ be trying to save the Stone from You-Know-Who!" Hermione whispered excitedly, "But first, how did you block us out?"

Harry sighed, "Hermione, is that really important to you right now?" Draco had told Harry of her apology so Harry wouldn't be shocked in the morning.

Hermione nodded enthusiastically, eager to learn _anything_.

"Alright look- (Hold the Cloak, will you, Draco?)" Harry held up the hand with the ring on it, "The gemstone twists, and when you twist it once counter-clockwise, it blocks out the other rings, happy?" Draco found himself almost nodding along, as he had completely relaxed once his arms were around Harry and holding the Cloak about the two of them. However, he stopped himself and he just seemed to twitch slightly. Suddenly his mind was brought back to the task at hand and his sour feelings returned.

"Let's get it over with," Draco growled, pulling up the hood so they became completely invisible. Harry cast Illusion charms on the two girls, informing them directly after, and tried to convince them to head back.

"No, we're coming with, Harry," Hermione answered, to no arguement. "Harry? ...Harry? Alright then, Draco? Er... Pansy?"

"Yeah?"

"I think they left us."

"...Let's go."

"Alright." The two girls linked arms so as not to get separated and soon banged into an invisible figure in front of a door.

"Harry? Draco?" Pansy called quietly.

"Dammit."

Pansy chuckled, that was Draco alright.

"Quiet." Harry's voice hissed. A wand came into being and poked through a hole in the door, "Somnus Terrenus." The door opened, and Hermione and Pansy quickly went through, not wanting to be left behind.

Draco pulled the Cloak off the two of them and Harry opened the trap door as Pansy and Hermione stared in awe at the sleeping Cereberus. Looks like a long way down. Harry commented, not wanting to rouse the girls from their trances.

Is it?

Do you want to go after me or-

We'll go _together_. Draco's tone brooked no arguement and he folded up Harry's Cloak, tucking it into his robes.

Harry grabbed his hand, Now. They jumped, and landed on something plant-like. Suddenly two shrieks of dismay rent the air and two thumps could be heard next to the boys.

They _still_ followed.

Looks like we're as stuck with them as I am with you,Harry grinned at the irritated blonde. "Lumos."

"Don't you _ever_ do that to us again!" Hermione scolded, but paled drastically as she glanced at their surroundings. "Harry, Draco, don't panic."

"What?" Harry asked, looking down. "Bloody hell!" Tendrils of green had begun to creep up his legs. "Where's Neville when you need him!"

"Wait I know this plant!" Pansy exclaimed, then aimed her wand at the plant, "Incendio!" With a rustle, the vine retreated to the edges of the room. "It's Devil's Snare, it grows around our house, and it does _not_ like fire."

Harry looked approvingly at the girl, "I guess it's not such a bad thing to have you two with us."

Draco ignored Pansy whacking Harry repeated over the head and opened the door to the next room. "All through who's going through..."

Harry escaped Pansy and ran through the door, Pansy right on his heels. Hermione looked both ways as if crossing the street before entering the next room and Draco followed shortly after.

Harry and Pansy were staring up at a flock of glittering birds, but Draco couldn't see what was so awe-inspiring. Hermione gasped quietly, "They're keys!" Draco looked up again and realized Granger was quite right in her belief.

"Accio key!" Draco tried, as Hermione attempted to Alohamora the door to the next room open.

"Wait, there's a broom here..." Harry pointed out, "I could-"

"No, no, no, that thing is going to break down at any minute, look at it!" Draco admonished. The broom was just a stick with bristles on the end, sticking out every which way.

Pansy shuddered, "I'll do it."

Draco raised an eyebrow, but Hermione just nodded.

Pansy returned the nod shakily and mounted the broom. It seemed to lose all magic and was as if she was holding an ordinary broom.

"You can do it, Pansy! You're aiming for an antique silver one, like the doorknob!" Hermione encouraged, and Harry assumed she knew why Pansy was so terrified of flying.

Pansy's resolve strengthened and she gripped the broom so hard her knuckles turned white. Then she simply stated, "Key."

Pansy and the broom burst into flames and disappeared, after a few seconds of Harry fretting and Draco staring blankly, she reappeared in another burst of flame, grabbing a key with a broken wing. Her broom seemed to stop functioning and she fell like a rock. Hermione snatched her out of the air, falling to the ground as well under her weight. Pansy clung to the other girl and sobbed. Harry dashed over, laying a hesitant hand on her shoulder.

Draco blinked, "What's wrong?"

Hermione glared at him, but Pansy sniffled and said, "It- it's really freaky when I flame. My family has Phe- Pheonix blood and we can all flame. But it's like a _nightmare world_ between you and your destination- and in return for our 'gift' we can't fly a broom without flaming..."

Harry had gotten paler and paler with each passing word. "Pansy, you shouldn't have, I might've caught it, you don't need to hurt yourself like this-"

Pansy smiled tearily, "It's okay, dearie, it's enough that I can help my friends with it."

Sappy. Draco accused.

Shut up, Draco, Harry sent back.

Hermione helped Pansy up and Harry said, "Maybe you should go back, Pansy, it'll probably be more dangerous from here-"

"No, I'm coming!" Pansy stomped her foot. "I am _not_ letting my only body-rests go off and get themselves killed without me!"

Harry smiled faintly, and Pansy stomped over to the door, unlocking it and throwing it wide. Inside was a knocked out mountain troll.

Hermione squeaked. "Whoever is stealing the Stone is ahead of us!"

Harry nodded grimly, "We should hurry."

The four students rushed through the room, and came upon a life-size chess set.

Harry attempted to walk across but was pushed back by the pieces themselves.

Hermione said softly, "I think we have to play our way across."

Draco snorted, "To hell with that." With that, he blasted every piece to smithereens and walked calmly across the board.

Harry was right beside him and Hermione and Pansy shared a look before running to catch up.

When they entered the next room, two fires sprang up in either doorway, the one ahead black, and the one behind purple. A riddle was scrawled beneath a table of potions. Draco sighed, and unbottled every one, sniffing each. "These two are the ones that'll get us through the fires." He announced, holding up the smallest bottle and a medium sized flask.

Hermione spluttered, "But you haven't even read the riddle!"

Harry grinned, "Never doubt the potion master's godson."

"What, do you live by that law, darling?" Pansy snarked good-humouredly.

Harry's grin widened but he didn't respond.

"There's only enough for one person for the black flames," Draco frowned.

Hermione tapped her chin thoughtfully, "You could- no. That's not a good idea."

"What?" Pansy asked eagerly.

"Well," Hermione began, "In my book, _Magical and Mundane: A Beginner's Guide to Potions,_ it says that if two people, um, share bodily fluids when one has taken a potion, the effects are transferred without any diluting of the mix."

"Like blood?" Harry asked.

"We shouldn't be bleeding ourselves before we face down the thief!" Draco argued.

Hermione nodded, "That's why I said it was a bad idea."

Pansy smirked evilly, "It just said to 'exchange bodily fluids,' right?"

Hermione nodded, confused as to her train of thought.

"Well, then how about you take me back, and Draco kisses Harry so they can go forward? That way we can send off an owl to Dumbledore and tell the other Professors while Harry and Draco do the dirty work." Pansy seemed very pleased with this line of reasoning.

Draco had turned a beautiful red and Harry was slightly blushing as well.

Hermione grinned, "That'll work perfectly! Now, Harry, Draco, remember, it has to be open-mouth or it won't work. Just think of it as sharing spit."

Pansy smiled as Draco shot a glare at the girl.

Harry shrugged, still pink, "If you think it'll work."

Hermione was already sipping from the "purple-flame-repellant" and passing it to Pansy. She shivered, "It's like ice. Harry, if it doesn't work and you don't feel the cold, drink from this flask and come back with us, okay?" She and Pansy stepped through the purple flame, leaving the two alone.

For a few seconds there was silence.

Draco cleared his throat, "We, er, should hurry if we want to catch whoever it is..."

Harry nodded, not meeting his eyes.

Draco sipped the 'black-flame-repellant' and shuddered, before lifting Harry's chin and pressing their lips together hesitantly.

Later, Harry would reminisce that it was very disconcerting (and odd in a way he couldn't place) to have someone else's tongue in your mouth.

They parted somewhat reluctantly, and Harry shivered and shook his head to clear it of the haze. "Let's go before it wears off." Draco nodded, and they walked through the black flames. Harry thought it amazing to be in flame yet feel nothing but cold. Draco knew then and there he could not continue to deny it- he liked Harry- romantically, and he was gay. At least- he liked _one _boy.

_What a wonderful time to realize this,_ He thought sardonically.

"I see myself holding the Stone, presenting it to my master, and yet, not where it is!" A voice exclaimed angrily. Professor Quirrel was standing in front of the mirror, pacing and snarling.

Another voice rang out, seemingly from no where. "Behind you."

Quirrel whipped around and his eyes narrowed. "You two."

"No need to be alarmed, the Malfoys are one of my most loyal servants- or at least... They were."

Draco's eyes widened as he realized who this was and he fell to one knee. "Master."

Harry was completely confused. "Draco? What's wrong? Why are you calling Quirrel master?"

The voice chuckled, a sound without humour. "So you didn't tell your little friend, young Malfoy."

Draco's eyes darted from Harry to Quirrel nervously.

"And who are you, young one?"

Harry drew himself up shakily. "Harry Potter."

The voice hissed in displeasure. "Let me speak to them."

"But Master, you aren't strong enough-" Quirrel started.

"I'm strong enough for _this_," Quirrel turned about and took off his purple turbin. There, growing out of the back of his head like a large wart was a _second face_. The face, who _had_to be Lord Voldemort, adopted a smoother voice, "Join me, Harry. Together, we could change this rotting world, get rid of the corpse of our society, and start anew! Even... Bring your parents back to life..."

It's a good deal, Harry, and you'd be so much _safer_. Draco pleaded.

Harry wavered for a moment, but stood firm, "I understand some of your views, but I _cannot_be part of killing innocents muggles and muggleborns! And you! You _killed_ my parents!" His eyes flashed, "I... Will never join you."

Voldemort shrugged. "A pity. Kill him, Draco."

Draco stood, "Surely, he could be taken prisoner and made to see the light-"

"Kill him." Voldemort ordered in a much sharper tone, when Draco did not move he continued, "It's your life, or his. And either way, Potter will die."

Harry glared at Draco, as if daring him, but Draco saw the abnormal shininess of his emerald eyes that meant he was holding back tears. For a minute more Draco hesitated, his mind searching desperately for a way out, but when he saw the first tear get blinked away his decision was made for him.

Draco turned to face Voldemort somewhat angrily. "Reducto!" Voldemort dodged, scowling, his ruby eyes flashing with restrained fury.

"You will regret that, boy!" He shot back an unspoken hex and Draco pulled Harry down just in time.

Gee, what now? Draco asked.

You- chose me?

Draco snorted, shooting back a curse at the Dark Lord before them and dodging the reciprocating shot. Little slow on the uptake there?

Harry managed to hit Voldemort with the Tickling curse but the Dark wizard cast Finite Incantatum before it could truly affect him. Suddenly, Voldemort/Quirrel had Draco by the neck, seemingly appearing from the shadows. Harry froze, his mind processing, and only one kind of action appealed to him. He dove at Voldemort, scratching wildly at his faces and pulling at his hands. When the hands began to smoke, and Quirrel cried out in shock, Harry pressed his hands against the man's face, and Quirrel burned into ashes, Voldemort's spirit abandoning him to his fate. Harry suddenly felt completely drained, his scar pounding loudly, and he crawled over to his blonde friend.

"Draco..." Later on, the two would disagree on whether Harry spoke through the ring or verbally, but one thing was for certain, neither of them kept conscious long enough to see Dumbledore enter the room in a panic.

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

Harry woke up to blindingly white walls and the smell of anti-bacterial sprays. Blinking, he realized: A, he was in the Hospital Wing, B, Draco's chest was under his cheek, and C, _Professor Dumbledore was sitting on the edge of his bed._ Harry attempted to leap up to a sitting position, but Draco, in his sleep, would not let go.

Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes twinkling, "Such a devoted friend. Did you know he almost burned down half the Infirmary when we tried to separate you two? And that was while he was still asleep!"

"How- how long have we been here?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore sighed, "It has been five days. You have been suffering from magical exhaustion, my boy." He looked over his half-moon spectacles at Harry. "Now then, would you tell me what happened with Professor Quirrel? I take it he was possessed by Voldemort?"

Harry tried to process both the amount of time he'd been out and the questions but found that to be impossible with his headache- so he focused on the questions. Dumbledore interrogated him a bit longer and Harry's instincts shouted for him to lie, but his slightly dazed and quite painful state made the truth just spill out. Luckily, Dumbledore only asked about what happened _after_ they went through the fire, and his eyes seemed to almost shine when Harry spoke of Draco's loyalty. Somehow, he told the truth without even once mentioning the rings or the... Potions... Dumbledore seemed to believe Pansy flamed them across, then drank the potion and walked through- which was fine by Harry, and he was sure Draco would agree when he woke up. There were just some things you couldn't tell your teachers, no matter how trusted.

Dumbledore eventually left them in peace, commenting only on the amount of get well cards each of his friends had sent, and causing teacher and student to grin at each other.

Draco chose the moment Dumbledore left to literally roll _over_ Harry to the other side of the bed. Resulting in Draco's imminent meeting with the floor, with the aid of Harry's hands of course.

"Dammit, Harry!" Draco swore. "My back is already so sore!"

Harry lay horizontally on the bed so he was just peeking over the side, "Are you okay? Because if you're well enough to pummel something, I'm running."

Draco grinned maliciously, and Harry backed up, until he was at the other end of the bed.

"What are you about to do?"

Draco casually pulled himself up and sat on the bed.

"Draco..."

He crept a little forward, causing Harry to move a bit farther back.

"Draco, I'm sorry I pushed you off the bed, but you'd rolled on top of me and you were crushing my lungs."

Draco grabbed him and pulled him to the middle of the bed, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. "Now then, you are to give me something, and I will release you, if not, I will tickle you mercilessly."

Harry stifled a laugh, "What?"

"You must give me... Half the candy everyone is sure to heap on you to, 'help you feel better.'" Draco smiled, knowing Harry wouldn't give it up.

"NEVER!"

"You leave me no choice!"

When Madam Pomphrey walked in ten minutes later, what she saw, and later heard, would be a memory she would forever laugh at. Harry was straddling Draco's waist and tickling his sides viciously, while Draco was holding back laughter and attempting to get Harry's knees off his arms. Harry's eyes widened minutely when he noticed the nurse and he'd rolled off the blonde.

"What exactly is going on here?" Madam Pomphrey asked, fighting to act stern and not to laugh at the stricken look on both boys' faces. "I do not approve of... Tickle fights in my Infirmary." She fixed the silent wizards with a stern eye, "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

The boys immediately pointed at each other. "He started it."

Madam Pomphrey burst out laughing.

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

The weeks flew by and soon it was time for summer vacation, and a return to the Dursleys for Harry, and an empty house for Draco. Ravenclaw had won the House Cup, but Hufflepuff was second, while Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup. Neither boy truly cared, though.

As they walked to the Hogwarts Express, having already said their good byes to their other friends, and to Starwa, Draco promised he'd try to get Harry to his house at some point over the summer.

Harry smiled, "Promise to write?"

Draco grinned, recognizing a rhyme Harry had been chanting while doing exceptionally boring homework. "I'll ring every night."

* * *

**(1) I think that Illusion Charms sort of make you blend in, but not invisible, so they can't tell where the other is, but if they really tried, they might see a shimmer.**

**(2) Whoever can guess correctly which speaker is who, either Cedric, Pansy, Neville, Hermione, or Theo, the you get- well, you don't get anything really, but I'll congradulate you in the next chapter!**

**Some of my underlining for the Ring-Speak seems to disappear every time I save, so sorry if I miss some!**

* * *


	23. Chapter 22 REWRITTEN

**OH no! Here come the drama! It's the summer, people! Woo!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, there'd be no need for a disclaimer, would there?**

**WARNING: I have completely changed the chapter! And my life may now be in considerable danger! Please don't hurt me!**

**Dedicated to njferrel, or is it?!**

**Congrats to McMoOnie, iwearconverse, who got them all right, Pen-name-Kitsune-chan, M. B . Black****, Draco Malfoy is Blonde, who got 3/5, and also BeyondBirthday187 who guessed Neville correctly! :D**

**Thanks goes out to McMoOnie, Makurayami Ookami, m-lightkiss, Nameless Little Girl, Pen-name-Kitsune-chan, ams71080, BeyondBirthday187, and of course my very first reviewer njferrel, who have all stuck with the story for the _longest_ time now and have reviewed nearly every chapter!!! Thanks guys!!!! X3**

**I apologize for messed up underlining, whenever I save, the lines move around!!!**

**

* * *

**

Harry sighed and sat down on the floor aimlessly. It was June 3rd and the Dursleys were treating him a bit better- they were absolutely ignoring him except for a list of chores everyday- and Harry was bored. For once, he finished his homework far ahead of time, and was living vicariously through Draco. They'd discovered that their rings could allow emotions and such to come across as well, but only with the jeweled two.

So, now that I've finished informing you of my absolutely boring day, why don't you tell me about yours?

Same as usual, none of your letters or any one else's got through for some reason, and I sent your birthday gift with Hedwig a day early because the Dursleys are coming back tomorrow.

Return of the Muggles. Dun dun dun.

Harry couldn't help but laugh and Draco threw mock-offense through the rings. Sorry, Draco, but that was too funny.

Harry got the feeling Draco shrugged in the pause, What can I say? I'm a born comedian.

Harry paused, he always felt so guilty to take up Draco's time when there was so much else Draco could be doing.

Stop that right now or I'm taking the ring off!

Sorry, but isn't there-

For the millionth time, no, there is nothing else for me to do. Pansy's visiting tomorrow, but the house elves are taking care of that, I've finished my homework as well, and my bloody father has been swooping throughout the house, making me hide up in my room so I don't have to face him. All of which you should _know_ as I've been keeping up a bloody running commentary.

Harry smiled faintly, And checking how I am every five minutes.

Well, you can never be too sure with those muggles.

Normally, Harry would've argued, but... These _were_ the Dursleys.

Draco took his silence for assent. Right then, glad you've given up on all that muggles are good crap.

No, I haven't Draco, it's just that the Dursleys aren't exactly shining figures of the Muggles' compassion and humanity, Harry responded.

Draco immediately grew sober, You still haven't told me why you shy away from people when they're just shaking your hand or tapping you on the shoulder.

Harry threw himself onto his cot- the Dursleys allowed Hedwig to fly around if he stayed in his cupboard and didn't perform any 'foolishness.' Well... It's a touchy subject. Harry smiled weakly at his own pun.

Ha, ha, Harry, now I've technically got you trapped, tell me or I'm taking off the ring and ignoring anything in my Partner Journal. 

Noooo!

I'm serious, Harry.

Harry groaned. Can't I just say that it's in the past and be done with it?

No.

Malfoys.

Potters.

...Come _on_ do you _really_ feel like you absolutely _need _to know? It's not really something I like to ever talk about.

Teeeeelllllllll meeeeee.

... Draco...

I know I'm acting un-Malfoyish dammit, just tell me! I could help you!

But you _are_ helping me! I'm being healed by the power of our friendship!

...You better be kidding me.

Harry smirked, Of course not, Draco dearest, the power of our butterfly kingdom can withstand _anything_! FUAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!

I can see _someone's_ a bit hyper today. And you're not getting me off-subject, please just tell me what the Dursleys have done to you.

Harry sighed. _Curse Malfoys and their one-track minds, I thought random behavior would distract him for at _least _five minutes. I could just not tell him and ignore his threats..._ Harry knew he wouldn't do that. He was loath to admit it to himself, but he almost _needed_ to have Draco's company. When Draco wasn't around, he felt like he was missing some vital part of his body like his brain or his heart. At least with the rings, it was like having a tiny condescending bit of Draco with him, scorning everything the Dursleys said or did- and being quite funny about it too.

They haven't really _done _anything to me, except for throwing me in my cupboard every once in a while... And I guess whenever Dudley would beat me up... Harry could almost hear Draco bristling and quickly changed the subject, It's just, I wasn't all that used to friendly touch, you know? The Dursleys made sure not to even brush against me unless it was to rap my knuckles or in Dudley's case, punch or kick me. But it wasn't really as bad as I can tell you're imagining! Occasionally I'd have to skip a meal as a punishment, but it's not like they've been abusing me, Draco.

Draco's ring-voice was a rumbling growl and actually hurt Harry's head. Those bastards.

Harry winced, Draco, honestly, it's not that-

Not that bad?! That's horrible Harry! I know what you're not telling me Harry, that pig bastard probably scared every kid away from you in school, otherwise someone would have noticed your odd little quirks _far _earlier than now! Listen to yourself! The Dursleys don't even _brush by you_, Harry! That's _emotional _abuse! God, I can't imagine- Those bastards!

Harry rubbed his temples as Draco's voice got louder, This is why I didn't tell you! I knew you'd overreact!

Something in Draco froze at those words. _Overreact? He thinks _this _is overreacting? I'll show _him _overreacting._

Draco? ...DRACO! ...I know you've still got the ring on, Draco!

I'm coming to get you.

Harry tensed, Draco, no. For one thing, the Dursleys would kill you on sight. And- and I have to stay with them for two months! You were there when Dumbledore explained why I coudn't go with you!

There was a long silence, and then a sudden loss of tension and a deep resignation. The Blood Wards... I understand...

"Harry!" Aunt Petunia's shrill voice called.

My Aunt and Uncle are back.

What? You said they were coming back tomorrow!

Harry sat up nervously, I know. With Draco's questions bubbling in the back of his brain, Harry quickly exited his cupboard. _I am so lucky I'm small..._ "Yes, Aunt Petunia?"

She looked at him curiously, as if she'd never seen him before, "Duddie-kins and Vernon are going to be away for a week more. Dudley's birthday is coming up, and I want you to clean the house until it's spic and span, do you hear me? Or we lock up your trunk and owl again, understand?"

"Yes. ma'am, are there any spots you want me to pay more attention to?" Harry asked dutifully, pushing the memories through the ring-link as he spoke.

Why those bloody-

Please Draco, I'm trying to hear.

Petunia directed without the usual venom, "Just remember that the floor in the dining room can't be mopped, and you need to clean it by hand." She glanced at the clock. "Do the dusting and the picking up now, and you can do the rest tomorrow."

Harry blinked at the semi-compromise his aunt offered him and gave her a grin she flinched from guiltily. "Thank you, Aunt Petunia, I'll get right to it." Swiftly he began dusting, Draco's disparaging remarks about his Aunt causing him to stifle laughter so often that Aunt Petunia began to get wary and checked every object over before she touched it for the rest of the day.

He finished his chores quickly and retreated to his cupboard, intent on getting up early to finish his chores swiftly. Draco began muttering about Potions ingredients and Harry wasn't sure he knew he was sending. Harry sighed, knowing sleep was a long time coming, but surprisingly, Draco's voice lulled him to sleep before even an hour had passed.

Draco stopped, realizing Harry was asleep. Thank you for trusting me, Harry.

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

Harry shot up into a sitting position, fighting back a scream. He'd just had one of his worse nightmares- one where Draco had chosen Voldemort over him. _It didn't happen like that though, it didn't it didn't it didn't. _He realized he had his ring on and swiftly took it off. Harry normally slept without his ring on to resist the temptation to wake up Draco just because he'd had a nightmare.

He watched as the different colors in his dragon pendant**(1)** subsided, the blue, red, gray, white, and orange slowly dissipating until only orange and blue remained. _Confusion and sadness,_ Harry mused bitterly, _Not like it doesn't make sense._ Harry looked up to the 'ceiling' as he heard footsteps on the stairs. _What's Aunt Petunia doing up?_

His cupboard door was yanked open and he blinked as the light momentarily blinded him. Petunia stuck her long stork neck into the cupboard hesitantly, "Did you have a nightmare, Harry?"

Harry's pendant turned bright orange. "I'm fine."

"That's not what I was asking," Petunia pointed out, a tone in her voice Harry had never heard before as she sat down _on the floor_ to talk to him. _She- but she's a complete neat freak! She can't even sit on the _couch_ without throwing a tarp or something over it!_ Petunia sighed. "I know we haven't exactly been on the best of terms... No, _I_ haven't treated you well, and Lilly would be ashamed of me were she still here. I-" She bit her lip, and Harry thought he saw the woman she was with his mother. "I always thought magic was beautiful." Harry looked up at her in surprise and Petunia gave him a wry smile. "I know, you wouldn't think it to see me now, but that was how I felt before- before your mother died." Her eyes became misty, and she blinked and shook her head. "When your mother died, I became terrified that the same thing would happen to you, after all, you'd _have_ to have magic, with Lilly and James as your parents. So at first, I tried to dissuade you from using magic by small punishments, like sitting in the corner, but when I realized that wouldn't work, I let Vernon decide what to do, to distance myself from you so it wouldn't hurt as much when you- and you will, being Lilly's son- went and got yourself killed by some Dark wizard because you couldn't sit back and let someone else do the fighting!" She stood up briskly. "I was wrong to do this. I can see that now. And things will change from here on out, or my name isn't Petunia Marie Evans-Dursley!" She held out a hand, "I know we- we can't just suddenly become the best of friends, but I hope we can try to at least be kind to one another. Starting with getting you out of this cupboard!" Harry felt the spark of hope he'd always squashed, smothered, and locked away burst into a flame.

"Thank you!" Harry hugged her around the waist, fighting back tears as she hesitantly returned the embrace.

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

Draco yawned as he closed his textbook. _I'm _not_ letting Harry stay at the Dursleys _any_ longer than he has to to fix the Blood Wards._ Draco thought determinedly, trying to ignore the teeny bit of guilt he felt at Harry's predicament. He sighed and let his head drop into his hands. _If only I could-_ His head shot up at the sound of rustling pages. Draco confusedly walked over to the Partner Journal. _What could Harry be _doing_ at this time of night?_

_'Draco, you'll never believe what just happened...'_

Draco's smirk grew with every word he read. _Looks like even the Dursleys had to fall to Harry's charm eventually._

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

"Time for breakfast!" Petunia called up the stairs, and Harry jumped, falling out of the bed.

"Ow," he groaned. Putting on his glasses, he frowned. _Where am I?_ He was in a somewhat dusty white bedroom with an assortment of broken toys: a smashed T.V., and empty birdcage, and many other different and seemingly random objects. The only untouched items in the room were the few books on a shelf. Last night's memories came rushing back and he pulled himself up. Harry pulled on his clothes and tentatively went down the stairs into the kitchen. His aunt was at the table, munching on a particularly tough slice of bacon, and gestured at the only other plate available.

"Good morning," She remarked.

"Morning..." Harry sat down across from her and she launched into a monologue.

"I had a talk with Vernon, on the telephone, you know, and he's going to stay away a bit longer than a week so he can come to terms with the changes." Petunia leaned forward conspiratorily, "Or at least that's what I'm telling the neighbors, you know how gossipy they are." Harry had to stifle a laugh at Petunia calling anyone else 'gossipy.' "Actually, I kicked him out so he can sort himself out. He didn't want to even let you have Duddie-kins extra bedroom, but did I tell him. I said, 'Vernon, Dudley doesn't ever go in that room, and you know he said he wants to move that stuff into his own room anyway!' He didn't agree and told me I had to do as he said. Imagine that! 'Vernon Dursley,' I said, 'You don't come back here until you can get your attitude straight, and you better send Dudley back right away! Who knows _what_ you're influencing him to do!'" Petunia nodded and leaned back, pleased with herself. Harry resisted the urge to shake his head at the ludicrisy of it all. _At least Aunt Petunia got comfortable with her 'changes' quickly._ "Right then, Dudders won't be back until tomorrow, so," She eyed his clothes distastefully, "We're going shopping." Harry gulped.

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

Harry's summer vacation passed almost pleasantly, if extremely awkwardly. There were a few... disagreements between Dudley and Harry but Petunia would just send both to their rooms for fighting. Harry and Draco kept in almost constant contact, and a rather interesting conversation resulted with Harry's aunt.

...so, that's when Pansy decides that if she can't kill this guy, she'd at least make the _rest_ of his life hell.

Harry burst out laughing and Draco seemed pleased with himself as Petunia shot him a worried glance.

"Harry, are you quite sure you're alright? You seem a bit... mood-swingy lately..." She remarked, trailing off as Harry flinched when she tried to feel his forehead.

"Sorry," He said quietly.

"It's fine. Are you okay?"

Harry debated whether or not to tell her, but the hurt look on her all-too-thin face decided it for him. "Er, you see this ring?" She nodded as he held up his hand, "It's a sort of communication device, and my friends all have them, too."

"Really? You must be very popular." She responded with a small smile.

Harry frowned, "What do you mean?" Heh, she thinks _you're_ popular. I'm _way_ more lovable than you. FUAHAHAAHAHHA.

"Well, it seems like you've been using it nearly all the time."

Harry paused, thinking of the best way to phrase it. "It's not that I've been talking to a lot of friends, it's mostly just my best friend." I'm not your best friend anymore?!

"That Drago boy-" (HEY!) "-you've been talking about?" Petunia asked. Talking about Harry directly had been an effort for both of them and was just too awkward- so when Harry had mentioned Draco for the first time, they had latched onto the subject and not let go.

Harry snickered, "It's Draco, but yeah." He looked around the dreary yellow kitchen. "These walls want scrubbing."

Petunia's face morphed to one of concern, "Harry, you know you don't have to do all these things anymore!" She _is_ right, you know. Leave that to the muggles.

Harry headed off towards the cleaning closet, source of all that is anti-dirt. "Yeah, but Dumbledore told me not to leave the house for two months straight, so what else can I do?"

His whale of a cousin walked, or rather semi-fell semi-clomped, down the cream stairs. "Mum, I'm going out!"

Petunia faltered, "Where are you going, Duddie-kins?"

"Out." He replied grumpily, "And it's none of your bloody business." The front door slammed.

Petunia sighed, "I think Dudders is mad about something."

Harry stared, dumbfounded, _You _think_?!_

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

Harry's birthday rolled around, and coincidentally, so did his 'for-his-own-good' house arrest and- Draco and Theo?

"C'mon, Harry, get your trunk, let's go."

To say Harry was baffled at the very prescence of the blonde in his bedroom was as severe an understatement as saying Filch had a passing fancy for cats.

"What are you doing here?!" He exclaimed, "You were serious?!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes. Yes, I was. Get your trunk."

Petunia glanced nervously between them, having followed the boy up the stairs when he'd burst into the house.

"But Aunt Petunia-"

Draco cut in, "-Changed her attitude towards you and will be spared when I finally crack and go on a murderous rampage. Get your trunk."

Petunia paled, "Who is this, Harry? Would you be safe with him?"

"I doubt he could be safer anywhere," Theo remarked from behind her, causing Petunia to jump. "Draco's mad overprotective of Harry. Nearly killed a guy one time for punching him."

"This... Is Draco..." Petunia looked quite close to fainting and at the same time faintly dizzy- as if she suddenly felt the need to run from the rrom as quickly as possible but was restraining herself. "And he... Kills people..." Petunia collapsed to the floor in a heap.

Harry rushed to his aunt as Draco looked at Theo appraisingly. "You remember that?"

Theo shrugged with a smirk.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry shook her shoulders.

Draco sighed. "Just leave her a note. Get your trunk."

Harry glared, "Broken record much?"

Draco groaned, "I come here to save you and this is the thanks I get?"

Petunia came to with a disoriented frown and Harry sighed in relief before grinning cheekily up at Draco, "And who says being with you would be any safer?"

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

Draco poked Harry with his wand. It was halfway to Draco's home, and they were riding in a wooden carriage with silver wheels and handles. The inside was comfortably upholstered and the seats were the kind you could be 'eaten' by if you weren't careful. There were no horses, and yet Theo demanded he drive, so Harry was with Draco in the carriage- and Draco was sure he was asleep.

"Harrry." He poked Harry again. "HAA-rry." A slight nudge to the shoulder. "HARRY!" Absolutely no response. "Merlin, Harry, you always sleep like a log after being away for a while, but this is pushing it."

A sharp turn almost threw Harry out the window and Draco grabbed him quickly, just in time for an equally sharp turn to throw the two of them against the other side of the carriage.

Draco scowled, "DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO DRIVE A CARRIAGE NOTT?!"

"NO!"

Draco paled before climbing out to take over.

* * *

**(1) Reread chappie 8 if you've forgotten what this is. Unless that's the wrong chapter. -_-"**

**Give me a D! Give me an O! Give me a B! And another! Now give me a Y! What does that spell? DOBBY! Who wants Dobby, and do you want him to have a more important or less important role? I just want to know people's opinions!!! :D**

**Read and review please! I'm a review vampire and need them to live!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Own Harry Potter not, do I. Like Yoda talk, I do.**

**Dedicated to NJ! (njferrel, not the state. XD)**

**This is sort of a montage of important and/or funny scenes throughout the month at Draco's house.**

**Thank all who reviewed! I feel blessed to have so many people who (used to) read this story! I hope at least... three of you still do! XD (I still feel shocked when I look at the hits..... I'm like, "THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT!" :) )**

Arriving at Draco's home safely took a lot of manipulation on Draco's part as Theo simply would _not_allow him to drive. In the end, he told Theo he would owe him one un-rejectable no-boundaries favor- in order to save both his and Harry's lives. Although he was tempted to just push Theo off... When they finally made it to the mansion, Harry woke up and the three of them talked about random subjects for about ten minutes before Draco told Harry that he was throwing him a party. Period. Harry took some convincing, but Draco guilted him into it, saying that the invitations had been sent and the food prepared and presents bought- Harry paled- so he _couldn't_ refuse. Harry mournfully agreed and within a few hours all of Harry's friends showed up, even, surprisingly-

"HERMIONE?!" Harry exclaimed gleefully, running over and hugging the witch.

Hermione held him at arm's length and grinned, "Who else would I be?"

"Well, I didn't think Draco would- Never mind. I'm just glad you're here. How did you-"

Hermione cut him off curtly, "We flooed here. And I will never look at a fireplace the same way ever again." She shivered and Harry patted her shoulder sympathetically.

Theo elbowed Draco in the side with a smirk on his face, "Couldn't disappoint your little boyfriend Drakie?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Harry's _not_ my boyfriend."

Theo's smirk widened to a grin worthy of the Great Chesire Cat himself. "I didn't say it was _Harry_."

Draco's hands spasmed as if momentarily strangling the air.

"WHOA!" Neville ducked a conjured ball of fire that had flown off course and glared at both caster Draco and escapee Theo before Theo ran off and Draco's fury fueled a burst of Super Speed.

Harry smiled as the tiny (in Draco's words) party got into full swing as light music played, Hermione, Pansy and Neville chattered, and Cedric tackled Draco to the floor while Theo cowered mockingly. _I think I'll be having a lot of fun._

-BLAHBLAHBLAH-

Draco frowned, his eyes still shut, at the fact that he felt pressure on both sides of his body. He let one eye open slightly and almost groaned. After the amount of ice cream and cake he and everyone else had consumed, the resulting sugar high had been astronomical, however, everyone knows the more the high, the worse the crash. It seemed everyone had literally _fallen_asleep on different couches the House Elves had brought in for the party. Draco was currently squashed into a loveseat with Neville, Pansy, Theo, and Harry. _Harry's lucky. He's only between me and the arm of the seat._ Draco grimaced at the feeling of Theo snuggling up to his arm, _Nothing Theo does could _ever_ be innocent.... I think I'd rather have Neville drool on my shoulder..._ He snickered at the fit Pansy was going to have. Looking over at the other couch, he scowled. Only Hermione and Cedric were on it, and it was the _six-person_ couch. The position they were in was "cute," but everyone knows Draco doesn't see things the same way most humans do. He snapped his fingers and a House Elf appeared, "Get me a camera."

Draco smirked evilly and a terrified look stole over Hermione's face in her sleep.

-BLAHBLAHBLAH-

"OH MY GOD IT'S SO CUTE! I must have it." Pansy handed over eight sickles and snatched the photo out of Draco's hand. In it, Hermione was snuggled up on Cedric's lap with her head on his chest, and Cedric had a protective arm around her. Cedric, taking that line as his cue, shambled into the side-room in which Draco was selling this precious moment at eight sickles a picture and ignoring Harry as he ranted about silly things like "decency" and "morals."

"Whaddare you all doin' thi'searly?" He slurred through a yawn. Draco held up a picture and Cedric came fully awake. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"That's what _I_ said!" Harry exclaimed exasperatedly.

"What are you doing with those pictures?!" Cedric gestured broadly at the photos.

Draco responded 'politely,' "Selling them for eight sickles. Want one?"

A fire lit in Cedric's eyes and Draco gulped.

-BLAHBLAHBLAH-

"...And _that's_ how Draco learned common courtesy." Harry finished, as the children House Elves gathered around them laughed.

"I wish you wouldn't tell them that story," Draco grumbled, "Besides, Hermione did twice the damage Cedric managed."

Harry smiled sweetly, "I could always just remind her..." He made to twist the gem on his ring and Draco dove for it, somehow emerging triumphantly with the ring in his hand.

"Ha-HA!" Draco trumpeted.

Harry scowled, then smirked and whispered something in the floppy ear of a nearby House Elf. Disturbingly, the elf grinned, and Harry laughed as Draco was 'poof'-ed into a tight pink dress.

-BLAHBLAHBLAH-

Harry sighed and slammed a book shut, then winced as the sound reverbated throughout the large library. Draco looked up from his book, _The Dark Arts and How to Defend Against Them, _"No luck?"

Harry shook his head, "I just don't know what could be blocking the mail! Whoever or whatever it is only block mail with my name on it, so it seems like it would only affect the envelope, but there aren't any spells like that in here. And remember what happened when we tried to have Hermione enclose a letter to me inside yours?"

Draco laughed, "That was actually kind of funny."

"I don't see how covering the ink with heart and duck stickers is 'funny,'" Harry crossed his arms, but his eyes were twinkling.

"What about when a letter came through, but every other word was an old-fashioned insult, and the original letter was switched around and scrambled?"

A smile broke out on Harry's face, "That _was_ funny."

"What if-" A crack echoed, interrupting Draco's pondering.

Dobby, one of the more eccentric elves, appeared in front of Harry with three elves Harry had never seen before.

Harry frowned, "Dobby, who are your friends?"

Draco glanced warily at the three. If _Harry_ didn't recognize them, they must not have been part of the household for more than a few days.

Draco twisted his pillowcase-suit anxiously in his hands, "S'not important, Mr. Harry Potter, sir, we's here to tells Mr. Harry Potter something that is. Mr. Harry Potter _must not_ go back to Hogwarts!"

Harry recoiled faintly, "What do you mean? I can't- Dobby, you remember that Draco went and got me from my relatives' house because they- well two out of the three hate me! I can't go back _there_ all year! Why don't you think I should go?" Dobby glanced at Draco, who let one pale eyebrow rise above the other in such a way that it was reminiscent of his father.

"I's- Ohhhhh, I's a bad elf! BAD DOBBY! BAD DOBBY!" Dobby had grabbed one of the heavier tomes and began to smack himself in the forehead with it. Harry started forward to stop him but the other three elves beat him to it, holding back his arms.

Harry glared meaningfully at Draco and Draco sighed, "Alright already. Dobby, you are forbidden to punish yourself until you tell _us_ what you wanted to tell Harry. And you are forbidden to hold back any information that hasn't been labeled 'Classified' by L-father."

The trio of elves released Dobby's arms and Dobby nodded, eyes shining with tears of gratitude, "I thanks you so much, Master Draco, you is truly a great wizard, as I knews when Master Draco made friends with the great wizard Mr. Harry Potter, sir. Yous is both so-"

"Dobby," Draco growled, "Cut to the chase."

Dobby hesitated, taken aback by Draco's harsh tone, but his confidence was bolstered when Harry smiled gently at him. "At Hogwarts..."

**What? No! This can't be! It's a... A.... CLIFFIE! The amount of angry reviews I get will be the number of ppl still following this story, I hope. XD *next day: 0 new messages. Nooooooooooo!***


	25. Chapter 24

**Okay, can anyone tell me where I said Draco and Harry had mastered up to fourth year magic? Because I meant they mastered the theory, and I don't remember what chappie it was in......**

**Dedicated to njferrel, unless I"m half-asleep and this is the wrong story....**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim you. All of you. You HP characters, you.**

**Harry- *big eyes* But, but, JKR makes me fall in love with an icky girl!**

**Draco- And she takes my Harry from me!**

**Harry- o.0 Possessive much? We're just best friends....**

**Me- *mutters* At this point...**

**Harry- What?**

**Me- I- Ah- A moot point. I don't own any of you.**

Dobby continued, "There is a big bad danger and Big Master Malfoy is gonna makes it! It is a- a- a- BAD! BAD ELF! DOBBY'S IS A VERY BAD ELF!"

"Dobby, I order you to tell us _exactly _what the bloody hell you're talking about!" Draco snarled. "Why would Luc- my father intentionally endanger Hogwarts and all the possible _recruits_?" He spat.

Dobby wrung his ears nervously, "He opens the Chamber of Secrets, Young Master Draco. He is uses the diary."

Draco recoiled visibly, "My father is the heir of Slytherin?! And he never told me?!"

"No, no! Not Big Master Malfoy! Big Master Malfoy is be only making active the diary of bad! Untrue bad Slytherin is _in_ diary!" Dobby's ears appeared to be turning blue from the way he was wringing them now.

"Bad Slytherin? Opening Slytherin's Chamber? How is this bad, we've been looking for the chambers this whole time!" Harry exclaimed in exasperation. The reason they'd made so little progress had mostly been because although they knew the theory of spells up to year four, the magic itself was a bit harder to grasp. Harry would have failed Potions had it not been for Draco's semi-patient coaching.

"Remember the stories about Slytherin's monster we found? How spiders flee and people are found dead?" Draco prompted urgently. "I think Dobby's trying to tell us that the Chamber being open means the monster is free."

Harry gnawed on his abused bottom lip. Draco had threatened him with Muggle lipbalm of all things if he didn't stop that 'unseemly habit,' not that it worked. "Well, it isn't open yet, right? What if we find the diary? Dobby, can you tell us where the diary is right now?"

Dobby nodded, "In Big Master Malfoy's robes."

Just as he finished his sentence the doube doors to the library were flung open and Lucius stepped into the room. Dobby and his friends disappeared with a crack and Harry's eyes sought the floor. "Draco, Mr. Potter, it's time to get your school supplies. I will escort you to the Leaky Cauldren. Do not disgrace the Malfoy name, Draco." Draco felt the conflicting urges to pop a salute and shout, 'Sir yes sir!' or to roll his eyes and sneer, 'You say that every time you see me.' He settled for a curt nod.

Harry mirrored the action tensely, still not very comfortable around the elder Malfoy.

Mr. Malfoy took in the mess around them and sneered. Several books lay open on the table and Draco had amassed quite a pile on the side of the table closest to the bookshelves. Several ideas had been jotted down in both Harry's scrawl and Draco's almost calligraphic hand- almost all had been messily scratched out. Draco probably looked odd with a quill stuck behind his ear and a stoppered ink pot in the chest pocket of his robe, while Harry definately looked strange with ink stains on his hands, bandages on his fingers from papercuts, one of the new pairs of pants his aunt had bought him paired with an old Dudley shirt, and the odd bits of paper in his hair.

"Let us go." Lucius swirled around on his heel and headed out without looking back. Draco scurried to catch up, dragging a slightly reluctant Potter with him.

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

"Must you always _gawk_?" Draco whispered, as if in pain, in Harry's ear as Harry drank in the sights and smells of the alley. "You've seen this place before!"

"I swear, Nettlefish Scale gets pricier each year!" A nearby witch in an odd blue shawl complained to her friend, who was nodding sympathetically. Two wizards haggled over a jar of wand polish and the bright sun shone down on the tightly packed shops with brightly contrasting roofs, walls, and crowds.

Harry turned towards Draco, "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Harry..."

The imposing blonde man leading them twirled around and stopped directly in front of them, and Draco surreptitiously grabbed Harry's arm so he didn't crash into him. "I shall take my leave of you now, so... behave yourselves." Mr. Malfoy hurried off gracefully and Harry fought the urge to stick his tongue out at the blonde's back.

Draco let one pale eyebrow raise at that parting phrase. _Too busy to say goodbye?_ With a sigh of exasperation as Harry turned back into "sightseeing Harry" Draco snapped his fingers. "Dobby!"

"Dobby has it, Mr. Harry Potter, sir and Young Master Draco Malfoy!" Dobby handed over a battered, brownish journal with the words "T. M. Riddle" emblazoned on the front. "Dobby is going to be burning Dobbys fingers in the oven door again, but Dobby is burning happy!" He disappeared and Harry looked concernedly at the spot he had seen Dobby last.

"Should I be very very worried about the mental health of that elf?" Harry asked, a slight twitch forming around the veins in his right hand.

Draco knew danger when he saw it, "Think happy thoughts, happy thoughts! Look, the book store!" He dragged an unprotesting, but still angrily confused Potter over to Flourish and Blott's, where quite a crowd had formed. _The _last_ thing I want is for Harry to figure out why he should be angry..._ Draco shuddered to even _think_ about what would happen if Harry remembered just what family was to blame for Dobby's mania... Draco shoved a random book under Harry's nose to distract him, "I'll buy both our sets of school books, seeing as you..." _Need to keep reading whatever that is and stay distracted?_ "...need your rest...." Draco disappeared into the crowd and Harry looked up in bemusement.

"Why did he hand me a book called, _The Modern Witch's Guide to Dating_?"

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

A cleft-chinned man with luxurious golden locks and a million dollar smile gained an expression similar to the Chesire Cat as he noticed his next rung up on the ladder of fame hovering anxiously at the edge of his masses and masses of adoring fans. He swept back his shimmering hair and let his sapphire eyes sparkle with the radience of a thousand suns,

"Is that Harry Potter I see?" He exclaimed with false surprise. After all, who _wouldn't_ come to the book-signing of one as influential and well-known as he? "Come up here, lad! Together, we'll make the front page!" The dark-haired boy attempted to back away slowly, in awe and reverence to his idol, but modesty is for people who can't afford vanity! This stylish man jumped down from his podium and gracefully placed an arm around the young boy's shoulders...

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

Harry froze when the strange child-molester man threw an arm around his shoulders with the lights of the photographers nearly blinding him. Suddenly, the man jumped back, clutching his arm, and turned to see an angry blonde- who was currently shoving his wand back into his pocket. This unnamed blonde reminded the strange man an awful lot of the taller, less stylish man who just had walked into the store and glared at a middle-aged redhead.

"Stay away from Harry, Lockhart," The smaller blonde growled.

Harry whacked Draco in the arm with the book he was holding, "I don't need you to protect me, Draco!" With that said he turned to the newly dubbed, 'Lockhart,' "You sir, are one messed-up crazy kidnapper. Who the bloody hell would try to drag away a child under the gaze of at least twenty reporters?!" Harry marched out of the store, with Draco sulking along behind him with their books. A silence filled the air- until the reporters caught their breaths.

"Lockhart, is it true that you just attempted kidnap of the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Lockhart, why did you-"

"Lockhart, what did Mr. Potter mean when-"

"Lockhart-"

"Lockhart!"

Lockhart groaned and let his beautiful face fall into his hand in the exact pose of devastating, yet glorious depression. _They say all publicity is good publicity..._

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

Draco perked up as he heard the reporters' many questions on the way out the door. "That was actually rather cunning of you."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm a _Slyther_puff."

Draco rolled his eyes right back, "And you are a Slyther_puff_."

Harry paused. "Point taken. Now what?"

"Hold out your arms for a second..."

Harry puzzledly did as Draco asked, only to feel a crushing pressure seconds later. "What-"

"Your school books, Harry," Draco responded, grining evilly, "Did you know the Defense books this year are the entire Lockhart series?"

Harry's eyes widened, "They let him write _books_?"

Draco shrugged, his grin fading, "He's an idiotic puffball of golden string, but he's a good writer. I've read some of his books and they're interesting, if not exactly consistent."

"Now what?"

Draco's eyes lit up, "Let's race to the end of the block. I bet I'll get there before you even with us both weighed down!" Harry dumped his books back into Draco's bag and took off running down the cobblestone street, smiling and ignoring Draco's indignent shouting as he ran.

* * *

**OMAKE: A flash into the real life of Kitty Smith.**

**I was eating dinner (courtesy of Wendy's), when in a fit of insanity I threw a half-eaten french fry at my little brother, which promptly fell to the floor and was (as is the only obvious conclusion in my household) eaten by my dog. Lil' bro kneels to the floor and, forlornly looking down the dog's gullet, cries, "That was mine!"**

**(o0o0o0o0o0o)**

**Review, if you will? About the story?**

**Not the omake?**


	26. Chapter 25

**Dedicated to njferrel. I've always thought of it as n j ferrel. But what if it's n j f errel? It would smash my worldview forever!**

**Disclaimer: Harry, I do not own. Draco, I do not own. Theo, I do not own. Purple sparks, I dominate.**

**FUAHAHAHAHAHAHAA finals are over.**

"Are we... Very early?" Harry asked in bewilderment as he gazed at the nearly empty platform. It was quite a while after their trip to Diagon Alley and Mr. Malfoy had dropped them off at Platform 9 3/4 saying that he had a politician to corrupt- although Harry didn't think he had meant to say that out loud.

Draco glanced at the clock attached to the wall of the large way station, "It's eight o'clock!"

Harry scowled, "I knew my lack of sleep senses were tingling when he sent up Tandem to wake us up!" Tandem, the House Elf, who had been one of the first Elves to know about "Code Red Apple."

Draco rolled his eyes and dragged Harry to one of the many benches alternating with fireplaces in the station along the walls, "It's only one hour earlier than you'd normally wake up."

Harry leaned heavily on Draco, "But I didn't get to sleep last night until around one in the morning!"

Draco pulled away slightly to look at the brunette, "What was wrong?"

"I don't know, but I didn't want to wake you up- even though sleeping with you has me out like a light." Draco felt heat in his cheeks and swore to himself that he would never _ever_ let Harry realize exactly what he had just implied.

Attempting nonchalance, Draco rolled his eyes, "If you have trouble sleeping, go ahead and wake me up- besides, I- have trouble sleeping without you too. I just got so used to your snoring..." Draco grinned mockingly and Harry sighed without taking his revenge.

"Too tired... I'll get you for that later..." The wooziness in Harry's voice had Draco slinging an arm around Harry's waist in case he fell off the bench. The two sat in companionable silence with small interums of chatter until around 8:35, when the scarlet train pulled into the station with long clouds of gray smoke trailing behind it. It whistled deafeningly and screeched to a halt.

Draco rubbed his temples, removing his arm from Harry's waist, and Harry stood up with his luggage, "C'mon, Draco!"

Draco glared half-heartedly and followed his _dear_ friend, _How is he _not_ affected by that _noise_? _"I see why they have the train come early..." Harry shrugged and threw his luggage into the luggage car, closely followed by Draco.

"Let's get a compartment now!" Harry exclaimed, "I can't wait to see Starwa, and Hermione, and Theo, and Pansy, and Neville, and Cedric..." Harry ranted happily as he pranced into and down the length of the train, deciding on a compartment in the middle. Draco followed, secretly just as cheerful about returning to Hogwarts and being with Harry- except for the fact that there would be a trio of murderous Hufflepuffs and their ringleader, Fitch-Finley, in the castle. His mood darkened and he sat next to Harry, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Harry didn't seem to mind and continued with his verbal stream of rainbows and joy. "-And now we have the way into the Chamber of Secrets!" He concluded with a smile.

"Yeah... Wait, what?"

"We can get in now that we have the 'Bad Slytherin' hostage! We'll just get them to show us where it is!" Harry threw back his head and laughed maniacally.

Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder and muttered, "My best friend, the psychopath."

Harry's laughs became louder.

(OAOAOAOA)

Draco and Harry were involved in an 'intense' game of Go Fish using Exploding Snap cards when Hermione and Pansy found them.

"C'mon, I know you have an ace!" Harry whined, leaning across Draco's chest and reaching for his hand of cards.

"How would you know that?" Draco retorted, trying to push Harry off him with one hand.

"I cheated!" Harry replied unabashedly, leaning a bit further. Both boys fell off the seat with a thump and Hermione and Pansy let out their stifled laughter.

Draco glanced at the two girls, recognizing them immediately, and turned back to Harry, who was still stretching towards his cards- regardless of Draco's so-called 'personal bubble.' _Although Harry's become almost a _part_ of that bubble,_ Draco mused as Harry placed a hand on Draco's thigh to steady himself while he snatched the ace from Draco's hand. "Aha! You cheated!"

Draco looked amusedly **(1)** at the boy balancing on him and replied, "So did you!"

Harry opened his mouth to retort wittily, but never got the chance as Hermione cleared her throat, "So are you two going to get off the floor and let us in?"

Harry smiled, "Hey, Hermione, Pansy." He jumped up and helped Draco to his feet.

Pansy grabbed Harry and sat him down next to her, "Draco does _not_get to hog you the whole train ride!" Draco and Hermione sat down together and Harry grinned at the lack of 'disgust-waves' emanating off the young Malfoy.

Although he did cross his arms over his chest and pout, "Why not? I _like_ hogging Harry." Harry blushed magnificently and Pansy snickered.

"Well, sometimes you have to share," Hermione scolded with her lips quirked upwards.

Draco tapped his chin before pulling Harry across the compartment and onto his lap. He grinned triumphantly, "No, I don't."

Harry squirmed slightly and Draco's cheeks gained a dusting of pink. Harry gave up and mock-scowled, "What if I want to be shared?"

Draco's previous tense smile grew into a grin, "I'm pretty sure you don't."

Harry shrugged, looking at the two females, "Well, now we might be able to fit everyone in."

**Where are you guys?** Cedric's voice came through the rings.

**Fourth down the tenth car towards the station,** Pansy replied.

**Thanks!** Theo chirped, and Pansy groaned dramatically.

**Not _you_! **Hermione 'gasped' in 'horror.'

Neville chimed in soothingly, **At least he'll direct most of his lewder jokes towards Draco and Harry.**

**Hey!**Draco and Harry exclaimed together, before glancing at each other and breaking into sniggers at their simultaneous reaction. The train began to move and the four fell into quiet conversation as they waited for their missing three friends.

Cedric found them first, and glared at Draco when he saw Harry sitting on his lap, "Draco..."

"Shut up, Cedric," Draco growled.

Harry turned his head back and forth between the two, "What's up with _you_ two?"

Cedric kneeled so he would be on Harry's level and took his hand, "Harry, if Draco's forcing you to stay there, then remember, you can always come to me, and if you want I'll-"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Dramatic, much, Ced? I'm fine, Draco would never force me to do anything I didn't want to do- unless he thought it'd 'keep me safe...'"

Cedric pursed his lips slightly but sat down next to Pansy, "Fine... But if he ever-"

"You're acting like I'm a little girl and Draco's a big, bad wolf that wants to eat me," Harry pointed out, "instead of my _best friend_."

"Close enough..." Cedric muttered and Harry whacked him on the head.

"I am not a _little girl!_" Harry exclaimed, bristling.

"But I'm still a wolf?" Draco muttered.

Cedric eyed them both suspiciously, "Are you sure you feel safe with _him_?"

"Oh come _on_, you were completely bloody fine with Draco last year!" Harry paused. "And why does everyone react like we're _together_?"

"Well," Cedric sniffed, "excuse me for being concerned about my little brother." Harry shrugged uncomfortably and shrank into Draco's arms.

The door to the compartment slammed open, "WE HAVE ARRIVED!" Theo stepped in dramatically with Neville rolling his eyes behind him. "Hey, Draco, I bet _you_ feel good, Hermione, have you _lost_ weight? Pansy, are you putting the moves on _Cedric_? And Neville..." He paused, "I'm not really sure how to make _another_ innuendo out of you." Neville sighed and pushed past him, sitting next to Cedric as Theo forced himself between Draco, Harry, and Pansy.

"I had to deal with _that _the whole way here; Gran's taken a liking to him..." Neville moaned.

Pansy murmured soothingly that "No one should have to put up with that" and received a death glare from Theo.

"Hey, I've got better material!" He threatened, pointing dramatically at the girl, and a chill ran through the room.

"Please don't," Harry said tersely, slightly frightened of how far over the edge Draco might go if Theo's jokes became- heaven forbid- _cruder_.

"Since _you_ asked, Harry..." Theo trailed off and Harry felt a slight sense of relief. But then, "After all, I owe you for keeping Draco so whipped."

Harry was afraid to ask. Hermione tilted her head slightly, "Whipped? Please tell me that's slang for something else?"

Theo grinned, "It means Draco's on a short leash, been claimed, is devoted, is totally in lurve wi-" Pansy clapped a hand over his mouth and glanced nervously at Draco, who had developed a twitch under his eye.

"We. Are. Just. FRIENDS!"

Theo licked Pansy's hand and she pulled it back hastily, "EW!"

He smirked, "But you two can't _possibly_ want to stay that way, right? Besides, I didn't even say with _who_!" Cedric and Draco growled in the same moment and Theo scrambled out of the compartment, calling, "See ya at Hogwarts!"

Cedric stood and wiped imaginary lint from his trousers, "I should be going to make my rounds." He shot a _look_ at Draco, "Behave."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Draco called indignantly as Cedric disappeared into the hallway. He leaned forward to see out the door, "CEDRIC!"

Harry pushed back so Draco was unable to continue leaning forward and he collapsed against the back of the seat with a sigh. Harry fingered Draco's ring and asked, "Why don't you just use this?"

He felt Draco shrug, "That would ruin it."

_Ruin _what_?! _"You're crazy."

"I try, I try."

* * *

**(1) Is this a word??? amusedly.... bemusedly... bewilderedly... Adverbs give me headaches.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Dedicated to njferrel! If that whole Mr. Errel thingy I ranted about yesterday is true, only one letter needs to be changed for it to become Errol (Ron's owl) !!!!!**

***haze of happiness* Boxing Day in four days, and Christmas in three! And- and New Year's is coming up! It's almost 2010. 0.0**

**Disclaimer: I own not, these characters. I own do, their friendship.**

Soon Hermione and Pansy excused themselves to change, and Draco glared at Neville until he decided to change in another compartment. Even after a full year at the school, Harry managed to get his silver and black tie on incorrectly, forcing Draco to correct it impatiently and let the girls (and Neville) back in. Pansy smirked as she realized why Draco hadn't wanted Neville in the compartment and Draco just _knew_ that as soon as Harry left his side he'd be teased unmercilessly... Good thing that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. The five chatted about school subjects and Hermione babbled happily on about the theory of third year Transfiguration with Harry, stating it was "good to be ahead" when Pansy called her a bookworm. Eventually, the train ground to a halt, and they all clambered out of the compartment.

(OAOAOAOA)

Harry stumbled into the carriage, still in shock. Draco had told him a terrible secret. Something no one was ever meant to know. _It's... It's mindboggling..._

Draco watched concernedly from his seat as Harry nearly fell down next to him after putting his luggage below the seat. _How could this be? _Harry thought incredulously. Draco worriedly put an arm around Harry's shoulders and Pansy asked, "You alright, there?"

"Saying 'beer can' with our accent sounds like 'bacon' in a Jamaican accent!" Harry exclaimed. _Mind. Blown._

Draco wondered briefly if he should laugh at or strangle the shorter boy.

(OAOAOAOA)

Harry threw himself in to bed happily and Draco joined him, snaking his arms around Harry's waist. The only low point of the evening was seeing Justin and his followers, and Ron and his fangirl little sister, who seemed to be under the notion that Harry's Hufflepuff half was the most important and that she would 'redeem' him. Harry looped his arms around Draco's neck sighing contentedly and placing his cheek against the base of Draco's throat. Draco let out a short laugh when the tips of Harry's hair tickled his throat. As they lay on the bed, Draco admitted softly, "I missed you, Harry."

Harry snuggled closer (although neither he nor Draco would _ever_ admit to _that_), "I missed you too. The rings and the journal just aren't the same." Silence permeated the dorm for what could have been either minutes or hours until the other boys' laughter and shuffling feet broke it as they changed and made their way to their own beds. Draco, wary of a visit from Theo, sat up and pulled the heavy green curtains closed, blocking out all light.

"I swear, if _that_ doesn't give him a clue, I'll send him back to the Hospital Wing..." Draco growled softly, hugging Harry loosely again.

"Send him to the Hospital Wing and you'll mysteriously join him," Harry warned, only half-seriously.

Harry could hear the smirk in Draco's tone, "Aw, you couldn't bring yourself to hurt little old me, could you? I'm too cute!"

"Cute?" Harry questioned, "Are you sure?"

Draco snorted gracelessly, "Malfoys are always sure." They both cracked up- quietly so they didn't anger the rest of the dorm.

"Besides," Harry continued, "If one of us is _cute_, it's gotta be me; I'm the half Hufflepuff!"

Draco stayed quiet for a few seconds before murmuring, "I won't argue with that."

Harry paused and looked up in the general direction of Draco's voice, "Which part?"

Draco sighed heavily, "Let's just go to sleep." Harry nodded hesitantly against Draco's shoulder, _What did I _want_ him to say?_

(OAOAOAOA)

Harry slipped out of bed, expertly disengaging from Draco's clinginess. Glancing at the clock he realized it was still hours before anyone else would wake up and he cautiously entered the common room, an idea stirring in his brain. _Why did I never think of this before?_ "Salazar?"

The portrait above the fireplace snorted in its sleep.

"Salazar Slytherin?"

The dark-haired man opened green eyes irritably, "Yes student?"

Harry decided not to beat around the bush, "Are you able to tell me where any of the Founder's Chambers are?"

Slytherin's eyes widened slightly, "I'm afraid not. May I ask how you discovered their existence?"

Harry sighed, "It was worth a shot. And I found Hufflepuff's Tower."

Slytherin smiled fondly, "How _is_ Starwa? I assume you've spoken with her?"

Harry grinned sleepily, "She was bored before we met, but she's doing better now. I'm going to go visit her tomorrow."

(OAOAOAOA)

Draco sat straight up as the bed dipped, "What?"

Harry blinked at the blonde. "Now you wake up?"

Draco yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "Where did you go?"

Harry shrugged, "I was talking with Salazar about the Founder's Chambers."

Draco nodded, but something occured to him and he moaned, "What _time _is it? It _can't_ be time to get up. I won't _let_ it."

"It's only four-something," Harry replied with a yawn- they _are_ contagious! He slid under the covers and Draco shivered.

"You're so cold, now!" He complained quietly, but still wrapped his arms around the green-eyed boy.

"Sorry... Can't help it..."

Draco sighed with the air of the long-suffering, "It's okay, you'll warm up eventually..."

"Night, Draco."

"Good Night, Harry."

(OAOAOAOA)

"GET A ROOM!" Ron shrieked as he passed the Slytherin table, where Harry was leaning sleepily on Draco's shoulder and Draco was keeping him from falling.

Theo, surprisingly, rolled his eyes, "You ain't seen nothing yet!" Okay, maybe not so surprisingly. Ron turned slightly green and Draco backhanded Theo's shoulder.

"Your schedules..." Snape threw down the papers on the table and moved on, ignoring Draco's sudden urge to burn holes in the back of the bat's head with fury alone. _Why is he bloody treating me like this?! _Draco sulked as Snape made it to the end of the table and strolled back up to take his seat on Dumbledore's left. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily as they landed on Draco who, still steaming, didn't notice. Theo, however, glanced warily at the older man.

(OAOAOAOA)

Dumbledore felt his eyes twinkle as he saw his plan unfolding. _Draco is already estranged from his father, and now that the only other Dark influence in his life will be removed, he will be a perfect companion for young Harry. _Dumbledore frowned slightly, _Although it seems almost unhealthy, the way they're so attached to each other. Friends aren't normally that close..._ Dumbledore tugged his beard and smiled, _But, Harry will need that devotion later on, and Draco may be able to help him more than anyone else through the challenges he will face. _As Dumbledore happily consumed his minestrone soup with ample amounts of cheese, he ignored the darker parts of his mind whispering, _He could also harm him worse than anyone else._

* * *

**OH NOES! AM I BEING FORESHADOWY- OR JUST PARANOID?! For some reason this chapter wanted to center around DMHP fluff- I kept telling it to get on with the plot, but it wouldn't listen.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Dedicated to njferrel, with.... *sings* Sunshine, Lollipops, and rain- *lollipop shoved down throat by father***

**Father: Kitty does not own anything.**

**Draco & Harry: *bug-eyed* YOU KILLED HER!**

**Father rips off mask and is suddenly Anko: Yup. Just carrying through her dad's promise to shove a lollipop down her throat if she sang that song again.**

**Draco and Harry: *stare***

Harry internally gaped at their DADA teacher as he handed out his amazing wastes of space and paper. Draco beside him muttered as he poked the parchment with his wand.

"Are you serious?" Ron half-stood, waving the test like a banner, "This is all about _you_!"

"That'll be five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley," Lockhart replied smarmily, "Studying the habits of such an amazing Defender against the Dark Arts will surely be enough for you to slightly improve at least your behavior." Theo snorted and glanced at Draco, who was balancing his wand on the palm of his hand. Harry grabbed the wand before it could fall and set it on the table just before Lockhart glanced at them. Seeing Draco's wide-eyed look from the sudden loss of his wand, Professor Lockhart grinned at the (as he thought) starstruck boy and moved on. Draco glared half-heartedly at Harry before snatching back his 'precious' and starting the test. Harry turned to his own and grimaced. _This is going to be a _long_ test... _Harry tapped his quill thoughtfully against the parchment, _But maybe I can use Lockhart's ego against him to get a better grade than I should for someone who hasn't _glanced_ at his series...?_ Harry let a smirk adorn his features briefly before changing his expression to one of concentration. :_12. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?: _Harry scribbled down, :_Obviously a color of great importance to him and to our knowledge of defense...:_

_:...26. What is Professor Lockhart's deepest desire?:_ Harry paused, momentarily unsure, before he remembered a beauty pageant he had seen part of from the slits in his cupboard when he was younger and wrote, _:World peace.:_

(5UN5H1N3, L0LL1P0P5, AND RA1NB0W5)

"I'm going to have to _read_ the actual _series_!" Theo bemoaned as the three-and-a-half Slytherins walked to lunch. "How else will I succeed in _that_ class?"

Draco shrugged, grimacing as he realized that he'd done it again, but continued, "They're a rather good read. They may be fiction, but at least they aren't filled solely with details on his life." Harry smiled as the Malfoy fought another shrug.

"Oh, you _poor_ dear, you're going to have to use all three brain cells you have left!" Pansy cried in sympathy, throwing her arms around the white-haired boy, "Oh Theo! If you don't survive, I'll remember you forever!"

Theo scrambled out of her embrace and backed up several steps, "Who are you and what have you done with Pansy!" Pansy rolled her eyes and whacked him on the head. "Ouch. Sorry, Pansy." She nodded affirmatively and split off towards the Ravenclaw table as they entered the Great Hall, intent on having some _normal_ conversation with Hermione. Just as she sat down, one of the Ravenclaw first years stood up, smoothed her skirt and 'floated' haphazardly in their direction. Harry nervously corraled Draco and Theo to the Slytherin table, quickly barricading himself in between the two taller boys as they sat down. This, however, did not seem to deter the dreamily smiling blonde and she continued moving towards him.

A spark of recgonition flared within her glazed blue eyes before she smiled and it sank back into a sleepy uncertainty, "I hope you two enjoyed the sleeping arrangements!"

Draco's eyes widened and Harry jerked. Draco quickly narrowed his eyes and turned to the gently swaying girl, "Why do you say that?"

Harry swore he saw a smirk flash across her vacantly pleasant face but it was gone before he could be sure, "The whitfors told me it would be the right thing to say. Especially to you, Draco.... I'll see you later..." The girl turned and walked lightly and slowly back to the Ravenclaw table.

Draco paled, "She knew my name."

Harry, himself, felt a bit uneasy about the girl, but put an arm around Draco's shoulders, "She probably just knew you were a Malfoy and connected the dots."

Draco's shoulders slowly eased their way down from his ears and he snaked an arm around Harry's waist, "...I think she's related to me. Did you see her hair?"

Harry's brows furrowed, "And how does _hair_ mean anything?" Draco rolled his eyes.

Theo grinned, "I keep forgetting those _muggles_" Draco's arm tightened around Harry's waist, "-raised you; you act so at ease with magic! I should probably tell you that all pureblood families are at least distantly interrelated, but some traits are assosciated with each one, like the Weasley hair and freckles, the Malfoy paleness, the Nott hair- which is normally a dark, blackish-red," Theo scowled slightly, "-and the Parkinson nose." Theo smirked at the Ravenclaw table in general and then winked at Harry, "There's also the trademark never-tamed Potter hair."

Harry smiled, it was nice to know that he really looked like he belonged as a Potter. Though Hagrid had told him he looked like his father, he knew Hagrid could never do anything less than sugarcoat the facts about his family. Draco, however, was shooting wary glances at the Malfoy-haired Ravenclaw who appeared to be turning Hermione a bright red with words alone. Pansy next to her, had a hand on her arm and appeared to be slowly counteracting the pale girl's influence. The girl looked upward and commented something and Hermione began to turn red again. Draco stiffened suddenly and Harry glanced up at him, "What's wrong?"

Draco shook his head, "I'll tell you later. Just remind me when we're- later." Harry inclined his head to show he understood the hidden words, _When we're alone._

(5UN5H1N3, L0LL1P0P5, AND RA1N60W5)

Snape didn't hate Harry anymore. No, he _loathed_ him- enough to start giving Harry detentions, even though that meant more time spent together. Severus groaned internally, _That dreadful brat will be the end of me... Adding crushed shrivelfang _before _stirring in the slitleaf?_ _I _knew_ I should have left he and Draco partnered! Draco..._ Snape scowled, _This greater good better be worth it, Dumbledore._

**Like it? Hate it? Sick of that song? *Lil Bro and I sing: SUNSHINE, LOLLIPOPS, AND- RAINBOWS- EVERYWHERE!***

**Well, that's all I can remember of it, but I'm going to memorize with my lil brother so we can annoy the world.**

**Review, please? So I can continue to survive? *clutches heart in pain* Need... Reviews.....**


	29. Chapter 28

**Dedicated to njferrel. Did y'all know I've worn out the "n" key on my ketboard? Yup, there is no longer an "n" on the button.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter.**

**And here is my super long chappie due to my superlong weekend!**

Harry paced anxiously on the top floor of Hufflepuff tower, glancing every so often at a battered journal lying innocently on the shelf across the room and shaking his head. Another journal flipped itself shut as Starwa sensed there was only one person Harry really wanted to talk to right then.

"Harry! Are you here?" Draco called, his blonde hair visible as he climbed up the last few steps.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed, "Finally! I found out something!"

Draco walked over to his black-haired friend with a quizzical expression, "What is it?"

"I was talking to Hermione about- well it really doesn't matter how it started," Harry hastily amended, "But we ended up on the topic of the restricted section, and she told me that many of the books there were restricted because they were cursed and dangerous. You know how Dobby said there was a 'bad Slytherin' in the book? Well, I asked her if any of the books had people, or a personality or something, trapped in them and if it was possible, and she said it was probably possible- but only if the person was willing! That means the person in the book may not be that bad if they did it willingly."

Draco absentmindedly flicked a piece of hair out of Harry's eyes as he mused, "Or it could be the opposite and they've been lying in wait for some poor unsuspecting person to open the book so they can kill them."

Harry scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, "_That's_ positive."

Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed Harry's hand, dragging him across the room towards the journal and sitting down in one of the chairs on either side of the shelves. He gestured for Harry to sit in the other one and picked up the journal. "I think we should get it over with, though. I'll open it."

"Draco, no! We'll open it together!" Harry dashed over and squashed himself in between Draco and the arm of the chair.

Draco let one eyebrow rise swiftly above the other, "And if it knocks us out? Who'll call for help?" Harry pointed upwards and Draco knew he meant Starwa. "You're acting very Gryffindorish."

Harry bristled, "_You're_ acting Gryffindorish with your whole 'I'm-a-martyr' attitude."

Draco tapped Harry's nose, "I'm not acting Gryffindorish, I'm just being protective. Let me open Riddle's journal on my own."

Harry frowned, "I won't touch the book, but I'm staying right here next to you."

Draco nodded, subdued by the knowledge that this was probably the best he could get from the stubborn wizard. "Alright." Draco flipped the cover open to a blank page and blinked in confusion. Harry began to lean over the page, but Draco held him back with his elbow and skimmed through the journal, finding nothing but empty pages. "What use is a journal with no writing?" Draco griped rhetorically, still flipping the pages back and forth.

Harry's eyes widened, "Communication."

Draco caught on rather quickly and dug an ink pot and quill out of his bag. "Don't touch the book," he reminded Harry as he took his elbow off the boy's chest. Harry rolled his eyes, but nodded. Draco hesitantly let a drop fall on the page and the boys watched in excitement as it faded into the paper in a style not unlike their Partner Journals. Draco touched the tip of the quill to the paper and wrote, 'Hello.'

'Hello,' the book "replied," 'I'm Tom Riddle, who are you?'

Draco paused, then wrote, 'I'm Harrison Nott.' Harry tilted his head slightly in confusion but held onto his questions, unsure if the book could 'hear' like Starwa could.

'Nott. They're an old wizarding family, they were even around in my time," Tom wrote fluidly, only the slightest spikiness visible in the letters, 'So how did you come across my journal, Harrison?'

Draco replied, 'I found it in an abandoned classroom on top of some old textbooks.'

'Really? Interesting.'

Draco hesitated, but asked, 'What exactly _is_ your time?'

'What year is it?'

Draco wrote the date down.

'Ah... Fifty years before this. However, I am still sixteen, you see- I imprinted a memory of myself into this book to guard against the reopening of the Chamber of Secrets.'

Harry and Draco exchanged a glance, that was _not_ what Dobby had said and besides- they still needed to open the Chamber to get in. Draco twisted the gem on his ring, **Harry, I'm going to pretend that I want to open the Chamber to kill off the mu-muggleborns.**

Harry followed his lead, but looked at him dubiously, **Why?**

**Dobby said he was a 'bad Slytherin' and in Dobby-speak that's a pureblood supremist. He should _want_ to open the Chamber.**

Harry glared at the book, **Fine. Do it. **Harry watched as Draco slowly but surely crafted the snobby, aristocratic personality on paper that Harry had once thought could have been all of him. Fifteen minutes later, the diary admitted,

'I regret to say only a Parselmouth can open the Chamber and it is in the ghost Myrtle's bathroom. It would be difficult for you to sneak in.'

**What's a Parselmouth?** Harry asked.

Draco sighed, **Someone who can talk to snakes.**

Harry blinked, **S-surely that's common, right?**

Draco rolled his eyes, **No, it's very rare.**

**_I_ can talk to snakes...** Harry replied hesitantly.

Draco stared at him for a few seconds before his voice came out in a croak, "I don't know whether to hit you or kiss you. Merlin, Harry!"

'Hello?' Tom ventured, 'Are you still there?'

Draco slammed the book shut and put it on the shelf with a few other books on top of it for good measure. "Now we know where the Chamber is and how to get in, do you want to go on Friday?"

Harry winced, "Can't- I've got detention with Snape."

"Is _that_ what he said when he kept you after class and wouldn't let me wait?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, he doesn't like me very much. Well, he _hates_ me, but it's just annoying, not important."

"I've got Quidditch tryouts on Saturday... Sunday then?" Draco mused, "We should have something ready to fight whatever big snake's down there before we charge in, anyway."

"Big snake?" Harry repeated.

Draco shrugged, "It makes sense, the serpent _is _the symbol of the Slytherin House." Draco frowned suddenly at his movement and exclaimed, "You _gave_ me your stupid shrugs!"

Harry grinned and slowly shrugged.

"Harry!" Draco pounced.

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

"The sixth years were generous enough to provide these cauldrons for you to scrub. Once you're done, you may go." Severus sneered, and waited for the Potter brat's repartee.

Harry blinked and a faint look of surprise crossed his empty features before disappearing, "Yes, sir." He walked over to the sink, rolling up his sleeves. Harry began his work slowly, but started to pick up in speed as he continued. Snape stalked to his desk, robes billowing, and resumed grading papers as he tried to ignore the strange silence where he had expected complaint.

Harry at first fumbled with the unfamiliar shape of the cauldrons, however he fell into a rhythm and attempted to ignore Snape's half-hearted glare on his back. _Trying to burn a hole through to my eyeballs, are you?_ Harry groused internally. The scratch of quill on paper and the gritty scrubbing and splashing sounds from the sink in the back of the dark dungeon room continued obtusely- oblivious to the tension and above the emotions of their creators. Harry scrabbled for a grip on a handle-less cauldron, wincing as it hit the bottom of the sink. The scritch-scritch-scritch of Snape's quill paused, and the running water continued alone for timeless moments. Harry quickly continued washing the grime-encrusted cauldrons and the quill behind him started up again. Harry scowled, regardless of what he'd told Draco about Snape's hatred being merely 'annoying,' he knew the feeling he returned was more than that. He hated the gloomy man right back. Draco currently had a grudge against the professor for some reason he wouldn't share with Harry, but Harry knew that underneath it all, Draco still loved his godfather. _I can't forgive him, though. Whatever he did to Draco or said to him broke his trust. And _no one_ should do that to _my_ best friend!_ Harry's hands clenched and the cauldron dropped again, hitting the bottom of the sink with a loud clang. Harry snatched it back up again, and scrubbed furiously at the filth. Harry became aware of Snape's eyes on his back and glanced back briefly to catch a vaguely surprised look on the man's face. _What in the _world_ could be so surprising about a student he makes fun of for clumsiness in class dropping a cauldron!_

Time crawled by, and when Harry set down the last cauldron on the counter next to the sink, Professor Snape intoned, without the usual condescension or anger, "You may leave." Harry glanced up at the clock on the wall, it had been just under two hours.

"Thank you, sir," He replied politely before he dashed out the door- Harry didn't trust himself to be able to contain his anger for much longer. Severus watched the door thoughtfully, even after Harry had left.

_What is_ with _Snape_? Harry would have stomped his way down to the Snake Pit if not for the older Slytherins who patrolled the halls for underclassmen doing just that. _Give away the common room, my foot. They just want to beat up some firsties._ Harry huffed to himself as he navigated the nearly identical hallways with ease. Each branch off the main hallways had small markings on the ceiling above the entrance that would guide the informed travelers of which hallway went where- or at least, Harry assumed that's how anyone else found their way around th dungeons beneath the school. Flame periodically lit up the hallway from sconces on the walls, but they couldn't eliminate the creeping darkness that seemed to permeate every inch of the below-ground layers of Hogwarts. Harry crinkled his nose, he may not enjoy the bright cheerfulness of the Hufflepuff common room, but at least in there he wouldn't trip over an acromantula or other critter in the darkness. If only Slytherin would invest in some pest-repellant and lamps... Harry sighed hotly, Snape hadn't really _done_ anything this detention to merit further anger at the dark-haired professor, but that only made Harry more suspicious of his motives. He'd watch out for Draco if they ever reconnected. Speaking of Draco... Harry let out a yelp of surprise when he turned the corner and smashed into said Slytherin, Draco's momentum carrying him backward and to the ground with Draco on top. "Draco!"

Draco propped himself up on his elbows and blinked down at the Slytherpuff with slightly pink cheeks, "Harry." He shook his head slightly as if to clear his mind, but made no attempt to move from his position. "I was just coming to get you."

Harry let one eyebrow raise above the other, "How did you know when I'd be done?"

Draco fell victem to the contagious habit and shrugged, **(1)** acutely aware of the resulting movement between them, "Sev-Professor Snape always lets people go right before curfew so he isn't technically at fault if they're late getting back to their common room."

"Isn't curfew in half an hour?"

Draco shrugged again, intentionally this time, and was pleased and surprised to see the slightest blush stain Harry's cheeks, "I was prepared to wait."

"Who's been harmed?" Snape burst into the passageway, wand out and muscles tensed, His robes were missing, and he was clad in only a buttoned up black shirt and a pair of dark slacks. Harry stared up at Severus in shock and mouthed, "No billow."

Draco scowled, "No one is hurt, Professor." He stood, pulling Harry to his feet as he went, "Whatever gave you _that_ idea?"

Snape paused, momentarily frozen as his mind flashed back in time to another Malfoy who had uttered the same words while a black-haired student clung to their arm. "Lucius and Narcissa," He murmured, before squeezing his eyes shut quickly and snarling, "Ten points each from Slytherin and Slytherpuff for tripping my alarms." Snape turned and stalked back up the corridor.

"Lucius and Narcissa? Your parents?" Harry tilted his head up slightly to meet Draco's eyes, but the boy was staring down the hallway after his godfather.

"His alarms that go off when students are hurt in the dungeons..." Draco's eyes lit with understanding and he scowled, "Starwa..."

"What does Starwa have to do with this? And why did he say your parents' names right then? Draco!" Harry protested futilely, following as Draco made his way up back through the dungeons and up to the mirror passageway into Hufflepuff Tower.

Draco stopped in front of the mirror and turned to Harry, "Don't follow me, I need to speak to Starwa alone."

Harry paused, weighing the various outcomes. _I'll get Starwa to tell me later._ "Fine."

Draco narrowed his eyes briefly before catching himself, wincing, and embracing the stiff brunette, "I'm sorry, I just need to talk with her privately."

Harry relaxed slightly and stepped back, his face still tight, "You had better tell me what's going on when you get out of there, Draco Francine Malfoy, or I'll find out on my own."

Draco made a mental note to spin the truth favorably, he didn't want to be caught in a lie by _this_ Slytherpuff. "Did you know that Malfoyish girl from before is probably a Lovegood?" He babbled slightly to distract the boy, then placed a hand on the mirror and jumped through.

Harry fumed as he crossed his arms in front of the mirror, sticking his tongue out childishly at his scoffing reflection.

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

"Does _everyone_ think I'm hurting Harry?" Draco questioned angrily in the infirmary- the one place Starwa could "speak" without using the journal at the top of the tower. "Why did you set off that alarm?"

For a moment, there was silence. "I can't-" A crackling sound took over the speakers for a few seconds, "Not me!-... Head-" The crackling continued, then there was a high-pitched keening noise before all the lights turned off and the speakers went silent.

Taken aback, Draco asked hesitantly, "Starwa?" _The headmaster? The headmaster made the alarm go off? Did he think I was pummeling Harry into the ground or something? What is the headmaster doing to the castle?_ Draco turned and ran out of the Tower, grabbing Harry by the arm and dragging him through the corridors, down the stairs, and out through the main doors onto the grounds. Harry's annoyed cries for explaination were ignored and Draco pulled him down behind a boulder by the lake. "Shut up Harry, Dumbledore's doing something to Starwa, and I don't think it's safe in the castle!" He let out a breath of exasperation, "Sorry, it's not safe."

"He's the _Headmaster_, no matter how manipulating he is, that doesn't make him evil. I don't think he'd try to hurt _students," _Harry reasoned, "It's probably safe for us. He's probably messing with the wards, but that _could_ be hurting Starwa..." Harry trailed off, his brow knitted in concern. Suddenly he looked up again, eyes aflame, "Now, Draco Francine Malfoy," Draco winced, "You tell me right now what's going on or so help me-"

"Okay, okay, I went to confront Starwa about tripping Sever- Professor's alarms because I'm sick of people thinking that I hurt you in my free time- like you'd stay my best friend after something like that- and I wanted to know exactly _what_ was going through the fluffball she calls her mind- but she told me it wasn't her, and that the headmaster had something to do with it before the speakers turned off and the lights went out and I grabbed you to get us out of the castle." Harry put a finger on Draco's lips.

"You're just rambling, now, Draco. We could have used the journal upstairs to ask Starwa after the speakers failed, you know? And you haven't explained the whole 'Lucius and Narcissa' thing yet, either!" Harry was at the end of his rope- first a two hour long detention with Snape when he could be discovering what kind of snake is in the Chamber, then a conversation with Draco in a... Weird position, Snape barges in, says Draco's parents' names and storms off, and the whole mess with Draco and Starwa and suddenly they're behind a huge rock next to the lake? Harry groaned, burying his face in his knees, "Today sucks."

Draco nodded, "It's bloody awful."

Harry peeked out one eye, "Lucius and Narcissa. Explain."

Draco gulped at the tone of voice Harry was using and scrabbled for an answer, "Er, I look a lot like my father when he was younger, and you have the same hair and skin color as my mother."

Harry sat up straight, revealing his shocked expression, "What? She's a blonde! And everyone says I look like _my_ father!"

Draco tilted his head in acknowledgement, "Mother was a Black before she married, and they're not just called that for their magic- they have the same black hair as the Potters. Sirius, Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda Black all had pale skin and dark hair, same as your father." Spewing out facts always seemed to calm the blonde, and he found himself breathing a little easier, "My mother was named aptly, though, and she didn't want to be the one black-haired person in a family of blondes, so she bleached it. Said something about 'birds of a feather stick together' at the time."

Harry nodded, soaking up the information. "Should it bother me that we look like your parents did?"

Draco shrugged, "You really have no resemblance to my mother past the hair and skin. So we don't, actually, Professor Snape was just being odd." He grimaced, "I did it _again._"

Harry shrugged back at him, "It's just shrugging. Let's focus on Starwa."

Draco pushed a couple stray strands of hair back into place, "I don't think we can help her. The most we can do is to just be there with her, I think."

Harry stood up, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go back! Why you brought us out _here_ of all places-"

Draco tuned out Harry's rant and followed the brunette back up towards the castle, _I still don't think it's safe, but Dumbledore probably doesn't know about the Tower... What business does he have activating Sev's wards right where Harry and I were? It just doesn't make sense! He might want Harry away from me, but what could Sev do to separate us that Dumbles couldn't?_ _Unless he's not trying to separate us... _Draco's eyes widened, _Then what is he doing! Where is he going with this?_ Draco pushed the thought to the back of his mind for contemplation at a later date as they reached the mirror entrance to Hufflepuff's Tower. Draco put a hand on Harry's shoulder as they entered the Tower.

**(1) I literally laid on my stomach, propped myself up on my elbows, and shrugged, just to see if it could be done- so no saying that's impossible! It isn't! It is really weird, though.**

**So how goes it? Too much information? Yes, it really is, but I have no time to refine, as I must go and deal with such things as hygiene and sleep. Read and review please!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Dedicated to njferrel, which makes me think of a street-wise ferret.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it I'd have accomplished several of my goals and there would be a spinn-off series following this story line.**

**:) That's psychotic.**

"Starwa?" Harry called uncertainly as Draco and he entered the infirmary. When a burst of static answered them, Harry motioned up towards the top of the tower and Draco nodded in affirmation as they both headed up the stairs. They stopped at the highest floor, stepping into the room and walking silently towards the only free journal in the room. The light from the tower emphasized the darkness outside so you could see only black through the windows- a stark contrast with the usually cheery walls. However, as if reflecting the two boys' moods, the carefully subdued colors seemed bland and empty; even the well of shining light appeared dimmer. A fluttering noise broke the silence and both boys jumped while Harry suddenly clutched Draco's hand.

"Probably an owl," Draco reasoned uneasily.

"Owls don't make noises while they fly..." Harry pointed out nervously.

"Then a bird or a bat!" Draco snapped. The day had been long for the both of them with far too much information and emotional ups and downs.

Harry shrugged, and neither boy relinquished their grip on the other as they continued towards the journal. Harry's right hand was free and he picked up the gray quill from the wooden desk nearly in the center of the circular room, dipping it in the inkpot as Draco opened Starwa's book. 'Starwa? Are you okay?' Harry scribbled. For a moment the duo watched the book, holding their breaths.

'I'm fine. Headmaster Dumbledore was just trying to "fix" something and I had to redirect his attentions.'

'Fix?'

'Some of the older wards are only active in case of a siege, and he was trying to activate them, so I moved his magic towards the other, already active wards, and a few of them were set off.'

Draco didn't meet Harry's eyes as he sent Draco a half-hearted glare.

'I forgive you, Draco. :)'

Harry blinked at the paper, "Did you just draw a smiley face?"

'Yes, yes I did. :D'

Draco found himself dragged into the conversation, "Are you sure the old coot didn't mess with more than you think he did?"

'Actually, I siphoned some of the extra energy I couldn't funnel into existing wards and I'm a little overloaded. ;)'

Draco groaned, and when Harry glanced at him questioningly, explained, "Starwa's on something like a sugar high, Harry."

Harry grinned, "I wish I could take a picture, but it wouldn't really work and I don't have a camera. A castle on a sugar high..."

'I can _hear_ you, you know!'

"We know, Starwa," Harry soothed.

"We just don't care," Draco added, ignoring Harry's glare. A flash of golden light was their only warning before they were transported with the book still in Harry's hand into something small enough to resemble half a brooms closet. "What in the name of Salazar!" There didn't appear to be a door, and the two of them fumbling awkwardly for a doorknob in the dark was quickly abandoned due to the closeness of the situation. "I swear, this is all Starwa's fault," Draco muttered, "Lumos." There was hardly enough room for him to move his arm, but Harry managed to bring the book up and place it on a convenient shelf neither had noticed before. "How is there enough room for a shelf?"

'Oops, I think I misplaced you...'

"_What_ did you just do?!" Draco demanded incredulously, "You _misplaced_ us?"

'Well, no, I think you're... Oh, you're both in the Room of Requirements. I guess you two need a closet... Or maybe you just need to get out of it... ;)' Draco colored slightly but sulkily attempted to cross his arms and look away, only to glance back so he could read whatever Starwa wrote next.

Harry's brow furrowed, "I don't understand that at all, but how do we get out of here?"

'Oh, it should open up on its own in about an hour.'

"An _hour_?" Draco asked petulantly, obviously out of patience and dignity.

'An hour. Serves you right. :)'

"Is it just me, or are Starwa's smilies starting to look a little psychotic to you?" Harry questioned aloud.

Draco didn't glance at the writing, "That's because she's crazy and just locked two twelve-year-olds in a closet. Did nothing about that tip you off?"

Harry shrugged, his shoulder rubbing against Draco's, "It didn't occur to me."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Of course not."

'I am _not_ psychotic!'

Draco repeated his previous words with the air of one who doesn't quite believe what he is saying, "Of course not."

'Oh, you little-' Draco shut the book, turned to Harry and stated plainly,

"So how long do you think 'about an hour' really is?"

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

Draco fiddled with Harry's hair in boredom. He had long ago gave up with the lumos spell as there was nothing to see. A quick tempus every so often told them they had _not_ in fact, been trapped for years, and only about an hour and a half. Draco had briefly interrogated Starwa and she had admitted that an hour was the minimum amount of time, but it never took longer than three. _Like _that's _reassuring. _Harry's head was currently nestled into his shoulder and they were both on the floor with Draco's back against the wall and Harry nearly in his lap. "So why in a room that is made to answer to the needs of the students do _we_ apparently need to be squashed together with nothing but a shelf and a book that lets us talk to a magic-high castle?" Draco queried absently, having lost any sense of anger to the numbness of boredom.

Harry snorted, "Well, I guess for time to think, but I really don't get why we _need_ to be in a lightless room without a _door_."

Draco rolled his eyes, though Harry couldn't see it in the dark, "It's not like we're _Gryffindors_, I'm a Slytherin, and you're half, so-"

"Just because Ron is a prat doesn't mean all Gryffindors are bad... Although they _do_ rush into stuff a lot." Harry trailed off thoughtfully, tracing some design on Draco's shoulder with his finger.

"_What_ are you doing?" Draco asked, amused.

"I could ask you the same question..." Harry replied. Draco pulled gently on the strand of hair he was holding.

"I'm messing with your hair."

"I'm drawing on your shoulder."

"Ah, but what could you possibly be drawing in the dark?" Draco attempted to sound mysterious but only managed to sound like he was impersonating the odd Divination teacher that at time could be found in the Great Hall.

Harry responded solemnly, "It's a masterpiece, it is."

"Whatever shall you name it if you can't see what it's of?" Draco teased.

"The Shoulder of the Dragon," Harry announced gravely. They managed a few seconds before breaking down into giggles. After a while, the laughter died down and Harry let out a gusty breath of air, smiling into Draco's shirt, "You know, whenever I spend time with you, you manage to make everything seem okay, even when _you_ are the one being gloomy," Harry laughed lightly, "I hope we stay best friends forever."

Draco blinked, even as a warm feeling rose in his chest ansd he looped his arms around the brunette, _What brought this on?_ "I hope so too."

**Review? I know Dobby hasn't come up lately, nor any characters other than Draco and Harry, but I'll get around to un-neglecting them next chappie.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Dedicated to njferrel! ;)**

**Dsiclmaier: I dno't own Hrary Ptoetr or Dacro Mlfaoy at all, tehy blenog to J. K. Riwolng.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy at all, they belong to J. K. Rowling.**

Harry blinked as a bright light momentarily blinded him. He scrambled to his feet and pulled Draco with him, "The door!"

Draco grimaced at the light but followed obediently, croaking, "Wazza time?"

Harry pulled up Draco's wrist and glanced at the old fashioned wind up watch there, "It's only been a little over two hours."

"We shoul'be in bed..." Draco slurred, as he had fallen asleep in the dark and was woozy from the sudden transition to wakefulness.

Harry smiled and, while keeping Starwa's book under one arm, looped Draco's arm over his shoulders, "You are _not_ a night owl."

"No," Draco agreed amicably, "M'not.

Harry paused, "Is it a Hufflepuff night or a Slytherin night?" Draco mumbled something incoherent and Harry shook his head with a sigh, "And _why_ am I asking _you_?" Draco shrugged, then winced at the habit. Harry decided to play it safe and head for Slytherin. They passed a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and his "unicorn friends" or rather goats with one horn chopped off and Harry filed away the information for future use. Draco slid his arm down to Harry's waist since he could now walk on his own without crashing into doors and apologizing profusely. However, as the warmth of the castle gave way to stone passages that echoed and re-echoed their footsteps back at them, Harry became increasingly aware that Draco was slowly and subconsiously moving his thumb back and forth on Harry's hip. Forcing down a blush, Harry concentrated on getting them there without becoming lost. When they reached the Snake Pit, Harry murmured the password and they walked into the common room and then the dorms. Draco pulled back the curtains on their bed with his free hand to find Pansy blinking owlishly at them in her pyjamas.

"Oh! I thought it was a Hufflepuff night!" She exclaimed.

"What are you-" Harry began, but was cut off when Pansy continued,

"Draco _always_ sleeps with you, so on Hufflepuff nights I come here to escape the snoring! _Please_ let me stay!" Pansy pouted and clasped her hands together. Harry and Draco looked down at the girl they both considered part of their family and gave in. Pansy squealed in delight, unfortunately accenting her pig-like nose, and the two boys changed in the bathroom before sliding silently into bed. Pansy took Harry's hands in hers and Draco threw an arm over Harry from behind him.

"Good night brothers," Pansy whispered hopefully.

Harry grinned, eyes still closed, and Draco answered sleepily, "Good night sister."

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

The trio awoke in the same postion they fell asleep in, with Draco spooning Harry, Harry's forehead pressed to Pansy's, and all their legs entangled.

Pansy yawned and remarked sleepily, "I've got to get Hermione in on this..." Draco smirked at her odd word choice.

Harry opened one eye and teased, "How do you plan to smuggle our dear sister in?"

"There's no _rule _against it," Draco pointed out groggily. It may not have always seemed it, but both boys considered Hermione and Pansy to be- excluding each other- their closest friends. There was something about the girls that just let them understand the duo. Draco and Hermione had started off cold and stilted around each other, but eventually the enforced company of the other forced Draco to lose some of his prejudice and Hermione to realize the boy wasn't just the mask that was slowly but surely disappearing. Draco had also discovered that both she and Pansy had a knack for understanding the emotion and motive behind the seemingly random actions of the student body- a skill that significantly raised the respect Draco had for them. Pansy was a bit of a mother hen and Hermione a warmly strict disciplinarian, though she had eased up slightly, and they had stolen a bit of each boys' hearts. Not that they'd admit that. To anyone. Ever.

Draco shook himself out of his train of thought as Pansy decided adamently, "So we'll just walk her in. I've got enough dirt on the prefects to keep it out of the school rules until we _leave_ school." Pansy gave Harry and Draco a bleary smile and Draco murmured something into Harry's neck. This of course, forced Harry to stifle a ticklish laugh as Pansy looked on in amusement. Suddenly the curtains were yanked open on one side, revealing Theo- who was silent from a momentary shock. Of course, after a second he broke down into sniggers. Pansy extended her hands towards the white-haired boy and Theo pulled her up, still snickering. She waved groggily and stumbled out the door, presumably back to the girls' dorm to change. Theo started to tell a perverted joke but was interrupted halfway by Draco's hand upside the back of his head. Grumbling about losing warmth, Draco pulled the covers off the only person left on the bed, Harry. Harry responded by grabbing some clothes from the chest at the bottom of the bed and pulling the curtains shut to change into them, saying that Draco could just use the bathroom. Harry ignored Draco's muttering as the blonde sputtered around getting ready for the day.

"One hour 'til Quidditch try-outs, mate!" Theo yelled as he left the dorm room- and left Harry to deal with an alternatively overconfident and then hyperventilating Malfoy.

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

"I'll get the chaser position. I _will_ get the chaser position," Draco chanted as he stood with his broomstick on the edge of the Quidditch pitch.

"You've got more of a Seeker build about you," Flint remarked as he passed by, "Try out for both."

Draco flushed, embarrassed and irritated he'd been overheard, but drawled, "Maybe I will." Harry, watching from the sidelines with Hermione, Neville, and Pansy, knew that despite the derogatory tone, Draco probably would. At first, Captain Flint simply had them fly in a large circle around the field to weed out those who couldn't manage a broom properly- or properly by Flint's standards anyway. Soon a good portion of the flock was gone to Flint's exacting requirements. Draco was still in the running, but the spectating quartet was to see one of the rejected flyers was one Theodore Nott. They waved him over and Theo happily wondered aloud with a suggestive eyebrow waggle if Draco would teach Harry to "ride his broomstick." Harry, regardless of some of the preconceptions that he cheerfully encouraged, was not _that_ oblivious, and Theo soon excused himself to visit the Hospital Wing for the countercurses. Flint broke up the chasers into groups of three and Draco was paired with two hulking brutes, one a fifth year, one a sixth year. The captain then called two chaser teams, two keepers, and four beaters onto the field.

With a grin, he released 4 bludgers as he shouted, "The team with the most points after five minutes gets to play in the next trial game!" For a while, Draco's 'team' did pretty well, but despite Draco's best efforts, his team lost 100-120 near the last few games. Draco sulked in the sidelines at his loss and Harry pulled him in for a hug as the 'games' went on. Soon, the chasers, beaters, and keeper had been chosen, with the only second year being Blaise Zabini as chaser, and it was time for the Seeker try-outs. Harry picked up Draco's broom and pressed it into his hands, giving him a look that dared Draco to try to escape. Draco gave Harry another one armed hug and sneered at the trio of "aw's" from Pansy, Neville, and Hermione before walking back onto the field. Flint started off randomly summoning very small, round objects and banishing them towards the would-be seekers from all directions. If they failed to catch a single one of the balls aimed in their direction, they would be out of the running. As the numbers of bitter ex-Seeker tryees grew, Flint called for them to 'assist' him in banishing the balls at the remaining possibles. Harry grimaced, they _definately_ wouldn't take it easy on the candidates- that probably what Flint was counting on. In the end, it was down to Draco and a third year they hadn't been introduced to with brown hair and a streak of bright crimson red in his bangs. Harry grasped Hermione and Pansy's hands even as Hermione grabbed Neville's. _I wonder if he's a muggleborn? ...Nah..._ A veritable barrage from the ex-candidates had the two flitting like hyperactive hummingbirds around the pitch. They couldn't stay in one spot for more than a second. At last, there was only one ball left to catch, a green and silver ball a bit smaller than a snitch that was falling right between them- equidistant from both boys. Harry could just make out the scowl on Draco's face as he accelerated, one hand stretched out in front of him. At first, the other boy seemed closer, but Draco put on a last minute burst of speed and snatched it from the air. Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and cheered as Draco turned to face the small, mostly Slytherin crowd. A triumphant smirk graced his face and he made an exaggerated wink in Harry's direction. Harry felt himself blush, and could not for the life of him understand why.

"Come on down Malfoy, you've made the team!" Flint bellowed, adding in a mutter only those in the first row (Pansy, Hermione, Neville, Harry, and a few first years) could hear, "Probably trying to impress his boyfriend, Potter..." Harry's blush increased to the point where a tomato would claim kinship in a second as Neville pointed out that Draco didn't need to impress someone who was put half in Hufflepuff for his loyalty to Draco alone. (Harry very regretted sharing the words of the Sorting Hat with Neville) Draco didn't help matters when he bounded over with a cocky, but genuine, grin and grabbed Harry in a bear hug as he proclaimed Harry his "good luck charm."

Draco pulled back and looked at Harry with sparkling eyes, "You _will_ come to all my matches, right?" Harry nodded mutely and Draco trumpeted, "To the library!"

"Practice is after dinner Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday!" Flint shouted after his escaping Seeker and the other four second years, "Don't forget your lucky charm!" Harry shot him a venomous glare marred by a furious blush and Flint guffawed past when they ran out of sight.

**For thsoe of you who can raed tihs, in'st tihs so cool? I toguht it was ttlaloy aeswmoe taht I culod udnrsntaed tihs!  
For those of you who can't read that, it's still pretty cool. But, I'm wondering, _is_ there anyone who can't read that? Because so far there isn't.**

**I know there was no Dobby in this chapter, and I promised some, but I had to get the tryouts out of the way. And Pansy and Hermione are very important later on, so... Yay! Reviews???? How was my spelling? XD**


	32. Chapter 31

**Since it'll be ferreted out of me anyway, it's best to admit it now: ****Dedicated to njferrel.**

**Disclaiming the Joy: I don't own Harry Potter. I thought we'd established this.**

**So, I just learned something very important. The school's [Hogwarts's]colors are purple and gold. PURPLE and gold. Is anyone else sensing fate in my purple sparklies in the beginning of the story?**

"So you're trying to find out what species is on the Slytherin crest?" Hermione asked curiously and with a hint of impatience. Upon receiving an affirming nod she turned on Harry with an exasperated tone, "Have you or have you _not_ read _Hogwarts: A History_?!"

Harry furrowed his brows in confusion, fingers dancing skittishly over the text in front of him, "I have, but what-"

"Then you'd know it's on page 374 under 'Crest: Slytherin House!'" Hermione exclaimed, causing Harry to look up from the book he had open with a bemused expression on his face. He received a cuff about the ears from the bushy-haired girl when he asked if her memorization had gone so far as to know _which species_ the snake was without him having to look it up. Hermione sighed loudly and pulled her copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ out of her bookbag, setting it down on the library table with an audible thump.

Draco's eyebrows rose and a smirk played about his lips as he regarded the large tome, "You carry that thing around with you all day?"

Hermione bristled, even as she flicked through the pages, "Unlike _some_ people I like to be prepared."

Harry frowned slightly, "Doesn't it hurt your back-"

"Fine! Find it yourself!" Hermione pushed the book over to them and turned away with a huff, crossing her arms and raising her chin stubbornly.

The boys stifled a snicker and Pansy flipped it open to the right page, scanning the text before she turned to comfort Hermione.

"Okay," Harry turned back to the business at hand and trailed a finger down the page until he found "Crest: Slytherin House" and skimmed the paragraph for the words "snake" and "species." After quite a bit on the colors and the position the snake was in, Draco nudged him and pointed just a few sentences below where Harry's finger was.

"It's right here, the snake is a basilisk," Draco's eyes widened slightly before he turned to Harry with a smirk, "Looks like I win."

Harry pouted with some exaggeration and the two girls' attention snapped back at the word "win."

"Why wasn't _I _included in this bet?" Pansy simpered at the same time Hermione demanded, "What exactly did you two bet over?!"

Harry grinned at them, "Pansy, we know that you always win," Pansy's smile stretched across her face like an uncoiling snake, "And Hermione, I thought that the Slytherin snake was a grass snake, or a garter snake- but Draco _insisted_ it had to be something more regal." Harry surreptitiously twisted the gray-blue gem on his ring as Draco followed suit with his emerald. **A _basilisk_?! How are we going to get past a _basilisk_? Even the Muggles have stories about them! They're like giant Medusa-snakes!**

Pansy tapped the table thoughtfully, "What were the conditions?"

**Rooster's crow. **Draco shrugged- causing Harry and Neville to snicker, and then wince as Draco glared- "We hadn't set them yet." **It kills basilisks. But where can we get a rooster?**

"Then you can make it up to us by letting us decide what Harry has to do!" Pansy purred, and Hermione let an evil grin dominate her expression.

"I don't know," Harry hedged. **Hagrid. I'm sure he'll let us borrow one if we say we just want to exercise it or something. But how did you even know that?**

**Father's always been obsessed with making sure the entire family was Slytherin. How could he resist teaching me my alphabet with a book on different snake species?** "As long as it doesn't harm Harry," Draco crossed his arms over his chest firmly.

"Fine," Harry huffed, "But Neville's my new favorite sister."

Neville rolled his eyes with a groan and Draco smirked, pointing out, "I think you're a little confused about Neville's gender, Harry."

Harry threw an arm around Neville, "He's my mascu-sis." Neville looked at him incredulously and Harry felt the urge to elaborate, "My masculine-sister. Mascu-sister. Mascu-sis. Really? Still not getting it?"

Draco was shaking with silent laughter and Harry patted his head sympathetically, "It's okay Draco, you don't have to cry if you don't understand." Draco burst out laughing and Neville felt like _he_ was going to cry from the absurdity of it.

"Okay!" Hermione agreed, as she and Pansy drew out of their unnoticed, hushed conversation.

Draco fell silent and Harry asked hesitantly, "Okay, what?"

Pansy settled her hands primly in her lap, "We've decided on your sentence, young Potter."

Hermione giggled, then assumed a similar position and tone, "Yes, we have, and I do declare Draco will be quite pleased if we are successful."

Pansy waved a hand airily, "You need only to follow our directions. Harry and Draco, sit and face one another." They obeyed, slightly wary of what the girls were planning.

"Now then," Hermione continued, "Harry, put your hands on Draco's shoulders. Draco, put yours on Harry's waist." Harry was getting bad vibes. Very, _very_ bad vibes.

"Lean in a little," Pansy directed, taking out a camera. Harry untensed, **She's probably just going to take a picture of us like this. I thought it'd be- something else.**

Draco flashed him a small grin, **I thought she was going to make us-**

"NOW!" Hermione pointed her wand at the couple as Pansy aimed the camera, muttering a spell that had Draco and Harry feeling an invisible force on the backs of their heads. Their faces, and more specifically, their lips, crashed together, and Pansy snapped a picture. Both of their eyes were wide open, and after a few seconds, they pulled their mouths away from each other's, blushes painting both their cheeks cherry red.

"Give me the camera." Draco's cold tone was ruined by his burning cheeks. Well, that and the fact that he had not let go of Harry but pulled him closer.

Pansy stuck out her tongue, "Not unless Pansy and I can go with you into the Chamber of Secrets."

Draco and Harry blinked at the young Slytherin, then each other, before asking simultaneously, "What?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Once you started talking about what the species of snake Slytherin's crest was, I pieced it together. It's rather obvious that "Slytherin's Monster" would be on the crest- I don't know _why _I hadn't thought of it yet- and _I _actually _read_ _Hogwarts: A History_, Harry." She shot a mock-venomous glare at the brunette, who was slowly coming out of his shock.

"I guess you guys can come with," Harry said slowly as Draco snapped, "Of course you can't come." The two eyed each other.

Neville decided to speak up from his position with elbows on the table and head in his hands, "I just want to say I have no idea what any of you are talking about, want no part in it, but would like to say Hermione and Pansy could help you guys a lot."

The four of them turned to Neville in surprise and he shrugged, gathered up his books, and left with a "Later!" and a wave.

"When did Neville get cool?" Pansy shook her head, "Nevermind, he's right. And if you don't let us come with you, we'll just follow you anyway. I thought we went over this last year?"

Draco scowled, but Harry, who was nearly in his lap at this point, turned bright green puppy dog eyes on him and he cringed, "Oh fine." **I will _get_ you for that.**

Harry hugged the grumbly Slytherin as Pansy squealed and Hermione smiled. **Don't you already?**

Draco blinked, smirked, and squeezed the Slytherpuff a little tighter.


	33. Chapter 32

**Shout-out to alunastarr95: HEY THERE! YEAH, YOU! :) I guess this is a shout-out to all readers and reviewers, as well. I have read every single one of my reviews, and they all make me quite happy. I can't respond to all of them, since I still have parental controls on the computer that limit time on the web, but I'll try with reviews that have questions or are essay worthy. That amount of effort cannot ever be left unresponded to. lol**

**Shout-out to angry people: You know, I'm kind of disappointed that I haven't gotten a flame... I mean, if people who _hate_ my story are reading it, it has to be compelling, right? :) I just feel I haven't truly been accepted by the fanfiction community without one. Not that I'm asking for fake flames. Even if those are the perfect temperature for roasting marshmellows. Of course, most people who hate my story should have given up by the second or third chapter. And I think the end of first year should have killed off any hope that Draco and Harry don't end up together, hence the end of all anti-slash readers.........**

**Diss the Claim, Man: I do not own Harry Potter. Though I wouldn't mind owning those Weasley twins........ *BAD!***

**Dedicated to njferrel. I'm running out of witty puns. Hold on. *examines list with HP-esque reading glasses* If it's n. j. f. errel, then I can say it could be No Joke For Errel to be the one I'm dedicating this to! lol**

**(270 words in the intro, woot!)**

"So _that's_ what you meant by 'smuggling you into the Snake Pit,'" Hermione growled at Pansy half-heartedly.

"Well," Pansy purred, "It must be lonely up there in the Bird's Nest without me, your _bestest buddy_."

Hermione giggled a little and bumped her reprimandingly with her hip, "Shhh."

Pansy linked their arms, "Besides, we'll have more time to plan for tomorrow's Chamber excavations if we all are in the same dorm."

Together they tiptoed across the Slytherin Common Room.

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

A few minutes before Pansy retrieved Hermione back to the Snake Pit, Harry awoke covered in cold sweat and a knot of tension in his stomach that just wouldn't go away. His scar felt like it was on fire and he sat up quickly. Draco groaned at the heat loss and sat up, resting his chin on Harry's shoulder, hands on the smaller boy's upper arms.

"Why're you'wake?" He slurred, not opening his eyes.

"I-" Harry bit his lip and wrung his hands in his lap. "Nothing."

Draco's eyes slowly came open, "Lying to me..." He carefully disentangled himself, "Hold on..." Draco pulled himself out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. Harry heard the sink turn on, a splash, and then the squeak of the sink being turned off. Draco came back in toweling off his face but with much clearer eyes. With the carelessness of youth he draped the towel over their trunk and then slid back into bed behind Harry. Harry had managed to contain himself but his stomach still felt knotted and tense while his scar was throbbing with heat in counterpoint to his own heart beat. "Now tell me what's wrong. I'm awake and you can't escape."

Harry glared down at his lap momentarily. "I don't even remember what I dreamt of. I'll just go back to sleep."

Draco snarled, "I'm not letting you off that easily. Think of it this way, you woke me up, you tell me what's wrong." Sleep is probably necessary for patience in Malfoys. Someone should make a note of this. Of course, it was possible Draco was overly paranoid about Harry's well being and his frustration translated to anger... But we'll never know, now will we?

"I just- I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen. I can't explain it, but my scar is- it's all hot like it was in Quirrel and Voldemort's class last year." Harry's muscles were still tense, but at least he was leaning back into Draco instead of a stiffly upright posture Draco's father would have been proud of.

Draco's eyes widened slightly before narrowing, "Could that journal-"

"Why didn't anything happen before, then?" Harry exclaimed quietly, both irritation and worry sounding in his voice. He let out a muffled cry out of the blue as his hands flew to his forehead.

"What is it?" Draco asked urgently, and Harry slowly lowered his hands to his lap.

"Just my scar-" Harry stopped as Draco trailed a finger down the pale lightening bolt.

"Why did you stop talking? Sorry, I thought it might help-"

At this very moment, Hermione and Pansy had snuck their way up to the door. Hermione put a hand on the doorknob.

"I- I just never had anyone touch it before," Harry replied hesitantly.

Hermione and Pansy froze in place like they'd caught a glimpse of Medusa.

"Well, is it a bad feeling or-"

"No, I like it. Your fingers are cold."

"Right, it really is hot, Harry, maybe we should get a cold washcloth."

"I- I kind of like what we're doing now, Draco..."

Hermione's mouth had popped open and both girls were sporting identical blushes. Pansy suddenly drew herself up, bristling, "He will _not_ defile our little innocent Harry!"

The two of them slipped through the partially open door and threw open the boys' bed's curtains. "Draco Francine Malfoy, if you've so much as-" The girls paused, looking down at a fully clothed, blinking Harry, who happened to be leaning against Draco's chest with said boy's finger... On his forehead. Hermione blinked back at them both. "Oh."

Pansy shrugged, "We all make mistakes."

A rustling came from just across the room, "Who'sthat?"

"Just me, Theo." Pansy said in a normal tone of voice before returning to a whisper, "Okay, I smuggled Hermione down here. Budge up."

Draco complacently moved over, pulling Harry fully onto his lap as he went. "You do realize these beds are built for one person, right? I'm not sure how we fit three, before," He drawled sleepily. His finger trailed absent-mindedly up and down the length of Harry's scar.

"Hermione can sleep on my lap," Pansy proposed.

"Which of us is taller?" Hermione asked quietly, "It would be easier if the taller person was under the shorter."

Pansy looked down at Hermione's feet, up at her head, and down to her feet again before focusing on her face, "You're taller than me. When did _that_ happen?"

"You're very... Odd..." Draco yawned.

Pansy and Hermione looked down on him in amusement, responding in hushed, but still simultaneous, voices, "We're girls."

Draco rolled his eyes and shut them firmly. He pulled the blanket over them all blindly when he felt the bed dip under the girls' combined weight. "G'night."

"Good night," Harry sighed, shifting slightly on his Draco-mattress.

Draco felt someone snuggle into his side and opened his eyes a crack to see the girls had simply slipped under the covers and squashed themselves against each other and Draco to fit. Pansy was nestled against him with a hand on Draco's elbow and Hermione had an arm over Pansy with her hand resting on Harry's. The girls chorused tired "Good night"'s and Draco closed his eyes yet again. _I'm drowning in fluff. I'm drowning in fluff. I'm drowning in fluff._

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

Hermione woke up at the crack of dawn and dragged Pansy out of bed with her so she could get back to Ravenclaw Tower in time. Pansy had complained that she didn't really need to go, but Hermione had fixed her with a death glare to rival Snape's and the two left without any more comments from the peanut gallery. Harry had used sheer willpower (and a great deal of upper body strength) to pull himself from Draco's grip and write a letter to Hagrid saying they'd like to come by today, visit and exercise some of the roosters. Harry was expecting a response at breakfast, so he slid back into bed and rearranged Draco's limbs (he tended to take over the whole bed like an invasive weed) so they could both sleep comfortably. However, from his nerves from last night and his wound up anticipation of the things they'd be doing that Sunday, Harry spent more time staring futilely at the ceiling and recalling Binns' history lessons to try and bore himself to calmness than actual sleeping. Harry let the grin threatening to split his face in two have prominance. _We migt actually get into Slytherin's Chamber today!_ In his sleep, Draco snorted quietly.


	34. Chapter 33

**Um... wow. Harry's really mature in this chappie. I would like to address the concerns an anonymous reviewer gave me about my characters' many many flaws. :) I know that Harry should take more time to get used to physical contact, but he keeps writing himself as this really sweet lovable child with a deeply hidden vicious side. I would like to add that part of his cheeriness is just a mask, and actually part of his rarely revealed Slytherin side, but this is just something I was toying with and will probably randomly add... It actually made me feel all warm inside that you took the time to give me that amount of useful and relevant information, I would never ignore you! But it will probably take a long time (if ever) before I go back and change Harry's entire personality (groans from the muses in my brain).**

**Dedicated to njferrel, *looks over cliche, pun, and just-plain-weird-jokes list* Er, um, uh, mnnnn, NJFERREL DESERVES A BALLOON BOUQUET. ...I have nothing to say.**

**Diss the Claim: Diss it. It doesn't belong here. I _have_ no qualms- claim. I _have _no claim. :D**

Draco and Harry sat uncomfortably on Hagrid's wooden chairs as said half-giant looked them over.

"Why do yeh want ter exercise the roosters?" Hagrid asked suspiciously, putting tea and rock cakes (his specialty) in front of each boy.

Harry's eyes widened slightly, "I just hate the thought of those poor creatures being cooped up, pardon the pun, _all year_."

Hagrid raised an eyebrow at Draco. "I'm just here because Harry agreed that if I came with and we 'helped the poor creatures' once, we'd never have to do it again." That seemed to cinch it for Hagrid, and he smiled benignly down at Harry.

"Just as kind-'earted as yer mother was, 'Arry," He ruffled the boy's hair and Harry felt a twinge of guilt for lying to the man who saved him from the Dursleys and told him he was a wizard. He swore right then and there that those roosters _would_ get their exercise no matter the means he had to use to convince Draco to help. He wasn't corraling crazy boy chickens around on his own, after all. "There's only two, an' fer some reason both o'em are certain-sure the other's a girl-chick. You gotta keep'em away from each other." Hagrid lifted his arms in a "what-can-you-do" sort of gesture before ducking out of the hut to retrieve the birds.

Draco's eyebrows rose up a considerable height and Harry smothered his laughter with Draco's shoulder, holding the blonde boy's arm helplessly. "What are you laughing at?"

"Only Hagrid would pick _two_ roosters useless for what they were bought for!" Harry gasped, wiping his eyes and bringing himself under control.

"Fluffy was pretty useless, too. All someone would have to do to get past him would be to go whistling through the third floor corridor," Draco mused.

"And Fang's not really the epitome of a guard dog." The cowardly boarhound under the table snorted, as if offended.

Hagrid came back in, muttering to himself. He had a struggling rooster in one hand and a mug in the other. He caught sight of the boys and started for a moment, having forgotten they were there. "Oh righ', er, I'm afraid the other rooster 'as been caught by a fox or somesuch critter an' I think it'd be bes' if yeh lef' while I clean up the blood..."

Draco paled, grabbed the rooster against his chest, and bowed his way out of the hut.

Hagrid blinked, "Never seen 'im so agreeable before. I shoul' mention blood more of'en."

Harry shot a mock glare at the large man, but had to smother a laugh on the way out.

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

"Really, Draco, it was just a bit of blood. And rooster blood at that. You _eat_ chickens. All the _time_." Harry couldn't resist the dig, just as he couldn't resist teasing Draco all the way up to the castle and through it to the library, where Hermione and Pansy had said they would meet up.

"Just leave it be," Draco snapped irritably.

Harry caught Draco's immobile hand and began swinging it exaggeratedly back and forth, "I didn't mean anything by it, Draco. You're my best friend!"

Draco turned away and muttered under his breath.

"What's that?" Harry asked with the sweetness of pure evil.

"I _said_, you're my best friend, too." Draco growled quietly. Harry grinned unrelentingly at Draco's embarrassment. At this point they had reached the library, and Harry released Draco's hand- missing the disappointment that flashed across Draco's face.

Harry trotted over to Hermione and Pansy without looking back to see if Draco was following, but with a large grin stretching his features. Pansy looked up as he walked over.

"And you're so joyful because...?"

Harry shrugged and Hermione caught his attention. "What's Hermione doing?" Hermione was waving her wand in a curly-que pattern followed by a sharp jab while she muttered and held a battered book bound together almost entirely by thin white strips of tape. Despite the obvious disrepair of the book the dogeared and torn pages were still quite white.

Hermione's eyes rose to meet Harry's, "I _am _right here you know. And I was practicing a charm that can make roosters crow instantly."

"Where'd you find a charm like that?" Harry asked curiously, leaning slightly closer and touching his fingers to the page to flatten it and reduce the glare of the still-glossy pages.

Hermione snapped the book shut with an embarrassed murmur and replaced it on the edge of the shelf.

Draco, finding it much more enjoyable to be teasing than to be teased, smirked, "I'm sorry, none of us could hear you over the sound of that annoying fly coughing, could you repeat that a little louder?"

"A prank book, alright?" Hermione snapped, her complexion flashing to red faster than a stoplight when you're about to drive through the intersection. "That doesn't mean that pranks are anything more than silly, useless ego trips, even if the prank _books_ occasionally have a _circumstantially_ useful spell!"

Harry put his hands up, "It was a good idea Hermione, no one's accusing you of becoming a master prankster."

Pansy nodded knowingly, "I heard those Weasley twins in Gryffindor have the title currently. They'd slaughter you."

Draco looked at her with wide eyes, "There are Weasleys out of Gryffindor?"

They all laughed, and the rooster pecked at Draco's ankle.

"Ow!" Draco yelped, involuntarily moving his foot away from the feathered menace, "Come on, the sooner we can get rid of this bloody bird the better." Said bloody bird seemed to take offence at this and pecked his calf rather viciously. Draco squeaked and violently fought down the urge to retaliate with a sharp kick in the neck.

Harry sighed, "You have _such_ a way with animals."

**...Review?**


	35. Chapter 34 fixed

**1565 words. Not bad for completely planning out every single move beforehand and then losing the sheets. :( But anyway... Chamber of Secrets time!**

**Dedicated to njferrel. Enjay Fer All. Enjay for all! ALL I SAY.**

**Diss the Claim: I do not own Harry Potter, the Harry Potter series, or any characters within, I am not making money off of this, and I own only the plot. And not even all of _that_ is mine!**

**I found it! I found the spelling error! I typed mabe instead of maybe! I feel so proud!**

Harry, Draco, and Pansy entered the second floor girl's bathroom hesitantly, while Hermione spelled an out-of-order sign on the doorway. The cracked tiles occasionally shifted from the motion of their feet across the tiles' surface and the sound wore on their already frayed nerves.

Harry turned to the other three as Hermione entered, "You do realize you guys don't have to come with me, right? I mean, it's just an exploration, and the basilisk is a snake so I might be able to talk it out of killing me, but maybe not you."

"We're going to kill _it_, remember?" Pansy flicked her shoulder length hair behind said shoulder and adopted a regal air, "I'm sure that the spell Hermione found will be of assistance, and where Hermione goes, _I_ go."

Hermione nodded, linking arms with the girl companionably and determinedly. "Of course." Her voice echoed in the nearly empty room and added a touch of dramatic foreshadowing that Harry refused to conciously acknowledge.

"It's not the time to back down now," Draco reasoned nervously, before straightening and looking somewhat indignant, "and who says we have to kill the basilisk right away! They're my favorite kind of snake!"

Harry looked incredulously at the Slytherin as the two girls rolled their eyes in tandem.

Draco rolled his eyes right back, uncomfortable under the disbelieving attention.

"Okay," Harry breathed, before adopting a normal tone, "The sink we're looking for should have a snake engraved on the faucet. I'll start over there," he pointed to the opposite side of the room, "and you all can just start anywhere."

"Thanks for the pointers, Mr. Potter," Pansy sneered half-jokingly before throwing him a smirk.

They only searched for a few minutes before Hermione jumped back from one of the sinks with a start.

"What is it?" If Harry hadn't had it pounded into his head that it was impossible to do in Hogwarts, he'd have thought Pansy Apparated to the Ravenclaw's side.

Hermione's shocked expression stretched into a grin, "Found it." Draco and Harry rushed over to the third sink from the door, which, unknown to them and utterly irrelevant, was the only fifth Hermione had checked.

They all stared at the serpent engraved on the side of the faucet before turning expectantly towards Harry.

Harry blinked as he realized their attention was on him, "What- oh." He turned towards the sink and said hopefully, "Er... Open?"

Dead silence.

Finally, Draco patted him on the shoulder, "Still English, Harry."

"Maybe it only works with living snakes?" Harry mused.

Pansy piped up, "Try to pretend it's real."

Harry nodded absently and stared into the metallic creature's eyes. In the firelight, they seemed to be flickering to and fro over Harry's group of friends, as if judging them. "_Open," _this time Harry could vaguely hear the hissing, sybillant undertones to the word and felt the hand Draco still had on his shoulder shiver slightly.

There was a loud shifting of stone as the sink and the wall attached to it literally moved forward, exposing a large, darkened pipe in the floor.

Harry gathered himself, "I'll go-"

Pansy put an arm across his chest to stop him and Harry subconsciously stepped back. "Wait a second," She let the arm fall and walked into one of the bathroom stalls. A curse and a clunk later, Pansy emerged holding the wooden stick the toilet paper rolls had been hung on. She approached the hole hesitantly and dropped it directly down. Surprisingly, there was the echoing thunk of wood hitting metal early on, but it was followed by a long drawn out scraping as the wood slid down... And down... And down...

"That's a long pipe," Hermione commented unnecessarily. The other three students turned and she shrugged defensively. Bristling she placed herself next to Pansy and stated firmly, "I'll go first." Raising a hand to cut off their protests she continued, "Only I've been practicing the spell to make the rooster crow." She extended the previously raised hand and Harry solemnly handed her the leash a red-headed Gryffindor Prefect transfigured for him. After being lectured on bringing a rooster into the castle (Harry didn't bother to explain), the Prefect had transfigured some string into a proper leash and harness before wordlessly handing it to an astonished Slytherpuff. _Not all Gryffindors are as bad as Weasley._ He reflected, before focusing on the current events. Hermione picked up the unprotesting rooster- "Sexist bastard," Draco mumbled -and plugged her nose before leaping down the pipe.

"Why-" Pansy started in confusion as they listened to Hermione's journey down the giant tube.

"She probably thinks there's water at the end or something. We are pretty close to the lake here," Harry thought aloud, answering Pansy inadvertantly.

"All clear!" Hermione's voice echoed up the tube, "But- ew!"

Draco and Harry exchanged a glance that, if translated, was probably, "Don't you dare go down there-" "Like that's going to stop me" right before Harry jumped down the pipe with a whoop.

Draco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose while Pansy laughed, "His parents _were_ Gryffindors."

Pansy waited until she heard the same thump that preceded Hermione shouting up the pipe before leaping fearlessly down into the darkness. And screamed all the way down.

Draco approached the lip of the tube anxiously. Taking a deep breath, he eased his way into the hole- and let go.

"OH THAT IS DISGUSTING!"

Harry laughed as Draco wriggled frantically, trying to get the goop and slime built up over the centuries off his clothing. Four robes were abandoned by the bottom of the pipe, and none of them were sure how they were going to get back up.

"Be quiet!" Hermione scolded in a whisper, "Do you _want _to be basilisk chow?"

Everyone, regardless of the fact that she had been speaking only to Draco, shook their heads rapidly.

"Good! Now let me perform the spell in _peace_!" With that taken care of, and the other second years feeling like chastised toddlers, Hermione did the curleque-jab combo at the rooster with a muttered phrase in Latin bluntly commanding, "Call."

It took a few times.

Draco, impatient, had tried it only to find himself silenced instead of having the rooster crow. Deprived of other forms of communication, Draco had sat down on the thin layer of bones coating the floor and began having a conversation of gestures with Harry. Harry had found this great fun and stopped speaking by choice.

Pansy had been watching with a strained patience, before snatching the wand from Hermione's hand. Ignoring her indignent cry, Pansy daringly took the rooster's beak between two fingers and made a partial whistle partial crooning sound. The rooster gave a loud crow that echoed and re-echoed throughout the confined space.

Harry gestured rapidly at her, the bird, and then stuck out his own tongue to point at.

Pansy sniffed and put her nose in the air, "If there's a Parseltongue at Hogwarts, there can't be an Avisong as well, hmm?"

Harry shook his head to deny the statement, then sighed. "Yeah, I'm going to talk again, sorry, Draco." Draco mock-scowled. "It's just too hard to stay silent like that!" Draco twitched. "Pansy, got a compact?"

Pansy nodded, and handed it over without a second thought, "Going to fix that hair of yours, Harmeister?"

Harry shot her a scathing glance, "Yes, of course- No, I'm going to look around the corners with this, and if I'm- well knocked out or paralyzed then you'll know the basilisk is still alive." Draco paled, and snatched the mirror from his hand. "Draco!"

Draco struggled momentarily against his self-inflicted silencing spell before sighing, and patting Harry on the head. Harry huffed and crossed his arms as Draco took over Harry's plan of checking around corners, leading them across the room and through the only opening into a pipe. The pipe appeared to be concrete with small alcoves off the main pipe and rusted metal bars over those openings. There was a distinct lack of cobwebs and spiders, as well as any of the normal small, scurrying life forms you'd normally find in a pipe. Draco gestured at Hermione and the rooster.

"Yeah, we probably should," Hermione mused with Harry nodding along as Hermione whipped out her wand and made the complicated curleque and jab combo, spitting out the words of the spell as she went along. The rooster promptly crowed and Hermione beamed. Pansy was lost but decided not to comment.

"That's ten points to Ravenclaw, Ms. Granger," Harry smiled benignly, eyes twinkling like Dumbledore even as he shivered in the dank, wet cold of the pipe.

Hermione and Pansy both stifled a laugh as Draco checked around the next corner then waved them on. As they continued walking through the pipe, the barely noticable trickle down the pipe gradually increased into a creek of stagnant, still water. Draco sneered in disgust and Harry winced whenever the (_Hopefully, if prayers work and there really is a God_) _water_ splashed his ankles with Draco's steps. Pansy began groaning about how cold it was and Hermione offered to share her robe. Both boys had glanced back at the girls incredulously until Pansy put an arm through one sleeve and Hermione through the other, while their free arms went around each other's waists.

"So that's what you meant..." Harry trailed off and looked at how both seemed much warmer longingly, and rubbed his arms against the cold. He caught Draco's eye and grinned sheepishly until Draco sidled up next to him and slid an arm around his waist. Harry reciprocated, and smiled, "Thanks." They walked along the straight section of pipe, until it simply stopped. Harry frowned at the wall decorated with many snake engravings all originating from the same point and fanning out to form a circle with their heads. At the top of the circle, there was a small, dark hole, far too high for any of them to reach.

"Now what?" Pansy groused, in a worse mood now that her source of warmth had abandoned her to examine the snake engravings.

Hermione shook her head with a small frown, "I don't get it, that antechamber we fell into couldn't _possibly_ have been the Chamber of Secrets, could it?"

"I _was_ expecting something, well, grander, but... Maybe that was it..." Harry joined Hermione near the wall, voluntarily braving the cold. Pansy opened her arms with a teasing grin to Draco, who hadn't been cold until Harry had warmed him up enough to actually feel the temperature. With a grimace he stepped into her embrace, and a look that clearly said, "We shall never speak of this" that he shot venomously at Pansy. Pansy's grin didn't let up.

Hermione and Harry continued to poke and prod the snake figures until Draco fought his way free of Pansy and gestured impatiently at the snake, Harry, then his own tongue.

"You want me- You know what, this isn't funny anymore. Finite incantatum!" Harry tapped Draco with his wand.

"Thank god! I- Wait, wait, wait, you could do that the whole time?" Draco's tone had started out relieved but quickly escalated to a full out shriek.

"If it makes you feel less angry at me, Hermione taught me it and I was afraid I might mess it up," Harry said hastily, and Hermione's hands twitched.

Draco let out an inhuman shriek and tackled Harry to the ground, just as Pansy caught the compact he dropped in his haste to wreak his vengeance upon the brunette. Harry clasped a hand over Draco's mouth and hissed, "Big snake!" For a moment, Draco confusedly blushed, but Harry continued, "Have you forgotten the great bloody basilisk that may or may not be dead!"

Draco, chagrined, shot Harry a grin, "Of course not," and rolled off him.

Harry rolled his eyes with a smirk, glad he'd escaped any real damage, until Draco smiled innocently at the boy, before turning back to Hermione and Pansy. Harry shivered, _Oh God I'm going to die later._

Hermione pounced, demanding, "So what were you going to say earlier?"

Draco blinked, "Oh yeah, I think Harry should tell the snakes to 'move' or 'open' in Parseltongue. I think the di- our source didn't tell us about this part because it- he had some plans for us and the basilisk."

Pansy glared at them impressively and the boys both raised their hands reflexively, as Harry added swiftly, "We avoided that. Completely. And no one else can get in here, so it's fine. _He _can't even get in here without help."

Draco nodded, "It's stor- He's pretty isolated, so it's fine." He nudged Harry, "Try saying open in Parseltongue, kay?"

Harry looked intently at the snakes, glad for the distraction from Pansy and Hermione's inclement wrath. He concentrated, imagining they, like the snake engraving up the pipe, were alive, "_Move. Open._" Suddenly there was a gradually quickening clicking noise as yet another snake appeared out of the hole atop the "door." As it began a large circle, it seemed to be on a collision course with the snake heads, but the engravings themselves moved back until the snake passed, then slithered off and dissolved into the wall. It only took a few minutes before every snake but the circling one and two others had left. The circling snake returned to its burrow, and the two remaining serpents' heads rose up and sank their stone fangs into the wall. All life disappeared from them and the circular door swung open, using the snakes as hinges. "That was... Brilliant," Harry breathed, as the other three nodded in agreement, "Think we'll learn anything like _that _in Charms?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but Pansy quickly covered her mouth- ignoring the bushy-haired girl's glare. "How about you cast that charm again on the rooster, just in case there's a giant snake in there, waiting for its long fast to end?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but jerked her head up and down once and yanked the rooster over to her by its leash. Pansy released the irate Ravenclaw and watched as she stiffly cast the spell to make the rooster crow. The loud call echoed off the walls, sounding slightly hoarse from the repeated forcing of a crow, when the quartet of second years heard a rumbling series of thumps. Abandoning their better judgement, as twelve year olds are known to do, they rushed into the newly opened chamber. There was more water on the floor than before and to either side of them were two dark pools in which Harry swore he saw writhing masses of snakes briefly surface every so often. Two matching statues of giant, swimming Basilisks broke the water, looking toward the back wall and the most impressive sight yet. A large face took up the entire wall, with the hair branching out onto the adjacent walls and ceiling to end in snake heads with mouths gaping wide and fangs clearly visible. The mouth of the statue was opened, and it regarded them with blank eyes as the thumping continued while the large snake coils slid their way down and out of its mouth. Each coil dropped to the ground heavily and the head was buried somewhere under the pile of bluish green scales. Harry watched in awe as the snake's body just seemed to keep falling without end from the face's mouth.

Draco swallowed nervously, "It _is_ dead, right?"


	36. Chapter 35 fixed

**Only... 806 words... Because I posted early on the last chapter and hadn't written this part yet... Then I had to rewrite it four times... And I still don't like it... :(**

**Dedicated to njferrel, or lerrefjn- Lerre FJN- Lerre Ferdinand Jeanne Newson. I have no clue where that came from.**

**Diss the Claim: Silly Claim, Books are for Rowling!**

Hermione whispered harshly for them to close their eyes and took Pansy's compact mirror from her white-knuckled hand. She slowly leaned forward, always keeping her eyes on the humongous snake's reflection, and scooped up a rock a bit larger than both of her hands before chucking it at the serpent.

Moments sluggishly pulled themselves past and finally Hermione told the three other Hogwarts students that it was safe to open their eyes. Almost as soon as they did, the last bit of snake made it halfway out of the statue's mouth. The rest of the basilisk piled beneath it was too high for it to slide out any further, and the weight of the snake's tail held open the mouth. Harry and Draco opted for going directly through the carving, but Hermione insisted they all inspect the room to see if any doors or hallways branched off from it. After about half an hour, the pipes had been discovered to mostly loop back to the chamber, and Pansy pointed out that Salazar's mouth was more likely to be holding the secrets the basilisk was guarding since the serpent had been in there in the first place. Grudgingly, Hermione agreed and the two boys eagerly led the way up Salazar's hair and into his mouth, gingerly sidestepping the tail of the green-blue scales edged in a pale gold. Immediately after entering the cavern the humidity in the air doubled and Hermione abandoned the second set of robes she and she alone had brought.

**I wonder if Starwa has another way to speak to people down here...** Harry looked up at the lower. stalactite-speckled ceiling and crinkled his nose as a fat drop of water fell onto his cheek.

**I have absolutely no clue at this point, but this IS the Chamber of SECRETS, right? **Draco's ring-voice seemed more excited than before, and Harry glanced over to judge his expression. Draco was fighting a grin, **Hermione's going to flip if there's a preserved library or something down here. Or maybe a journal like the one TM Riddle has only for _Salazar Slytherin_...**

**He's really your hero, isn't he?** Harry asked with a smile, and Hermione mock-frowned over at them with amusement.

"They're leaving us out of the conversation again, Hermione dear," Pansy pouted, as they began to sporadically survey the smaller chamber. "But- What's this?" Pansy stopped walking with a frown and began moving her hands up and down as if she were sanding the air in front of her.

"Ow!" Harry exclaimed, rubbing his knee and glaring at the empty space in front of him.

Draco, next to him, looked at Harry like he'd gone bonkers and continued forward only to- "Bloody f-" "Draco!" –hop up and down holding his stubbed toes.

Since Hermione hadn't moved yet and was surveying them all skeptically with her hands inching towards her hips, Pansy carefully took the path she'd already traveled, and pulled Hermione along the same track. Grabbing the Ravenclaw's hands, she placed them on the "thin air" she'd been examining.

"What-" Hermione started, before gasping in surprise as her hands made contact with an impossible smooth surface. "There's something here." She looked at Pansy panickedly, "And it's _invisible_."

Pansy put her hands out grimly to show the narrow space between the invisible objects, "And not just any old invisible objects either. These are walls. If I'm right, we're all in an invisible maze."

The three other second years' eyes widened, and Hermione ventured hesitantly, "Anyone know any colouring charms?"

**In Hermione's defense, I'd be stating the obvious in that kind of situation too.**

**In My Head: Kitty in the Invisible Maze:**

**_Ladeda, I wonder why I'm in Slytherin's secret Chamber..._ Kitty frowns, _For that matter, isn't it technically Slytherin's secret secret chamber? And isn't that technically in my head? _She shakes her head to throw off the thoughts like a dog expelling water. Trying to walk didn't exactly work well, and Kitty falls down with a thump. "Owwwwwww... Why is there something there?" Standing back up, she reaches out her hands and realizes it's far too large to be your run of the mill invisible object (because there is such a thing, have you never heard of unicorns and fairies? Yeah, I thought so). "It's a _wall_ and it's _invisible_!" Reaching out behind her and to the sides, she comes to the horrifying realization that she is indeed...**

**Trapped in a box.**

**Severus Snape looks up from his potion making in confusion, _No one would say that..._ -And turns back to his brewing, completely ignoring the faint scream he'd heard of "BUT SEVVIE HATES MIMES!"**

**:End**

**Well, Uh tha- a tha- a tha- that's all folks! for now...**


	37. Chapter 36

**So here it is. The maze solution. :D**

**Dedicated to njferrel, Le Ref of Journey North. I have no clue.**

**This is so... Angsty in a good/bad bittersweet way and I don't know why! But there's a lot of humour! :D I just don't know if it's considered to be humour by members of civilized society... -_-" Hopefully it doesn't post oddly like my last chapter of WDIR...**

**Diss the Claim: It's so ugly!**

_"Anyone know any colour-changing spells?"_

Harry immediately denied any such knowledge and Pansy groaned, "If only I had brought Teen Witches Weekly down with me!"

Everyone turned to look at Draco and he scuffed his foot against the ground with a slight blush. Suspicious, Harry poked the blonde in the shoulder, "You wouldn't happen to have any knowledge of these, would you?" Draco scowled and muttered something as softly as he could. Hermione tried to make her way over to him, but collided into wall after wall until Pansy pulled her back so they didn't get separated.

"Draco Francine Malfoy!" ("Does everyone know my middle name?" Draco groaned quietly.) "If you know something speak up now or die here!"

Pansy blinked, "Dramatic much?"

"Well, we could!" The tension in the room seemed almost tangible as the severity of the situation sunk in and Draco sighed.

"I know some hair dying charms," he admitted, hastily adding, "but only because my mother needed me to help dye her hair when she was going through her 'Rapunzel' phase!" Harry couldn't help letting loose one bark like laugh and Draco glared at the _severely humour-challenged little shortie_. Harry shrugged unrepentantly.

"Well, try them!" Hermione urged, ever the voice of reason. Draco screwed up his face in conentration and with a flick, instead of the wall becoming visible, Hermione's hair turned platinum blonde. "Nothing happened..." She trailed off in disappointment.

No one dared contradict her and after an awkward pause, Harry suggested, "Maybe we should just try to find out where we're supposed to be going?"

Pansy's eyes glazed, "...Where we're going?"

Hermione gave her a disgruntled glance but otherwise ignored her, "What do you mean?"

Draco rolled his eyes at her lack of comprehension, "There's only one entrance to this room, and mazes generally lead to an _exit_."

Harry took up the train of thought, "And if the maze is invisible it stands to reason that the door or exit is invisible too, so half the trick is finding out where we need to get to."

"Point-me!" Pansy exclaimed, straightening and drawing incredulous looks.

"_What_?" Hermione turned to her confusedly.

Her eyes alight, Pansy continued, "My mum had me learn it because we were visiting my cousins in Italy and she didn't want me getting lost!"

"It's so weird to think of Pansy as a daughter and not a mom herself..." Harry mused with a twitch frozen on his face.

"I know... I mean I always knew she had to have come from somewhere, and I've even seen her mother once, but ir's still strange," Draco agreed offhandedly.

Bristling, Pansy continued loudly, "Anyway the point-me spell is so simple most six year olds could learn it, so don't feel ashamed if you have trouble, little boys." Hermione smirked smugly.

"But didn't you just say 'most six year olds can-'" Harry began to point out, fuming inwardly. Draco groaned quietly as Pansy interrupted.

"No I didn't. This is the wand movement." She flicked her wand upwards, then slashed it down diagonally to her right, "Then put it on the _open_ palm of your hand and say 'Point me: Invisible maze exit.'"

Harry attempted to copy her exactly and got it on the second time. The first time, it just flopped out of his hands to the floor. When they were sure both parties had the point me spell up and working they began the frustrating work of groping along the walls blindly and trying to find where the different openings were. When Draco and Harry found their first opening, the wand pointed away from it and down the "corridor" they had been traveling.

Harry was impressed, "So it doesn't just point at the exit, it can actually _guide _us through the maze..."

Draco was distinctly _un_impressed, "It'd be useless if it didn't, now wouldn't it?"

"I guess," Harry conceded grudgingly as the two of them continued down the "aisle."

Pansy kept falling through the openings and dropping her wand. So everytime she found a new branch off the path they were traveling, Hermione would need to help her off the ground so she could recast the Point-Me spell. After half an hour of this, they wound up together next to a patch of the visible wall. Harry and Pansy glanced at each others' hands, but both wands were still pointing steadfastly at the solid wall. Harry sighed and canceled the spell. With a conscious effort, he brought forth the image of a hissing snake, and began guessing passwords, "_Open. Reveal. Part. Open sesame. Show yourself. Slytherin is awesome._" Everyone held their breath at the Parseltongue, yet all that resulted was a heaping load of that wonderfully intriguing _nothing_. Hermione snorted and Harry scowled, "_I love Salazar, Gryffindor sucks, Slytherin will surpass all, ambition, pure blood, snakes rule lions drool, cunning._" _Wait, Slytherin is _known_ for _cunning_, he'd have to be _stupid _to choose one of those..._ "_Gryffindor is the best, bravery, chivalry, nobility, muggleborn equality? _Er, _Gryffindor for the House Cup! Godric is so hot!_" Harry was running out of ideas, but luckily something caught his darting eyes. "Why is this written here?" He pointed to teh faded and worn letters of the old inscription.

"It's just a bunch of squiggles, Harry," Draco informed him with furrowed brow.

Harry shook his head, "No, it's _English_, it's just worn away in bits. See, it starts off, 'To my precious son, if you've found this, I have either died or been driven away from you and Hogwarts...'"

"We can't read it, Harry, but do you think Slytherin developed a written form of Parseltongue?" Hermione clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Keep going," Pansy pled softly.

Draco eyed her oddly, but Harry had started reading aloud, "'...or been driven away from you and Hogwarts. I'm so proud you've found this place and hopefully befriended the basilisk, Quetza-'" Draco and Harry shared a guilty glance, "'-since she can get quite lonely and I'm sure will have many tales of my misguided youth to share with you. I know you may still hate me for not acknowledging you as my heir while I had the chance, but remember only my true heir will be able to even get this far-'" Harry let one eye brow rise above the other.

Draco waved him on, "Parseltongue is hereditary."

"Oh," Harry quickly found his place, "'Celio, inside this room is the true Chamber of Secrets, secrets I think you need to know. I feel you will know the password once you have read this, my last message to you: you wil always be more important than the lives of anyone on this planet, up to and including my own; I will always be there for you, even once I've died; and no matter what or who you become, I will always be proud of you.'" Surreptitiously Harry edged closer to Draco, slipping his hand into Draco's and sniffing under the claim of allergies. Hermione and Draco claimed the same as Draco succumbed to his own set of sniffles and Hermione wiped her eyes hastily. Pansy was not so restrained, and a thin stream of tears trickled from one eye.

"Looks like _everyone_ here's allergic to parental love," she laughed weakly in a feeble attempt to lighten the mood, "At least now we know the general inclination of the password..."

They all nodded sadly in agreement. **Real bittersweet, huh? **Harry sent to Draco, swallowing to try and ease the tightness of his throat, "_Celio. My precious son. Celio Slytherin. I-_" Harry stumbled over the unfamiliar words, despite knowing speaking them to a stone wall in an tongue no one but he could understand shouldn't actually mean anything to him, but that note had been so... "_I will always love you, Celio Slytherin._" There was a grinding of stone and then the wall parted, not unlike the Leaky Cauldron passageway to Diagon Alley. After Harry told them the password in English, they stepped through and Harry fervently hoped Celio had made it far enough to read that inscription and guess the password.

**I hope he made it this far, too.** Draco gave him a half smile.

Harry looked at him in shock, **Did I send that accidentally?**

**I can just tell, **Draco squeezed his hand lightly and let go.

Pansy whapped them both on the back of the head, "Untwist those jewels and let us in on the conversation!"

**So uh... I have this weird feeling that I had them all overreact but I've decided they all have daddy issues and mommy issues... Simply because Hermione's so smart that she'd feel constantly looked down upon when they assumed she was like other kids, Pansy's... "special" and Draco and Harry are explained... :) :(**


	38. Chapter 37

**Dedicated to njferrel. There is a company called Ferrous Inc. I think.**

**Diss the Claim: Earning no money, making no bacon, bringing no donuts.**

**CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN UNDER: "SHAKE MY HAND: THE REWRITE"**

_Noooooo__o!_ Harry could almost hear Hermione's anguished cry as they took in the empty, dusty, and curiously cobweb-less shelves on every wall.

She ran a finger along a nearby shelf and rubbed the dust between two fingers, "It _has_ been over a thousand years. I suppose it was too much to ask for books to keep that long. They must have decomposed quite a while ago." A thick, depressing aura settled over that corner of the hidden library and the other three students (plus a rooster) edged away to the sanctuary of the other side of the room.

"Do you think there's a second exit in this room? I don't really fancy having to go through that maze again," Pansy jerked her head towards the maze they'd left behind, a grimace stretching her young face, "I felt too much like a mime." The rooster she held to her chest with one arm made a weak squeaking sound that appeared to have been squeezed with some effort from its strained vocal cords and Pansy's scowl deepened.

Harry grinned cloyingly at her irritation and the two fell to squabbling as Draco inspected the shelves.

Tall, sturdy, and ordinary stone- yet the shelves showed no obvious signs of decay. They were crudely hewn on the outside, but each shelf was near perfectly flat and level where the books once sat. Draco ran his hand, palm flat and digits spread, along another one, and paused. He shifted his fingers over the indent that had caught them and a great grinding noise broke through Harry and Pansy's "conversation." Even Hermione lifted her head from the dark pool of disappointment she'd been stewing in. A sudden movement from the book shelf had Draco stumbling back and Harry grabbed his shoulders before he could hit the ground. "Thanks," Draco stood and wiped the dust off his hands and onto Harry's trousers.

Harry twitched and brushed at the granules on the front of his thighs, "No good deed unpunished..."

"Actually, that was for leaving me silent when you knew the counter spell," Draco turned to Hermione when Harry moved to protest and continued over the brunette's ineffectual arguments, "Don't think I've forgotten _you_ probably had the spell _mastered_."

"_I'm_ innocent, sweetie!" Pansy announced cheerily in a tone that gleefully declared the exact opposite, raising her hand for emphasis and rising up onto the balls of her feet.

Draco stuck his tongue out.

Pansy's hand flew to her chest and she gasped, "How _plebian_!"

She then displayed her own tongue with the addition of crossed eyes.

"Where does this lead?" Harry's wondering with Hermione echoed from just inside the neglected passage behind the bookshelf-turned-doorway. In the midst of Pansy and Draco's arguing, the two brunettes had apparently sidled their way into it.

"Wait for us!" Pansy cried, pushing Draco out of the way ("Hey!") as she bustled past. Draco wasted a full half a second before following suit. Like _hell,_ he was leaving Harry alone with those two harpies in a small, darkened space.

Granted, he liked them well enough, but that was_ no excuse for dropping his guard!_

Belatedly, Draco wondered if there was a lack of air in the Chamber that had culminated in this ultimate paranoia. After all, somewhere deep in the back of his brain, an instinct- nay, a force of nature- known by many was shouting in a deep, gravelly voice while stomping a metaphorical peg leg, "CONSTANT VIGILENCE!"

Harry looked back worriedly as Draco violently and repeatedly shook his head from his place beside Pansy in an attempt to dispel the auditory hallucination. The tunnel (for that's what it was, no way around it) was only wide enough for two average-bulked second years, side by side, to walk comfortably. It was as roughly created as the bookshelves, and just as carefully. There were no smooth edges but it was obvious the measurements of the tunnel walls, ceiling, and floor would come out as a perfect circle (if one ignored the occasional stalactite). It was not really conducive to everyday walking though, so the four dropped down to all fours and, more often than not, climbed rather than walked up the shallow slope.

The echoes of their movements took on eerily similar qualities to voices and it was a space of seconds between that realization and the sudden jump in clarity of the strange voices.

"You horrid brat! Why did we ever take you in?" One voice rumbled like thunder, "Freak!" A resounding thwack filled the tunnel and Harry jumped a foot in the air.

"Uncle Vernon?" He squeaked, face pale and hands shaking.

Hermione linked arms with him just as the smell of a vanilla-mint perfume wafted into the tunnel. Her grip on Harry's arm tightened and a feminine voice cooed, "I heard from school. Correcting the teacher _again_, Hermione?" Something garbled rent through the four's minds like an audio scribble before the voice continued in an altogether less controlled tone, "I don't _care_ if what they're teaching you is wrong! You're sent to school so you can _learn it_! Go to your room immediately and _think_ about what it means to show _respect_ to your _betters_!"

Hermione and Harry seemed almost related to Draco with their matching skin tones. "That's my mum," Hermione related in a small voice.

"Oh," A cold drawl slithered into the small passage, "So _this _is what you've been up to."

Draco's eyes widened dramatically in the gloom and Pansy hesitantly took his hand. The four had stopped dead at the first voice anyway.

"_Hardly_ befitting a Malfoy heir..." It mused speculatively and the scraping sound crawled its way up the second year students' spines asit echoed and re-echoed in the tight space. "A snake would have been forgiveable. This is just... Weakness." A whipping of air, a squelch, a yelp and an earsplitting scream sounded in order. The scream retained that same audio-scribble-like quality as the pause in the Hermione's mum's monologue. "And _that's_ how you deal with _mutts_, Draco..."

Draco stilled entirely and refused to meet anyone's eyes. When the last echo of Draco's father subsided, Harry felt Draco's free hand clutch the middle of the back of his shirt tightly in a fist as the blonde rested his forehead on the nape of Harry's neck. Harry could feel his quick breaths on his back and the body heat from the other two girls (and one rooster), but barely made out their shapes in the darkness.

As a male tenor voice started up ("How could you be so _thoughtless! _You _stupid_ girl!"), Harry finally got it.

"It's a trap!" His shocked exclamation broke the spell of silence hanging around them, "We have to keep moving!"

Three incredulous protests met his words but he hushed them impatiently, "Look how dark it's gotten! The tunnel was _bright_ when we started out!" He struggled to meet their eyes in the haze of shadow, and spelled out ominously, "The voices are meant to delay us." ("You _numbskull_!")

"Until _what_?" Hermione voiced timorously.

Harry shifted uneasily and two out of the three others' nervousness increased exponentially as they felt it, "I don't know."

"All the more reason to _get out of here,_" Pansy asserted furiously as the masculine voice escalated into a tirade against her. Draco squeezed her hand.

"I-I agree," Hermione's wavering concurrence clashed with Vernon's booming voice's sudden reappearence.

("One shalt not suffer an _idiot_ to li-" "-and put a roof over your head, boy!")

As they hastened their pace the voices came faster and faster, overlapping and growing in volume until they couldn't hear individual words anymore, and it became a chaotic roar of hatred and scorn slung from all directions. Despite the way it hampered their scrabbling escape, the four didn't think once of letting go of one another, and were, instead, sure to have bruises from each other's hold the next day- providing they escaped to see it, of course.

"I see a light!" Hermione cried, tugging on Harry's arm as she stumbled ahead with a sudden burst of energy.

"Light?" Pansy and Draco echoed a second off from one another, adding to the tumultuous confusion of sound throwing itself blindly about the narrow cavern.

The four scurried forward, tripping and falling all over one another in their haste before they finally tumbled out the cavern mouth into the late afternoon sun's last rays of light. The rooster, accidentally freed from Pansy's imprisoning arm, made a loud croaking noise reminiscent of a strangled bullfrog and viciously attacked Draco's shoe-covered toes.

"Stupid rooster!" Draco burst out in frustration and disgust, kicking the air next to its head to scare it away. (Or possibly due to poor aim).

The rooster cocked its head quizzically and gave one more half-mocking, half-probing peck to Draco's shoe.

"AERGH!" Draco threw up his arms and fell back onto the grass, catching Harry's eye from where he sat, panting heavily.

The two stared at each other in silence for a few seconds and suddenly broke into hysterical laughter. The two girls unsteadily joined them, gripping each other as closely as they physically could while the boys merely clutched their own stomachs. The sun set as they laughed out their fears and uncertainties and pain in the middle of a clearing in what had to be the Forbidden Forest, by the exit of a talking tunnel, that led to a secret chamber built under, of all things, a girl's bathroom. The sun disappeared as they trudged towards the light of Hagrid's cavern, just scarcely visible through the thick underbrush and ancient tree trunks wider than their arms could stretch around. Finally, the moon rose as they entered the castle, reluctantly going their separate ways, and watched them kindly as they slept.


End file.
